Cuando consigas hablarme
by melworren
Summary: Isabella Swan regresa a Forks a comenzar una nueva vida junto a su hija. No está preparada para el gran cambio que ha experimentado el pueblo donde creció, tras la llegada de los Cullen. Su decisión hará que encuentre el amor y el odio. La pasión y el dolor se adueñarán de sus días de la mano de alguien que no conoce y a quien pretende alejar de su camino. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Prólogo.**_

Éramos dos almas vagando sin rumbo en un mundo extraño y desafiante. Mientras me perdía en sus ojos verdes olvidaba que debía odiarle, que él quería arrebatarme a aquella pequeña por la que tanto había luchado.

Estaba segura de que sólo le importaban las apariencias, pero cuando me rozaba mi corazón se aceleraba produciéndome unas sensaciones que jamás había pensado que podría tener. Menos desde lo que me había pasado.

_**Capítulo 1. Volver.**_

Era difícil continuar adelante cuando la única persona que consideras que jamás te fallaría te daba de lado y te retira todo su apoyo. Sentía como el mundo se había derrumbado bajo mis pies dejándome a un paso de caer. Aún así no me arrepentía de mi decisión, menos cuando sentía su pequeña mano aferrada con fuerza a la mía. Ella me daba el empujón que necesitaba para continuar y ahora empezaría nuestra vida juntas.

Me paré frente a la desvencijada casa que pertenecía a mi madre, la pintura de la fachada presentaba múltiples desconchones, podía ver la humedad que tenía la pared del piso de arriba y una gruesa grieta que corría entre las ventanas de la planta baja, estaba segura de que tendría que invertir parte de mi dinero en arreglarla sí quería vivir allí, y eso sin saber qué me esperaba dentro.

El viento soplaba con intensidad en aquel lugar apartado donde había pasado mi adolescencia. Estábamos en Forks, el pequeño y húmedo pueblo que me había conocido como Bella Swan, la joven tímida y reservada incapaz de tener más de dos amigos, incapaz de salir con un chico y a la que Mike Newton después de haber conseguido invitar al baile de graduación, la había dejado plantada, riéndose de ella cuando apareció por las puertas del gimnasio, vestida y alborotada.

Ahora ya no era esa muchacha, había cambiado o al menos eso me decía cada mañana, cuando me enfrentaba a un nuevo día. Había estudiado mi carrera en Seatle, me había convertido en trabajadora social y había aceptado un trabajo en la cárcel más peligroso del país, intentando reinsertar en la sociedad a todas las jóvenes que pasaban sus días sin libertad en el módulo de mujeres. Había construido un nuevo yo y aunque a veces sentía que mis mejillas enrojecían cuando alguien me hablaba o me prestaba atención, combatía con furia cualquier signo de debilidad que los demás pudiesen utilizar en mi contra.

Mi padre se había escandalizado en cuanto supo donde había empezado a trabajar, veía la desilusión en su rostro cada vez que estábamos juntos y, poco a poco, se había alejado de mí, éramos dos extraños que ni siquiera eran capaces de hacerse compañía. Él no entendía mi vocación de ayuda a los demás y yo no comprendía la carga de trabajo que soportaba día tras día en aquella empresa regentada por un jefe ausente.

El punto y aparte llegó el día que le conté lo que iba a hacer. Estábamos en el pequeño apartamento que mi padre había comprado con gran esfuerzo, era antiguo, todo era marrón, los muebles eran los que mi abuela había tenido en su casa, así que siempre me sentía trasportada a otro mundo cuando traspasaba la entrada. En aquel momento cualquier esperanza de que mi padre mi apoyase quedó a un lado junto a su comprensión de mis motivos.

— Que vas a qué —preguntó mientras me taladraba con su mirada, habían pasado tan sólo unas semanas desde aquel día.

— Voy a asumir la custodia de esa niña —repliqué por enésima vez rezando porque escuchase lo que le decía.

— La hija de una delincuente que se acaba de suicidar —mi padre no gritaba nunca pero aquel día estaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

— Ella no se suicidó, papá —argumenté sintiendo que había repetido aquella frase una docena de veces, pero ni el director de prisiones ni mi padre parecían creerlo—. La han asesinado, estoy segura. Me pidió que me hiciese cargo de la niña, tiene apenas cinco años. Me cedió la patria potestad.

— Y tendrá también los mismos genes de esa mujer.

— Ella cometió un error —Irina Masen llevaba en la cárcel de mujeres dos largos años, había sido tiempo suficiente para conocerla tan bien como a mí misma. Era una buena mujer que se había visto obligada a hacer cosas que nadie imaginaría que tendría perpetrar de tener gente a su alrededor, pero ella estaba sola—. No podía alimentar a su hija, cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo —la defendí pero mi padre no parecía afectado por la suerte de la que había considerado una amiga.

— Eso no la justifica en absoluto —mi padre apoyó con fuerza la taza que sostenía en la encimera beige de la cocina salpicando de café los azulejos blancos—. Bella, no es tu hija y no tienes la obligación de hacerte cargo de ella.

— No tiene a nadie, ningún familiar. Esta sola —afirmé pensado que aquello le haría reflexionar.

— Pues que se quede en el orfanato —la mirada de mi padre estaba cargada de resentimiento, de incomprensión y de rabia.

— Ese lugar es horrible, Carlie lleva dos años ahí, es una niña muy inteligente pero desde que la metieron en ese sitio dejó de hablar, necesita mucho cariño —noté como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver que mi padre no parecía conmoverse en lo más mínimo.

— Y mi hija de veinticuatro años recién cumplidos se hará responsable de la mocosa esa —negó con la cabeza.

— Sí —contesté con voz trémula aunque firme. Carlie Esme Masen había cautivado mi corazón desde la primera vez que la había visto.

Había visitado las instalaciones al leer un informe referente a otra menor cuya madre también estaba cumpliendo condena. Por suerte, esa otra niña ya estaba con un familiar, pero la dejadez de aquel sitio, un lugar oscuro y tétrico donde los niños eran tratados como animales de carga para llevar a cabo todas las tareas domésticas, mientras los cuidadores observaban su hazaña, había sido suficiente para querer sacar de allí a todos esos pequeños.

Estaba a punto de conseguir que cerrasen el centro pero la burocracia era lenta y la falta de sitio para ubicar a cada niño había supuesto que quedase abierto provisionalmente. No podía pensar en aquellos dos maleantes que regentaban ese lugar sin sentir una rabia inmensa hacía ellos.

— No dejaré que arruines tu vida —nuestras miradas se fundieron en una guerra de intereses que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder a favor del otro.

— Tú lo has dicho, es mi decisión, es mi vida, papá. No puedes disponer de ella porque me pertenece.

— Sí lo haces —se detuvo por un segundo y pude ver como el dolor asomaba a sus ojos ante lo que iba a decir— puedes olvidarte de que soy tu padre, no aguanto ni una más de tus insensateces.

Carlie tiró de mi mano sacándome de mi estupor, los recuerdos eran un peligroso lago donde sumergirse, pero ahora debía ser práctica, hacía frío e íbamos a enfermar si seguíamos paradas en medio de la calle. Avancé hacía la casa.

Llevaba cerrada cinco años, las ventanas estaban oxidadas, los tablones del pequeño porche estaban levantados y la puerta parecía a punto de caerse a pedazos, cuando la abrí chirrió y Carlie dio un respingo a mi lado. Apoyé mi mano sobre su cabello castaño, me miró con sus enormes ojos verdes tan distintos a los negros de su madre y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Tan sólo llevaba una semana con ella pero en esos días había conseguido que no se asustase cuando la tocaba, empezaba a sentirse segura conmigo.

— Vamos a ver que nos encontramos —le dije sin esperar respuesta. No pronunciaba ni una sola palabra aunque, sabía por su madre que había comenzado a hablar cuando tenía un año y medio y desde entonces la había vuelto loca con su cháchara incesante.

El aspecto de la casa era peor de lo que esperaba. El polvo cubría todo a su paso y mientras avanzábamos por el pequeño pasillo podía ver las partículas remolonear frente a mí. Por suerte, mi madre había tenido la ocurrencia de tapar los muebles del salón con amplias sábanas blancas antes de embarcarse en su nueva vida. Ahora recorría la India junto a su esposo Philp, en busca de las respuestas a ¿quiénes somos? y ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin pasar un día allí que la nostalgia me agarrotó los músculos mientras observaba el deslucido salón. Había habido un tiempo en que había sido feliz, en que mis padres se habían amado y todos juntos habíamos compartido juegos y risas sentados frente a la amplia ventana sobre la alfombra roja. Pero todo acabó abruptamente y aún no llegaba a comprenderlo del todo.

Cuando tenía diez años y mi hermano Seth doce mis padres habían puesto punto y final a su matrimonio, separándonos. Yo me había quedado en Forks y Seth había viajado con mi padre a Seatle, eran pocos kilómetros de distancia pero para la niña que yo era la sensación de abandono que me había producido había sido suficiente para retraerme hacía mi interior y refugiarme en los libros. Con tal de no pensar, de no percibir nada que no fuesen las aventuras, desventuras o deseos de los personajes del libro que me acompañase en aquel momento. Me había sumergido en mi mundo de fantasía aislándome de todo lo demás.

Por eso al mirar a Carlie junto a mí mientras arrugaba la nariz a causa del polvo que cubría todo con su manto casi blanco, me sentía identificada en ella. Por eso la había adoptado porque no quería que creciese encerrada en su mundo interior, porque quería ayudarla a volver a sonreír. Sería su madre, su confidente y su amiga.


	2. Capítulo 2

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 2. París.**_

Me senté frente a la mesa del despacho, como siempre era un lugar austero y desprovisto de ningún encanto o adorno. Tan sólo mi mesa, un par de estanterías y unos sofás beige para las reuniones más cercanas, el resto estaba todo revestido de negro.

Acababa de comprar la mitad de las acciones de una de las empresas más grandes de Francia y al fin, podría abandonar París esa misma tarde. Podía ver la Torre Eiffel desde la ventana del alto edificio que nos pertenecía, en otro tiempo, la idea de visitar París había sido suficiente para que mis expectativas románticas se disparasen, pero ahora odiaba aquella ciudad con todas mis fuerzas. Me recordaba mi fallido matrimonio que había durado apenas unas horas, el engaño de María, la sensación de soledad que me había producido saber que ella no había respetado nuestro pacto y la condescendencia en el rostro de mi familia.

Desde ese instante, sólo me había preocupado por trabajar y llevar a lo más alto la empresa que mi padre había fundado junto a su mejor amigo Eleazar. Ahora teníamos sucursales por medio mundo que sólo visitaba cuando me era imprescindible, evitaba situar mi domicilio en ninguna de esas ciudades, no quería formar lazos ni echar raíces, sólo trabajar, era lo único capaz de abstraerme lejos de mis lacerantes recuerdos.

Sonó el teléfono por quinta vez en aquella mañana, sabía quién era y qué quería pero aún sentía la rabia correr dentro de mí, cuando pensaba que mi hermana pequeña y mi mejor amigo estaban juntos. Aún así descolgué y la agradable voz de Alice me hizo sonreír, no sabía cómo, pero siempre conseguía de mí lo que se le antojase.

— Estaba a punto de coger un vuelo para ir a verte —afirmó mi hermana al otro lado de la línea.

— No me habrías encontrado, me marcho esta tarde a México —informé imaginándome la cara de contrariedad que ella estaría exhibiendo. Llevaba semanas pidiéndome que regresara a casa.

— ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo allí? —preguntó, intentando parecer alegre.

— Ya sabes lo que es empezar una nueva sucursal, papeles, lugares que conocer, donde situarla, contratar personal

— Escúchame bien, Edward Cullen. Ya que no te decides a volver, quiero que apuntes en tu agenda una fecha importante —apreté con fuerza el auricular contra mi oreja, _no podía ser verdad_ pensé mientras esperaba la confirmación—. En diez meses, nueve días y dieciseis horas se celebrará mi boda y no puedes faltar.

Miré el calendario mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para felicitarla, mi pequeña hermana de apenas veintidós años se casaba el quince de julio.

— ¿Por qué tan pronto? —mascullé sin poder contenerme— Jasper y tú apenas lleváis saliendo tres meses, hay algo qué no sepa.

— Simplemente es el hombre que amo —contestó con firmeza, Jasper había sido mi compañero en la facultad, tenía veintisiete años al igual que yo y al ponerle al frente de todos los negocios que había adquirido en Forks, la ciudad natal de mi madre y donde se había instalado el resto de la familia cinco años antes, también le había dado opción a conocer a mi hermana. Desde el primer momento supe que había una extraña conexión entre ellos, parecía que sólo él la entendía a la perfección pero aún así temía que todo acabase mal.

— Me alegro por vosotros.

— Espero que lo hayas anotado y no hagas lo mismo que en la boda de Emmett. Yo no te lo perdonaría —dos años antes y mientras miraba el tiempo correr en el gran reloj del aeropuerto de Londres, había perdido el vuelo que me llevaría a confirmar la felicidad de mi hermano, no había tenido valor para enfrentarme a preguntas incómodas — ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó al percibir que no le había contestado.

— Sí, no te preocupes Alice estaré en tu boda, te lo aseguro.

Colgué el teléfono después de asegurarle que la llamaría en cuanto me instalase en mi nuevo destino y Ramsey entro por la puerta con una sonrisa en la boca, era un metiche y estaba seguro de que había oído la conversación.

— No pudiste esquivarla más —señaló mi asistente, llevaba tanto tiempo a mi lado que era el único que sabía todo lo que me concernía.

— Se casa —señalé girándome hacía la ventana, reposando mi cabeza sobre el respaldo de la alta silla.

— Me lo contó esta mañana y me pidió que me encargase de que estuvieses allí —afirmó poniéndose a mi lado recostado en la mesa.

— Es implacable —susurré con resignación.

— Sabes que me encanta esta vida amigo, unos meses aquí, otros allá pero va siendo hora de que dejes de vagar de un lado para otro —en mi fuero interno sabía que tenía razón pero no quería, era tan simple como que no deseaba tener un hogar, ni una familia, ni nada.

— Quizás algún día —Ramsey me miró, era un pelirrojo testarudo que había conocido mientras estuve en Inglaterra, el único que había sido capaz de negarme el control de la pequeña empresa de su familia, me había ganado en los despachos y se había convertido en mi inseparable compañero de viajes.

— Bueno, pero no me lo pongas difícil, montamos la empresa y volvemos a Forks —asentí a mi pesar, esta vez no tendría otra alternativa que enfrentarme al resto de la familia.

* * *

Llevaba tres días intentando limpiar a fondo la casa, sólo había conseguido acabar la que fuera mi antigua habitación para que Carlie pudiera instalarse, la cocina y el salón. Poco a poco la casa empezaba a tener buen aspecto.

La niña jugaba con su muñeca frente a la ventana del salón mientras yo, tomaba un café observándola desde la mesa de comedor. No había imaginado que aquello fuese tan difícil, debía medir cada gesto que tenía con ella porque sí era demasiado efusivo o brusco la niña lo rechazaba. Apenas podía rozarla sin que se estremeciese, me sentía impotente.

Llamaron a la puerta, Carlie dio un respingo y corrió a esconderse detrás de uno de los sofás azules. Me apresuré a abrir y en cuanto lo hice mi mejor amiga se abalanzó hacía mí exhibiendo su avanzado embarazo, estaba realmente preciosa.

— Me alegro de verte —aseguré cuando pude mirarla detenidamente, le sentaba bien su estado, se había casado hacía un año con Ben, su novio de toda la vida.

— No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos —señaló mientras recogía la bolsa que había apoyado en el suelo y recorríamos el pasillo hacia el salón.

Carlie asomó la cabeza desde detrás del sofá y la volvió a esconder. Ángela me miró preocupada pero yo me dirigí a la cocina sin hacer ningún comentario. Minutos después estábamos sentadas en el sofá mientras que la niña volvía a sus juegos.

— Estás un poco loca, Bella —asentí sabiendo que no aprobaba del todo mi decisión.

— Ángela, te lo conté por teléfono. No podía dejarla allí, te aseguro que sí hubieses visto ese antro habrías hecho lo mismo.

— Pero ella no es normal —susurró y sentí como la ira me invadía.

— Necesita mucho y el problema es que no sé si yo estoy capacitada para darle lo que requiere. Eso es lo que me preocupa, no saber cómo actuar con ella, no saber sí voy a ser capaz de conseguir que ella vuelva a ser sólo una niña, sí sabré educarla bien, son tantas dudas —suspiré y Angela me miró desconfiada.

— Podríamos buscar a su familia, debe haber alguien —argumentó en un tono de voz sereno.

— Ya lo hice y no hay nadie más con ese apellido. Está decidido, no puedo pedirte que me apoyes y entiendo que no lo hagas, sólo te pido que no le cuentes a nadie que es adoptada —señalé volviendo mi mirada hacia la niña—. No quiero que nadie la juzgue por los errores de su madre, es sólo una niña.

— Bella —me llamó y la miré— que no apruebe tu idea no quiere decir que deje de ser tu amiga o que no vaya a ayudarte. Pero sí afirmas que ella es tu hija la gente empezará a murmurar, echará cuentas, pensarás que la tuviste mientras estudiabas en la universidad, que te fuiste de Forks porque estabas embarazada.

— Prefiero que hablen de mí a que hablen de ella —sabía cómo funcionaba aquel pueblo y de haber tenido otra opción nunca habría vuelto a Forks pero no me había quedado más remedio y estaba dispuesta a asumir lo que me deparase mi decisión.

— ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? Lo del trabajo y todo lo demás —preguntó y simplemente sonreí.

— Dejé el trabajo, intenté encontrar a alguien que se ocupase de Carlie pero la niña no aceptaba a nadie, necesita un periodo de adaptación muy grande. Así que tengo ante mí la más ardua de las tareas, debo encontrar un trabajo que no me lleve todo el día, una niñera para ella, ver sí puede o no incorporarse a las clases ordinarias o sí necesitará educación especial —resoplé notando como se me hacía demasiado grande todo lo que tenía enfrente.

— Bueno pues aquí está tu ángel de la guarda —no había diversión en su rostro tan sólo la resolución más grande que jamás había visto en ella. Habíamos estudiado juntas desde primaria, había hecho la misma carrera y nuestros caminos sólo se habían separado cuando ella volvió al pueblo a casarse.

— Me ayudarás a mí, así que por el trabajo no te preocupes.

— Ángela tu asociación es muy pequeña, no hay trabajo para las dos —argumenté, mi amiga había abierto una pequeña residencia sin ánimo de lucro para los ancianos de Forks que no podían estar en sus casas o con sus familiares.

— Diversifiquemos, hagámosla más grande, encontremos nuevos caminos, creemos un orfanato, un comedor social. Elaboremos todos los sueños que teníamos cuando comenzamos la carrera —su entusiasmo me abrumó pero la idea era tentadora, podríamos crear un sitio donde no tratasen mal a los niños.

— No lo sé, Ángela.

— Bueno, sí prefieres acabar sirviendo grasientas hamburguesas en alguna cafetería —me sonrió, sabía que me había convencido, me conocía demasiado bien.


	3. Capítulo 3

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

**Capítulo 3. Vida nueva.**

Sabía donde atacar, por algo era mi amiga. Di vueltas con la cucharilla al congelado café que tenía ante mí y suspiré. No, no quería servir comida rápida ni trabajar de dependienta en alguna tienda, deseaba seguir luchando por lo que había peleado todo ese tiempo.

— Dime que me ayudarás, dentro de unos meses no voy a poder encargarme de la asociación —afirmó señalando su abultado vientre—, y en cuanto nazca el niño, que te voy a contar. Juntas podemos lograr lo que nos propongamos.

— Vale, no insistas más —por primera vez sonreí con ganas ante la perspectiva, se había abierto una posibilidad enorme frente a mí y saber que iba a poder seguir trabajando de aquello que verdaderamente me gustaba, aliviaba un poco la carga que sostenía sobre los hombros.

Era tarde, Ángela y yo habíamos pasado buena parte del tiempo organizando el trabajo aunque no empezaría hasta que no tuviese todo solucionado, las clases de Carlie, la niñera y la casa ahora eran mi prioridad. Acompañé a mi amiga hacía la salida y me dio un abrazo, en los años que habíamos estado separadas había extrañado su cercanía, su cariño y era reconfortante volver a tenerlo.

Se paró antes de salir y vi en su mirada la pregunta que no se atrevía a hacerme.

— ¿Cómo se lo tomó Charlie? —cuestionó después de unos segundos.

— Conseguí acabar con su paciencia, no entiendo lo que me empujaba a hacer esto y, en medio de la discusión, me aseguró que no era mi padre.

— No puedo creerlo —afirmó escandalizada.

— No pasa nada Ángela, llevo metiéndome en líos desde que empezamos la universidad —no pude evitar que mis palabras se impregnaban de la tristeza que sentía por lo que estaba pasando—, así que —me encogí de hombros sin saber cómo continuar, aún no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para asimilar los cambios que se habían producido en mi vida.

— No estás sola, Bella y Carlie tampoco.

Su confianza en mí me abrumaba, ella podía cuestionar mis decisiones sin herirme y siempre me apoyaba en cualquiera de ellas a pesar de lo que considerase. Era como mi hermana y llenaba el vacío que muchas veces sentía en mi alma.

Se despidió de mí, regresé al salón, me senté en el sofá esperaba que mi hija estuviese durmiendo pero me llamó la atención tirando de la manga de mi chaqueta, me volví hacía Carlie que me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Sostenía en su otra mano una pequeña foto y sólo dejó que la viese durante un segundo.

— Sabes qué, tengo algo para ti —me levanté y fui hacía la mesilla del salón donde había apoyado una carpeta llena de papeles, busqué lo que quería enseñarle y volví a sentarme junto a ella—. He estado pensando que podemos ponerle en un marco.

Le acerqué las dos fotos que había conseguido de su madre, en una de ellas estaban Carlie con Irina meses antes de entrar en prisión y en la otra estaba sólo su madre, vi como una pequeña lágrima corría por su mejilla.

— No debes estar triste porque tu mamá siempre va a estar con nosotras —me miró con aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes que tenía, comprendiendo cada palabra aunque no hablase—, hagamos una cosa, colocaremos una de las fotos en tu habitación y la otra, aquí en el salón para que siempre puedas verla.

Señaló la foto en la que estaban juntas en un parque.

— Quieres qué pongamos esa en tu cuarto —asintió con la cabeza y le sonreí— vale, entonces esta otra la pondremos donde tú quieras —apuntó con su dedo hacía la mesa de centro que teníamos enfrente.

Me levanté y cogí uno de los portafotos que había en el mueble del salón donde la vieja televisión descansaba, saqué el retrato que contenía, en ella estábamos toda la familia Swan junta y coloqué la de Irina situándola donde me había indicado. Para mi sorpresa se levantó sonriendo, tiró de mi mano para que me agachase y cuando lo hice, me dio un minúsculo beso en la mejilla. Era sólo el comienzo.

* * *

El sueño era recurrente, un perfecto rostro de una pequeña niña me miraba con los mismos ojos que yo tenía, había lágrimas, miedo y dolor en su mirada y hacía que me despertase de mal humor. Pero en los últimos sueños habían dejado de aparecer dando paso a una tímida sonrisa que poco a poco se agrandaba.

— Otra vez perdido en tus pensamientos —me preguntó Ramsey sentándose frente a mí y colocando sobre la mesa de mi habitación de hotel los informes en los que había estado trabajando el día anterior. Habíamos llegado a México hacía un par de semanas y el proyecto ya empezaba a tomar forma.

— De nuevo el sueño —apunté fastidiado con mi mente.

Ramsey era a la única persona a la que le había podido contar todo sin que creyese que estaba loco o que había alguna conexión espiritual que ataba el alma de esa criatura a la mía.

Eso diría Alice sí supiese que durante cinco años casi todas las noches soñaba con una niña tan parecida a mí que podía ser mi hija. Mi hermana tenía una extraña visión de la vida, en cuanto tenía alguna pregunta sin respuesta enganchaba sus cartas de tarot para interpretarlas. El problema era que por lo general acertaba en sus predicciones.

— Bueno el mundo onírico —mi amigo se detuvo sin saber que decir sobre aquello que yo consideraba algo absurdo e ilógico, negué con la cabeza quitándole importancia.

Recogí la agenda, a cualquier otra persona le hubiese abrumado la carga de trabajo pero para mí era un estilo de vida. Avancé hasta el mes de diciembre y mientras lo hacía iba tachando las pocas fechas que Ramsey había programado para visitar a mi familia. Mi amigo resopló.

— Tú puedes tomarte los días que quieras —señalé sin levantar la cabeza de la libreta, aunque mi ayudante eso ya lo sabía.

— Edward esto empieza a ser enfermizo —levanté la vista hacía él sabiendo que tenía razón pero era lo único que nunca me fallaría, el trabajo, caer extenuado en la cama después de quince horas intensas y dormir sin pensar en nada de lo que había pasado. Sin ver en mi mente el rostro de mi madre cuando le conté lo que había pasado con María y sin escuchar las palabras de apoyo de mi padre, lo había revivido demasiadas veces y estaba extenuado de luchar contra aquellos recuerdos.

— Dime por dónde empezaremos hoy —señalé con brusquedad ignorando su comentario.

Ramsey sacudió la cabeza y me acercó la plantilla donde estaban todos los pasos que daríamos aquel día en la creación de la nueva sucursal. Aparté de mi mente cualquier cosa que pudiese distraerme y comenzamos a trabajar.

* * *

Por fin la casa tenía buen aspecto después de tres meses de reformas. Había gastado mucho dinero para hacer habitable la casa y mis ahorros habían menguado considerablemente pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Aún así quedaban cosas que debía reparar, quería pintar las habitaciones, cambiar los estropeados muebles de la cocina, poner doble ventana para aislar la casa del frío pero todo ello debía ir poco a poco.

Durante ese tiempo no había conseguido avanzar demasiado con Carlie, había pequeños cambios, ahora sus dibujos ya no estaban cargados de dolor y rabia, los trazos eran más suaves y evitaba utilizar el negro pero le faltaba mucho para poder ser una niña normal. Intentaba proporcionarle todo lo necesario pero entre el profesor particular, el psicólogo y la niñera mi sueldo se volvía ridículo y el fin de mes insalvable.

Mientras aparcaba el coche recordé mi visita a la directora de la escuela primaria, había esperado comprensión por parte de Jessica Stanley pero debía haber sabido que eso era imposible en ella.

.

_— No puedo aceptar en esta escuela a tu hija —afirmó sentada detrás de la amplia mesa de despacho y mirándome con condescendencia en sus ojos._

_— Ella lo necesita —argumenté logrando que levantase una ceja—, le vendría bien estar con otros niños, su psicólogo insiste en que_

_— Las clases tienen un ritmo y deben continuar como hasta ahora, ella retrasaría al resto de los alumnos —tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar un improperio, Carlie era más inteligente que muchos niños de su edad—, no tiene caso seguir discutiendo, lo siento Bella —afirmó con autosuficiencia como sí un lo siento tapase su indiferencia hacia mi hija._

_— Jessica —la llamé, nos conocíamos del instituto y sí entonces me había parecido demasiado superficial siempre enfundada en su traje de animadora. Ahora veía que también era cruel, detrás de su maquillaje su sonrisa era hipócrita—, Carlie es una niña_

_— Bella, no es no —contestó cortando mis palabras y levantándose con brusquedad de la silla—. No puedes matricularla aquí. Búscala un buen profesor particular y cuando esté lista y sea capaz de hablar tráemela._

_Dio por concluida la reunión invitándome a abandonar su despacho. Me sentía de nuevo el bicho raro, la excluida de la clase, pero ahora la rabia era más grande porque la incomprensión estaba dirigida a una pequeña que no tenía culpa de lo que había vivido._

Miré a Carlie que, aferrada a mi mano, observaba con los ojos completamente abiertos las luces que adornaban el exterior del centro comercial de Forks. La verdad era que no era muy grande pero sabía por Ángela que tenía tiendas de ropa exclusiva, era otra de las ostentaciones de los Cullen.

Forks era un pueblo lo suficientemente pequeño para no necesitar un centro comercial pero según contaban las malas lenguas, la hija menor era una compradora compulsiva y había sido su capricho al cumplir los veinte años. La gente siempre se afanaba por criticar a los demás y aquella familia se había convertido en el blanco de todos los cotilleos.

Entramos por las puertas acristaladas y nos encontramos asaltadas por el olor a galletas de mantequilla de un carrito cercano. Los pasillos estaban atestados de gente, en el hilo musical sonaban villancicos y un gran árbol de navidad decorado con maestría se alzaba en el medio de la plaza central.

Sujeté con fuerza a Carlie y avancé como pude hasta el árbol, a sus pies estaba el trono de Papa Noel, habíamos quedado allí con Ángela y Ben y a pesar de que intentaba ver sí se acercaban no me era posible, levanté la cabeza buscando entre la multitud que se agolpaba, el ambiente era asfixiante.

Ese era uno de los motivos por los que odiaba los centros comerciales, la gente paseaba avasallando a los demás, dándose empujones, hablando a gritos y riendo con estruendo El ruido me molestaba pero Ángela había insistido en tener una navidad llena de eventos en los que pudiese disfrutar Carlie y no me había podido negar. Era increíble como en pocos meses aquella pequeña había cogido mi vida y la había cambiado por completo, ahora todo giraba a su alrededor.

Mi hija saltó a mi lado y antes de que pudiera detenerla echó a correr perdiéndose entre la gente.

* * *

_Gracias a los que habéis empezado a seguir esta historia y en especial a __**Helena y Juliet**__ por comentar, no esperaba obtener una respuesta tan pronto. Besos._


	4. Capítulo 4

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 4. Buscándote.**_

Esme Cullen esperaba a que su nuera se decidiese en el regalo para su hijo, llevaban horas dando vueltas en aquella exclusiva tienda de trajes pero Emmett tenía las espaldas tan anchas que era difícil encontrar ropa que pudiese valerle. Rosalie llevaba casada con su hijo más de dos años, al principio le había parecido una persona superficial y fría, que miraba a todos por encima del hombro como sí le debiesen algo, había sentido un rechazo inmediato al conocerla pero la había aceptado porque era la mujer a la que amaba su hijo.

Pero el paso del tiempo había hecho que descubriese la verdadera naturaleza de Rose, la joven provenía de una familia que, aunque rica, nunca había dado importancia a los sentimientos de los demás, el padre de la joven era una persona fría que sólo sabía trabajar y trabajar mientras que la madre había ahogado la frustración de verse sola en las compras y en las obras de beneficencia. Mientras su única hija se criaba entre niñeras y sirvientes. Nunca había tenido a nadie que la quisiese por sí misma, que valorase sus esfuerzos o que la acompañase en sus tristezas.

Todo ello había hecho que la coraza de la joven fuese enorme pero poco a poco, y gracias al cariño de todos los Cullen había empezado a revelarse como una gran mujer. Esme admiraba su entereza y su tenacidad y sabía que, a su manera, Rose les quería.

Rosalie volvió sobre el último perchero de la tienda, estaba frustrada y cabreada, pero debía encontrar lo que buscaba y debía ser perfecto. Emmett se lo merecía todo. Esme se acercó a ella.

— Voy a acercarme a la tienda de instrumentos —Rose sonrió, había otra cosa más que unía a esas dos mujeres, Esme sufría por no tener a Edward, su hijo mayor, a su lado y Rose lo hacía por no haber podido quedarse embarazada aún.

— Te alcanzo en un momento. Me ha dicho el dependiente que miraría en el almacén.

— Señora no deben separarse —Esme miró irritada al guardaespaldas que su marido había insistido en que las acompañase, el hombre media cerca de dos metros y exhibía la misma autoridad que tenía Carlisle.

— Quédese con Rosalie —ordenó en un tono que no admitía discusión.

Le molestaba toda aquella parafernalia, no se acostumbraba a tener tanto dinero ni entendía que nadie pudiese querer hacerle daño pero desde que Edward había ampliado la empresa de una manera tan bestial, sus vidas habían cambiado radicalmente. Ya no podía pasear sin tener un escolta detrás de ella, ya no se sentía libre para disfrutar del tiempo que empleaba en su jardín pensando que podía estar haciendo más cosas por los demás.

La idea de embarcarse en algún proyecto benéfico le rondaba por la mente desde hacía tiempo pero no sabía cómo llevarlo a cabo y las pocas personas con las que se relacionaba, no tenían otra cosa en la cabeza que no fuera en dónde gastar sus millones para su propio disfrute.

Suspiró frustrada recordando el escueto mensaje de su hijo. Edward no vendría en navidad, tenía ganas de tener a toda su familia junto a ella, quería verle y comprobar que estaba bien, deseaba convencerle de que ya no hacía falta que siguiese abriendo sucursales, que podía descansar y quizás buscar a alguien que le amase como se merecía.

Llego a la pequeña tienda y el vendedor sonrió al verla. Saludó y se volvió hacía los pianos de pared que había allí. Al fondo había uno de color caoba, añoraba los momentos en que Edward se sentaba frente a su piano y volvía a tocarlo, imaginaba su sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de pasión cuando pulsaba las teclas y la melodía inundaba el silencio.

* * *

La vi desaparecer en menos de un segundo y sentí como se me oprimía el corazón. Salí detrás de ella pero no podía ver nada y la gente no se apartaba a pesar de mis empujones. Sólo pude observar por un segundo su melena castaña y después desapareció.

Ángela y Ben me habían visto y llegaron hacía donde yo estaba parada llamando a Carlie.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó mi amiga con la misma angustia que yo notaba.

— Salió corriendo, tenemos que encontrarla, sí le pasa algo no podría —estaba hiperventilando mientras buscaba entre la multitud rezando por hallarla.

— Avisaré a los de seguridad —miré a Ben extrañada, en aquellos años se había convertido en todo un hombre y el traje que llevaba le confería autoridad. No entendía que en un pequeño pueblo hiciese falta que un centro comercial tuviese seguridad.

Ben se acercó a nosotras junto a un hombre de aspecto cansado enfundado en un uniformé azul marino, sacó una libreta del bolsillo y me miró con enojo, como sí hubiese interrumpido algo importante.

— Señorita

— Swan —añadí cortándole.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —me volví hacía Ben que estaba tan sorprendido como yo.

— Mi hija salió corriendo y no sé dónde está, ella no habla así que no le va a responder, haga algo de una vez y no me miré de esa manera —contesté sin poder refrenar mi lengua.

Otro joven uniformado se acercó a nosotros, exudaba seguridad por los poros y al hablar le reconocí perfectamente. No podía creer que él se hubiese hecho vigilante.

— Hemos cerrado la puerta de salida —señaló sin mirarme.

En un momento organizó una partida de búsqueda, tras escuchar la descripción de la niña que Ben les hizo, los cinco vigilantes empezaron a ir de tienda en tienda buscando a Carlie.

— Perdónele, está molesto, esta mañana le indicaron que no sería el jefe de equipo y no ha podido asumirlo todavía.

— ¿Jake? —le llamé sin estar segura de que fuera él. Habíamos sido amigos durante la primaria pero después de la muerte de su madre, él y su padre se habían marchado a Port Angels y habíamos perdido el contacto. Todo había pasado en el mismo año, mi mejor amigo se había tenido que marchar y mis padres se habían divorciado.

Levantó su mirada hacía mí y entornó los ojos mientras intentaba reconocerme, pero ambos habíamos cambiado, no éramos unos chiquillos y él impresionaba, medía más de dos metros y tras el uniforme se perfilaban los músculos bien desarrollados.

— Bella —asentí con la cabeza y él me obsequió con una sonrisa enorme.

— Tenemos que encontrar a Carlie —señalé rompiendo la conexión visual.

Nos separamos mientras llamábamos a la niña, en ese momento era cuanto más deseaba que ella hablase. _No podía pasarle nada_ me repetía en mi mente, Forks era el lugar más tranquilo en el que se podía vivir, nunca pasaba nada, no había la criminalidad que tenía Seatle pero perturbados hay en todos los lugares.

No quería imaginarme a Carlie en manos de algún degenerado. Los minutos pasaban y la angustia amenazaba con consumirme mientras pasaba una y otra vez por las tiendas, mientras miraba a todo aquel que llevase un niño con él, mientras corría de un lado a otro sin encontrarla.

Me dolía el costado, no podía haber salido a la calle porque habían cerrado las puertas, pero y sí lo había hecho antes de que les diese tiempo a clausurarlas, y sí era demasiado tarde para encontrarla.

Me apoyé en el escaparate de la tienda de música y escuché como alguien presionaba ligeramente la tecla de un piano.

— Ahora tú —apuntó una melodiosa voz de mujer, otra nota de piano sonó y una risa que había escuchado pocas veces se alzó hacía mí.

Me volví hacía el escaparate pero no vi nada. El cristal era opaco, era extraño para una tienda abierta al público. Intenté abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada. Estaba segura de lo que había oído, escuché un nuevo sonido proveniente de aquella tienda y aporreé la puerta con fuerza.

Un hombre enorme apareció en el vano de la puerta mirándome ceñudo, en otro instante me habría asustado pero en ese momento lo que me preocupaba era comprobar mi teoría, estaba segura de que Carlie estaba en esa tienda.

— Sí no le importa, la tienda está cerrada.

— Debo entrar —apunté sin dar explicaciones pero el hombre no se apartó.

— No.

Una simple negativa y el hombre se apresuró a cerrar la puerta detrás de él pero la sujeté como pude.

— Dígame algo, dentro de esa tienda hay una niña que es mi hija.

Escuché como la música cesaba.

— Aquí sólo está la señora Cullen —me enfureció su mentira, ¿quién se creía que eran para hacer aquello?

— ¿Cómo puede ser tan mentiroso? —señalé en el tono más duro que tenía— Llevo minutos buscando a mi hija, sintiendo como el corazón se me va a salir por la boca, pasando una y otra vez por delante de esta tienda y tiene la desfachatez de decirme que no está aquí.

Escuché unos tacones resonar en el suelo y el guardaespaldas se apartó de allí con celeridad. Ante mí apareció una bella mujer que me miraba con un gesto de disculpa en el rostro.

— No sabíamos que estaba aquí hasta hace un momento.

— Carlie —la llamé conteniendo las ganas de gritar a aquella mujer. Escuché sus pasos y al fin pude verla frente a mí.

— Mire, tienen la santa manía de cerrar las tiendas cuando estoy en alguna —afirmó buscando disculparse pero en lo único que podía pensar era en lo mal que lo había pasado buscando a la niña.

Me arrodillé frente a ella y recibí un pequeño abrazo de su parte, después se giró y apuntó con el dedo hacía los pianos.

No podía sonreír, las lágrimas por haberla encontrado se agolpaban en mis ojos y la ira por la inconsciencia de aquella mujer amenazaba con desatar mi lengua, haciéndome soltar todos los improperios que se me ocurriesen.

— ¿Te gustan?

— Tiene un talento natural, le vendría muy bien recibir clases de piano —me levanté y atraje hacía mí a Carlie—. Vaya, no tiene usted los ojos verdes como ella, es un color precioso aunque extraño.

— Señora —_contrólate_ pensé mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas, necesitaba calmarme.

— Esme Cullen, es un placer conocerla —aseguró alargando su mano.

— Isabella Swan —dije sin sujetar la mano que me tendía—, se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, podría denunciarla por intento de secuestro.

No había podido contenerme por más tiempo, vi que sus ojos se entristecían ante mis palabras, sólo tenía claro que no quería tener nada que ver con aquella mujer, ni sus reglas estúpidas, era la primera vez que sabía que a alguien le cerraban una tienda por estar en ella. Como sí allí en Forks alguien pudiese querer hacerla daño, me parecía un comportamiento inadecuado y pedante.

— Y nosotros podríamos denunciarla por abandono de un menor —afirmó una rubia saliendo de la tienda y colocándose junto a la mujer.

— No debió entender que se perdió —dije comprobando que aquella mujer no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la contradijese, pero me había enfrentado a personas mucho más intimidantes en el tiempo que había trabajado en la cárcel.

— Eso es lo que usted asegura —el desdén impregnaba sus palabras.

Sentí a mi espalda como alguien corría hacía nosotros.

— Rose debemos entender que tiene que ser algo horrible no saber dónde está tu hija. Me gustaría compensarla por lo que ha pasado —la rubia hizo un mohín y yo negué con la cabeza—, dígame en cuál de nuestros negocios trabaja y hablaré con el encargado

— Señora Cullen, no es necesario que haga nada por mí, gracias por haber cuidado de Carlie —apunté intentando sonar sincera.

* * *

_Gracias a __**Helena, Cerezo, Rose y Yasmin **__por vuestro comentarios. Besos._


	5. Capítulo 5

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 5. Regalos.**_

— Eres una impertinente —señaló la rubia, mientras llegaban Ángela y Jacob hacía donde estábamos.

Por suerte, la gente de nuestro alrededor no parecía interesada en la conversación que manteníamos, lo que menos deseaba era tener sobre mí la mirada de las chismosas personas de Forks.

— No tiene ningún derecho a hablarme así. Comprendo que su mundo debe absorberles por completo pero eso no impide que no actúen como corresponde —Ángela me puso la mano en el brazo intentando frenarme pero ya era tarde.

Con el paso del tiempo, humillación tras humillación, había aprendido a no callarme nunca, intentaba controlarme porque a veces era demasiado explosiva pero la mirada de desprecio de aquella mujer era suficiente para desatarme.

— ¿Qué debería haber hecho?, ilústreme —vi una ligera mueca de decepción en el rostro de la señora Cullen, no sabía sí se debía a mis palabras o a las de quien la acompañaba, pero no me parecía justo hacerla daño. A fin de cuentas Carlie ya estaba conmigo de nuevo.

— Esto no tiene ningún sentido —señalé y observé como la ira de aquella mujer se intensificaba, quería una buena pelea pero no le daría el gusto. De lo poco que había aprendido de mi madre era que siempre había que comportarse con corrección.

Me volví hacía Esme Cullen y su rostro evidenció lo incómoda que se sentía por lo que acababa de pasar.

— Lamento todo esto —ella me miró sorprendida por mis palabras—, nunca antes había perdido a Carlie y le aseguro que no ha sido agradable.

— Lo entiendo —contestó con dolor, cómo sí pudiese realmente comprender la situación. Sacó algo de su bolso y me lo entregó.

Miré la cartulina blanca y para mi sorpresa, contenía su dirección y su número teléfono directo.

— Sí algún día necesita cualquier cosa, tan sólo llámame.

Se despidió con una elegancia innata y volvieron a entrar en la tienda de música. Ángela me miraba disgustada con mi actitud, estaba segura de que tenía mucho que decirme y Jacob me entregó un trozo de papel con su número de móvil y una simple frase. _"Me encantaría quedar contigo"._

* * *

Llegué a casa confusa, aquellos ojos me recordaban tanto a Edward, era el único de mis tres hijos que los había heredado de mi padre, un color extraño, uno de esos genes recesivos que normalmente se pierden generación tras generación.

Mi cabeza era un caos, acaso aquella joven había tenido un relación con Edward y fruto de ella había nacido Carlie, era una conjetura, un absurdo pero no podía quitarme la idea de la mente.

Entré en el salón donde esperaba que Alice estuviese decorando el árbol de navidad, mi pequeña tenía un gusto exquisito y le encantaba ocuparse de todo tipo de fiestas aunque desde que sabía que su hermano no iba a venir, su entusiasmo había caído en picado.

La busqué por el resto de estancias de la planta baja, e incluso pregunté al mayordomo para saber sí la había visto pero Alice había desaparecido. Negué con la cabeza, sólo había un sitio donde podía estar ya que no había salido de casa.

Subí las empinadas escaleras de la buhardilla y cuando abrí la puerta vi a mi niña con la cabeza gacha concentrada en las cartas que tenía en sus manos. Sólo había una cosa capaz de distraer a Alice fuera de su círculo de seguridad, que era la moda, y eso eran sus corazonadas.

Sí alguien podía averiguar algo era ella, tenía un fe ciega en lo que leía en sus cartas de tarot y siempre acertaba, pero aquello, lejos de proporcionarle confianza, había hecho que se sintiese muy diferente al resto y a veces tenía miedo de que la tomasen por loca.

Tosí ligeramente para anunciarme y ella se volvió hacía mí con una sonrisa enorme, así era Alice, la alegría de la familia, su vitalidad era contagiosa. Me senté a su lado en el suelo que tenía una moqueta granate, aunque había instalado una mesa para ella en aquel amplio espacio, siempre la encontraba en el suelo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó abrazándome.

— ¿Qué estabas mirando? —cuestioné al reconocer a la emperatriz y la estrella entre las cartas levantadas. No sabía mucho del tarot pero aquellas dos imágenes siempre me habían gustado.

— A Edward, mamá nos necesita, debe salir de esa espiral en la que está metido —señaló tocando la carta de la rueda— sí no lo hace su suerte cambiará, empezará a irle mal en la vida, hasta llegar al cambio —dijo sin poder pronunciar la palabra muerte pero mostrándome la carta.

Estaba realmente angustiada, nunca antes había visto tanta preocupación en su rostro pero hay estaba mientras miraba una y otra vez las cartas, buscando interpretarlas de otra manera.

— Entonces la estrella ¿qué puede significar?

Me miró entornando los ojos, como sí no se atreviese a explicármelo. Se mordió el labio inferior y asintió más para ella que para mí.

— Sabes que de vez en cuando habló con Ramsey —afirmé con la cabeza, el ayudante de Edward se había convertido en otro hijo más, era quien realmente nos informaba sí le pasaba algo y el que le empujaba para venir a vernos—, un día se le escapó algo que no quería relatarme. Pero ya sabes que nunca pueden ocultarme nada.

Respiró como sí fuese a desvelar un gran secreto.

— Desde hace bastante tiempo, Edward sueña con una niña de ojos verdes, ahora esa niña está acompañada. Creo que hay algo más pero no logro verlo, aún —afirmó con seguridad mientras me observaba.

Nunca me había sorprendido tanto con una predicción de Alice, aquello empezaba a encajar y estaba dispuesta a averiguar sí aquella chica había tenido algo que ver con mi hijo.

Me miró y sonreí para que no pensase que no la creía. Después le pedí que me escuchase con atención y le conté lo que había pasado aquel día. Con cada palabra el rostro de Alice se iba trasformando hasta que exhibió la sonrisa más radiante que había visto en ella. Podía intuir como su mente trabajaba en uno de sus planes.

* * *

Me senté junto a Jacob en el porche de mi casa mientras Carlie pintaba a unos metros de nosotros. Aquel había sido siempre nuestro sitio preferido para jugar, entre los barrotes de la barandilla inventábamos historias, salvábamos princesas o apresábamos a los malos.

Era extraño mirarle y sólo encontrar en él los mismos ojos que tan bien recordaba, el resto de su cuerpo había cambiado, habían pasado cerca de quince años desde que nos vimos por última vez, era apuesto y, en cierta forma, me intimidaba su robustez. Removí con mi cucharilla el café mientras intentaba decir algo, me sentía amedrentaba, acobardada y a la vez ilusionada de haber recuperado a mi amigo.

Lo cierto era que no sabía sí podríamos ser amigos, habíamos cambiado a todos los niveles, era como sí nada nos uniese en ese momento. Me miró y esbozó una sonrisa admirativa que me hizo enrojecer, odiaba mostrar debilidad pero sabía que mi fortaleza muchas veces no era más que una fachada.

— Es preciosa —dijo observando a Carlie.

— Sí —me detuve un segundo y después le miré, intentando sonreir—, Jake esto es raro.

— Bueno, nadie dijo que fuera fácil. Nunca me acostumbré a no tenerte a mi lado —confesó con valentía—. No he conseguido conectar con nadie al mismo nivel que contigo y sólo éramos unos niños.

— Estoy segura de que ha habido personas más interesantes en tu vida.

— Nadie como tú.

Di un sorbo al café intentando no atragantarme, no sabía que decir, nunca había imaginado que a mi amigo le podía afectar tanto como a mí nuestra separación.

— Entonces regresaste a Forks

— Hace un mes —me interrumpió—, me hablaron del centro comercial y de su necesidad de un nuevo jefe que se encargase de los vigilantes. Fue la excusa perfecta, aunque sí hubiese sabido que estabas aquí habría venido antes.

— Jacob, no corras —le pedí y en su rostro se manifestó la incertidumbre que sentía ante mis palabras.

— Aún amas al padre de Carlie, Bella no me importa

— Mira, no quiero que lo comentes con nadie pero —me detuve por unos segundos, cuanta más gente supiese la verdad antes se podría enterar el resto del pueblo. Aún así no podía mentirle a él—, Carlie tiene otra mamá.

La niña se volvió hacía a mí, estaba pendiente de lo que hablábamos, entendiéndolo todo. Se iluminó su rostro y miró hacía el cielo encapotado, le había contado la noche anterior que su madre nos miraba entre las nubes.

Forks casi siempre estaba nublado así que sabía que cuando la pequeña se sintiese sola siempre vería a su madre con ella.

— No lo entiendo.

— Bueno, yo soy su mamá de la tierra e Irina es la mamá del cielo. Es adoptada —susurré porque era una palabra que no me gustaba demasiado, para mí era mi hija aunque no la hubiese traído al mundo.

Tenía unas emociones tan intensas desde que había aceptado la maternidad como parte de mi vida que a veces me asustaba. No sabía como actuar la mayor parte del tiempo, temía hacerle daño, tomar las decisiones inadecuadas o que pudiesen afectarla. La incertidumbre se había adueñado de mis días y no tenía a nadie que pudiese ayudarme a saber sí iba por buen camino.

En sus ojos se reflejaba el desconcierto y algo que no llegué a descifrar, pero era como sí no le gustase aquella situación. Estaba cansada de ver la censura en las pupilas de quienes apenas me conocían.

— Entiendes lo qué has hecho.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo cuestiona lo mismo? —pregunté molesta, iba a terminar esa conversación en un instante.

— Tienes sólo veinticuatro años —afirmó como si eso fuese lo más importante.

— ¿Y? —notaba como la ira empezaba a apoderarse de mí.

— Tienes toda la vida por delante, nadie en su sano juicio hubiese acogido a una niña que no es suya —me levanté molesta de la silla y él hizo lo mismo—. Sabes todo lo qué te vas a perder, las cosas a las que renuncias.

— Crees qué eso me importa frente a su bienestar. Será mejor que entremos, me ha gustado verte, Jacob.

Me despedí de él con brusquedad, frustrada con sus palabras tan parecidas a las de mi padre. ¿No podían respetar mi decisión?, ¿no podían intentar comprenderme aunque fuese un poco? pensé mientras observaba como Jacob montaba en su furgoneta gris.

* * *

El día de Navidad amaneció lloviendo a mares, parecía que el cielo se caería en cualquier momento. Preparé chocolate y partí el bizcocho que había hecho el día anterior.

Mientras organizaba la mesa del desayuno recordé el mensaje de disculpa de Jacob, según argumentaba se había sentido superado por las circunstancias, al leer aquello mi primera reacción había sido de completo enojo, a él no le afectaban en lo más mínimo mis decisiones, después mi enfado había ido reduciéndose mientras intentaba comprenderle.

Últimamente sólo hacía eso, ponerme en la piel de los que me rodeaban aunque no siempre funcionaba. Cuando pensaba en mi padre no podía evitar sentir rabia, había cavilado con su postura y siempre había imaginado que lograría entenderme, estaba tan equivocada que se me desgarraba el alma cuando rememoraba las palabras que nos habíamos dicho.

La sonrisa de Carlie no tenía precio mientras abría los pequeños paquetes que había colocado debajo del minúsculo árbol de navidad. Eran simples regalos, cosas para el día a día, pero la niña abrió cada paquete con reverencia soltando algún que otro tímido grito al ir descubriendo lo que eran.

La observé sin poder evitar sentirme feliz dado que ella lo estaba. Mi vida ahora giraba a su alrededor como sí fuese el sol que me iluminaba. Aunque la incertidumbre a veces me agobiaba y empezaba a considerar sí estaba preparada para hacerme cargo de ella o sí era suficiente con lo que hacía.

Llamaron a la puerta, no esperaba a nadie y me parecía un día extraño para visitas. En unas dos horas iríamos a casa de Ángela a comer.

Fui hacía la puerta y la abrí. Un canoso repartidor me saludó, detrás de él otros dos compañeros me miraban asqueados, como sí yo tuviese la culpa de que ellos trabajasen hoy.

— ¿Señorita Swan?

— En qué puedo ayudarle —pregunté.

— Traemos un paquete para su hija.

— No he pedido nada —contesté molesta, debía ser una equivocación.

— Tenemos órdenes de colocarlo —señaló encojiendo los hombros ante mi vacilación—, luego podrá decidir sí lo quiere o no. Señorita es Navidad así que facilítenos las cosas para poder volver a casa.

Me aparté a un lado sin vislumbrar nada. ¿Quién podía regalarle algo tan grande a Carlie?, no creía que fuese de parte de Jacob o Ángela.

— ¿Puede firmar aquí? —lo hice sin poder leer nada más que la nota de entrega, pero ni una sola palabra del remitente.

Entré en el salón, le habían situado frente a la puerta de entrada, pegado a la pared. Tenía ante mí un piano de color caoba. Carlie le miraba con adoración.

Me acerqué a la mesa donde descansaban unas cuantas partituras, era un regalo demasiado caro e intuía de quien era. Me parecía un detalle precioso pero sabía que no podía aceptarlo.

Abrí la carpeta de cuero negro y la elegante nota apareció ante mis ojos.

"_Espero que este presente ayude al desarrollo musical de su hija, estoy segura de que tiene un talento innato por descubrir. Esme Cullen"._

* * *

Edward por primera vez, aborrecía su soledad auto impuesta. Ramsey se había marchado a pasar las vacaciones de navidad y el bonito cuarto de hotel se le antojaba demasiado impersonal.

Bajó al bar del hotel y pidió un whisky, no solía beber pero aquel era un día raro, no tenía ganas de trabajar, no le apetecía visitar nada de la ciudad y se sentía solo.

Observó a una rubia que le miraba admirativa desde el otro extremo de la barra. Nunca se acostumbraría al escrutinio al que la mayoría de las mujeres le sometían. Aún no había encontrado a ninguna que no le mirase como un cuerpo o como una cartera llena de billetes.

Se acercó a él pero en sus pupilas no había más que admiración ante lo que veía.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó sin intentar ser coqueta. Eso era un cambio, normalmente las mujeres exhibían con él todos sus encantos pero aquella joven no parecía usar así sus armas de mujer.

— Por supuesto —contestó Edward levantándose y apartando la silla que tenía a su lado, recibiendo una media sonrisa.

Le pidió otra copa y entablaron una conversación. Kate estaba allí en viaje de negocios, vivía en Londres y también se sentía tan sola como Edward.

Las horas pasaron sin que se diesen cuenta y cuando Edward se dispuso a pagar, miró a la espectacular mujer sin saber cómo rechazar aquel gesto que le indicaba que quería algo más de él.

* * *

_Gracias a __**Cerezo, Yasmin y Helena**__ por vuestros comentarios. Me encanta conocer vuestras opiniones. Besos._


	6. Capítulo 6

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 6. Tiempo y encuentro.**_

Carlie reía mientras jugaba con Ben junto a la chimenea. La casa de Ángela era muy acogedora, trasmitía una serenidad contagiosa, los colores cálidos daban el contraste necesario a las blancas paredes que exhibían fotos familiares, mientras las miraba reconocí una de la boda de la pareja, en la que casualmente estaba yo.

No me gustaban las fotos pero aquel día había hecho una excepción, a fin de cuentas era mi mejor amiga, así que accedí a todos sus caprichos entre los que se incluía un vestido rosa pálido de dama de honor que no me favorecía en absoluto.

El hermano de Ben, Daniel, había sido compañero nuestro en el instituto, había vuelto para quedarse y ayudar a Ben en el negocio familiar, tenían el único bufete de abogado de Forks. Aunque nunca habíamos tenido una gran relación, me saludó con cordialidad cuando llegamos a casa de mi amiga. Era extraño reencontrarse con alguien del pasado, pero sobre todo me sorprendió que no estuviese juzgando mi reciente maternidad.

Salí al porche que era bastante más amplio que el mío y me senté en una de las sillas que allí había mientras observaba la oscuridad, escuchando de fondo las risas de Carlie. Intentaba no cuestionarme nada pero a veces me era imposible no hacerlo. Conmigo Carlie nunca tendría un padre ni una familia que la mimase, tampoco un abuelo.

Charlie había llamado aquella mañana y no había contestado al teléfono, aún estaba algo resentida con él. Aunque quería entender sus motivos era una tarea ardua y difícil, estaba convencida de mi decisión y me parecía increíble que no lo pudiese comprender.

Daniel se sentó a mi lado y me dio una taza de café, sus ojos grises me escrutaron, buscando la manera de abordarme.

— Dilo —le pedí directa mientras me volvía hacia él. En aquellos años había cambiado, ya no era el muchachito esmirriado que se sentaba al fondo de la clase, que vestía completamente de negro y llevaba el pelo tan largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

— Estás hermosa —afirmó y en sus ojos pude ver una chispa de diversión. Se había convertido en un hombre musculoso y guapo con una sonrisa cálida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —señalé intentando no sonreír.

— Pensabas que te diría algo sobre tu hija —asentí—, es una niña encantadora y estoy seguro de que pronto verás cambios en ella. Nadie puede ni debe juzgarte —argumentó poniéndose serio.

— Ojalá todos pensasen así pero a veces sus reproches me hacen replantearme la situación. Incluso he llegado a pensar en buscar una familia mejor para ella —no había sido capaz de decir aquello en voz alta hasta ese momento, cuando pensaba en ello me sentía la peor persona del mundo.

— En esta vida, decidas lo que decidas, siempre habrá alguien al que no le guste lo que hagas. Se trata de como vemos el mundo cada uno, valores e ideas que arraigadas en nuestra cabeza hacen que veamos las cosas desde un solo ángulo, ignorando que hay muchas más opciones de vida.

— Pero

— La gente de este pueblo siempre ha creído que podía criticar a todo el mundo, todas esas matronas de sociedad piensan que son un dechado de virtudes —se acercó a mí y murmuró—. Habría que meterse debajo de sus camas para conocerlas realmente.

— Entonces —me detuve mientras analizaba sus palabras.

— Bella, no te arrepientas nunca de algo que hayas decidido de manera meditada. No dejes que cuatro chismes cambien todo por lo que has luchado —se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla de madera—. En cuanto sepan que estoy aquí qué crees que dirán, mira volvió de Boston el que se iba a comer el mundo.

— ¿Por qué regresaste? —pregunté sintiendo entre nosotros una conexión que hacía tiempo no experimentaba con nadie—. Llevabas ya dos años allí —me devolvió la mirada con gesto cansado y suspiró.

— Hagamos un trato, prometo que te lo contaré todo sí tú me relatas tus años lejos de aquí.

Enmudecí ante sus palabras, había episodios de mi pasado que no quería recordar, sabía que Daniel era tan reservado como yo así que aquello llevaría tiempo y quizás, cuando estuviese preparada, podría asumir aquello que no había tenido el valor de narrárselo a nadie.

— Todo es posible —contesté enigmáticamente recibiendo una carcajada por parte de él.

* * *

Me despedí de Carlie, por suerte había encontrado a la persona ideal para ella. Leah se había ofrecido a ser su cuidadora y su profesora, apenas la conocía y a pesar de su carácter arisco se había ganado la confianza de la niña en apenas unos días, todo el tiempo que pasaba con ella estaba estimulando a mi hija.

Los progresos eran lentos, apenas era capaz de decir un "ma" pero para mí era como sí hiciese una tesis filosófica cada vez que hablaba. Había mejorado mucho en otros niveles, escribía con fluidez y devoraba libros, _paso a paso_ me repetía cuando sentía que me atacaba la frustración.

Era un caluroso día de julio, mientras salía intentando comprobar que no me hubiese equivocado al elegir mi ropa para aquel día escuché el sonido del piano, suspiré mientras recordaba la reunión que había mantenido con Esme Cullen el día después de navidad.

.

_Aparqué frente a la casa de los Cullen después de pasar el control de seguridad, era increíble que alguien se sintiese tan inseguro en un pueblo como Forks pero allí estaba la prueba de la paranoia de algunas personas._

_El lugar era inmenso, los alrededores estaban llenos de altos árboles y la casa se levantaba majestuosamente en el centro del recinto rodeado por un enorme muro que impedía la visión al exterior. Era claustrofóbica para mí a pesar de la inmensidad del terreno._

_Un hombre ataviado con uniforme me hizo pasar a un amplia entrada, esperaba encontrar un espacio recargado con figuras doradas y caras pinturas sin embargo era la sencillez lo que imperaba en la sala._

_Escuché los pasos que se aproximaban hacía donde me encontraba y me giré hacía la puerta por donde apareció la señora Cullen._

— _Señorita Swan —no parecía sorprendida por mi visita, admiré su manera de manejarse sobre los tacones mientras se acercaba a mí con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro._

— _Señora Cullen, seré breve —refrené mi lengua mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas._

— _Acompáñeme a la sala —negué con la cabeza y ella perdió la sonrisa._

— _Tengo poco tiempo —señalé intentando no sonar demasiado brusca. Había algo en ella que me conmovía, pero no sabía que era —. Señora Cullen no entiendo el regalo que le ha hecho a mi hija —crucé los brazos intentando mantenerme en mi postura._

— _Se lo expliqué en la nota —aseguró con firmeza._

— _He acudido esta mañana a la tienda de instrumentos a devolverlo, pero se niegan sí no es usted quien lo ordena. Me gustaría que viniesen a recogerlo, no es algo que pueda permitirme._

— _El piano ya está pagado —también le habían contado aquello esa mañana—. Es por el bien de su hija, estoy segura de que esa es una de sus prioridades._

— _Carlie es lo primero pero_

— _Acéptelo, esa niña me recuerda a mi propio hijo —observé el dolor en sus pupilas._

— _En ese caso, déjeme que vaya pagándoselo poco a poco._

— _Eso es innecesario —aseguró con un atisbo de rabia._

_._

_No me había servido de nada_ pensé frustrada mientras aparcaba mi coche frente a la tienda de los Newton. Había recibido el día anterior una llamada del banco, la señora Cullen había ido depositando el dinero que yo le remitía en una cuenta a nombre de Carlie junto a una aportación de su propia cosecha. No sólo no había conseguido devolver el piano sino que cada vez le debía más dinero a aquella familia.

Me molestaba aquella actitud, por un lado era un alivio para mí contar con lo suficiente para enviar a Carlie en un futuro a la universidad y por otro, no lograba comprender el deseo de aquella mujer de ayudarnos. Nunca me había gustado deberle nada a nadie, así que la cuenta de mi hija seguía subiendo mientras yo intentaba llegar a fin de mes, ajustando los gastos al máximo.

* * *

Había vuelto a Forks contra mi voluntad, sabía que no podía faltar a la boda de Alice pero eso no impedía la sensación de incomodidad que me recorría el cuerpo. Familiares y amigos expectantes por ver los cambios que había sufrido mi vida, decepcionantes miradas al comprobar que había sido incapaz de traer conmigo a alguien que me acompañase aparte de Ramsey.

Suspiré con frustración mientras paseaba por el pequeño pueblo, ya no se parecía en nada al que había conocido cinco años antes, desde entonces no había vuelto a caminar por esas calles, pero recordaba con claridad que me había parecido un lugar sencillo. Ahora podía reconocer la mano de mi familia por todo el lugar.

Allí me conocía poca gente, sentí sobre mí las miradas curiosas de los que se cruzaban conmigo, casi podía imaginar lo que estaban pensando, las cientos de preguntas que se harían unos a otros intentando descifrar quién era.

Sonreí mientras miraba a mi alrededor, mis ojos se detuvieron sobre una joven y me quedé petrificado mientras observaba a aquella morena que se acercaba hacía mí. No podía recordar que ninguna mujer hubiese sacudido mi alma de aquella manera, pero ella lo hacía inconscientemente.

Pasó a mi lado sin ni siquiera mirarme y su delicado aroma inundó mis sentidos. Me había perturbado más de lo normal ya que seguía mirándola mientras se alejaba, estaba embobado.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando ordenar mis ideas, ya no era un romántico, mi época en la que creía en el amor para toda la vida había acabado aquella fatídica noche de bodas. La traición de María me había convertido en el ser frío que era.

Desde aquel día había rehusado tener ningún tipo de relación con el género opuesto, me había impuesto yo mismo el celibato pero aquello sólo lo sabía Ramsey, era algo difícil de explicar pero cuando te pasas todo el tiempo con la misma persona al final las preguntas son ineludibles y mi amigo lo había comprendido.

Mis pies actuaron por inercia siguiendo los pasos tambaleantes de aquella mujer. La vi entrar en la escuela primaria, podía ser una profesora porque en ese momento las clases ya habían finalizado pero salió a los diez minutos completamente cabreada.

Abrió el móvil y marcó el teléfono a poca distancia de mí.

— An. No matricularán a Carlie, dice que los avances no son suficientes. Estoy considerando la posibilidad de quemar el colegio —no le gustaría ser quien la hubiese enfadado.

Se hizo el silencio mientras escuchaba lo que le decía la otra persona.

— Tendré que ir a Port Angels y ver sí allí quieren inscribirla así que no podré ir a la reunión.

Suspiró aliviada ante la contestación de su interlocutor y se despidió cerrando con fuerza el teléfono.

_Maldita Jessica_ murmuró pasando a mi lado sin verme. No sabía porque pero volví a seguirla, estaba enloqueciendo, pero algo que no podía explicar me atraía hacía ella.

* * *

Salí del colegio completamente indignada por la actitud de Jessica, no sólo no había mirado los informes del psicólogo y de Leah sino que había tenido la desfachatez de dejarme el recado en la secretaría del centro, cuando debería haber sido ella la que me informase de su decisión.

Me dirigí hasta mi coche mientras los tacones de seis centímetros jugaban con mis tobillos, sólo me los había puesto para la reunión con el alcalde de Forks, me hacían parecer más profesional a ojos de los demás pero siempre me traían problemas. Cuando no me torcía un pie me enganchaba en algún agujero.

Mi cuerpo se tambaleó y me quedé clavada en el suelo. _Mierda_ murmuré mientras observaba el desastre, sí tiraba del zapato le rompería y a mi alrededor no había nadie que pudiese ayudarme, pero antes de que tomase una decisión. Noté como un alto hombre se situaba junto a mí y alargaba su brazo para que me pudiese apoyar.

— No muerdo —señaló con voz ronca aunque algo insegura.

No lo dudé y sin mirarle, me sujeté a su musculoso brazo estabilizándome, desaté el zapato y saqué el pie. Desencajé el tacón y me apresuré a volverme a colocar el zapato con una mano.

— Gracias —afirmé mirando aquellos ojos verdes que parecían poder observar mis pensamientos más escondidos.

— Son una trampa mortal —dijo con una media sonrisa que me impactó ligeramente.

— Así es —sonreí vacilante mientras ponía un poco de distancia entre nosotros. No sabía por qué me sentía así frente a un completo desconocido.

— Me gustaría ayudarte —la alerta se encendió en mi interior o era un perturbado o un acosador, sabía bien como actuaban este tipo de gente pero él, a simple vista, no lo parecía.

— Ya lo hiciste —contesté incómoda mientras intentaba ponerme en movimiento, pero su mirada me detuvo.

— Me refiero a lo del colegio.

— No creo que sea algo de lo que deba preocuparse —mi tono de voz no daba lugar a discusión pero él simplemente levantó una ceja, como sí mi estallido no tuviese importancia— De nuevo gracias.

Me di la vuelta y le dejé allí, esperaba que no me siguiese, lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era una persona que me acosase.

* * *

_Gracias a __**Cerezo, Isa y Yasmin**__ y a todos los que leéis en silencio._

_Ya les tenemos juntos, a ver qué pasa. Espero vuestras impresiones sí queréis. Besos._


	7. Capítulo 7

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 7. Investigándome.**_

Con dos palabras había despertado mi cuerpo dormido durante años, había conocido antes a otras mujeres, algunas habían intentado atraparme y otras habían esperado que yo las hiciese la corte pero aquella simplemente se había apartado de mí.

¿Por qué me perturbaba un gesto tan sencillo? Tampoco esperaba que cada mujer con la que me cruzase cayese a mis pies o se metiese en mi cama pero su limpio rechazo había sido suficiente para que mi curiosidad se disparase. Era un enigma que resolver.

Escuché pasos que se aproximaban y al girarme vi a mi hermano, hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos juntos, Emmett llegó hasta donde estaba y me estrechó con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— Una que se te resistió —señaló guiñándome el ojo, él bien sabía que no era un mujeriego pero le gustaba meterse conmigo, así que utilizaba cualquier cosa para hacerlo.

— Tan sólo la ayudé. ¿Ramsey ya estuvo en casa? —asintió ante mi pregunta.

— Vamos, estoy seguro de que hace mucho que no observas así a una mujer —me miró con el gesto más serio que recordaba. Por lo general, Emmett era el bromista de la familia pero algo en él parecía haber cambiado.

— ¿Quieres hablar de mujeres ahora? —pregunté intentando mantener la tensión a raya. No podía evitar sentirme atacado cuando alguien me cuestionaba esa parcela de mi vida.

— Quiero recuperar a mi hermano —mi mandíbula se tensó ante sus palabras—. El año pasado no viniste ni una sola vez a casa, el anterior te perdiste mi boda y podría seguir enumerando cada momento que has desaprovechado: cumpleaños, navidades, celebraciones.

— Emmett —le llamé en tono de advertencia.

— No, Edward. Me he callado durante más de cinco años.

— Quien los cuenta —murmuré entre dientes.

— Exacto, no eres el mártir de la familia sino una de las personas fundamentales —resoplé pero aquello no le impidió continuar hablando—. No quieres que nadie te diga nada sobre aquello, no lo haremos pero acaba ya con esta actitud.

— No es tan fácil.

— No me dirás que todavía la amas —no contesté pero intenté enfocar mis pensamientos en la que fuera mi esposa, durante varios años había relegado su imagen al lugar más recóndito de mi mente pero ahora algo había cambiado, el tiempo había hecho bien su trabajo y aunque todavía me enfurecía su engaño, mis sentimientos se habían ido modificando paso a paso.

— No —respondí al fin, mi hermano me observaba con cierto escepticismo pero aún así me sonrió.

— Eso se merece un buen desayuno y pagas tú —afirmó recuperando su efusividad.

Asentí aliviado por el fin de la conversación. Aún me molestaba pensar en ella, durante años la rabia me había inundado por completo pero ahora que me paraba a analizar la situación no sentía nada. El tiempo se había encargado de borrarla de mi corazón y noté como la libertad volvía a estar presente en mí.

* * *

La reunión con el director de la escuela primaria de Port Angels había sido tan infructuosa como esperaba, sólo me había servido para estudiar aquella sociedad que marginaba a todo el que tuviese algún tipo de problema. Carlie tendría que seguir estudiando en casa durante el próximo año escolar.

Entré en mi casa y escuché como Leah hablaba con alguien en el salón. Me descalcé con rapidez y cogí unos zapatos bajos que tenía en la entrada, después recorrí el pasillo para encontrarme con una escena que no esperaba.

Carlie estaba sentada en el regazo de Esme Cullen mostrándole la foto de su madre. La mujer miraba la foto impresionada, mientras Leah le explicaba que era mi hermana, aunque claro Irina y yo no nos parecíamos en nada.

— Bella, la señora Cullen ha venido a ver como estabais —señaló Leah con nerviosismo, no podía mantener mi rostro impasible, sentía que estaban invadiendo mi intimidad.

— ¿Puedes llevarte a Carlie al jardín? —le pedí y la joven tan sólo asintió apresurándose a hacerlo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, algo me decía que esa mujer tenía cientos de preguntas que hacerme pero no estaba dispuesta a contestar a ninguna. Había aprendido que siempre daba más resultado dar el primer paso en una negociación y en este momento, lo único que quería era que dejasen de entrometerse en mi vida.

— No entiendo nada, señora. El hecho de que sean los dueños de este pueblo no les da derecho a perturbar la vida de los residimos en él.

La tensión aumentó mientras ella levantaba la foto de mi amiga.

— ¿Dónde está?

— ¿La conoce? —pregunté intentando llevar el control de la conversación.

— Sí y sé que no sois hermanas. La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo —sus ojos habían perdido el gesto amistoso que tenían la primera vez que la vi en su casa.

— Sí es así por qué no estaba a su lado cuando ella la necesitó —había vivido el sufrimiento de Irina como sí fuese el mío, lo que más le dolía era estar lejos de su hija y ahora, cuando ella ya no estaba, aparecía gente que la había dado de lado sin importarles lo que le pudiese pasar.

— Necesito saber dónde encontrarla.

No sabía que contestar sin desvelar la verdad sobre Carlie y los últimos años de vida de Irina, ni siquiera podía descifrar sí esa mujer merecía una respuesta o no. Mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo, lo saqué y leí el sencillo mensaje _"llámame, te están investigando"_.

Miré a Esme que me observaba con ansiedad, parecía realmente preocupada por mi amiga.

— Lleva seis años desaparecida después de un lamentable incidente —se ruborizó ligeramente—. No cree qué merezco una respuesta. Señorita Swan sé que es una persona comprensiva.

— Ella siempre aseguró que no tenía a quien recurrir —no recordaba con exactitud la cantidad de veces que le había insistido para que me contase quién era su familia, pero Irina siempre me decía que estaba totalmente sola.

— ¿Por qué se refiere a ella en pasado? —se adelantó hacía mí.

— Lamento decirle que Irina murió hace unos meses —coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro intentando mostrarle apoyo mientras ella asumía la información.

Nunca sabía que decir ante aquellas situaciones, las palabras de consuelo siempre se me habían antojado vacías, nadie podía entender el dolor que provocaba la muerte de un ser querido sino lo experimentaba en su propia carne. En mi caso, todavía no lo había sufrido a un nivel tan extremo.

Vi como el rostro de la mujer se transformaba en un gesto de desconsuelo que me encogió el corazón, silenciosas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras volvía a mirar la foto de Irina.

Cuando recobró la compostura empezó a formularme cientos de preguntas, una detrás de otra sin esperar a que le contestase.

Mi teléfono de nuevo sonó y el nuevo mensaje me dejó anonadada, _"Bella, es urgente, los Cullen son los que te investigan"_.

— Para qué quiere mis respuestas sí ya las está buscando —señalé con frialdad y ella no pareció sorprendida.

— Su hija es muy parecida a mi hijo cuando tenía la misma edad —afirmó sin arrepentimiento en la voz, demostrándome que ellos estaban dispuestos a lo que fuera por descubrir lo que se propusiesen.

— Eso no le da derecho a investigarme.

— Pienso descubrir la verdad, todo sería mucho más fácil sí me contases lo que está pasando Isabella —su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas, nada de lo que pudiera decir haría que desistiese en su empeño y yo sabía lo que iba a encontrar.

— Señora Cullen, no quiero tener nada que ver con usted o su familia. Aléjese de mí o tomaré cartas en el asunto —afirmé con seguridad.

— ¿Eso es una amenaza? —había un brillo de determinación en su mirada, no iba a cejar en su empeño de descubrir la verdad y yo no pensaba permitírselo.

— Tómeselo como prefiera —contesté indicándole la salida.

* * *

Carlie jugaba en el parque, eran las siete de la tarde y el sol empezaba su camino hacía el anochecer. Aún me perturbaba la visita del día anterior, Esme Cullen no me parecía una mala persona pero estaba demasiado cerca de conocer la verdad. No sabía cómo iba a actuar sí su hijo tenía algo que ver con Carlie y en mi fuero interno esperaba no tener que enfrentarme a aquella familia, pero sí me veía en la obligación lo haría con todas mis fuerzas.

Irina nunca me había hablado del padre de la niña, cuando le había preguntado por él sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas sin derramar y me suplicaba que olvidase el tema. Lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño, menos estando en la cárcel, así que después de un tiempo, no había vuelto a cuestionar aquello.

Por suerte, ahora ya sabía a lo que debía enfrentarme y Sam iba a ayudarme. Él era ese tipo de persona que nunca se achantaba ante nadie, le había conocido un año antes de finalizar la universidad, en aquel entonces estaba centrada en ayudar a una mujer maltratada por su pareja ha instalarse en Seatle y él estaba contratado por el marido para encontrarla.

Habíamos tenido un duro enfrentamiento y había conseguido convencerle de que su cliente era un monstruo. Desde ese momento, se había convertido en un buen aliado cuando tenía algún problema o me metía en algún lío.

Era sábado y el pueblo respiraba en su propio cotilleo, se casaba la hija pequeña de los Cullen, todos parecían impacientes por conocerla pero la ceremonia se iba a celebrar a puerta cerrada.

— Es preciosa —aquella voz me sobresaltó y me levanté del banco para mirar a quien tenía detrás de mí.

Observé sus ojos verdes que me miraban divertidos ante mi reacción. Porque me resultaba conocido, entorné los ojos mientras buscaba la respuesta.

— Reaccione —murmuró y no pude evitar notar un estremecimiento ante su presencia.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí? —pregunté y me dedicó una media sonrisa que podría derretirme sí fuese una insulsa muchacha enamoradiza.

— Sólo estaba tomando un poco el aire y la vi.

Pasé mis ojos por su cuerpo, estaba ataviado con un traje gris sumamente elegante que le sentaba demasiado bien.

— No me diga qué se ha escapado de su propia boda.

— Sólo soy un invitado más —afirmó pero intuía que me estaba mintiendo.

— Bueno, siga paseando —me giré y volví a sentarme en el banco de madera, por el rabillo del ojo percibí como él se posicionaba a mi lado.

Me llegó el olor de su colonia, era un tenue aroma que hablaba de un hombre fuerte y decidido, le definía a la perfección. Había sido lo más borde posible pero él parecía inmune a mi habilidad para rechazar a todos los que se me acercaban.

— Tiene que estar orgullosa de ella —comentó pero no le respondí.

Me ponía nerviosa, mi piel se erizaba ante el sonido de su voz. Crucé las piernas y los brazos intentando crear una barrera invisible entre nosotros.

— No muerdo.

— No lo parece —dije con un suspiro poniéndome de pie dispuesta a irme de allí.

Antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos lejos de él, se levantó y se situó frente a mí.

— No eres muy amable.

— Siempre me dijeron que no hablase con extraños. Ahora sí me disculpa

— Edward —afirmó sujetando mi mano.

Noté como mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquel simple contacto, me perdí en sus verdes praderas. Era un hombre que haría suspirar a cualquier mujer con sólo mirarla pero yo sabía la verdad. Todos los hombres eran unos canallas sin sentimientos que se creían los dueños de las mujeres que estaban con ellos.

— Me encantaría conocer tu nombre —murmuró inclinándose hacia mí.

— Soy Bella —no sé de dónde salieron esas palabras pronunciadas contra mi voluntad, me solté de su agarre.

— Y ahora, espero que podamos hablar más de lo que lo hemos hecho hasta este instante.

— Debo marcharme —afirmé mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura perdida— y usted debería volver a la boda, seguramente su acompañante se estará preguntando dónde está.

— Vine solo, aunque no me importaría que tú me acompañase.

Negué con la cabeza y llamé a Carlie que se acercó corriendo. Edward la miró con detenimiento mientras la niña sujetaba mi mano.

— Habrá cientos de mujeres que estén esperando para bailar con usted.

— Ninguna que me atraiga en lo más mínimo —me dirigió otra sonrisa torcida y tuve que contener un suspiro. Me frustraba que pudiese perturbarme con cuatro frases de manual. Era un seductor y estaba segura de que ninguna se le resistía pero no pensaba ser otra de sus conquistas.

— Seguro que no ha mirado bien.

Entonces Carlie miró hacía arriba, sonrió y soltó un tímido "Pa".

* * *

_Gracias __**a Yasmin y Cerezo**__ por vuestros comentarios. Darle la bienvenida a los que habéis decidido seguir la historia. _

_Acepto las opiniones que os genere esta historia, espero ser merecedora de algún comentario. Besos._


	8. Capítulo 8

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 8. Robando una cita.**_

Me quedé petrificada ante aquella simple palabra. El desconcierto que exhibía Edward era tan grande como el mío. Me agaché junto a Carlie y recibí uno de sus abrazos.

Sentía sobre nosotras la mirada de aquel hombre, me levanté, sujeté a Carlie de la mano y me dispuse a despedirme pero Edward me agarró por el brazo con delicadeza.

— Vuelva a su fiesta —apunté intentando dar por concluida aquella absurda conversación.

— Me interesa más lo que tengo delante —afirmó con un deje de autoridad— ¿Dónde está el padre?, debe ser un hombre afortunado por tenerlas.

— Esa es una pregunta demasiado personal —intenté soltarme pero él me lo impidió.

— ¿Qué quiere esconder? —preguntó con desfachatez como sí le debiese algo. No le comprendía y su actitud hacía que no quisiese conocerle, notaba el mismo rechazo que tenía hacía los Cullen.

— ¿Quién se cree que es para cuestionarme nada? —dije más alto de lo que hubiese querido, Carlie se estremeció.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron mientras Carlie se soltaba de mi mano y empezaba a correr a través del parque. La llamé pero no se detuvo, deshice el contacto que mantenía con Edward y salí corriendo. Al otro lado del parque había una carretera y Carlie iba derecha hacía ella.

Grité su nombre mientras la perseguía, pidiéndole que parase pero no lo hizo. Edward me adelantó, no me había percatado de que me seguía hasta que le vi delante de mí. Mis fuerzas fallaron cuando observé como Carlie se precipitaba hacía la carretera mientras un coche rojo doblaba la esquina.

Continué corriendo mientras me reprendía por haber alzado la voz. Carlie aún no estaba totalmente curada de lo que le había pasado en aquel orfanato pero la actitud de ese desconocido era suficiente para hacerme perder la compostura.

Tenía la sensación de que el espacio que me separaba de mi hija cada vez era mayor, contuve el aliento cuando vi que llegaba al borde de la acera y seguía hacia delante. El turismo estaba a escasos metros del lugar por donde Carlie había salido. Chillé aún más fuerte pero estaba demasiado lejos de ella.

Vi como el coche avanzaba sin ver a la niña, _no_ pensé mientras intentaba llegar hasta ella pero era tarde, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza y mi respiración era entrecortada, no podía ser testigo de aquello. Cerré los ojos paralizada por el miedo, esperando escuchar el golpe, reprendiéndome por irresponsable.

— Bella —aquella voz me sacó de mi estupor y cuando abrí los ojos vi a Carlie en sus brazos.

Suspiré aliviada sin creérmelo del todo, Edward estaba desaliñado y la niña me miraba con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, la había asustado. No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que él me entregó un pañuelo.

— No pasa nada —intentaba consolar a la niña y no lo hacía mal, Carlie parecía ensimismada con él. Había tardado casi dos semanas en poder tocarla con naturalidad y sin embargo, en aquel hombre confiaba como sí le conociese.

— Gracias —murmuré mientras recobraba la compostura.

Se había manchado los bajos de su perfecto traje de arena, tenía el pelo revuelto y en algún momento se había desanudado la corbata. Me atraía como nunca nadie lo había hecho, aparté la mirada de él intentando aparentar frialdad.

_¿Qué clase de mujer era?_ pensé mientras notaba como me ruborizaba. Siempre había considerado un hábito reprobable el fijarse demasiado en alguien, cuando sentía las miradas evaluativas de los hombres con los que me cruzaba me sentía molesta y colocaba todas las barreras posibles para evitar cualquier acercamiento. Sin embargo, algo en Edward me fascinaba más de lo que quería reconocer.

— Ves, todo está bien, pero eso que has hecho no debes volver a hacerlo —me había perdido la mitad de la reprimenda que Edward le estaba dando a Carlie. Definitivamente aquel hombre me trastornaba, debía poner distancia cuanto antes.

Depositó a la niña en el suelo, yo apenas podía alzarla a pesar de lo menuda que era, pero Edward lo había hecho sin esfuerzo. Carlie cogió mi mano y me miró con los ojos tristes, le sonreí asegurándole que no pasaba nada y me volví hacía él.

— Muchas gracias, no sé que hubiese hecho sí le pasa algo.

— No iba a permitirlo —sentí un escalofrío ante aquellas cuatro palabras.

— Sí puedo hacer algo para compensarte —señalé sin pensar en lo que decía, deseaba alejarle pero cuando le tenía tan cerca apenas podía ser coherente con mis ideas.

— ¿Qué tal una cita? —preguntó mientras se colocaba la corbata con habilidad.

— Bueno, no se sí —balbuceé como una tonta, definitivamente debía mantener las distancias con él.

— Ya entiendo, no crees que a tu marido le guste la idea —afirmó con un atisbo de rabia en sus pupilas.

— No estoy casada —contesté, _¿por qué le das explicaciones?_ pensé, estaba totalmente descontrolada.

Cualquier brillo de indignación que hubiese visto en él se apagó con aquellas palabras. Se adelantó unos pasos hacia mí.

— En ese caso, no aceptaré un no de tu parte, Bella —intenté separarme de él pero no pude.

— Ni siquiera nos conocemos, acabemos con esto ahora —susurré pero él tan sólo levantó una ceja.

— Te recogeré el sábado a las nueve.

— Ni siquiera sabes dónde vivo —afirmé con resolución, no me iba a dar por vencida.

— Sí que lo sé —me guiñó un ojo, acarició la mejilla de Carlie y se dio la vuelta para marcharse tras despedirse.

* * *

Me sacudí los pantalones mientras llegaba a la carpa blanca que Alice había mandado instalar para su boda. Nunca había creído que mi paseo fuese a ser tan productivo, había pensado en aquella muchacha desde el momento en que me había rechazado.

Era extraño volver a sentirse ilusionado por ver a una persona, por conocerla y saber sus más íntimos secretos, desde la traición de María había estado muerto pero aquellos intensos ojos habían borrado cualquier resquicio que pudiese quedar en mi mente de mi esposa.

Estaba comportándome como un loco descarriado pero volvía a estar vivo. No sabía cómo pero conseguiría conocerla aunque ella se opusiese.

Carlie era preciosa y tan parecida a la niña que había visto en mis sueños que me perturbaba mirarla, había visto el pánico en sus ojos cuando Bella había gritado, debía tener al menos cinco años y sin embargo, no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra más allá de aquel "pa" que me había traspasado.

Quería saberlo todo, ¿quién era Bella?, ¿quién era el padre de Carlie?, ¿por qué las había dejado solas?, no comprendía como alguien podía desentenderse de esa manera de su propia hija.

Ramsey se colocó a mi lado y me entregó una copa de champán, miró con disgusto mi traje.

— Salí a correr —señalé intentando sonar gracioso pero no era algo que se me diese bien.

— Tu hermana ha preguntado por ti cien veces, casi se marcha de su propia boda para buscarte —afirmó censurándome.

— Necesitaba aire —asintió, él bien sabía lo que odiaba todos aquellos actos.

— Esta vez se lo explicarás tú.

Observé como Alice bailaba con Jasper. Aún no había hablado con mi amigo pero viéndoles así casi podía rozar con la punta de los dedos el amor que había entre ellos. Había sido injusto, cuando Jasper me lo había intentado explicar tan sólo había recibido por mi parte incomprensión, no le había dejado hablar y le había asegurado que no me lo creía. No porque Alice no le amase sino porque creía que mi amigo no era suficiente para mi querida hermana.

No quería que nadie la hiciese daño y sin darme cuenta, yo mismo la había herido todos aquellos años. Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi madre que hablaba con Emmett y Rosalie, había tristeza en su mirada, aunque intentaba disimularlo. No me gustaba verla así y sabía que yo era la razón de su pesar.

Sacudí la cabeza y ante mí apareció la imagen de Bella, tenía el vuelo programado para el día siguiente, ya no había mucho que hacer en México pero antes de ver a aquella mujer mi único horizonte era volver al trabajo.

— He estado pensando —Ramsey me miró especulativo, estaba seguro de que mi tono le había puesto alerta.

— No dejaré que te marches antes de que acabe la boda —señaló con su característica firmeza.

— No voy a hacerlo así que relájate —di un sorbo al champán.

— Eso espero, no quisiera enfrentarme a tu hermana sí logras esquivarme —sin duda Alice le había pedido que me vigilase, noté la mirada de mi hermana sobre mí y la sonreí alzando mi copa.

— Voy a quedarme un tiempo en Forks.

Ramsey se giró hacía mí con sus pupilas negras llenas de dudas, por primera vez había conseguido sorprenderle con mi actitud. Encogí los hombros restándole importancia a mi decisión pero sabía que él no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio. No pensaba negarlo así que deposité la copa sobre una de las mesas, cogí un whisky que me ofrecía uno de los camareros y le conté todo lo que había pasado con Bella.

* * *

Entramos en casa y Carlie fue hacía el salón a coger a su muñeca, se la había regalado Ángela en navidad y, desde el instante en que la había visto, se había convertido en su compañera de juegos.

Aún me palpitaba el corazón a cien por hora, no podía evitar sentirme culpable por lo que había pasado, intentaba mantener siempre el control pero últimamente estaba demasiado alterada. Carlie se había convertido en mi prioridad y no debía volver a perturbarme nunca más.

Me senté frente a ella en la alfombra, sus ojos seguían entristecidos así que abrí los brazos y ella se acurrucó junto a mí.

— Carlie —la llamé en el tono más dulce y calmado que pude—, mira cariño sabes que nunca voy a hacerte daño, sé que has vivido cosas terribles pero juntas lo superaremos. A veces las personas se pueden alterar un poco pero yo nunca te voy a gritar.

Asintió con la cabeza y sonreí dándole un beso en la coronilla.

— Siento haberme comportado así, pero Carlie no vuelvas a huir de mí, podía haberte pasado cualquier cosa.

El teléfono sonó con estridencia, me levanté un poco molesta por la interrupción pero en cuanto vi quien llamaba descolgué con rapidez.

— ¡Sam! —saludé con urgencia.

— Al fin contestas —señaló con voz profunda mi amigo.

— No llevé el móvil —expliqué sentándome en el sofá, Carlie había vuelto a sus juegos.

— Ayer no pude explicarte todo lo que he averiguado. Primero déjame contarte lo que sé de esa familia —escuché como cogía uno de sus papeles—. Carlisle y Esme Cullen se casaron

— Sam no me cuentes toda la historia —dije cortando su argumentación— háblame de sus hijos, de los dos varones.

Volví a escuchar como daba la vuelta a unos cuantos folios y al fin comenzó.

— Por un lado esta Emmett Cullen, habrás oído hablar de él, es un gran deportista, ha jugado al fútbol en la liga internacional durante los últimos tres años hasta que una lesión le apartó del campo de juego.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunté con curiosidad.

— Sufrió un accidente de tráfico, le atropellaron y aunque le operaron la pierna la lesión le impide volver a jugar. Se casó con Rosalie Hale —se detuvo en una de sus pausas dramáticas que tanto le gustaban.

— ¿Debo conocerla? —cuestioné un poco molesta, era una de las pocas cosas que no me gustaban de mi amigo, siempre intentaba conferir a sus investigaciones un toque de misterio que no conseguía la mayoría de las veces.

— Es la dueña de la cadena de joyerías más prestigiosa del país —afirmó como sí yo perteneciese a otro planeta, nunca me había preocupado la vida de los demás.

— No creo que sea Emmett el posible padre.

Había compartido con Sam la absurda idea que me rondaba la cabeza, podría ser verdad qué Carlie fuese la nieta de Esme, esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que no fuese así.

— Yo tampoco, luego está el mayor E. Anthony Cullen.

— ¿Qué significa la E? —sí alguien podía averiguar algo ese era Sam pero oí como resoplaba.

— No he podido saberlo —aseguró con frustración—, en los negocios utiliza siempre su segundo nombre. Estuvo casado durante cinco horas, al parecer la novia se beneficiaba a su amigo, desde entonces no ha fijado su residencia en ningún lado y se ha dedicado a trabajar.

— ¿No puedes contarme nada más? —intentaba ser comprensiva pero no estaba acostumbrada a enfrentarme a la incertidumbre.

— No hay más, ni novias conocidas, ni nada que le relacione con Irina. Bella ya te dije que esa chica no era sincera contigo —anunció con seriedad—, ni siquiera pude rastrear su vida más allá de los seis años que conocemos. Lo único que sabemos es que se cambió el apellido pero el por qué no tiene respuesta y no logro hallarla.

Sam siempre se había mostrado escéptico con Irina y más al no ser capaz de hallar información sobre su pasado.

— ¿Qué más tienes? —interrogué, no quería volver a discutir con mi amigo sobre Irina, teníamos dos percepciones encontradas que nunca iban encajar.

— Los Cullen están investigándote a fondo —suspiré—, intentan averiguar todo lo referente a Carlie.

— Pero las adopciones están protegidas —aseguré convencida de que no lograrían llegar a esos papeles—. Por mucho que vayan a preguntar no les dirán nada.

— El problema es que no sólo están rastreando la vida de tu hija sino también la tuya —contuve la respiración—, descubrirán que no estuviste embarazada y que no diste a luz.

— Habla claro, Sam —le pedí mientras la agitación se apoderaba de mí.

— Te pisan los talones, Bella —era lo que me temía, no se darían por vencidos y, en cuanto supieran que Carlie era adoptada, empezaría una batalla legal por saber sí la niña era parte de su familia.

— Tiene que haber una solución.

— He puesto un par de pistas amañadas para que las encuentren, pero por sí eso no es suficiente —Sam nunca se dejaba achantar por nadie—, el lunes te llegará algo que debes conservar, sí se acercan demasiado a vosotras úsalo.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —pregunté intrigada.

— Un certificado falso de nacimiento en el que figuras como madre de Carlie —aquello era completamente ilegal pero era mi única salida.

* * *

La mujer se arrimó contra su amante, estaban recostados en aquella cómoda cama. Habían pasado otra noche de lujuria y frenesí en una casita a orillas del mar, era un lugar paradisíaco aquel pueblo de la Toscana en el que se habían instalado pero el dinero empezaba a escasear.

— Debemos hacerlo ya, Riley —afirmó la mujer enredando sus piernas desnudas entre las de él. Sabía bien como encender su cuerpo y lo hacía con precisión.

— Aún no estoy seguro —aseguró molesto, la idea era absurda pero cuando la tenía encima de él no podía pensar en nada que no fuese hundirse en su cuerpo.

— Contratemos a alguien, recuperemos lo que por derecho me pertenece —recorrió con suavidad su entrepierna sabiendo que estaba ganando la batalla de intereses que libraban.

— No puedo hacerlo —señaló Riley agarrando con brusquedad la mano de la mujer.

— Contratemos a alguien, estoy segura de que podemos encontrar a quien sobornar —posó sus labios en los de él encendiendo su pasión—. Matemos a Edward Cullen —murmuró.

* * *

_Gracias a __**Yasmin, Cerezo**__ (ya sabes que espero pacientemente tu actualización así que sin problema), Eddie, AnaMa e Isa, por vuestros comentarios._

_Espero recibir vuestras opiniones, comentarios y preguntas. Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que os parezca interesante la historia. Besos._


	9. Capítulo 9

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 9. El engaño.**_

Edward miraba la pantalla de su portátil sin ver nada, recordaba con claridad lo que su madre le había explicado acerca de aquella joven que tanto le atraía, Esme no había dulcificado la verdad, desde que sabía que Bella ocultaba algo había tomado la determinación de averiguarlo, sobre todo la relación que la unía a Irina.

Aún le dolía escuchar ese nombre. María había convencido a su hermana pequeña para que le engañasen aunque, la primera lo había hecho desde el momento en que se habían conocido.

María y él estudiaban en la misma universidad pero no se conocieron hasta el último año, en el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron había surgido una conexión especial o, al menos, eso pensaba Edward. Creía haber encontrado a su pareja ideal y la mujer le había pedido esperar hasta la boda para tener relaciones.

Edward no había rehusado cumplir con su deseo, para él María era la mujer más especial del mundo, la más bella e inteligente. La había colocado en un pedestal y cuando ella había decidido que era el momento de casarse había preparado la boda más suntuosa posible.

Había gastado más dinero del esperado pero nada era suficiente para su futura esposa. Edward estaba ilusionado, tan feliz que su mundo parecía perfecto. Durante la boda María bailó con el que era el mejor amigo de su esposo. La complicidad entre ambos era palpable pero Edward no le dio importancia.

No entendía porque le había engañado de aquella manera. Edward bebió más de la cuenta junto a James, el hermano mayor de María, en cuanto su copa se vaciaba se apresuraba a llenársela hasta que perdió la cuenta de cuántas llevaba.

Después llegó el momento tan esperado, apenas podía enfocar la mirada en su mujer, hicieron el amor y comprobó su virginidad, la que tanto había defendido durante el tiempo de su relación, se quedaron dormidos enredados en las sábanas.

Ninguno de ellos esperaba que Edward despertara al día siguiente tan temprano como acostumbraba. Cuando se había alzado en la cama y había buscado el rostro de su esposa, arrepentido por haberse comportado como un borracho en su primera noche juntos, se había llevado la sorpresa de su vida.

A su lado, profundamente dormida estaba Irina y no María, la miró atónito sin saber qué hacer, se sentó en la cama intentando enfocar el día anterior pero no recordaba con claridad nada, todo estaba envuelto en una neblina de alcohol y felicidad.

Pasaron los minutos que se convirtieron en dos horas y escuchó como la puerta de la suite se abría y los murmullos entrecortados de María y su mejor amigo.

— Ha sido maravilloso, como siempre —murmuró María sin saber que su esposo estaba escuchándola.

— No voy a poder estar lejos de ti durante un mes, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan larga tu luna de miel?, París se visita en dos días —casi pudo escuchar como sus cuerpos se unían en aquel pasillo que conectaba la entrada con la habitación.

— Quiero lo mejor —susurró y Edward tuvo la certeza de que María jamás le había amado—, es cuestión de tiempo, unos años y después tendré lo que necesitamos.

Edward no daba crédito a sus palabras, su corazón se resquebrajaba en mil pedazos escuchando las ambiciosas expectativas de la mujer que amaba. Le había entregado su alma y ella la había pisoteado sin contemplaciones.

Irina se despertó sobresaltada y le miró temerosa de su reacción pero Edward le puso un dedo en los labios, instándole a que se mantuviese en silencio.

— Fuiste tan astuta, querida. Convencer a tu hermanita —Irina era joven, demasiado sí teníamos en cuenta el hecho de que aún no había comenzado sus estudios universitarios pero Edward se sentía demasiado herido para comportarse como un caballero.

Se levantó de la cama del hotel, se colocó el pantalón del pijama y justo en el instante en el cual iba a enfrentarse a su esposa, la pareja entró agarrados de la mano. María dio un grito de sorpresa y su amigo le miró con pánico.

— Bonita interpretación —señaló Edward con una frialdad que no sentía, sí por él fuera les mataría en aquel segundo, no quería volver a verles a ninguno de los tres pero había muchas cosas en juego aparte de su paralizado corazón.

— Edward, cariño, yo —María balbuceó sin saber cómo enfrentarse a la ira de su esposo.

— No sólo me engañaste, sino que me entregaste a tu hermana como si fuera un trofeo, como si sus sentimientos no importasen —apretó los puños intentando controlar la furia que crecía descontrolada— y tú —dijo mirando a uno de sus pocos amigos—, nunca pude imaginar que me harías algo así.

Edward estaba en shock, intentaba mantener las formas pero no podía seguir mirándoles por más tiempo. Se adelantó para salir por la puerta y al escuchar el suspiro aliviado de su esposa la rabia le cegó.

Se dio la vuelta y le propinó un puñetazo a su amigo haciendo que este cayera hacía atrás.

— Es una lástima que no pueda hacer lo mismo contigo —afirmó mirando con firmeza a María.

— Nunca lo harías —señaló la mujer sin remordimientos—, él es mucho más hombre que tú, te creíste los cuentos de hadas, los finales felices y las princesas perfectas pero nada de eso existe.

— No —se detuvo durante un momento intentando no decir ninguna barbaridad.

— Estás tan anticuado, yo sólo te di lo que querías de mí.

Alzó la mano pero la bajó consciente de que su fuerza era muy superior a la de María. Su amigo se revolvía en el suelo sujetándose la nariz, _con suerte se la habré roto_ pensó Edward sintiendo una ligera satisfacción recorrer su cuerpo.

— Nunca te pedí que me mintieses ni que me fueses infiel, ni que me entregases una virgen en sacrificio, ni que tu hermano me emborrachase para que tu engaño siguiese adelante. Todo lo que tú has hecho tiene un nombre

— No te atreverás a decirlo —los ojos de María llameaban ante las palabras de él. Comenzó a temblar, sabía que Edward era un gran un hombre de negocios y cuando se habían casado, la empresa que a ella le correspondía había pasado a manos de él. No recordaba haber leído las condiciones que habían firmado sobre su matrimonio.

— No merece la pena —corroboró Edward mientras sus pupilas se entristecían.

Había soñado con un matrimonio feliz y duradero como el de sus padres, cuando María apareció en su vida percibió como su mundo giraba a su alrededor, sólo vivía para satisfacerla en todo, su boda había sido un auténtico fracaso y su matrimonio tan sólo había durado unas horas, no se había parado a contarlas pero ya nada importaba.

Miró con despreció a su esposa y recogió el traje que tenía sobre una de las sillas tapizadas.

— Espero que tengas dinero para pagar esta suite y las otras treinta habitaciones que contratamos para los invitados —dijo sin atisbo de emoción en sus palabras, miró su reloj.

— Tienes que devolverme lo que es mío por derecho —Edward se tensó ante aquellas chillonas palabras.

— No —negó con determinación— te sugiero que leas el contrato prenupcial, la cláusula doce —los ojos de María se agrandaron, poco a poco fue comprendiendo su error—, en ella podrás ver como la infidelidad tiene un precio tanto para ti sí hubiese sido yo, como para mí y pienso respetarlo aunque tú no lo hayas hecho.

.

Alice abrió la puerta de su despacho con fuerza y sonrió a su hermano sacándole de su recuerdo, era extraño poder observarlo aquel trozo de su vida frente a él sin sentir odio hacía aquella pérfida mujer, pero ese sentimiento se había ido diluyendo poco a poco.

— Sigo sin comprender por qué pospusiste tu luna de miel —Edward se levantó y abrazó a su querida hermana.

— No sé cuánto durará esto, no podía perderme ni un minuto de tu estancia aquí —señaló contra su pecho.

— Te parecerá sorprendente pero — ¿cómo explicar algo que ni él mismo entendía?

Había sentido un fuerte vínculo con aquella mujer y cuando había visto a la niña, no podía explicar lo que había notado al observarla correr hacía el peligro. Su deseo de protegerla se había impuesto sobre su propia seguridad.

— Edward lo he visto —afirmó Alice con una resolución alarmante para cualquier otra persona pero su hermano nunca había dudado de su don—, quizás mamá tenga razón.

— Irina desapareció ese mismo día.

— Y desde ese segundo el señor Jenkins no ha encontrado nada, es como si hubiese muerto, pero esa mujer le dijo a mamá que conocía a Irina, que murió hace unos meses —Edward resopló y se acercó a su escritorio cogiendo el último informe que había recibido sobre Bella.

— Aquí está la prueba de que Carlie es hija de Bella —Alice ojeó el papel que su hermano le entregaba— ¿qué debo creer, Alice?, yo tengo la misma sensación que tú pero ese papel es concluyente.

— No tenías hoy una cita con ella —Edward asintió y por un segundo olvidó todos sus recelos perdiéndose en la imagen de aquella sensual mujer—, entonces averígualo, acude a su cita y descubre todo lo que no sabemos.

— No creo que

— No creo que ella sepa quién eres tú —su hermana acertaba de nuevo—, juega con esas reglas.

Las palabras de Alice resonaron en su cabeza mientras su hermana salía del despacho, debía averiguar la verdad pero la idea de engañarla no le gustaba en absoluto. Miró el reloj de la pared, eran las ocho, el deseo de verla era más fuerte que cualquier otra de sus convicciones. Se dirigió a su cuarto a prepararse dispuesto a disfrutar de la velada.

* * *

El pequeño Andrew, el hijo de Ángela y Ben, descansaba plácidamente en su cuna. No entendía como mi instinto maternal se había despertado de aquella manera pero desde que Carlie era mi hija sentía una gran devoción hacía los niños.

El proyecto en el que mi amiga y yo estábamos trabajando, el nuevo orfanato, iba lento, el dinero de las subvenciones estatales era escaso y las ayudas que habían ido obteniendo insuficientes. Debía encontrar la manera de sacarlo adelante y lo haría, estaba segura de ello.

Fui a la cocina donde Ángela preparaba la cena, observó con desaprobación mis vaqueros y mi camiseta negra.

— Gracias por quedarte con Carlie esta noche —dije dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, me senté en una de las sillas naranjas que rodeaban la amplia mesa. Definitivamente, la casa de Ángela era un lugar en el que uno podía sentirse cómodo.

— Yo pensé que me lo pedías para salir con ese hombre que conociste —negué con la cabeza, desde que le había contado lo que había pasado en el parque, las expectativas románticas de mi amiga se habían disparado, estaba deseando casarme contra mi voluntad.

— No pienso salir con un desconocido —afirmé con rotundidad y sólo conseguí que mi amiga frunciese aún más el ceño—, debo ir a ver a Sam, ya te lo conté, debo averiguar quién es el padre de Carlie.

— Estás loca —murmuró al ver que la niña entraba en la amplia cocina. La senté sobre mis rodillas.

— Bueno, espero que te portes muy bien con tu tía —dije ignorando la mirada de censura que me dirigía mi amiga—, además está haciendo unos macarrones con queso que huelen de maravilla.

Vi como los ojos verdes de Carlie se agrandaban ante la mención de la cena, yo intentaba cocinar cosas sanas, en su mayoría verduras que normalmente ella no quería pero que no le quedaba más remedio que comer.

— ¿Ni siquiera irás a decírselo? —me preguntó Ángela cuando me levanté de la silla depositando con cuidado a la niña en el suelo.

— No, no sé qué quiere ese tipo de nosotras pero espero que se mantenga bien lejos.

Me despedí de ellas y subí a mi coche. El viaje hasta Seatle era largo, no me gustaba conducir por la noche pero me encaminaba a hacer algo ilegal, así que no quedaba más remedio que intentar que no nos pillasen.

Aparqué, después de aquel viaje que me había parecido eterno, junto al coche de Sam. Aún recordaba la primera vez que le había tenido frente a mí, mientras yo bloqueaba la puerta del apartamento que le había encontrado a Paige. Me sacaba al menos dos cabezas, su expresión era terrorífica, despedía seguridad, aplomo y una determinación que hizo que me estremeciese, pero, a pesar de ello, le enfrenté intentando aparentar una calma que no sentía.

Aún me cuestionaba por qué me había escuchado, nunca me había atrevido a hacerle aquella pregunta. Me bajé del coche y Sam apareció enfundado en su característica cazadora negra, intuí una leve sonrisa en sus labios ya que el lugar estaba casi a oscuras. Tan sólo una tintineante farola a unos metros de donde estábamos arrojaba un pequeño reguero de luz insuficiente para ver con claridad.

— Pensé que no vendrías —habíamos quedado una hora antes, no había previsto que me perdería pero lo había hecho.

— Ya sabes, no me oriento demasiado bien —afirmé a modo de disculpa.

— Vamos —dijo indicándome que le siguiese.

Los guardamuebles se distribuían en largas hileras adosados unos a otros, en uno de ellos había depositado el casero de Irina todas las pertenencias de la joven cuando fue arrestada. Tan sólo había estado una vez allí, cuando había recogido algunas pertenencias de Carlie con permiso del director de la prisión.

Ese día había hecho una copia de la llave, Carlie recibiría el resto de los objetos cuando fuese mayor de edad pero mientras tanto, sí quería ir a mirar alguna cosa tenía que rellenar cientos de papeles para obtener el permiso, los trámites podían durar meses ahora que ya no trabajaba en la prisión, así que decidí tomar el atajo.

Seguí a Sam hasta una de las puertas metálicas y le entregué la llave, sabía lo que buscaba, había visto una caja llena de papeles en una de las esquinas, allí era donde había encontrado las únicas fotos que había de Irina, había evitado detenerme en cosas que no me concernían y ahora sentía que debía haber sido mucho más cuidadosa.

Sam encendió la linterna, había poco muebles en aquel pequeño lugar, unas sillas, una mesilla de noche, cajas llenas de discos y algún que otro libro. Siempre había pensado que Irina había huido de algo, nadie se cambia el apellido por capricho.

— Aquí —dije mientras sujetaba la pesada caja por las solapas y la arrastraba hacía el centro del local. Me senté en el suelo mientras Sam dirigía la luz hacía mí para que pudiese ver.

Durante la siguiente media hora revisé uno por uno aquellos papeles sin encontrar nada relevante, cogí el certificado de nacimiento de Carlie y se lo di a Sam para que le revisase mientras seguía mirando lo que tenía enfrente.

— Sólo aparece Irina —asentí y seguí buscando mientras pasaban los minutos y mi frustración crecía por momentos.

Estaba la solicitud de escolaridad de la niña, un pasaporte de Irina, cientos de facturas de la luz y recibos de alquiler, la primera carta del casero de la mujer exigiendo el pago de la casa y, grapado a ella, otras veinte con el mismo contenido, tenía que haber sido angustioso leer una y otra vez aquello mientras no podías siquiera comprar leche para que tu hija desayunase.

No podía evitar ponerme en la situación de Irina y sí los Cullen eran la familia de la niña, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo necesario para evitar que tuvieran ningún derecho sobre ella, tenían más dinero del que podían gastar y habían dado la espalda a un miembro de su familia, no merecían ni una de las sonrisas de Carlie.

Cuando llegué al fondo de la caja miré a Sam contrariada, no había encontrado ni un papel que me confirmase el verdadero apellido de Irina, nada sobre el padre de la niña y, por supuesto, nada relacionado con los Cullen.

— Borró cualquier rastro de su pasado —señaló Sam mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

— No lo entiendo, ¿qué le hicieron para que quisiese desaparecer?, ¿qué clase de gente son esos Cullen? —pregunté pero sabía que amigo no tenía la respuesta que yo necesitaba.

— Mantente alejada de ellos —asentí percibiendo en Sam la misma incomodidad que yo sentía.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? —resoplé agobiada por la situación.

— De momento, han encontrado el certificado de nacimiento que falsifiqué, eso debería bastar para parar sus ansias de conocimientos —no estaba segura de aquello, intuía que estaba ante el principio de una ardua batalla— y sí vuelven a preguntarte por Irina, invéntate algo, créate un pasado, tanto para ti como para el padre de tu hija.

Era una opción, sí las trabas que había puesto Sam funcionaban no llegarían nunca a saber que Carlie era adoptada, no podrían relacionarla con Irina y cualquier interés que sintiesen por la niña se desvanecería paulatinamente.

Salimos de aquella estancia y volvimos sobre nuestros pasos hacía los coches.

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? —me preguntó cuando llegábamos junto a los vehículos.

— Prefiero volver a casa —desde el momento en que nuestros caminos se habían cruzado habíamos establecido una gruesa línea que ninguno de los dos traspasaba, Sam nunca había intentado seducirme y se lo agradecía, sólo podía verle como alguien en quien apoyarme— y Emily tiene que estar bufando porque no hayas llegado aún.

— Sí —se encogió de hombros aunque sabía que adoraba a su pareja, aún no se habían casado, Sam parecía que le tenía alergia al compromiso pero trataba a Emily como si fuese su mujer.

Me observó con detenimiento.

— Ten cuidado —me pidió mientras me daba uno de sus escasos abrazos, no era una persona efusiva— sabes que estoy siempre a tu lado.

— Lo sé, no voy a tener vida para agradecerte la cantidad de veces que me has sacado de los líos en los que me he metido —suspiré sacando la llave de mi bolsillo—, sólo espero que ésta sea la última vez.

Se despidió de mí, subió al coche y arrancó, cogí mi móvil para comprobar sí Ángela me había llamado pero no lo había hecho. El día anterior había recibido una nueva llamada de mi padre que no había contestado, no quería sermones pero tampoco muestras de apoyo, estaba dolida con él. Luchaba cada día por perdonarle pero no podía, no entendía que tuviese unos valores tan distintos a los míos y mi incapacidad para disculparle me hacía sentirme la peor hija del mundo. Era un cúmulo de sensaciones contradictorias que amenazaban mi cordura.

Resoplé apartando la visión del rostro de mi padre y me encaminé hacía mi coche, había olvidado cerrarle pero aquel lugar estaba desierto. Abrí la puerta mientras conectaba el manos libres del teléfono, me senté frente al volante y mientras metía la llave en el contacto, sentí un ligero movimiento en el asiento trasero.

Miré por el retrovisor y mi corazón se detuvo, ¿Qué hacía él en mi coche?

* * *

_Mira que dejar el coche abierto._

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Yasmin, AnaMa**__. Dar la bienvenida a __**Soledad y Chiarat**__, sólo espero que esta historia no se enrede tanto como Entre mis recuerdos, aunque quién sabe. Gracias a todos los que la seguís y leéis en silencio._

_Espero ser merecedora de vuestras impresiones. Besos._


	10. Capítulo 10

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Podría decir que la determinación de Edward ha sido inspirada por la canción de _**Melendi: Tu jardín con enanitos.**_

_**Capítulo 10. Tu guerra todas las noches.**_

Estaba totalmente dispuesto a descubrir la verdad sobre Bella, a conocer hasta el más mínimo de los detalles de su vida, Jenkins había sacado poco en claro en su investigación, ningún novio desde la facultad, un trabajo en una cárcel, demasiado peligroso a mi entender, y una hija.

Parecía que la vida de aquella muchacha era simple pero sabía que había algo más allá. Me observé por un segundo en el espejo, me había vestido sin preocuparme en lo que me ponía, de eso se había encargado Alice pero lo que atrajo mi atención fueron mis ojos, el brillo en mi mirada, durante tantos años había estado opaca y, sin embargo, el sólo hecho de pensar en esa mujer hacía que mi perspectiva de futuro cambiase.

Ni siquiera María había conseguido apartarme de mis ambiciones, era extraño comparar las dos sensaciones, no podía entender cómo una completa desconocida podía tambalear mi mundo pero ahí estaba como el joven que había sido, el muchacho que había creído en el amor. Anhelando descubrir cada misterio de Bella.

Mi teléfono sonó con estridencia y mientras lo cogía Ramsey entró en mi habitación.

— Garrett —saludé a una de las personas en las que más confiaba, tanto que se ocupaba personalmente de la seguridad de toda la familia.

— La joven no está en su casa —señaló con parquedad.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunté pensando que quizás volvería en breve.

— Me tomé la libertad de seguirla, estuvo en casa de Ben y Ángela —recordaba a Ben, habíamos coincido en la residencia universitaria aunque apenas habíamos tenido relación.

Nuestros caminos se habían vuelto a cruzar cuando compre todos los negocios existentes en Forks y él había venido indignado por la propuesta de adquirir su pequeño despacho. Le había reconocido al instante y había comprendido su negativa así que había retirado mi oferta, no era mi amigo pero admiraba su labor, podría ejercer en cualquier sitio importante y sería considerado un gran abogado, sin embargo había vuelto a sus orígenes y había luchado por aquel pequeño pueblo.

— Estará volviendo a casa —agregué quitándole importancia mientras miraba la hora en el reloj, quedaban poco para volver a verla.

— En realidad, se marcha del pueblo en dirección a Seatle —así que huía de mí, eso no me lo esperaba pero lo único que conseguía con aquello era despertar mis ansias de estar con ella.

— No la pierdas de vista, enseguida te alcanzo —afirmé colgando el teléfono, deteniéndome por un instante en las opciones que tenía frente a mí.

— Es escurridiza —bromeó mi amigo mientras recogía mi chaqueta.

— Acompáñame —dije encaminándome hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

Me esperaba un largo viaje lleno de bromas pero en el momento en el que había asimilado que Bella no me estaba esperando mi mente había urdido un plan y necesitaba que Ramsey me ayudase a llevarlo a cabo.

— Conduce fatal —afirmó mi amigo resoplando, habíamos encontrado el rastro de Bella en menos de lo que esperaba y Garrett había vuelto a Forks a regañadientes. Ahora dábamos vueltas por la periferia de Seatle, completamente perdidos, Bella no tenía muy claro hacía dónde íbamos y yo sólo esperaba que no se diese cuenta todavía de que la seguíamos.

— Es un peligro —aseguré mientras tomaba distancia y veía como frenaba y aceleraba sin mantener un rumbo fijo y estable.

— Edward, esto es un poco excesivo. Es la segunda vez que la persigues, no tiene ningún tipo de interés en ti —brutalmente sincero, así era Ramsey—. Comprendo que quieras saber lo de Carlie pero

— Esa niña se parece demasiado a la de mis sueños —señalé concentrándome en el camino que se hacía más sinuoso. Desde el instante en que había puesto mis ojos sobre la pequeña algo había cambiado en la percepción de mis sueños, bien podía ser ella.

Al fin Bella había dado con el camino correcto, observaba como el viejo coche traqueteaba entre los baches de aquel sendero.

— Lo sé pero

— Pienso averiguar la verdad —afirmé volviendo a interrumpirle, no tenía necesidad de escuchar argumentos en contra, ya los había sopesado todos y cada uno.

— Entonces tendrás que engañarla —asentí ante sus palabras—, no tiene mucho apreció a tu familia y eso que Esme es la persona más maternal que puedas encontrar.

Mi madre estaba un poco angustiada por el último encuentro que había tenido con Bella, cuando había mandado investigar a mis espaldas la vida de Irina el detective no había encontrado nada. Tras la boda el rastro se desvanecía y ahora todos los secretos estaban frente a nosotros pero no a nuestro alcance.

Bella no parecía dispuesta a contarnos nada y menos sí me presentaba ante ella como Edward Cullen, intuía que el certificado de nacimiento no era real, había mandado investigar a fondo aquel hecho, quería saber el hospital dónde había dado a luz, el tiempo exacto que había pasado allí incluso quién había sido su comadrona. Todo era importante, confiaba en el criterio de Alice y aunque aquel papel hacía que me replantease la situación, buscaría todas las pruebas necesarias para estar seguro.

— Ya había pensado en eso, Bella es demasiado testaruda —fruncí el entrecejo mientras observaba el lugar al que habíamos llegado.

Era tarde, muy tarde para estar en un sitio como aquel y la figura que se adelantó hacía Bella no parecía una compañía muy recomendable aunque apenas podíamos distinguirlo desde aquella distancia. Ante mí otra cosa que quería averiguar, ¿quién era? y ¿qué relación la unía a él?

Vimos como se encaminaban hacía una de las hileras de locales y apagué el motor frustrado por no poder seguirla, estaba seguro de que percibirían cualquier movimiento en ese lugar tan solitario.

— Es una caja llena de sorpresas —Ramsey estaba tan sorprendido como yo, ¿qué hacía ella allí? y sí era para recoger algo ¿por qué no lo había hecho a una hora más apropiada?

Sólo tenía preguntas, cientos de ellas pero ni una respuesta por su parte. Esperé pacientemente hasta que los minutos se me hicieron interminables. Salí del coche y Ramsey me siguió.

— Vuelve a Forks —le dije dejándole espacio para que se subiese al coche.

— Edward —negó con la cabeza con determinación pero la mía era mayor que la suya—, tú madre me matará sí se entera que te deje aquí solo.

— No estaré solo —aseguré sonriendo.

Me introduje en el interior del coche de Bella, le había dejado abierto, la mente de aquella mujer no funcionaba bien del todo, pero estando allí dentro no podría deshacerse de mí.

Unos minutos después observé como volvían con las manos vacías, caminaban pausadamente conversando con una confianza que me molestó, mi mandíbula se tensó contra mi voluntad.

Cuando la abrazó sentí una punzada de celos irracionales, demasiadas libertades. Aquel gesto duró apenas unos segundos pero fue suficiente para querer estrellar mi puño contra su mandíbula, una sola vez había experimentado aquello, la mañana en que había descubierto el engaño de María. Bella despertaba un instinto de posesión desconocido en mí.

Sentí alivió cuando aquel hombre se montó en su coche, me relajé ligeramente cuando pude observar su rostro mientras comprobaba su móvil, le sentaba bien la chaqueta negra que llevaba, moldeaba sus curvas con precisión, desvié mi mirada y me preparé para lo que vendría después.

Para mi sorpresa se montó en el coche sin despegar la vista de su móvil, debía asegurarme de ponerle protección, era demasiado despistada para su propia seguridad. Metió la llave en el contacto y me moví hacía el centro del asiento atrayendo su confusa mirada.

Vi como pasaba del miedo al reconocimiento en apenas un segundo. Después la ira cubrió sus hermosos ojos.

* * *

Mis nudillos se pusieron blancos mientras sujetaba con fuerza el volante de mi coche y observaba por el retrovisor la sonrisa de aquel hombre. Sentía como mi cuerpo se fundía con el asiento, no era mi imaginación, había tenido la osadía de seguirme y meterse en mi coche. ¿Qué clase de pervertido era?

Miré hacía mi bolso donde descansaba el aerosol de pimienta, estaba totalmente paralizada, no sabía qué quería de mí o de qué era capaz. Pero estar hay contemplando su perfecta sonrisa desde el espejo de mi coche no iba a hacer que desapareciera de mi camino.

Mi timidez atenazaba mi garganta, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan vulnerable frente a alguien, había aprendido paso a paso a guardar cada debilidad en mi interior y, sin embargo, el magnetismo de sus ojos verdes hacía que me volviese a sentir como una chiquilla anhelante de afecto, deseosa de amor.

Debía reaccionar, el silencio era denso, apenas podía respirar con normalidad, había un brillo de diversión en sus pupilas que encendió mi ira, arranqué el motor, gesto que le sorprendió y cuando supe que el coche estaba preparado para emprender la marcha, abrí la puerta del vehículo y salí de él.

Edward hizo lo mismo posicionándose frente a mí.

— Se puede saber qué hace aquí —pregunté intentando aparentar calma pero no olvidaba que aquel lugar estaba completamente desierto y a oscuras.

— Teníamos una cita, Bella —estaba arrinconada contra el coche, la distancia que nos separaba era mínima, casi podía sentir como su aliento me rozaba.

Deseche cualquier pensamiento intentando centrarme en rechazarle pero notaba como mi corazón palpitaba bajo la intensidad de su mirada. _Se práctica, es un loco_ me repetí por décima vez pero nunca me había sentido tan agitada ante la presencia de un hombre.

— Y eso es motivo suficiente para seguirme hasta Seatle —mi voz sonó más escandalizada de lo que pretendía.

— Es de mala educación lo que ha pasado hoy, deberías haberme avisado —murmuró y me estremecí contra mi voluntad.

— Está absolutamente tarado, no pienso salir con usted bajo ningún concepto, espero que disfrute de su vuelta a casa —me senté en mi asiento y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta Edward se situó de tal forma que me lo impedía.

— ¿Vas a dejarme aquí? —preguntó pero intuía una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Imagino que no habrá venido andando, vuelva a su coche —señalé haciendo ademán de cerrar la puerta.

— Digamos que me acompañó un amigo y se llevo mi medio de transporte —su voz causaba un efecto raro en mí, me perturbaba, me atraía hacía él como una polilla hacía la luz.

— Mala decisión, tendrá que volver caminando hasta el centro de Seatle —había al menos unos diez kilómetros y la noche era cerrada pero no podía ceder a aquel vulgar chantaje, seguro que su amigo esperaba escondido en alguna parte por sí su truco no funcionaba.

— No puedes hacerme eso —su voz reflejó incomodidad por un momento.

— Lo lamento, no le sienta bien el papel de dama en apuros.

Para mi sorpresa se separó y pude cerrar la puerta, puse el coche en movimiento y mientras me alejaba lentamente por el sinuoso camino apenas asfaltado vi su alta figura parada, observándome, seguramente no se creía lo que le estaba pasando.

Estaba ante un don Juan acostumbrado a manejar a las mujeres a su antojo, pero dejarle allí tirado como una colilla no era propio de mí. Frené el coche sin estar segura de lo que iba a hacer pero sabiendo que sí no lo hacía me iba a arrepentir.

Apenas había avanzado unos metros, me bajé del coche insegura, esperando no tener que emplear con él ninguna táctica defensiva de las que había aprendido después de mi incidente y grité su nombre.

Vi como avanzaba hacia mí, sin duda era elegante y atractivo, más que cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido en mi vida pero no debía olvidar que sólo quería algo de mí, mi cuerpo y no estaba dispuesta a caer en sus redes.

— Le acercaré a Seatle —afirmé cuando se situó frente a mí clavándome su mirada, podía perderme por horas en aquella profundidad esmeralda.

— Sabes bien adonde me dirijo —de nuevo le tenía más cerca de lo adecuado, di un paso hacia atrás intentando controlar mi embelesamiento infantil.

— No juegue con fuego, no tengo ni una pizca de paciencia, súbase al coche y manténgase en silencio —puse mi mejor gesto agresivo, practicado durante años, pero sólo conseguí que sonriese aún más.

Volvía a estar sentada al volante, nunca me había gustado conducir, era sólo un mal necesario pero con la mirada de Edward puesta en cada gesto de mi rostro temía acabar teniendo un accidente.

Se mantuvo callado, como le había pedido, hasta que vio las luces que nos indicaban la entrada a la ciudad.

— ¿Quién era el que te acompañaba? —preguntó con la voz ronca y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Intenté centrarme en la carretera pero una fuerza invisible me empujó a contestarle.

— Un amigo, en el más estricto sentido de la palabra —no sabía por qué pero no quería que malinterpretase lo que hubiese visto, definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo y el lunes llamaría para pedir una cita al psicólogo de Carlie. Debía tratarme aquel desorden mental.

— Pensé que quizás era el padre de tu hija —di un frenazo brusco, por suerte la carretera estaba vacía. ¿Por qué me atacaba de esa manera?, ¿qué motivos podría tener para preguntar aquello?

— Está demasiado interesado en ella, ahora ya puede recorrer el resto del camino a pie —afirmé soltando mi cinturón e inclinándome por encima de él para abrirle la puerta.

Su olor era tal y como lo recordaba, su mano agarró la mía y no pude evitar mirarle, nuestros rostros estaban a menos de un centímetro de distancia.

— ¿A qué tienes miedo, Bella? —noté como su otra mano recorría mi mejilla con suavidad.

— Le parece poco acecharme como lo ha hecho —dije intentando mantener una frialdad que no sentía.

— Nunca había actuado de esta manera —afirmó con voz seductora, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no tragar saliva.

— Eso se lo dirá a todas —aseguré intentando reafirmarme en mi postura.

— Deja de tratarme de usted —acercó su rostro un poco más al mío y sentí su aliento en mi cara—, no sabes lo que me molesta que mantengas las distancias conmigo, no puedo explicarte lo que percibí al ver que no estabas preparada para nuestra cita, quiero saberlo todo de ti.

— Pero es un riesgo que yo no quiero correr —señalé sin apenas convicción, esperaba que él no hubiese notado como mi voz temblaba, como mi cuerpo se agitaba ante su cercanía.

Vi como alzaba una ceja incrédulo ante mis palabras. Me reproché internamente por no ser más concluyente en mis razonamientos pero apenas podía pensar con claridad.

— La vida es para vivirla no para encerrarse en un caparazón de convicciones, dame una tregua, enséñame que se esconde detrás de tanto autodominio aprendido, no eres así, estoy seguro — ¿cómo podía leerme tan bien?, parecía poder penetrar en mi mente y descubrir hasta el más recóndito de mis recuerdos.

Negué con la cabeza ante sus palabras, pero mi corazón latía desbocado ante la perspectiva de contar con alguien a ese nivel tan íntimo y personal. Sería tan fácil y a la vez la idea más absurda que podría tener.

— No hay alto el fuego que valga, bájate del coche —sonrió ante mis palabras y soltando mi mano presionó el seguro de la puerta bloqueándola.

— Ya hemos dado un pequeño paso, ahora volvamos a casa —despedía autoridad como si estuviera acostumbrado a que todo el mundo cumpliese sus órdenes.

— No —señalé intentando llegar hasta el seguro y cayendo entre sus brazos.

— Otra opción es empezar por el final —afirmó sonriendo mientras cubría el escaso espacio que nos separaba y posaba sus labios sobre los míos con delicadeza.

* * *

_No sé quién es más cabezota de los dos, menudo par._

_Mil gracias como siempre a mis chicas: **Yasmin, AnaMa e Isa**. Valoro gratamente cada comentario u opinión. Besos._


	11. Capítulo 11

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 11. Beso.**_

Sentí su boca moverse ligeramente sobre la mía, sus manos me agarraron por la cintura y me estrecharon contra su cuerpo. Mi mente se paralizó mientras mi cuerpo se deshacía ante su contacto, intenté controlarme, apoyé mis manos sobre su pecho para separarle de mí pero el espacio era tan reducido que mi esfuerzo no valía de mucho.

El traidor de mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su cercanía, mis labios se movía contra mi voluntad y mis manos percibían el latido acelerado de su corazón cuando intensificó su beso haciéndome suspirar.

Debía dejar de ver películas de Disney junto a Carlie, ni yo era una campesina ni él un príncipe encantando. Le mordí el labio consiguiendo que se apartase de mí pero sus pupilas me miraban con deseo. Mi estomago se convirtió en un nido de mariposas mientras me alejaba y trataba de respirar pausadamente, no quería que viera mi incertidumbre, mis anhelos de otro contacto.

Volví sobre mi asiento, mi corazón clamaba por otro beso pero mi mente, mucho más práctica, me ordenaba que recobrase la cordura. Lo lógico hubiese sido cruzarle la cara pero aún estaba demasiado aturdida para hacerlo, así que sujeté el volante percibiendo la vibración del motor, intentando analizar la situación con la mayor calma.

Nunca antes me habían besado de aquel modo, nunca se había despertado mi cuerpo ante el simple roce de una mirada y sin embargo, él parecía saber presionar el resorte de mis sentimientos más ocultos.

— Bella —cerré los ojos, mi mente estaba en blanco, no reaccionaba pero debía hacerlo, salir de aquel entuerto, volver a mi tranquila vida sin hombres como aquel.

— Aún no te has bajado —murmuré mirando la carretera con determinación, tratando de ignorar la corriente que se movía entre nosotros con total libertad.

— No pienso hacerlo —su desfachatez era inmensa, dirigí sus ojos hacía él para encontrarme con su sonrisa deslumbrante.

_Es sólo otro mujeriego más_ me repetía mi mente mientras me perdía en su mirada y casi lanzaba otro suspiro al aire.

— No tienes mucha experiencia —sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras intentaba buscar mis más oscuros secretos. Alargó su mano y la posó en mi mejilla, su calor traspasó mi ensoñación.

Cogí apresurada mi bolso y abrí la puerta del coche antes de que pudiera detenerme. Estaba en medio de una autopista, por suerte no había tráfico así que me encaminé con rapidez hacía el otro extremo de la carretera. Podía quedarse mi coche pero no permitiría que jugase conmigo, ya había pasado por aquello, ya había sucumbido a los encantos de un vividor y aún recordaba la sensación de dolor que me había producido.

El vacío permanecía en mi corazón como sí tuviese un agujero, aún me doblaba en dos cuando profundizaba en aquella sensación, aún me entraba la rabia cuando rememoraba lo que había hecho conmigo, como me había usado a su antojo contra mi voluntad.

Y sólo daba gracias al cielo por no tener claros los recuerdos de aquella noche, noté como mis lágrimas nublaban mi visión pero seguí caminando, sintiéndome vulnerable y débil.

En qué estaba pensando para acceder a llevar a ese tipo en mi coche. No noté en qué momento mi caminar se detuvo, me sujeté el brazo izquierdo contra mi evitando mi propia destrucción. Sopesando mis opciones sin ver más allá de mis propios pies.

Respiré una y otra vez, despacio, intentado calmarme como sabía, intentado volver a elevar mi muro de seguridad, cerré los ojos, sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer, no era la primera vez que me sentía así y no sería la última.

Cuando pude sentir la brisa en mi cara entonces supe que lo peor había pasado, había relegado aquellas nefastas imágenes al fondo de mi consciencia, había pateado cualquier emoción dañina bien lejos de mí y podía volver a retomar mi camino antes de que me atropellasen.

Abrí los ojos y aquellas verdes praderas me observaron con preocupación, demasiada para lo que estaba habituada. Estaba parado frente a mí intentando comprender algo que no tenía intención de explicarle.

Me acercó un pañuelo, quería gritarle que se apartara pero mi garganta estaba muda.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró volviendo a encender mis emociones. Quería chillarle que no hiciera eso pero él no podía ser consciente de las reacciones que despertaba en mí su interés.

Asentí e intenté rodearle pero puso sus manos en mis hombros impidiéndomelo.

— Bella, vuelve al coche —su voz me sacudía. Cogió mi barbilla entre sus dedos e hizo que le mirase. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tierno?, ¿por qué hasta el más ligero de los roces me perturbaba?

— Yo —tragué saliva sin saber que decir, ni que hacer, ni como reafirmarme en mi postura.+

— Sólo te llevaré a casa, no habrá más besos ni nada que te pueda perturbar de esta manera.

Afirmé con la cabeza ante sus palabras, me parecían sinceras y decidí creer por una vez en algo que no fuese mi propio instinto.

* * *

El viaje transcurrió en silencio mientras conducía, Bella parecía cansada a mi lado, no comprendía su reacción a un simple beso pero lo averiguaría, estaba decidido a conocer todos sus secretos, a lidiar con todos sus demonios.

Porque cuando la había visto de pie en medio de la mediana, sujetándose el brazo había sentido algo que aún no tenía palabras para explicar, había corrido junto a ella y ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia a su lado. Había observado como sus ojos se contraían ante algún doloroso recuerdo, estaba seguro de que alguien la había herido, averiguaría quién había sido y acabaría con él, le llevaría a la más absoluta de las ruinas por haberla hecho aquello.

Cuando aparqué frente a su casa, abrió los ojos con precipitación, en cuanto reconoció dónde estábamos soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— Lo siento —murmuró y por primera vez, la vi tal y como era, sin armaduras ni escudos, tan sólo una mujer indefensa y lastimada.

— No pienso hacerte daño —asintió pero no estaba nada convencida de mis palabras.

— No sé que me pasó, no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas —dijo excusándose pero era yo el que me había precipitado.

— Volvamos a empezar —sus ojos se agrandaron ante mi petición.

Me bajé del coche, el silencio y la oscuridad envolvían la pequeña casita en la que vivía, me sentía de nuevo ilusionado, atraído hacía su mundo, ejercía sobre mí un influjo irreal que no había notado en años. Había borrado de un golpe todas las imágenes que tenía de María.

Abrí su puerta y extendí mi mano hacía ella intuyendo que no la cogería pero lo hizo. Salió del coche pero no rompí el contacto.

— No te conozco —señaló asustada.

— Hazlo entonces, nada te lo impide, déjame borrar cualquier mal sueño que hayas tenido —acorté la distancia que nos separaba.

— Estas loco, apenas nos hemos visto dos veces y quieres…

— Y quiero formar parte de tu mundo —murmuré mientras la sujetaba por la cintura temiendo una nueva estampida.

— Y sí yo no quiero.

— Me esforzaré por los dos, conóceme Bella —acerqué mis labios a su oreja y susurré— te aseguro que no muerdo.

Se estremeció, sabía que no le era indiferente y mi decisión cada vez se hacía más firme.

— No estoy segura de ello, ¿por qué me preguntaste por Carlie? —se apartó ligeramente y no se lo impedí, quería que confiase en mí.

Su pregunta me recordó mi otro objetivo y mi mandíbula se tensó. Estaba jugando en el borde del precipicio y un paso en falso me haría perder todo. No podía decirle quién era en realidad porque perdería cualquier avance que hubiese hecho aquella noche, por mínimo que fuera era más de lo que tenía al principio. Pero tampoco quería mentirla, debía buscar el método para suavizar su imagen sobre los Cullen y sólo podía hacerlo estando a su lado.

— No quiero tener que lidiar con un ex celoso y posesivo —su ceja se levantó ligeramente, estaba sorprendida.

— No entiendo por qué te importa mi ex pareja —mentía y no lo hacía nada bien, quería engañarme y mi teoría se afianzaba paso a paso.

Estaba empezando a estar seguro de que Carlie era hija de Irina y por tanto mía, reconocía muchos rasgos de los Cullen en aquella niña, el por qué Bella era su madre era el misterio así como el hecho de haber falsificado un certificado de nacimiento.

— Sólo dime que no forma parte de tu vida —mantuve el tono de voz tranquilo pero por dentro mi sangre hervía ante su mentira. Intuía que trataba de proteger a la pequeña, Irina le habría contado miles de falacias sobre nosotros.

— Murió —dijo intentando sonar apenada pero no había por quién sentir dolor.

— ¿Aún le amas? —quería saber hasta dónde era capaz de continuar con su mentira, se encogió de hombros y se pasó los dedos por su oreja. No era nada convincente cuando mentía, casi podía ver como su mente intentaba encontrar respuestas rápidas a mis preguntas.

— No, cuando pasó ya no había nada entre nosotros —asentí manteniendo la postura serena.

— ¿Era un buen padre? —me mantuve aprovechando la ventaja que me estaba dando.

— Convivimos un tiempo pero no estaba preparado para esa responsabilidad —por primera vez su engaño parecía real.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunté y tuve que aguantar la sonrisa cuando la vi dudar.

Siempre se me había dado bien saber la verdad y Bella no era la excepción, no sabía engañar y no le había dado el tiempo suficiente para inventarse una buena historia. Estaba seguro que de seguir preguntándole empezarían las contradicciones pero su olor me atravesó, descongelando de nuevo mis emociones.

— Dos años —balbuceó, apoyé mi mano en la curva de su cuello tocando su melena.

Percibí como se estremecía ante aquella caricia.

— ¿Hay alguien en tu vida ahora? —me aproxime con extrema lentitud mientras ella se humedecía los labios.

No se movió, estaba paralizada pero yo quería más de ella, quería que admitiese lo que ambos notábamos, la conexión que se había establecido entre nosotros. Era demasiado inocente, transparente y clara en sus emociones.

Sin duda no tenía nada que ver con María. Maldije por lo bajo, no tenía que compararla de nuevo, Bella merecía una valoración mayor o eso creía. Tembló mientras la acercaba hacía mí, miró mis labios y sentí como mi cuerpo respondía a aquel tímido gesto. Lo deseaba tanto como yo.

— No hay nadie —dijo rompiendo mi concentración y haciendo que la mirase. Estábamos íntimamente abrazados pero ella intentaba mantener su posición.

La barrera se interpuso entre nosotros, su gesto ya no era vulnerable, parecía haber despertado del letargo en el que estaba sumida y que me había hecho conocer mucho más de ella que en cada uno de los encuentros que habíamos tenido juntos anteriormente.

— Bella —intenté volver a ganar posiciones, volver a llevarla al punto de seducción en el que había estado un minuto antes pero ella negó vigorosamente con la cabeza y la dejé apartarse de mí.

— Gracias por traerme. Aquí acaba esta conversación, espero que entiendas que no tengo intención de salir contigo o de tener ningún tipo de encuentro más —ese tono petulante que empleaba era seductor.

— No quiero que esto acabe aquí —no la tocaba pero mi tono de voz había sido efectivo y había paralizado su huída.

— No —susurró y vi como dudaba de sí misma.

— Te haré una confesión de intenciones —agarré el borde de su chaqueta dispuesto a detenerla sí echaba a correr—, escúchame con atención, nada podrá dejar que siga intentando esto, porque tú lo notas igual que yo. Porque te estremeces ante mí como una chiquilla, no te impidas ser feliz por un mal tipo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas había dado en el blanco de la diana, huía no sólo de mí sino de sí misma. Estaba siendo completamente irracional, entendía lo que era refugiarse en uno mismo cuando te herían, yo lo había hecho durante años pero Bella lo había cambiado todo.

Me había arrebatado la tristeza con una simple mirada, ahora entendía la fortaleza de los sentimientos.

— No me hagas esto —sonaba aterrada y eso sólo hizo que mi deseo creciese.

— No podemos negar lo que hay entre nosotros.

— Te aseguro que no hay nada —intentaba ser borde de nuevo pero era un vano intento ahora que me había asomado ligeramente a su alma.

— Entonces sí te beso no volveras a aferrarte a mí —unos milímetros y comprobaría mi teoría.

— Por favor, Edward —tenía tanto miedo pero yo no pensaba herirla, nunca daría un paso como aquel si no estuviese convencido en mi fuero interno de lo que ella despertaba en mí.

— Cierra los ojos —le pedi pero ella les mantuvo obstinadamente abiertos. Era una cabezota pero se enfrentaba a la horma de su zapato.

Bajé mi rostro hacía el de ella pero alguien la llamó. Quien podía estar a esas horas esperándola, sentí como la ira se apoderaba de mí cuando me apartó tan sorprendida como yo.

* * *

_Hice mis tareas y me escape corriendo. Pero no me ha quedado mucho tiempo así que es un poquito corto el capítulo._

_Gracias a mis chicas: **Rosh, Chiarat, AnaMa, Lupita, Yasmin, Lilian y Soledad**. Espero que os guste este capítulo tanto como a mi escribirlo, la parte romántica._

_Gracias a los que la seguís en silencio._

_Besos a todas._


	12. Capítulo 12

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 12. En guerra.**_

Había enloquecido por completo, me dejaba arrastrar por lo que ese hombre me provocaba, agradecía la interrupción aunque la visita se me antojaba extraña. ¿Qué hacía él allí a esas horas?

Miré como Jacob acortaba la distancia que nos separaba, casi podía sentir la tensión que consumía a Edward, pero ¿por qué debería molestarle que tuviese una visita?, Jacob le miró, podía detectar un desafió latente cuando se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Durante los últimos meses me había acostumbrado a su efusividad aunque al principio me había parecido exagerada. Habíamos retomado con fuerza nuestra amistad aunque yo le había remarcado con claridad dónde estaba el límite que no debía cruzar.

— No son horas de visita —señaló Edward con cierta ira reflejada en su voz.

— Ni tampoco de besuqueos bajo la luz de la luna —definitivamente tenía que cortar aquella conversación.

— Jake déjame presentarte a Edward —vi como mi amigo estrechaba con demasiada fuerza la mano que le había extendido quien me acompañaba.

El silencio se instaló en aquel triángulo haciéndose insoportable, ninguno de los dos hombres rompió el contacto ni apartó la mirada, retándose, casi podía ver la testosterona saltar de uno a otro. Resoplé indignada ante un comportamiento tan infantil y conseguí atraer su atención.

No me apetecía seguir parada allí a las tres de la madrugada viendo a aquel par decidir quien era más macho.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —pregunté y Jacob soltó a Edward volviéndose hacía mí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— En realidad sí, te estaba esperando porque —me sujetó por el brazo y me apartó ligeramente de Edward—, Charlie ha estado aquí, llamó ayer a mi padre y hoy se presentó para verte, está preocupado por ti, Bella.

— Ya —no sabía que decir ni que quería mi padre, había evitado cualquier contacto con él desde la última bronca, de vez en cuando le mandaba un correo electrónico bastante escueto para que supiese que seguía viva pero era todo lo que podía darle.

— Tienes que aclarar las cosas y —Edward tosió a nuestra espalda, Jacob no había retirado su mano de mi brazo y me fije que era allí donde su mirada se había detenido.

— Me esperas en el porche —le pedí a Jacob y este asintió.

Mientras caminaba hacía la casa iba silbando, me giré hacia Edward, la intensidad de su mirada sacudió mi estómago, podía hacerme olvidar cada una de mis convicciones con sólo mirarme de esa manera.

— Gracias por —no sabía por qué le daba las gracias, por hacerme sentir vulnerable después de años haciéndome la fuerte, por hacerme perder el norte cuando me abrazaba, por demostrarme como besa realmente un hombre, por hacerme anhelar cosas que no iba a tener nunca— traerme —dije y recibí una sonrisa irónica de sus labios.

— Sí —subió su mano hacía mi mejilla y me quedé paraliza frente a su suave caricia—, ha sido un viaje interesante.

Di un paso hacia atrás consciente del efecto que tenían sus roces sobre mí, percibí como el rubor subía a mi rostro. Cuando me paré a observar sus verdes oceanos adiviné lo que pensaba. Recibiría la propuesta embarazosa que este tipo de hombres suele hacer.

Me preparé para rechazarle con firmeza, para demostrarle que no era una mujer fácil con la que jugar y la que llevar a la cama más cercana.

— Te gustaría —cerré los ojos, lo sabía, no estaba equivocada en cuanto a mi percepción, era un maldito mujeriego al que mi rechazo había molestado y atraído— ir al cine mañana, podemos llevar a Carlie a ver la última película de Disney.

Mi mente repitió su invitación incrédula ante lo que había oído. Abrí los ojos sin comprender en que momento me había perdido y había interpretado erróneamente mi intuición.

— No sé —afirmé después de unos minutos que se me antojaron eternos, había esperado un "me dejas pasar" pero no "salgamos al cine en familia", era raro como mi cabeza relacionaba los conceptos de una manera tan caótica.

— No iríamos solos —agregó misterioso.

— Claro, estaría Carlie con nosotros.

— Me gustaría presentarte a alguien, a mi hermana, está deseando conocerte —esto se precipitaba, ¿por qué había hablado de mí a su familia?

— ¿Por qué querría conocerme? —mi voz reflejó recelo.

— Digamos que le hablé de ti.

— ¿De una mujer que apenas has visto dos veces y unos pocos minutos? —escuché las tablas del porche crujir bajo el impaciente caminar de mi amigo.

— Estoy seguro de que Carlie lo disfrutará —la había llevado un par de veces al cine y le encantaba, por alguna razón había confiado en Edward desde el primer momento en que le había visto.

Incluso le había dicho "pa", había esperado encontrar entre las cajas de Irina una foto de aquel hombre, algo que me explicase lo que estaba pasando, el interés de él por la niña, la reacción de Carlie ante él, pero no tenía nada.

En realidad, sí tenía algo, podía ver cómo se comportaba Carlie junto a Edward, descubrir sí sólo había sido una palabra involuntaria que no había vuelto a decir en toda aquella semana.

— Hace tiempo que le prometí ir a ver Brave, pero he estado tan ocupada que

— No se hable más, te recojo a las cuatro y vamos a Port Angels —negué con la cabeza, no pensaba que iba a ponerse tan contento pero lo había hecho.

— Iremos en nuestro coche —contesté con seriedad, pero la perspectiva de estar con él era tentadora.

— Es un gasto innecesario y tu coche necesita un respiro después del viaje de hoy —no entendía por qué siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Antes de que me diera tiempo a pensar estaba asintiendo con la cabeza y él se despedía de mí.

Echó un vistazo hacía mi casa y su mandíbula se tensó.

— Debería marcharse —argumentó, sus ojos me observaron inquisitivos.

— Lo hará en cuanto escuche lo que debe contarme, ha esperado demasiado tiempo para mandarle a casa sin saber que quiere —afirmé en un tono apaciguador.

— Eso espero. Hasta mañana, Bella.

Me volví intentando que no me afectase su forma de hablarme, había algo posesivo en sus palabras, en su manera de tocarme, podía intuir que de haber podido habría arrastrado lejos de allí a Jacob.

Mi amigo me esperaba con el ceño fruncido, a pesar de su sonrisa, cuando llegué a su lado y me senté en una de las sillas, noté su furia a flor de piel, le pedí que se sentara junto a mí, echó un vistazo hacía la calle y después se posicionó a mi lado.

— No me gusta ese tipo, mantenle fuera de tu vida, Bella —asentí sin atreverme a decirle que había quedado con él.

— Jake sé lo que tengo que hacer, pero gracias —sonreí intentando que sonase menos duro de lo que había sido.

— No me dirás que ese es el posible padre de Carlie —negué con la cabeza, había descartado esa posibilidad, sabía que Anthony Cullen no fijaba su residencia en ningún sitio y sin embargo, ya había visto a Edward en tres ocasiones.

— No es un Cullen, le conocí hace unos días y me le encontré en Seatle esta noche, se había quedado sin coche, no podía volver a casa —sí le decía que me había seguido seguramente Jacob seguiría con sus argumentos en contra.

Me recosté sobre el respaldo de la silla de madera y miré a lo lejos, desde allí podía observar el bosque en el que alguna vez habíamos jugado Seth y yo, sólo me dejaban adentrarme en él de su mano, añoraba aquellos tiempos en que todo era sencillo, lo más complicado era decidir a que jugar o que libro leer.

— Tu padre está en mi casa —asentí intentando entender cómo me sentía, no quería verle pero a la vez algo me decía que lo hiciese.

Necesitaba más tiempo para acostumbrarme a su despertada curiosidad.

— Me harás un favor enorme Jake —me sonrió, le podía pedir cualquier cosa porque siempre estaba dispuesto a concedérmelo.

Después de nuestra primera discusión, Jacob se había presentado en casa con un gran regalo para Carlie y una disculpa en su rostro, no había podido negarme a perdonarlo.

— Por supuesto.

— Pídele que vuelva el próximo sábado, necesito analizar la situación —estaba contrariado ante mi decisión.

— Está muy interesado en arreglar las cosas, le he hablado de Carlie, ahora es su abuelo y puede ser beneficioso para la niña.

Siempre que usaban aquel argumento me tenían en el punto exacto en dónde querían tenerme, pero esta vez sería inflexible, ya había cedido ante Edward, no lo haría ante mi padre por el momento.

Me levanté de la silla con gesto firme, estaba cansada, necesitaba un largo baño y una buena tableta de chocolate, iba a ser raro no tener a Carlie conmigo aquella noche pero no quería perturbar su sueño a aquellas horas de la noche.

— Jacob, mañana me es imposible, tengo mucho que hacer —abrió la boca para replicar pero se lo impedí—, el próximo sábado, sí no puede venir él iremos nosotras.

Jake se despidió de mí aunque no estaba conforme con mi postura pero era mi decisión, entré en casa y percibí el olor de la colonia de Carlie por todo el pasillo, sonreí sin pretenderlo.

Encendí la luz del salón, sobre la mesa había unos cuantos dibujos de mi hija y me detuve a mirarlos, la evolución era asombrosa, sí quería podía llegar a ser una gran pintora pero parecía más interesada en el piano.

Saqué de mi bolso el verdadero certificado de nacimiento de la niña, ¿por qué me había engañado Irina?, ¿por qué no quería que la niña fuese parte de aquella familia?, ¿qué le habían hecho?

* * *

Golpeé el pie sobre la tarima con impaciencia mientras la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana seguía obstinadamente cerrada.

— Alice no quiero darle un motivo para que rehusé a salir con nosotros —habían pasado cinco minutos desde la hora que le había marcado para que estuviese lista.

Había visto inquietud en sus ojos cuando le había pedido aquella mañana que me acompañase al cine, a mi hermana le asustaba el rechazo pero después de consultar sus cartas había vuelto con una sonrisa, asegurándome que todo iría bien. Que Bella se convertiría en su mejor amiga.

— ¡Ya voy! —su voz sonó amortiguada por la puerta. Jasper había rechazado la invitación alegando que tenía trabajo, debía disculparme con él, había sido injusto en mi forma de actuar y veía lo feliz que era Alice a su lado.

Abrió la puerta luciendo un vestido verde por encima de la rodilla, rodeé su pequeña cintura y deposité un beso en su frente.

— Estás preciosa —miré hacía el interior, sobre la cama de matrimonio se amontonaban más de cuarenta vestidos, desechados uno tras otro, algunos aún con la percha colocada.

— No sabía qué ponerme —afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

— Cualquier cosa te sienta bien, ¿cómo puedes vestir a toda la familia en un minuto y tú tardar veinte?

— Estoy nerviosa —confirmó justificándose.

— Lo único que podría pasar es que alguien nos reconociese y nos saludase por el apellido —esa posibilidad me había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que Bella había accedido a salir conmigo.

— No lo creo y va a salir genial, está deslumbrada contigo.

Nos encaminamos hacía la puerta, me gustaba la casa que mi madre había mandado construir y había decorado con paciencia, era acogedora, muy distinta al frío esplendor de los hoteles.

Era un verdadero hogar y me hacía plantearme muchas cosas. ¿Qué haría cuando supiese con certeza que Carlie era mi hija?, ¿aceptaría vivir conmigo en esa casa?, ¿Bella me querría en su vida?

Subí en mi Volvo y observé como Garret se apresuraba a coger su coche, desde que había llegado a Forks contaba con sus inestimables esfuerzos por mantenerme con vida, le había asegurado que nadie me amenazaba y que era innecesario pero él consideraba que el volumen de mis ingresos era un buen motivo para secuestrarme.

Arranqué el motor con Alice en el asiento del copiloto que me miraba con expresión interrogante.

— ¿Qué quieres saber, pequeña?

— ¿Cómo te sentó la visita del amigo de Bella? —esas simples palabras hicieron que los celos se apoderasen de mí con la misma fuerza de la noche anterior.

No me había agradado la manera en que él se había inclinado para hablarla, ni la forma en que la había cogido por el brazo como sí compartiesen algo más que una amistad pero minutos antes Bella me había asegurado que no había nadie en su vida. Eso era lo que me había retenido para no pedir explicaciones.

Llegamos a su casa a las cuatro en punto y vi como Carlie bajaba las escaleras con gracia mientras Bella cerraba la puerta con llave, los vaqueros negros se ajustaban con precisión a sus curvas y su camisa azul oscuro contrastaba con su piel.

Tuve que obligarme a dejar de mirarla para que no me sorprendiera, abría la puerta del conductor. Bajé del coche y, para mi sorpresa, Carlie corrió hacía mis brazos para que la cogiera.

— Hola —dijo Bella pero sus ojos no me miraban sino que se habían apoyado en mi acompañante. Esperaba que no la reconociese, mi hermana me había asegurado que no se habían visto en ningún momento.

Alice salió del coche y la saludó con efusividad.

— Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte y a ti también —afirmó mi hermana haciendole cosquillas a Carlie.

Bella sonrió ante aquel simple gesto de parte de Alice.

— Edward no me dijo cómo te llamas.

— Mary Hale —le dio dos besos en las mejillas y la joven sonrió, me encantaba verla así, tan sencilla.

— Bueno así que vamos a ver Brave —Carlie asintió ante mis palabras— y vamos a comprar muchas palomitas y gominolas, así que vamos.

Abrí la puerta del coche, cogí el alzador que me acercaba Bella y sujeté sin dificultad a la niña contra el asiento, antes de que pudiera hacer algo en contra, Alice se sentó junto a la niña y Bella tuvo que ocupar el asiento delantero.

Estaba nerviosa, percibía como le afectaba mi cercanía, sonreí satisfecho y puse en marcha el coche, iba a ser una gran tarde.

* * *

La mujer chilló con irritación mientras su amante la miraba compungido. El dinero se acababa y su padre no iba a seguir financiando sus vicios ni la buena vida que llevaban hasta el momento.

— ¿Y ahora qué? Me harás caso o juró que te dejaré —sabía su punto débil y era ella misma, su cuerpo era su perdición, el hombre adoraba la manera en que se sentía cuando la tenía debajo de él.

— Tiene que haber otro modo.

— Edward está en Forks —señaló tirándole el informe a la cara—, le quiero muerto, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero ya o todo habrá acabado —la furia de la morena era inmensa y el hombre no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir. Lo haría pero conseguiría que alguien se ensuciase las manos por él.

* * *

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Eddie, Chiarat, Adri, AnaMa, Rosh, Lilian, Soledad, Lupita y Lyzz.**__ Dar la bienvenida a las nuevas, una disculpa a mi querida Rosh por no haberos avisado de la nueva historia, la verdad es que la empecé para desdramatizarme un poco después de cada capítulo de la otra y de momento es su función. _

_Me encantan vuestros comentarios y me alegran muchísimo. Besos._


	13. Capítulo 13

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 13. Mi pasado, mi presente.**_

Me miraba, sus ojos verdes se posaban ligeramente en mí mientras conducía y mi inquietud crecía por momentos. Había querido creer que las sensaciones del día anterior sólo eran fruto de mi alterada imaginación, la noche era un buen aliado para soñar, para ver posible lo imposible, a la luz del día todo se desvanecía y sólo quedaba la verdad.

Luchaba cada día con mis limitaciones, me escondía tras una fingida fortaleza e interpretaba mi papel con maestría. Me había funcionado bien hasta que Edward había aparecido en mi vida, sacudiéndola, haciéndome desear cosas que nunca antes me había planteado.

Miré hacia atrás, donde Mary le contaba una historia a Carlie para que estuviese entretenida durante el viaje, me caía bien sin apenas conocerla, su gesto hacía mi hija era suficiente para mí. La sonrisa de Carlie se intensificaba mientras la hermana de Edward hacía gestos con las manos, interpretando el cuento.

Volví a observar la carretera y para mi sorpresa ya estábamos en Port Angels, aparcando frente al centro comercial, hacía un día caluroso y no había demasiados coches en el aparcamiento. Con suerte, no habría mucha gente allí y mi hija no se sentiría en peligro.

Edward me abrió la puerta antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el breve contacto de nuestras manos fue suficiente para que tuviera que retener un suspiro que amenazaba con delatarme. Debía recordar que sólo era una salida entre amigos, un rato divertido para Carlie, no tenía tiempo de enredarme en una relación con nadie y menos con alguien que me hacía olvidar todo lo demás.

Había invadido mis pensamientos desde la noche anterior impidiéndome dormir, me había pasado la noche recordando el escueto beso que me había robado, negué con la cabeza asqueada conmigo misma y sujeté a Carlie de la mano, cuando llegábamos a las puertas correderas les pedí que me dejasen un momento a solas con la niña.

Me agaché frente a ella y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— Cariño, ¿te acuerdas de lo que hablamos?

— Sí —dijo en un hilo de voz, otro de los avances que habíamos conseguido con ella, alguna vez contestaba con un simple monosílabo.

— Allí dentro habrá más gente, algún ruido, pero sabes que no va a pasarte nada porque estoy contigo —afirmé colocando un rebelde mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

— "Pa" —murmuró señalando hacía la cristalera donde estaban Edward y Mary esperando.

— Claro—no entendía por qué se refería a él de ese modo, pero estaba dispuesta a promover cada uno de sus intentos por hablar—, él también y Mary.

Asintió y se agarró a mi cuello para que la abrazase. Volví a repetirle las normas, no debía salir corriendo ni separarse de nosotros. Me regaló otro minúsculo si y nos reunimos con los hermanos Hale en el vestíbulo.

Como había previsto había poca gente, apenas unas cuantas familias paseando con los niños, lejos del calor de la calle. No entendía por qué la gente tenía la costumbre de estar en los centros comerciales, para mí eran como ratoneras, un lugar en el cual se alienaba el comportamiento de los que compraban allí, las dependientas se afanaban por venderte cosas que no necesitabas y sí no acababas con cien bolsas en tu mano al finalizar el día, entonces algo malo pasaba contigo.

Me gustaba comprar en las pequeñas tiendas que discurrían por las calles, esos negocios que tanto esfuerzo costaba sacar adelante, valoraba la lucha de quienes los regentaban para no dejarse pisar por los gigantes almacenes.

Carlie soltó mi mano y se aferró a la de Mary mientras caminábamos hacía los cines que estaban en la segunda planta, a mi hija le encantaban las escaleras mecánicas pero a mí me aterraba la posibilidad de que se cayese o se pillase los dedos.

Miedo, esa era la palabra, todo lo que pudiera herir a mi hija me atemorizaba de tal manera que sentía como el corazón se me encogía de sólo pensarlo.

Mary se adelantó unos pasos con Carlie, noté la presencia de Edward a mi lado, cerca, tanto que nuestros brazos se rozaban, podía jurar que él estaba sopesando la idea de tomarme de la mano así que me crucé de brazos para impedírselo.

— Me cae bien tu hermana —señalé cortando aquel silencio que empezaba a hacerse agradable.

— Es fabulosa, aunque, sí quieres conservar la cordura, nunca la invites de compras —afirmó misteriosamente. Sentí como mi piel se incendiaba al escuchar su voz.

— No lo haré —agregué incómoda por mis propias reacciones, tan sólo esperaba que él no fuese demasiado perceptivo, me afectaba tenerle tan cerca pero no tenía excusa para alejarme.

Llegamos hasta la entrada de los cines y Edward se adelantó antes de que pudiera sacar mi monedero, había escogido un bolso grande para meter algunas cosas que pudiesen hacerme falta pero era un incordio cuando intentabas encontrar algo.

Él regresó minutos después sosteniendo en alto las entradas, Carlie saltó con alegría y antes de que pudiera detenerlas, ella y Mary se acercaron al puesto de palomitas. Edward me interceptó cuando intenté reunirme con ellas para pagar lo que estaban cogiendo.

— Déjame consentiros —negué con la cabeza abriendo la cremallera de mi cartera y buscando un billete de veinte dólares, apoyó su mano sobre la mía y le miré contrariada.

— No es justo, tú pagas una parte y yo la otra —dije mientras le hacía un seña para que viese la cantidad de cosas que estaban comprando aquel par. Edward no se volvió y pude percibir en sus ojos el mismo anhelo del día anterior.

— Me estás dando más de lo que yo pueda hacer por ti —sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi espalda ante aquellas palabras—, además, yo te invité así que hoy no pagarás nada, guarda la cartera.

Me mantuve obstinadamente quieta pero aquello duró poco porque apareció Carlie situándose justo en medio de ambos, me aparté de él y miré la cantidad de cosas que traían las dos, una par de bolsas con bebidas, palomitas, gominolas, chocolate y frutos secos, habían vaciado la tienda en un momento.

— Carlie sabes que

— He sido yo —afirmó con una sonrisa de disculpa—, empecé a ver tantas cosas y no pude contenerme.

Sonreí a mi pesar, mientras me fijaba en que sus ojos no eran verdes como los de su hermano, apenas se parecían, Mary tenía el pelo negro y corto mientras que Edward le tenía cobrizo. Debía dejar de pensar en él, sólo era una tarde de cine, nada más.

Me colgué el bolso y no pude evitar hacer una mueca, pesaba mucho y ahora me acordaba por qué.

— Traje bebida para Carlie y para mí, podemos devolver la que habéis comprado de más —vi por el rabillo del ojo como Edward negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más me agarró de la mano y seguimos a Carlie y Mary que iban con rapidez hacía el pasillo de entrada, podía palpar su entusiasmo, sí la niña hablase estaría parloteando sin parar acerca de la película. Faltaban unos minutos para que comenzase cuando una de las pocas personas que allí había atrajo mi atención.

Sentí como mi pulso se aceleraba, no podía verle la cara porque estaba de espaldas pero mi cuerpo reaccionó como si fuese él, hacía demasiado tiempo que no pensaba en aquel bochornoso día y tenía que pasar en ese preciso instante, mientras Edward me guiaba hacía la sala.

Me solté de su mano y recibí una mirada interrogativa de su parte pero yo no apartaba la vista de aquella espalda. Debía evitar que me viese, no quería enfrentarme a él, hacía tiempo había preparado la retahíla de cosas que le espetaría en su cara pero habían desaparecido de mi memoria. No podía estar más aterrada.

— Voy al baño —susurré pero sabía bien lo que Edward percibía en mi expresión—, quédate con Carlie.

En el preciso instante en que me di la vuelta supe que ese ser me había visto, noté sobre mí sus ojos y me encaminé con decisión hacía la puerta del baño más cercano.

Era cuadrado con varias hileras de servicios cuyas puertas eran azul oscuro, fui hasta el final, al último retrete, empujé la puerta y me senté sobre la taza mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración. Sólo esperaba que no me hubiese seguido y que Carlie no notase mi ausencia, pero no podía dejar que mi hija me viese de aquella manera, inhalé despacio intentando controlar la ansiedad que me había producido, rememorando aquel día.

.

_Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y no recordaba haber bebido nada, nunca lo hacía, abrí los ojos pero la luz del sol me hizo girarme en aquella cama que no era la mía. No tenía claro que me había pasado ni porque mi piel era tan consciente del roce de aquellas ásperas sábanas hasta que me toqué con la mano derecha y comprobé que estaba completamente desnuda._

_Aferré las sabanas contra mi pecho cuando la puerta de aquella habitación que no conocía se abrió y Riley apareció en el vano, cubriendo el marco en su totalidad._

— _Al fin, ahora podremos disfrutar de una manera totalmente distinta —el miedo atenazó mis músculos mientras le veía avanzar hacia mí._

— _¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté con la voz rasposa mientras veía como acortaba la distancia que nos separaba._

— _Nunca quise emplear un método tan feo pero estaba cansado de tus excusas, así que digamos que le di un pequeño empujón a nuestra relación —el muy canalla se reía en mi cara pero ¿por qué mi mente estaba en blanco?, era como si la niebla se hubiese apoderado de mis pensamientos._

— _¿Me has drogado? —había escuchado un par de casos en los que mezclado en la bebida la gente echaba narcóticos pero no podía creer que aquella persona lo hubiese hecho, le conocía desde hacía poco tiempo pero no me había parecido un violador._

— _Fue muy fácil —se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído—, debiste acceder cuando te lo pedí con amabilidad._

_Mi estómago se contrajo ante sus frías palabras, me aparté de él todo lo que pude pero había apoyado una mano al lado de mis piernas apretándome contra su costado._

— _Pienso denunciarte por esto._

— _¿Quién va a creerte?, una pequeña zorrita que accedió a mantener relaciones sexuales —resoplé cuando sentí su mano sobre mi muslo, debía salir de allí cuanto antes pero no parecía haber escapatoria posible._

— _No me toques —dije poniendo en cada palabra la repugnancia que me producía su sola presencia._

— _Pienso hacer mucho más contigo —se inclinó hacia mí justo en el instante en el que su móvil empezó a sonar, observé como su rostro perdía la ferocidad anterior mientras contestaba con escuetas frases a su interlocutor._

_Un minuto después colgó el teléfono y me observó, en su rostro ya no había lujuria tan sólo aburrimiento. _

— _Por fin una mujer de verdad me reclama, has tenido suerte, cielito._

Escuché como la puerta del servicio se abría y como alguien recorría la primera línea de retretes, abriendo las puertas que estaban cerradas. Abrí mi bolso y saqué el aerosol de pimienta agradecida de no habérmelo olvidado en casa.

Los pasos se aproximaban y pude escuchar la misma operación en la segunda hilera, los sonidos cada vez eran más claros, estaba segura, era aquel tipo, el mismo que cuatro años antes se había creído dueño de mi cuerpo, el mismo que me había robado la inocencia.

Sujeté con fuerza el spray, me levanté y coloqué mi dedo sobre el botón, iba a enseñarle que ya no era aquella niña y que no podía venir a hacerme daño sin sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos. Sólo esperaba que Carlie estuviese bien, la película ya habría empezado y con suerte estaría totalmente atenta a los dibujos sin percatarse de mi ausencia.

Recordé las claves que conocía sobre defensa personal, respiré hondo y me situé frente a la puerta a la espera de que la abriese, rezando por no fallar y agradecida de haberme puesto aquellas sandalias que tenían un poco de cuña y que me permitirían darle una buena patada.

Me dispuse a atacar cuando percibí que aquel sonido amortiguado se acercaba a mí.

* * *

Miré hacía el hombre que la había perturbado antes de darme la vuelta para seguirla, se parecía a mi mejor amigo, por primera vez pensar en Riley no me causó ningún tipo de sensación, ni siquiera odio, le agradecía su traición, me había demostrado lo que era realmente la mujer con la que me había casado.

La presencia de Bella en mi vida había trastocado todo lo que consideraba hasta el momento, había cogido mi vida y le había dado la vuelta, sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba ante su presencia, su tímida sonrisa me enloquecía y sus labios me tentaban hasta el extremo.

Me acerqué a Alice y le murmuré lo que había pasado al oído, movió afirmativamente la cabeza y me instó a que fuese a buscarla mientras ellas se sentaban, Carlie nos miró algo asustada, me agaché frente a ella.

— Te voy a encargar una misión muy importante —asintió aunque no parecía demasiado segura de nosotros—, tienes que guardarnos el sitio y Mary te acompañará.

No estaba convencida del todo pero sujetó la mano de Alice, se me hacía extraño llamar a mi hermana por su primer nombre, pero no nos habíamos querido arriesgar a que Bella conociese su nombre real y en cuanto lo oyese fuese capaz de relacionarla con los Cullen.

Me giré hacía el baño donde sabía que Bella había pasado, no había visto entrar a nadie después de ella así que abrí la puerta con decisión esperando encontrarla frente a la pared llena de espejos que había a la derecha, encima de los lavabos, pero no estaba.

Quería saber qué la había hecho huir de aquella manera, ¿por qué había salido corriendo de esa manera?, ¿qué relación tenía con ese tipo?

Recorrí cada uno de los servicios hasta llegar a la última hilera, la puerta del fondo estaba cerrada, allí tenía que estar, me situé junto a ella, inseguro de su reacción. Estaba por abrirla cuando sentí una punzada en la nuca, una señal de que algo no estaba bien, era una sensación que a veces tenía y a la que siempre hacía caso.

Apoyé mi mano sobre la puerta azul, percibí un ligero movimiento dentro y antes de empujar la puerta la llamé.

— Bella — volví a hablarla, escuché como resoplaba aliviada. Abrí la puerta despacio para encontrármela temblando, sujetando frente a mí un aerosol que fue bajando lentamente mientras me miraba con el temor reflejado en sus pupilas.

Le ofrecí mi mano y sentí como mi alma daba un brinco al notar su contacto, estaba helada, no apartó de mí sus ojos ni un segundo mientras la sacaba de aquel cubículo con delicadeza. Intentando adivinar qué le había pasado pero aquella reacción era demasiado extrema para poder interpretarla sin saber algo más de ella.

— Te pedí que te ocuparas de mi hija —murmuró, empezaba a recobrar la compostura, otro muro se alzaría entre nosotros si no hacía algo con rapidez.

— Esta con Mary —asintió y, sin meditarlo ni un segundo, la cogí por la cintura y la acerqué a mí.

— Edward, suéltame—señaló débilmente.

— Quiero que me lo cuentes todo, me ocuparé de quien te hizo daño, te aseguro que sí ese tipo que vistes tiene algo que ver con el miedo que refleja tu mirada, no habrá lugar en este mundo donde pueda esconderse —mis palabras causaron un efecto indescifrable en ella, segundos después me observó como sí me hubiese vuelto loco.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó aturdida, intentaba llegar hasta el fondo de mi alma.

— Sólo Edward, la persona que está dispuesta a todo por ti.

— Ni siquiera me conoces, ha sido una imprudencia venir aquí contigo —afirmó negando con la cabeza, intentó empujarme para que la soltase pero no lo hice.

— Sólo dime que no lo notas —susurré acercándome a su oído, absorbiendo el ligero perfume que llevaba—, que no te estremeces cuando nuestras manos se rozan, que tu corazón no late con fuerza cuando estamos juntos y me apartaré de tu camino.

Me perdí en sus pupilas buscando la respuesta que necesitaba aunque su respiración agitada ya me demostraba que mis palabras la habían afectado. Se mantuvo callada, escudriñando en su mente la manera de acabar con mi determinación.

Negó con la cabeza y sujeté con mis dedos su barbilla.

— Jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte, intuía que existía esta clase de amor que te hace volverte irreflexivo e impulsivo pero sólo tú lo has despertado en mí —la desconfianza apareció en su rostro.

— ¿A cuántas mujeres le has dicho esas palabras?, ¿cuántas se han lanzado a tus pies por un poco de atención? —contuvo el aliento cuando apoyé mi mano sobre su mejilla.

— A ninguna, llevo seis años más muerto que vivo, sintiendo sólo hielo en mi interior, como un autómata incapaz de amar —apoyó su dedo sobre mi boca impidiéndome que continuase mi explicación.

— No soy tonta Edward, conozco a los de tu clase, crees que caeré a tus pies con cuatro frases memorizadas —notaba como su rabia iba creciendo paso a paso—, búscate a otra más ingenua que yo, conmigo no funciona.

Dejé que se apartase y chocó contra la pared alicatada en blanco del baño y cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre mis labios supe que no la dejaría salir de ese baño creyendo que era un crápula.

Apoyé ambas manos a cada uno de sus costados impidiendo cualquier huida posible.

* * *

Me perturbaba, sus palabras eran atrayentes, jugaban con mi perfilada vida con destreza, ni siquiera los continuos ataques de Riley se podían comparar con la suave seducción a la que me sometía Edward, quería parecer experta, quería dominar una situación que desconocía porque desde que aquel maldito hombre me había hecho suya a la fuerza nunca había dejado que nadie se acercase a mí.

No sabía en qué momento había bajado la guardia, ni cómo aquel hombre podía reconocer tan bien la alteración que me producía. Puso sus manos de tal manera que no podía escapar, sin embargo no tenía miedo, me provocaba otro tipo de emociones que nada tenían que ver con el pánico que había sentido aquella mañana, que permanecía confusa en mi mente.

— No quiero que caigas a mis pies deseo que camines conmigo —hablaba entre susurros, tan cerca de mi boca que sólo tendría que inclinarme levemente hacía él para rozar sus labios.

_Compórtate_ me gritaba mi cabeza pero era un mensaje que no parecía calar en mi interior.

— Me encanta estar sola —no había conseguido dar la fuerza necesaria a esa frase, sonrió y mi corazón se aceleró.

— Te comprendo —me acariciaba sin tocarme, su voz era un murmullo seductor que amenazaba con hacerme caer en sus brazos, su aroma penetraba en mis sentidos y me hacía anhelar más de lo que tenía en mi vida.

— Entonces

— Te demostraré lo que despiertas en mí con tu sola presencia.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar ni una sola palabra cubrió mi boca con la suya, suave, como aleteos de mariposa, muy lentamente me atrajo hacía él, sentí sus manos sobre mis caderas como si estuviera desnuda. Mi cuerpo respondía a su cercanía.

Puso su mano sobre mi nuca evitando que me apartase pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, me aferré a sus brazos como si fuese a caerme en cualquier momento. Su beso fue adquiriendo intensidad, su lengua se paseó por mis labios, su respiración se agitó al notar como involuntariamente mi boca se abría para él.

No quería romper el contacto y le respondí con timidez, dejé que mi autocontrol se evaporase y empecé a participar de aquel beso. Percibí como su mano recorría la curva de mi espalda, como su musculoso tórax chocaba contra mis pechos, como empezábamos a perder el control y nuestras emociones se hacían cada vez más urgentes.

Me apoyó en la pared sin dejar de besarme mientras sus manos, ahora libres, acariciaban mis brazos, mi cuello,… jadeé recobrando la compostura al cavilar en el siguiente paso que Edward iba a dar, pero antes de que pudiera apartarme, alguien tosió a nuestras espaldas.

* * *

_Gracias a mis chicas: **Mepi **(si continuará la historia), **Lilian** (lo siento muchísimo, no era mi intención molestar a nadie, realmente pensé que la veríais**), Chiarat, Soledad, Eddie, Rosh y Lyzz.**_

_Os pido un poco de paciencia, me atacan los exámenes pero seguiré actualizando con menos frecuencia, pero lo haré, intentaré subir mañana o el jueves nuevo capítulo de Entre mis recuerdos (para las que la seguís con avidez)._

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Espero vuestras opiniones. Besos._


	14. Capítulo 14

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

**Capítulo 14. Al borde.**

Murmuró una maldición mientras se separaba de mí y entonces pude verla, se me revolvió el estómago anticipándome a lo que me esperaba. De todas las personas que había en Forks tenía que encontrarme con ella en Port Angels, en aquel instante en que mis defensas me habían abandonado y había perdido la compostura en brazos de Edward.

Observé las grietas en su perfecto maquillaje, aquel día hacía demasiado calor para ir pintada de aquella manera tan recargada, y me sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras me evaluaba. Comparada con ella yo parecía una chiquilla y así me sentía, como sí el tiempo hubiese retrocedido y volviésemos a estar en el instituto. Su vestido blanco inmaculado contrastaba con mis vaqueros, estaba segura de que Edward estaba fijándose admirativamente en ella aunque no podía ver su cara.

Pero ya no era aquella Bella Swan de la que todos podían mofarse, había cambiado así que compuse mi mejor expresión y decidí interpretar el papel de mi vida.

— Menuda sorpresa —dijo más alto de lo necesario—, no esperaba volverte a encontrar en una situación como esta.

Sabía bien a qué se refería y estaba segura de que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de dejarme en evidencia delante de Edward.

— ¿Cómo estás, Jessica? —no podía controlar el rubor que empezaba a cubrir mis mejillas pero mi tono de voz había sido totalmente controlado y sereno.

Devoró con la mirada a Edward que no se había movido ni un ápice, estaba parado frente a mí, en actitud protectora.

— Perfectamente —señaló con cierta soberbia—, veo que sigues teniendo afición por los servicios —hizo una mueca—, a Mike le encantará este cotilleo. Con lo que le costó darte aquel beso que vimos y ahora, he de admitir que has mejorado bastante y tú gusto no está nada mal —recorría a Edward con su mirada como si fuera un trozo de carne.

Mike Newton se había pasado la mitad del último año de instituto haciéndome creer que me amaba para luego dejarme en ridículo en el baile de graduación, no sólo no me había pasado a recoger sino que además en el momento en que llegué al gimnasio habían puesto en un proyector aquel beso que le había dado en el servicio el día anterior, me había asegurado que sería un secreto, pero no me dijo que lo compartiría todo el colegio.

Aún podía oír las risas y los comentarios de mis compañeros, lo más suave que me habían dicho era ingenua. Sacudí la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos y concentrándome en lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento.

— ¿No estará la pequeña Carlie por aquí?

— Por supuesto que no —tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritar pero mi indignación había impregnado cada sílaba, ¿cómo se atrevía a cuestionarme como madre?, ella que sólo estaba preocupada por su carrera y sus múltiples ascensos—, yo —me detuve, ¿qué podía decir?, ¿cómo justificar algo que ni yo misma entendía?

— Edward Hale, su prometido —contuve el aliento al escuchar aquella afirmación, sabía que lo hacía para salvarme de aquella conversación pero era algo demasiado atrevido.

Me moví para poder ver su rostro mientras Edward le tendía la mano a Jessica y esta la ignoraba, adelantándose, murmurando en un tono que pretendía ser seductor su nombre y posando sus labios rebosantes de carmín sobre sus mejillas.

— No tenía ni idea —afirmó con evidente envidia, esto se iba a saber en todo Forks.

— Es la directora del colegio de Forks —dije, mientras observaba las manchas que habían quedado en el rostro de Edward y sentía una ligera punzada de celos que deseché al instante.

Noté el cambio en Edward, la tensión creció en él y para mi sorpresa me sujetó por la cintura estrechándome contra él. Mis piernas temblaron ante su contacto.

— Iba a ir a hablar contigo.

— Fabuloso —agregó con entusiasmo intentando sujetarse al brazo de Edward pero este se apartó de ella con firmeza—, sería mejor un sitio menos público.

— No iba a ser una visita de cortesía, el setenta y cinco por ciento del colegio pertenece a los Cullen —mi corazón se detuvo ante la mención de aquel apellido— y, sin embargo, se niega a matricular a Carlie en él.

Las dudas empezaron a asaltarme impidiéndome disfrutar de la creciente desazón que exhibía Jessica, ella sabía que estaba discriminando a Carlie y que, sí yo me empeñaba, podía meterla en un aprieto ante las autoridades competentes, pero no había querido hacerlo porque eso sería condenar al ostracismo a mi hija. La gente era así de cruel y no estaba dispuesta a ello.

— ¿Usted es un Cullen? —balbuceó Jessica olvidando la fascinación que había sentido por Edward y mirándole con cierto temor, ¿_hasta dónde llegaba el poder de aquella familia?_ me pregunté sin comprender esa reacción.

— No —casi lancé un suspiro al escuchar aquello—, pero conozco bien a la familia y le aseguro que Esme jamás permitiría esta situación, espero que esto quede subsanado a la mayor brevedad posible, no me gustaría tener que recurrir a la señora Cullen —era una amenaza en toda regla.

— Claro —habría disfrutado de la incomodidad de Jessica si no fuera por la familiaridad que percibía en las palabras de Edward al hablar de aquella familia—, tramitaré los papeles correspondientes y en septiembre Carlie comenzará el curso.

Jessica se despidió y salió de allí con una rapidez asombrosa, había visto como su rostro palidecía segundo a segundo desde el instante en que Edward había tomado el control de la conversación.

Me separé de él afianzando cada paso, estaba alterada, confusa y aterrada por lo que desconocía de Edward, no sabía en qué estaba pensando para dejarme embaucar de aquella manera. Estaba dispuesta a desenmascararle.

* * *

Había oído la muda exclamación que había soltado Bella al escuchar mis palabras justo a tiempo para rectificar. Me había olvidado de aquella mentira y había querido poner en su lugar a aquella mujer que miraba a Bella como si fuese inferior. Aquel juego empezaba a ser complicado, encima de la mesa había algo más que la verdad, mi corazón luchaba por ganarse el suyo, por formar parte de su vida y de la de Carlie.

Jessica se había marchado avergonzada, sabía mover mis fichas con habilidad y tan sólo había sido un mínimo enfrentamiento comparado con los que solía tener en mi trabajo. Debía saber el efecto que le habían provocado mis palabras a Bella, me giré hacía ella pero me ignoró.

Evitaba mirarme, recogió su bolso y pasando junto a mí salió del baño sin mirar hacia atrás. Me detuve un segundo en los lavabos limpiándome el carmín de aquella mujer y salí con rapidez pero Bella me estaba esperando.

No podía descifrar en qué estaba pensando, exhibía una indiferencia enorme en su rostro que me alertó. ¿Acaso me había descubierto?, ni siquiera había pasado con ella el tiempo suficiente para que confiara en mí y podía haber perdido cada uno de los avances en un breve segundo.

El pasillo, que llevaba a las diferentes salas de cine, estaba oscuro, se cruzó de brazos y mi mente empezó a trabajar en las respuestas que la harían creerme. Odiaba mentirle pero era el único camino posible por el momento.

— ¿Qué te une a esa familia? —preguntó con tranquilidad pero el brillo de sus ojos me advirtió de la furia que la envolvía.

— Poca cosa —contesté y noté como se tensaba.

Dio un paso hacia mí, escrutando mi rostro, buscando la mentira pero nadie era capaz de percibir mis embustes.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto de ellos? —a pesar de la furia que veía su tono era lineal.

— Investigué un poco, me sorprendió todo lo que había cambiado el pueblo —no me creía y recordé por qué. Sonreí y ella se tomó su tiempo para hacer la siguiente pregunta.

— Fuiste uno de los invitados a la boda de la hija menor de los Cullen —no se le escapaba ni una.

— Tengo el placer de conocerla —afirmé con el mismo tono formal que ella usaba.

— Se acabó el embuste, tú eres uno de ellos, aléjate de mí —aborrecía el concepto que tenía de mi familia y no pensaba permitir que me apartase de su lado. La sujeté por el antebrazo para que no se marchase.

— Estudié con su marido en la universidad. Somos grandes amigos —fue suficiente para que su resolución se viniese abajo, me mantuve impasible mientras ella sopesaba mis palabras.

— Eso lo explica —señaló tragando saliva—. No tienes que tomarte atribuciones que no te corresponden, no quiero que nadie intervenga en mi vida —a pesar de que parecía algo más tranquila seguía mirándome con desconfianza.

— Sólo quise ayudar —deseaba despejar su ceño fruncido, quería volver a sentirla aferrada a mí, me estaba volviendo loco pero estaba dispuesto a caer por ella, seis años era mucho tiempo de celibato.

— Gracias —murmuró mirando al suelo, sujeté su barbilla con mis dedos y levanté su cabeza para examinar sus pupilas.

— Sé que eres autosuficiente, pero de vez en cuando, podrías dejarte ayudar —negó con la cabeza, era muy testaruda pero yo la haría cambiar de parecer—. Carlie necesita más estímulos, llevar una vida normal

— Lo sé, pero yo soy su madre y

— Y no habías conseguido matricularla —agregue interrumpiéndola como ella había hecho—, conozco bien a ese tipo de personas, aunque pasase otro año volvería hacerte lo mismo —para mi sorpresa asintió levemente.

— Ni siquiera leyó los informes —volvía a mostrarse vulnerable, me gustaba saber que su máscara desaparecía conmigo—, se los entregué en un sobre cerrado y me lo devolvieron igual.

— ¿Qué le pasó? —debía aprovechar mi ventaja.

— Es complicado de explicar.

— Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —pero el reloj de pared que tenía frente a mí me quitó la razón, la película estaba a punto de terminar.

— Estuvo un tiempo en un orfanato —murmuró, estaba a un paso de la verdad.

De la sala cinco empezaron a salir los espectadores cortando su explicación, debía habérmela llevado de allí, tendría que haber creado el espacio perfecto para que ella se sintiese segura y me contase todo lo que yo estaba intuyendo pero sus reacciones me desconcertaban y me impedían actuar como lo haría con otra persona.

Se encogió de hombros y supe que había perdido mi oportunidad, minutos después Alice y Carlie salieron de la sala. Mi hermana me miró y negué con la cabeza mientras Bella se acuclillaba junto a la niña.

Alice se acercó a mí y apretó mi mano infundiéndome ánimo, había conseguido besarla con intensidad pero había tenido que controlar la pasión que me quemaba con fuerza, Bella me intrigaba más allá de la verdad sobre la niña que ya consideraba mi hija.

* * *

Era viernes, había pasado casi una semana desde que Edward nos había llevado al cine y aunque me había hecho prometerle una cita sin hermanas ni hijas de por medio, no había vuelto a verle ni siquiera me había llamado.

Mary nos visitaba todos los días, era increíble como Carlie la había aceptado en su reducido círculo de seguridad y se iba convirtiendo en una buena amiga para mí, aunque estaba empeñada en arrastrarme hacía su mundo de telas y maquillajes.

Suspiré con frustración, había recibido una notificación de la escuela por la cual Carlie ya estaba matriculada para el próximo curso y no había tenido el valor para llamar a Edward y agradecérselo. Mi cuerpo me desobedecía cuando él estaba cerca pero mi mente le echaba de menos al no verle.

Recogí los papeles en los que había estado trabajando junto a Ángela, estábamos en su casa, su hijo había cogido una otitis y no se sentía bien dejándole al cuidado de una niñera a pesar de que le había asegurado que Leah era muy competente y podría ocuparse de Carlie y del pequeño.

— ¿Cogiendo fuerzas? —preguntó aunque ella bien sabía que no me agradaba tener que ir a aquella reunión.

— Sólo espero que Mike no esté allí —metí las hojas en la carpeta.

— No eres esa chica —afirmó y asentí sin convencimiento.

— Lo sé pero aún así hay días más difíciles que otros —_sobre todo desde que Edward había puesto mi mundo patas arriba_ pensé pero no me atreví a decirlo en voz alta.

— Hablé con los Newton, van a ceder la propiedad, sólo falta firmar los papeles, empezaremos con las reformas y tendremos nuestro propio hogar para los niños —asentí—, ya hemos recibido informes sobre algunos pequeños que nos necesitan y tu eres la mejor.

— Desde que he vuelto a este pueblo he perdido toda la seguridad que había adquirido.

— Nada de eso, no lo permitas.

Después de unas cuantas palabras de aliento por parte de mi amiga, me despedí de ella y conduje hasta el almacén de los Newton, aparqué y antes de bajarme del coche me miré el espejo infundiéndome valor. En Seatle nunca habría dudado ante una situación así, sin embargo, Forks ejercía sobre mí una presión mayor de la que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Era como sí todo el mundo estuviese esperando para que me tropezase y poder empezar a reírse de mí.

Las puertas del negocio se abrieron en cuanto me acerqué a ellas y en el momento que traspasé el umbral supe que algo iba mal. La señora Newton me miró con rigidez, por suerte Mike no estaba allí, me adelanté y estreché su mano.

— Ya lo tenemos todo preparado, imagino que el señor Newton estará al llegar —me había adelantado varios minutos a la hora convenida.

— Isabella —algo no andaba bien, estaba arrepentida—, no podemos cederos la propiedad para el orfanato.

No reaccioné ante sus palabras, llevábamos semanas intentando encontrar el lugar perfecto para situar el hogar y cuando lo habíamos hallado no nos lo habíamos creído. Había una seria crisis y no se vendía ni una casa, los Newton habían accedido a prestarnos durante unos años aquella propiedad hasta que encontrásemos la financiación necesaria para comprarla.

— No lo entiendo, ayer mismo estaban de acuerdo con la decisión —dije cuando pude articular palabra.

— Esta mañana hemos vendido la propiedad, nos llamaron anoche y nos ofrecieron más dinero del que podríamos obtener jamás y no lo pensamos —a pesar de que parecía apesadumbrada sabía que por dentro se alegraba de aquel trato.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —murmuré aunque no quería explicaciones, esa situación nos llevaba de nuevo al inicio del proyecto.

— Ni siquiera sé quién la ha adquirido, mi marido está ahora mismo firmando la venta. Entiendo el proyecto que estáis elaborando pero es mucho dinero y

No continuó con su explicación, me mordí la lengua para no estallar, lo entendía pero no podía evitar sentirme traicionada. Salí de la tienda sin despedirme y caminé hacía la residencia de Ángela donde habíamos dispuesto un pequeño despacho donde trabajar.

Era un lugar amplio, una casa de dos pisos, en el superior estaban las habitaciones y el inferior tenía distintas salas donde pasar el tiempo. Tenía un gran jardín donde los ancianos se reunían en aquellos días calurosos, transmitía paz desde el momento en el que traspasabas la puerta, podía ver la mano experta de Ángela en cada rincón.

La recepcionista me saludó con entusiasmo y sólo fui capaz de levantar la mano para devolverle la atención. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y ella poseía la capacidad de conversar durante horas sin apenas coger aire. Sólo hacía falta un breve estímulo para que comenzase a soltar todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Me dirigí por el pasillo hasta el final de la casa, pasé delante de la sala de estimulación cognitiva pero no me detuve como hacía siempre, no tenía sonrisas que regalar, no era una buena compañía, estaba a punto de estallar y no podía hacerlo con las personas que cuidábamos con cariño.

Me senté en el sillón azul claro que había junto a la puerta, tirando con fuerza la carpeta sobre la mesa del despacho, rebotó y calló sobre el suelo abriéndose, los documentos se esparcieron por el suelo.

No tenía valor para llamar a Ángela y contarle lo que había pasado, la ventana que había tras el escritorio daba al patio interior, uno de los muchachos del barrio estaba cortando el césped y pensé en todos los niños a los que no podríamos ayudar todavía. No me daría por vencida, estaba dispuesta a todo.

Mi móvil sonó, era Edward, había escogido el peor momento para dar señales de vida, ignoré la llamada buscando la manera de arreglar aquel problema.

Una hora después seguía sin poder encontrar una solución, el teléfono fijo interrumpió el silencio y me apresuré a contestar.

— Dime Leslie —dije al reconocer la voz de la recepcionista.

— Bella, hay aquí un hombre que quiere verte, parece muy interesado —esperaba que no empezará a parlotear, había notado la admiración en la voz de la joven.

— Concierta una cita con él para esta tarde —no estaba en mi mejor disposición.

Escuché como Leslie transmitía mi mensaje pero no la respuesta de aquel hombre.

— Bella —me llamó segundos después alterada—, no he podido detenerle, va hacia tu despacho.

— Yo me encargo —señalé colgando con fuerza el teléfono y apresurándome a recoger los papeles que había tirado al suelo.

Esperaba que tuviese un buen motivo que darme para aquella intromisión.

* * *

_Esta actualización se retrasó un poco pero entre los exámenes y la otra historia, que tiene prioridad, estos días complicados pasan pronto y luego os compensaré seguro._

_Muchas gracias a mis chicas: **Cerezo, Soledad, Chiarat, AnaMa, Rosh, Eddie, Lilian, Lyzz, Yasmin e Isa28. **_

_Espero que os guste el capítulo y escuchar vuestras opiniones y demás. Gracias a los que la leéis. Besos._


	15. Capítulo 15

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 15. No juegues conmigo.**_

Escuché los pasos que se aproximaban con rapidez hacía mi despacho, coloqué la carpeta sobre el escritorio y respiré hondo. Esa no era una visita normal, estaba segura. Antes de que aquel visitante pudiera golpear mi puerta la abrí para encontrar frente a mí a alguien que no conocía.

Podía haberme equivocado, había esperado que Edward hubiera tenido el descaro de presentarse allí de aquella manera pero ante mí había un hombre vestido formalmente que me miraba con mucha atención.

— Señorita Swan —alagó su mano y se la estreché sin romper nuestro contacto visual, sus ojos negros eran perturbadores, como sí pudiera percibir lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

— Siento no poder atenderle pero tendrá que esperar hasta esta tarde —afirmé con seguridad, era yo la que debía llevar el control no él.

— Jasper Whitlock —señaló entrando en el despacho, tuve que apartarme antes de que me arrollase—, vengo en representación de los Cullen.

— Veo que no se cansan —a pesar de que su rostro permanecía impasible sabía bien a lo que me refería, me aparté del vano de la puerta y le indiqué la salida sin una pizca de amabilidad.

— Esto le interesa —su tono era amenazador pero no me amedrenté.

— Hablé con la señora Cullen y le pedí que se apartara de mi camino. No tengo nada más que decir sobre este tema.

— No vengo a hablar sobre su hija —había avanzado unos metros hacía mí y tuve que levantar el cuello para poder mirarle.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —mis piernas me temblaban pero no podía mostrar ni un signo de debilidad.

— Esta mañana hemos comprado la casa de los Newton —debía haberlo supuesto pero la rabia no me había dejado pensar con claridad sobre el tema, sólo ellos podían hacer una cosa así.

— Me alegro —dije en un tono de voz más bajo de lo que pretendía, habían tirado todo el trabajo de meses por un simple capricho.

— La cuestión es que queremos vendérsela —aquella afirmación hizo que enmudeciese. Tarde varios minutos en reponerme de la sorpresa.

— La organización no tiene el dinero suficiente para comprar una propiedad, no sé qué pretenden pero no dejaré que intervengan en esto —inhalé hondo y le pedí que se marchase.

— Sí necesita el dólar por el cual va a ser vendida yo mismo se lo prestaré — _¿dónde estaba la trampa?_ me pregunté mientras observaba a aquel hombre, transmitía serenidad aunque no quería admitirlo. Me fijé en el portafolios que llevaba y me mordí la lengua, era lo mejor para los niños pero de nuevo iba a deberles más a los Cullen de lo que jamás pudiera devolverles.

La sensación era extraña, me agobiaba pensar en esa familia que lo tenía todo, que podía cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos a golpe de talonario. Unas personas que podían llevarse a Carlie en cuanto supieran las altas probabilidades que habían de que fuera parte de su familia.

Abrió su carpeta de cuero negra y extrajo un documento pulcramente sellado. Me lo entregó, sólo necesité un segundo para leer el principio del mismo y ver que aquella venta era real, no distinguí la firma, apenas pude interpretar algo parecido a Anthony pero no podía estar segura.

— ¿Dónde está la contrapartida de todo esto? —arqueó una ceja sorprendido con mi pregunta.

— No la hay, la situación iba a ser inestable sí sólo tenían una cesión pero de esta forma la propiedad pasaría a ser de su organización —sabía que tramaban algo, estaba cerca de conseguir el paso que necesitaba para la creación del hogar pero también para hipotecar mi vida a la de aquella familia.

Escuché pasos en el pasillo y al volverme vi a Edward que avanzaba por él, estaba impecablemente vestido y exhibía una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón saltase, sin duda le había echado de menos, estaba comportándome como una cría, resoplé por mi falta de compostura. Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta entró y saludó a Jasper con familiaridad.

Al fin lo entendí, Jasper era el marido de la hija menor de los Cullen, él que dirigía todas las propiedades del pueblo y el amigo de Edward. Estaba caminando en un terreno desconocido para mí y me aterraba las consecuencias de seguir adelante.

— Bella —me llamó y supe, por su mirada preocupada, que lo había hecho un par de veces y no había obtenido respuesta alguna.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté con más furia de la que pretendía.

— Hablé con Jasper esta mañana, quise avisarte pero no me cogiste el teléfono —respiré con profundidad intentando calmar mi corazón acelerado. Dio un paso hacia mí pero levanté la mano para detenerlo.

— Me disculpan un momento —no esperé a que dijeran ni una palabra y salí de allí rápidamente.

Llegué hasta el escritorio de Leslie que me miró asombrada ante mi estado.

— Llama a Ángela, dile que los Cullen compraron la propiedad de los Newton y nos la venden por un dólar.

— Eso es

— Por favor, Leslie. Sólo haz lo que te pido —me di la vuelta y caminé hacía la cocina, allí trabajaban ya en la cena que se que se iba a servir. Teníamos un buen cocinero y el aroma de lo que estaba preparando me devolvió a la realidad.

No podía huir del problema, tenía que comportarme como la mujer que era y no como una adolescente asustadiza que pretendía esconderse del mundo, de mí dependían muchas personas. Apoyé la frente sobre la ventana intentando pensar con claridad, no podía dejar que volvieran los ataques de pánico pero era lo que esa familia me provocaba. Estaban demasiado cerca de mí y la verdad podía estallarme en la cara en cualquier momento.

Sentí que alguien me sujetaba por los hombros y me giraba con delicadeza. Me apoyé contra la pared en cuanto vi frente a mí a Edward.

— Le he pedido a Jasper que se marche, no necesita una repuesta inmediata —asentí agradecida de que hubiese aparecido.

— Fuiste tú él que les informó de esto —esperaba que lo negase pero no lo hizo.

— Mary me lo contó y pensé en ayudarte, lo que hicieron los Cullen lo podía haber hecho cualquier otro e incluso en un peor momento, cuando ya estuviera reformada la casa y os habríais quedado sin hogar —no sabía si gritarle o lanzarme en sus brazos, tenía razón pero confiaba en que la crisis nos diera el tiempo necesario para subsanar ese problema.

— No quiero deberles nada.

— Te lo están vendiendo —ni siquiera fui capaz de reírme con sarcasmo, aquello no era una venta, el precio era irrisorio.

— No atentes contra mi inteligencia —le pedí intentando apartarme de él pero no se movió.

— Tómalo como una donación, no ha sido tan caro como parece y los niños lo necesitan —ese argumento era suficiente para desmontar los míos—. No hay otro lugar mejor que ese.

— En realidad sí, en Port Angels, yo podría mudarme allí con Carlie para encargarme de todo y

— ¡No! —señaló cortando mi explicación.

— Edward no te equivoques. El hecho de que estemos hablando o hayamos ido al cine una vez no te da derecho ni siquiera a opinar sobre mis decisiones —se acercó y di un paso atrás, me había vuelto a encerrar, miré hacía donde esperaba encontrar al cocinero pero estábamos solos.

— ¿Es lo único que hemos hecho tú y yo? —mi réplica murió en mis labios cuando él los observó con deseo—, me sentí un poco defraudado cuando no recibí tu llamada.

— ¿Por qué tendría que haberme comunicado contigo? —pregunté entrecortadamente.

— Conseguimos matricular a Carlie —no podía saber aquello a menos que hubiese ido al colegio a enterarse.

— Imagino que Jessica estaba deseando echarte el guante —señalé imaginándome la escena, él habría llegado y la habría arrinconado de la misma manera que me lo estaba haciendo a mí. Sentí celos y quise gritarle que no debía usar sus encantos conmigo pero me contuve a duras penas.

Puse mis manos sobre su camisa y le empujé pero fue como intentar mover una roca.

— No la vi —_bonita excusa_ afirmé mentalmente pero él pareció adivinar mis palabras—, ha sido tu recuerdo el que me ha sostenido estos días.

Sus ojos me devoraban, levantó su mano hacía mi mejilla e intenté apartarme pero no me lo permitió. Volví a empujarlo pero sólo conseguí que sonriese aún más.

— Esperaba un poco más de gratitud por tu parte —agregó con voz ronca y mis mejillas enrojecieron—, eso es suficiente.

— No juegues conmigo —le pedí mientras pasaba su dedo por mi labio inferior.

— Esto no es un entretenimiento —recorrió con suavidad la línea de mi cuello, mis piernas se aflojaron pero no pensaba sucumbir con facilidad ante él.

— Eres un crápula, hasta aquí hemos llegado —intenté bordearle pero él me sujetó por la cintura estrechándome contra su cuerpo musculoso.

— Tengo mucha paciencia y una determinación enorme.

Antes de que mi mente pudiera elaborar una respuesta que le impidiera seguir torturándome, bajó su cabeza y posó sus labios en los míos arrastrándome hacía la inconsciencia más absoluta. Su beso era urgente, apasionado y no aceptaba mi renuencia como contrapartida, me exigía una completa rendición y entre sus brazos era lo único capaz de hacer.

Me dejé llevar, entrelacé su pelo cobrizo con mis dedos mientras mi cuerpo enloquecía, sentía como cada vez necesitaba más, como nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas bailaban al compás de nuestros movimientos.

Recorrió mi mejilla hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja depositando suaves besos mientras intentaba recobrar su compostura y me llevaba a la locura con sus roces. Pasó sus manos por mi trasero deleitándose.

— Ahora repíteme que entre tú y yo sólo ha habido una simple cita —me murmuró mientras yo me mantenía agarrada a él como si fuera lo único seguro en este mundo.

En pocos minutos podía incendiar mi cuerpo, cuando dejó que me separase pude ver tranquilidad en su rostro, era como sí no le hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo aquel encuentro. Mientras que yo luchaba por mantener mi mente despejada y serena para rechazarle.

— Te repito que no soy tu juguete —susurré lo que hizo que mis palabras perdiesen todo su significado.

— No me doy por vencido, ya te dije lo que quería de ti y lo mantengo —aunque había una distancia prudencial entre nosotros eso no impedía que sintiese mi espacio personal totalmente invadido.

— Entonces el problema es tuyo no mío —fue una mala idea asegurar eso porque volvió a sujetarme, me alzó con facilidad y me puso justo a la altura de su rostro.

— ¿Quieres que le ponga nombre a lo que nos está pasando? —negué con la cabeza y él rió—. Cobarde.

El cocinero entró justo en ese instante disculpándose pero preocupado por la comida que tenía al fuego. Edward me depositó en el suelo y me arrastró fuera de la cocina. La corriente eléctrica volvió a recorrerme, era increíble el efecto que tenía su presencia a mi lado, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que hacía me estaba colocando el cinturón de seguridad para luego montarse en su Volvo y encender el motor.

— Edward —percibí el pánico correr por mis venas en cuanto comprobé que la puerta estaba cerrada.

— Quiero tener contigo la cita que te prometí.

— Debo avisar a Leah, me espera en una media hora —aseguré aminorando el tiempo, aún faltaban dos horas para que volviera a casa pero no quería estar a solas con él.

No le engañé, era como sí pudiera leer mi mente, evadía mis barreras, llegaba a puntos en los que nunca antes un hombre se había movido conmigo, me hacía temblar con una simple mirada de sus ojos verdes y, a pesar de mi miedo e inseguridad, algo me hacía creer que no me haría daño.

* * *

Era agradable tenerla de nuevo a mi lado, le había dado espacio para que ella anhelase tanto como yo aquel encuentro y su respuesta a mi beso había sido mucho más desinhibida que en el anterior. A pesar de ello, temblaba contra mi cuerpo como sí jamás la hubiesen besado, me parecía más inocente de lo que cabría esperar de ella.

Respiré su perfume mientras conducía hasta la que fuera la casa de mis abuelos, había mandado reconstruirla, era pequeña en comparación con la mansión de los Cullen pero me gustaba la intimidad que me proporcionaba aquel lugar.

Estaba en medio del bosque, una extravagancia de mi abuela que le agradaba sentirse aislada, las paredes eran de cristal y tenía un gran porche donde había colocado la temprana cena, intuía que ella no querría entrar en mi casa y no pensaba obligarla a nada.

La luz del atardecer jugaba entre las hojas de los árboles. Observé como miraba admirativamente el lugar, la casa se fundía con la vegetación, la ayudé a salir del coche y le di un ligero apretón en la mano pidiéndole silenciosamente que me siguiese. Para mi sorpresa lo hizo aunque la notaba más tensa de lo que había estado hasta el momento.

— Es preciosa —murmuró mientras subíamos los escalones— pero debo

Antes de que pudiera continuar posé durante un segundo mis labios en los suyos, silenciando sus quejas.

— Sólo es una cena —aseguré mientras la hacía girarse hacía la mesa que había colocado allí.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó aturdida.

— Mary me ayudó, era el coche que nos cruzamos —asintió, pero estaba seguro de que ni se había fijado en ello, había permanecido todo el tiempo aferrada al asiento, caminó insegura hacía la mesa.

Le entregué una copa con vino pero ella ni siquiera se lo llevó a los labios.

— Puedo ofrecerte otra cosa —agregué pero ella negó.

— Edward esto es demasiado —María jamás me habría dicho eso, ella habría esperado que aparecieran un montón de personas para cumplir con el más absurdo de sus deseos, eran tan diferentes.

— Apenas un detalle.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y mientras comíamos le pedí que me hablase del proyecto que estaban desarrollando, era un buen tema para que ella empezase a confiar en mí. Después de varios titubeos empezó a hablar con fervor sobre el asunto, mi intervención se limito a hacer alguna que otra pregunta y a confeccionar mentalmente una lista de cosas en las que pudiera ayudarla.

— Ahora queda montar el baile benéfico, creo que en una o dos semanas lo tendremos listo y podremos recaudar el dinero suficiente para reparar el hogar.

— Podría ocuparme de ello.

— ¿Del baile? —preguntó con una chispa de diversión en sus pupilas.

— De la reforma.

— No será necesario, sólo debemos comprometer a las personas pudientes de Forks y de Seatle —cogió la copa y dio un pequeño sorbo, apenas había bebido en lo que llevábamos allí.

— ¿Incluidos los Cullen? —vi como sus nudillos se volvían blancos ante la fuerza que ejerció en la copa.

— Sé que tienes buena relación con ellos y se me hace muy difícil no juzgarte por ese motivo pero

— Cuéntame que pasa —le pedí y ella se levantó con rapidez.

— Es tardísimo, llévame a casa —aquello sonó como una orden, la seguí y la cogí por la muñeca.

— Quiero comprenderte, saberlo todo de ti. Jamás te haría daño.

— Sí fuera algo mío, te lo contaría sin dudarlo pero implica a terceras personas —estaba asustada pero no pensaba dejar que evadiese mis preguntas.

— Nada que puedas decirme me hará cambiar la percepción que tengo de ti, no voy a juzgarte y tampoco a esa persona de la que hablas —suspiró abatida y deseé abrazarla pero sí lo hacía no estaba seguro de poder controlar mi pasión así que me mantuve estático.

Permití que lo pensara pero no que se alejara de mí, ya bastante distancia había entre nosotros, la di todo el tiempo que necesitó hasta que asintió con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

— Edward, sólo te pido que cumplas tu palabra y mantengas esto en secreto. Por el bien de Carlie y el mío propio.

Se apoyó en la barandilla de madera del porche y miró hacía la oscuridad que nos rodeaba.

— Hace dos años conocí a una mujer, estaba totalmente desesperada y había cometido un error enorme. Decidió trabajar como mula, pasaba droga, la transportaba dentro su cuerpo y en uno de sus viajes la policía la cogió. Cuando la vi la primera vez sólo podía preguntarme por su hija, era lo único que le importaba, la niña fue llevada a un orfanato y pensé que estaba bien.

Tenía demasiado trabajo, a mi cargo había más de treinta mujeres con distintas historias que necesitaban ayuda, eso sin contar en los líos en los que me metía fuera del trabajo.

— ¿La conociste en la cárcel? —pregunté cuando ella se quedó callada.

— Sí —ni siquiera se volvió a mirarme, estaba totalmente concentrada en su recuerdo—. Empezamos el programa para su reinserción pero iba a pasar varios años encerrada y su angustia crecía, nos hicimos amigas, sé que no debí hacerlo pero la veía tan indefensa que empecé a preocuparme más por ella. Un día me confesó su mayor miedo, creía que —se detuvo y pude ver las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro— iban a matarla y me pidió que me encargase de lo único que le importaba en este mundo.

Se giró hacia mí y se secó las silenciosas lágrimas.

— Me cedió la patria potestad de Carlie. Dos días después apareció muerta en su celda, el director aseguró que fue un suicidio pero yo sé que no es así, si no fuese por la niña ya habría salido a encontrar a quien lo hizo.

Estaba aturdido, tenía la confirmación de mis sospechas y las de mi familia. Sólo me quedaba una cosa por saber.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba ella? —pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

— Irina Masen.

Contuve el aliento pero por suerte ella no se dio cuenta porque estaba mirando al suelo. Aunque el apellido no coincidía sabía que era ella, mi madre había visto la foto en casa de Bella y al fin entendía la conexión entre esas dos mujeres.

— ¿Te habló del padre de la niña? —no podía creer que aquella pequeña fuese su hija, veía el parecido y un sentimiento indescifrable empezó a nacer en mi interior.

— Nunca, ni siquiera conseguí saber por qué no estaban juntos, sólo sé que desde el principio estuvo sola, nadie la ayudo y sí no hubiese perdido su trabajo jamás habría puesto en juego el futuro de su hija metiéndose en ese lío —había rabia en sus palabras.

— ¿Dónde encajan los Cullen en todo esto? —pregunté recordando su animadversión hacia mi familia.

— Esme sospecha que la niña es parte de su familia, concretamente que su hijo mayor es el padre —se retorció las manos—. No puedo contarte cómo la encontré —comenzó a llorar un poco más fuerte—, estuvo a un paso de sufrir abusos, el tipo que regentaba aquel hogar era un degenerado y todo porque esa familia no quiso ayudar a Irina, se desentendieron de ella. No voy a permitir que me la quiten para luego cansarse de ella. Carlie necesita muchas cosas que no pueden comprarse con dinero.

— Nadie va a arrebatarte a tu hija —afirmé con autoridad, pronto sabría que yo era el mayor de los Cullen y quería que recordase mis palabras, que no temiese algo que no iba a hacer.

Las quería a las dos en mi vida, tenía al fin un motivo para permanecer en un lugar, para formar un núcleo familiar y poder hacer feliz a mi madre con mi decisión.

— Sí lo intentan pelearé contra ellos, gastaré hasta el último dólar que posea antes de entregársela.

— Sería mejor llegar a un acuerdo, hablar sobre esto —me miró horrorizada.

— Me prometiste que guardarías el secreto —vi como empezaba a hiperventilar, su voz se hizo más aguda—, lo negaré, cualquier cosa que les digas afirmaré que es mentira y si no me creen me marcharé de aquí, sé como desaparecer.

Estaba seguro de ello, quería preguntarle por el certificado falso que descansaba en mi escritorio pero no podía revelarle aún quién era.

— No soy tu enemigo, Bella. Quiero lo mejor para Carlie.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando cubrí su boca con la mía, volviendo a perderme en su suavidad. Corría por mi cuerpo un sentimiento de posesión inmenso, Carlie era mi hija y Bella mi futura esposa.

* * *

_Lo peor va a ser cuando todo se descubra. No se puede sostener una mentira durante mucho tiempo._

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios: **Rosh, Eddie, Lyzz, Yasmin y Roceta.** Esta escena me asaltó mientras intentaba estudiar y pensé "para qué resistirse"._

_Vosotras diréis sí os ha gustado, la química va creciendo entre estos dos (que libertad que no sea un vampiro Edward). Espero vuestras opiniones y demás. Besos._


	16. Capítulo 16

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Una canción para la última línea del capítulo _**Quien**_ de _**Pablo Alborán**_.

_**Capítulo 16. Quién.**_

Bella se dejó guiar dentro de la majestuosa casa mientras Edward la hacía olvidar cualquier rastro de cordura, la besaba una y otra vez, con la desesperación de un hombre que anhelaba fervientemente hacerla suya. Recorría su cuerpo con habilidad.

Enloqueciéndola, enervando su desconocida pasión.

Ni siquiera llegaron a la habitación, en medio de la sala y devorados por su propia urgencia, Edward empezó a desnudarla mientras escuchaba cada respiración entrecortada, saboreaba cada pequeño gemido que escapaba de sus labios, disfrutaba cada resquicio de piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Primero acariciándolo con sus manos y después con su boca.

Seis años era demasiado tiempo de celibato, pero no se arrepentía porque nadie había despertado en él aquel deseo que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Hasta que aquella morena apareció en su vida su cuerpo estaba muerto.

Volvió a cubrir su boca mientras comprobaba como el rubor aparecía en el rostro de Bella, pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a retirarse, quería todo, la quería a ella.

Bella estaba al borde del acantilado, sus barreras habían caído una a una, se arqueó contra la mano que acariciaba su pecho con suavidad reprimiendo un gemido, resopló cuando los labios de él se posaron en el valle de sus senos.

.

Me desperté sobresaltada, inquieta y terriblemente excitada. Llevaba una semana soñando con él y cada noche el sueño se volvía más intenso, tan real como sí hubiese sucedido, como sí nuestras almas se conociesen de otra vida, aquello estaba más allá de toda lógica.

No quería un hombre en mi vida, después de cenar y confesar la verdad sobre mi hija se lo había dejado claro. Desde ese instante no había vuelto a verlo y le agradecía que me hubiese hecho caso.

Sobre todo no podía permitir que nadie tambalease mi vida como lo hacía Edward Hale. Suspiré, mi mente luchaba por recordar algo, el apellido de Edward me dejaba una extraña sensación de estar olvidando algo crucial, como sí le hubiese oído en otro momento pero no lograba asociarlo con nadie.

Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a la ventana, por lo menos los veranos en Forks no eran tan malos como creía, podía ver que no era un mal lugar para criar a Carlie aunque yo no hubiese tenido una buena experiencia no quería decir que mi hija tuviese que repetirlo.

Mi mente volvió a traer su imagen a mi cabeza, su sonrisa, la manera en que me rozaba casi sin querer pero sabía que todo era parte de un plan estudiado y meditado. No podía dejar que me manipulase.

Había intentado conocer más de él a través de Mary, la joven nos visitaba cada día y Carlie la adoraba, se pintaban las uñas, se ponían carmín, se pasaban horas peinándose la una a la otra. Todas esas cosas que yo no sabía hacer, nunca me habían gustado y me alegraba que mi hija tuviese a alguien con quien jugar a aquello.

A pesar de mis intentos de saber más sobre Edward no había obtenido más que vagas respuestas que conseguían confundirme todavía más. Mary parecía preocupada cuando intentaba preguntarle y al final había decidido no seguir haciéndolo, sabía que tarde o temprano descubriría el secreto.

Me giré y la habitación que un día fuera de mis padres me hizo sonreír, la había cambiado por completo, había pintado las paredes de blanco y había lacado en negro los muebles, el color que mi madre se empeñaba en poner en todas las estancias había desaparecido, era mi nueva vida e inconscientemente había borrado las huellas de mi infancia en el proceso de remodelación.

Me disponía a entrar al baño cuando escuché un ligero sollozo y me apresuré hacía la habitación de Carlie, a pesar de los meses que llevábamos juntas mi hija aún sentía miedo y las pesadillas la acosaban. Entré y vi como se revolvía en sueños, me arrodillé junto a la cama y acaricié su pelo mientras le murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

A veces esa técnica no funcionaba, había noches que a pesar de aferrarla contra mi pecho y susurrarle que todo estaba bien no conseguía calmarla, eso me hacía sentir una inútil, con mucha paciencia pero inútil.

Unos minutos después el ceño fruncido de mi niña desapareció y su respiración se volvió regular. En momentos como aquel en el que conseguía ofrecerle lo que necesitaba me creía capaz de darle la vida que se merecía pero luego había otros en los que no la comprendía, cuando me cansaba o me sentía agobiada, me llegaba a replantear la situación.

Me senté en la alfombra rosa que Carlie había escogido para su habitación, mirándola dormir y comprendiendo que siempre habría dificultades y debía aprender a lidiar con ellas, tenía que estar más segura de mi misma para transmitírselo a ella, era mi labor como madre aunque aún no hubiese superado mis propias debilidades.

Cerré los ojos y rememoré la visita de mi padre el sábado anterior, después de que Edward me hubiese besado como lo había hecho.

_Estábamos sentados en la hamburguesería del centro comercial, en uno de los extremos del local prácticamente vacío había un espacio de juegos para los niños y allí estaba Carlie bajo la atenta vigilancia de Ángela y Ben._

_Miré a mi padre y pude observar ligeras arrugas que antes no había tenido, aquellos meses parecían haberle envejecido levemente aunque no podía entender por qué, llevaba la vida que él había escogido y siempre había estado orgulloso de ello._

— _Bella, me hubiese gustado ver tu casa —afirmó después de intentar coger mi mano pero la aparté._

_Bajé la vista hacia el café que apenas había probado, se había ido enfriando progresivamente en su vaso de cartón mientras mi padre me contaba sus últimos logros en el trabajo._

— _Charlie no sé por qué estoy aquí —murmuré sin levantar la vista._

— _Eres mi hija —sentí un hierro candente atravesar mi corazón, él me había rechazado y aunque quería entenderle no podía._

— _Eso no fue —me detuve pensando que no tenía derecho a reprochar nada._

— _Sé que estuvo mal y me he arrepentido de cada palabra desde que las pronuncié —asentí conforme con sus palabras pero sin saber que decir._

_Me giré cuando escuché la suave risa de Carlie mientras Ben jugaba con ella._

— _Perdóname —prosiguió mi padre encontrándome con la guardia baja._

— _No puedo —dije y observé como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—, papá en parte tienes razón pero los tres necesitamos adaptarnos a los cambios._

_Afirmó con la cabeza pero sabía que estaba dolido con mi actitud._

— _Poco a poco entonces —agregó después de un interminable silencio en el que estuvo mirando a Carlie._

— _Sí, espero que lo comprendas._

El timbre de la puerta sonó sacándome de mis recuerdos, me levanté y bajé con rapidez las escaleras percatándome de que estaba descalza. Abrí la puerta sin comprobar quien era y ante mí apareció el dueño de mis sueños.

* * *

No había esperado encontrarme con esa adorable visión pero ahí estaba Bella con un corto pijama, el cabello enmarañado y un ligero rubor en las mejillas en cuanto posó sus ojos en mí.

Había estado toda la semana alejado de ella, comprendiendo lo que sentía cuando la tenía cerca, intentado asimilar lo fácil que había sido enamorarme de ella, todo había surgido de una manera espontánea y tenerla frente a mí era como regresar a un oasis después de años de desierto.

Había investigado todo lo que me había contado sobre Irina y al fin sabíamos lo que había sido de ella, desde su cambio de apellido hasta el nacimiento de la niña, las fechas coincidían con una exactitud aplastante. Carlie era mi hija y esperaba que Bella lo aceptase y me permitiese estar junto a ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó intentando parecer enfadada pero no lo consiguió, sus ojos me recorrían con detallada exploración.

— He venido a veros y a desayunar con vosotras —afirmé levantando la bolsa de bollos que había comprado.

— Carlie sigue dormida será mejor —pero una voz la detuvo en cuanto intentó cerrarme la puerta en las narices.

Sonreí a la niña que me había llamado desde lo alto de su escalera, sujetando la muñeca contra su cuerpo.

— Edward no quiero que la confundas —sin dejar de mirar a mi hija que bajaba con cuidado las escaleras avancé hasta traspasar el umbral.

Puso su mano sobre mi brazo y noté como mis sentidos se agudizaban, volviéndome plenamente consciente de aquella mujer.

Cuando Carlie apoyó el pie en el pasillo dejando atrás la empinada escalera me giré hacía Bella que había apartado su mano de mí.

— ¿Estás confundida, Bella? —dio un paso atrás pero el espacio era lo suficientemente reducido para que no pudiese alejarse de mí.

— Me refería a Carlie —la niña tiró de mi manga y me agaché para alzarla en brazos.

— Y yo a ti, porque tengo muy claro lo que quiero.

Asustada, así era como parecía sentirse pero sabía que de haber estado solos sería capaz de descubrir si era miedo a lo que percibía o temor hacia mi persona. Descarté la segunda opción, dispuesto a demostrarle que albergaba sentimientos hacía mí.

Me encaminé hacía la cocina y la oí bufar detrás de mí, coloqué a Carlie en una silla y le entregué un bollo, cuando me disponía a coger un vaso para ponerle un poco de leche a la niña Bella me llamó desde la puerta.

— Acompáñame —ordenó y salió de la cocina sin esperar a ver sí la seguía o no.

Entré en el salón y me la encontré con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirándome completamente enfadada. Estaba hermosa pero había algo en su expresión que me hacía intuir que no iba a ser una conversación agradable.

— Edward no quiero que sigas haciendo esto —afirmó con voz serena y percibí como mi estómago se contraía.

— Bella

— Tengo mucho trabajo, hemos tenido que cambiar al martes la gala benéfica —agregó cortando mi intervención.

Los Cullen habíamos sido invitados a pesar de la renuencia de Bella, mi tiempo para contarle la verdad se acababa y no quería que pensase que la había engañado.

— Algo me comentó Jasper —sus ojos se ensombrecieron, era como sí sospechase que no era sincero con ella, me adelanté unos pasos hacía ella pero levantó su mano frenando mi avance.

— No sé que pretendes ni quiero saberlo, el juego ha acabado y ahora tengo que centrarme en lo importante —sonaba desapasionada como sí nuestros besos nunca hubiesen sucedido. Mi orgullo se infló ante la evidencia de que me estaba echando sin contemplaciones.

— Dime cuántos han conseguido hacerte sentir como yo —me arrepentí en el mismo instante en el que mis palabras salieron de mi boca.

— Eres un —me miró como sí no pudiese poner palabras a lo que quería decir.

— Bella —avancé y su espalda chocó contra el sofá—, lo siento —murmuré y por un instante pareció entenderme.

— Me queda claro la clase de hombre que tengo frente a mí —señaló con rabia y un atisbo de dolor en sus pupilas.

— Me hiere que pienses que todo esto es sólo un juego, que nada de lo que ha pasado tiene importancia suficiente para ti —levanté mi mano para acariciar su mejilla pero ella la apartó.

— No acepto esto, no quiero ser otra de tus conquistas —agregó con rabia.

— Me juzgas sin conocerme —apoyé las manos sobre el respaldo del sofá y la miré poniéndome a su altura.

— No deseo conocerte.

— Tus palabras no se corresponden con lo que te hago sentir —sonaba demasiado arrogante pero quería que lo reconociese, que dejase a un lado sus malditas barreras.

Mis palabras sólo consiguieron que se cerrara más herméticamente, para ella era su enemigo. Me erguí frente a ella, dándole espacio para que pudiese huir pero se mantuvo en donde estaba, rozándome con sus pupilas sin comprender el efecto que su mirada tenía sobre mí.

— ¿A qué has venido? —preguntó con cierta curiosidad y mi corazón saltó levemente.

— Quería veros —afirmé sin recelos, dispuesto a entregar mi alma sí así conseguía que confiase en mí.

— Vamos a desayunar —me sorprendieron sus palabras pero asentí y la seguí hacía la cocina.

Me senté junto a Carlie que me cogió la mano e hizo que le sonriese. Era mi hija y tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados cuando pensaba en ello. Quería maldecir a Irina por habérmelo ocultado, odiarla por ello, pero sabía que no me había portado debidamente con ella en cuanto descubrí el engaño al que había sido sometido.

Había descargado contra aquella joven toda la rabia que había acumulado contra su hermana, la había despreciado cuando había asimilado lo ocurrido, me había convertido en un hombre que no era, preso de la rabia y la frustración.

Había pagado un alto precio por ello, me habían robado los cinco años de vida de mi hija y quería remediarlo.

Bella puso frente a mí una taza de café pero no se sentó con nosotros. Debía decirle quién era, tenía que hacerlo antes de la fiesta del martes, antes de que tuviera que presentarme frente a ella como un Cullen. No quería perder lo poco que confiaba en mí.

— Bella, tenemos que hablar —dije y tomé un sorbo del mejor café que había probado nunca.

— Edward, vamos a dejar el tema antes de que acabemos mal —señaló intentando parecer tranquila pero no lo estaba. Daba vueltas al café con insistencia como sí en el fondo de la taza se hallasen las respuestas a sus cuestiones.

— Dame una cita, Bella.

Posó sus pupilas en mí, algo en el tono de mi voz la había hecho dudar, respiró hondo e intuí como su cabeza buscaba la manera de rechazarme de nuevo.

— Hoy no puedo, tenemos noche de chicas —miró a Carlie con cariño.

Esa mañana Alice me había comentado algo pero no había puesto atención mientras me preparaba para volver a verla.

— Algo me dijo, Mary —contesté a punto de llamar a mi hermana por su nombre.

— Vendrá ella y Leah, vamos a divertirnos mucho —sonrió y desee que fuese para mí pero miraba a Carlie que estaba muy emocionada.

— "Pa" —dijo señalándome y vi como el rubor subía las mejillas de Bella.

— Él no es una chica, Carlie —me volví hacía mi hija.

— Otro día haremos algo tú y yo —la niña asintió y Bella resopló.

— Quedemos mañana —sus dedos se tensaron mientras posaba la taza en el fregadero. Trago saliva y negó con la cabeza.

Me levanté y me puse frente a ella en busca del motivo que había detrás de esa reacción.

— No puedo —murmuró compungida.

— ¿Por qué?, dime la verdad —la urgí al ver que no quería contestarme.

— He quedado con un amigo.

* * *

Siento la demora y espero compensaros en cuanto acabe los exámenes, ya falta menos, una semanita, pero intentaré subir otro capítulo pronto.

Gracias a mis chicas: _**Yasmin, Roceta, Eddie, Isa, Lyzz, Lupita, Yola, Chiarat y Soledad**__. Siempre digo que formáis parte de mis historias, sin lectores no tendría sentido escribir. Espero vuestras impresiones, opiniones, impresiones del próximo capítulo._

_Gracias a mis lectores en silencio, espero que os siga gustando. Besos_


	17. Capítulo 17

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 17. Cita.**_

Aún podía percibir la rabia que había sentido Edward en el momento en que había pronunciado aquellas palabras, había salido por la puerta sin dirigirme la palabra, tan sólo había tenido la deferencia de despedirse de Carlie, hervía de celos pero entre él y yo no existía una relación.

Me miré al espejo del baño mientras intentaba peinarme de una manera formal pero al final desistí, era uno de mis puntos débiles así que me limité a sujetármelo como pude, observé mi vestido negro que me llegaba hasta la rodilla y sonreí pensando que no tenía tan mal aspecto.

Leah acababa de llegar y parecía cansada, estaba en el salón con Carlie pero a diferencia de otros días, estaba sentada en el sofá contemplando como la niña jugaba.

Me miró admirativamente pero no hizo ningún comentario, no era la clase de personas que halagan con facilidad a los demás, observé las ojeras que exhibía, la noche anterior la reunión de chicas había durado más de lo previsto.

— Deberías haberme llamado, habría cancelado la cita —señalé haciendo una mueca al escuchar de mis labios esa palabra, no podía ver a Jacob como algo más que mi amigo, quizás sí hubiésemos pasado toda la adolescencia juntos sería distinto pero no le consideraba como posible pareja en un futuro próximo.

Mucho menos desde que Edward me había besado de aquella manera. Me reprendí mentalmente, no quería pensar en él pero aún notaba en el aire la sutil esencia de su perfume, como sí hubiese pasado toda la noche en mi salón.

— Jacob está muy interesado en ti —asentí, estaba dispuesta a colocar las barreras necesarias para que ese deseo se apagase.

— Nunca le di esperanzas —afirmé durante aquellos días había pensado en las veces que había estado junto a él. Habíamos ido a la playa, al parque, incluso habíamos contado historias de miedo alrededor de una hoguera, siempre con Carlie y parte de las amistades que él tenía.

— No creo que necesite mucho para ilusionarse, te mira de una manera —el ruido de la camioneta de Jake la detuvo.

Miré mi reloj, aún faltaban quince minutos para la hora en la que habíamos quedado, sin duda eso reflejaba la ansiedad de mi amigo por verme. Debía cortar aquella situación antes de que saliese lastimado, en aquellos meses se había convertido en un gran apoyo pero sólo sentía cariño por él.

Carlie corrió hacía la puerta y yo salí detrás, la niña también le quería y se llevaban bastante bien. Se lanzó en sus brazos en cuanto le tuvo frente a ella, Jacob me sonrió y deseé poder corresponder al anhelo que exhibían sus pupilas.

Nos despedimos de ellas y le aseguré a Leah que estaría pendiente del teléfono por sí se encontraba peor pero ella me aseguró que sólo estaba algo mareada.

Jacob estaba ansioso, me miraba de reojo mientras conducía hacía el centro de Forks, veía como su frente se iba llenando de sudor a cada minuto que pasaba. Aparté la mirada de él y me fije en las casas que íbamos dejando atrás.

Todo había cambiado, algunas de esas casas habían sido reformadas y otras construidas de nuevo, el pueblo había crecido y ya se asemejaba a Port Angels, todo de la mano de los Cullen.

Me estremecí al pensar en ellos, no habían dado señales de vida desde que habíamos firmado la venta de la propiedad de los Newton, pero sabía por Sam que me seguían muy de cerca, no pensaban abandonar su empeño de saber la verdad. Aquella que me haría perder a mi hija.

Jacob aparcó y se giró hacía mí con sonrisa felina, estaba eufórico porque había aceptado su invitación, en su cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de que lo hubiese echo sólo para evitar que siguiera importunándome con sus insistentes ataques.

Bajamos del coche, en estos meses no había recorrido esa parte del pueblo, habían abierto un lujoso restaurante llamado Ocaso y, justo a su lado, la que antaño fuera una simple taberna se había convertido en un pub que exhibía una terraza acristalada bastante acogedora.

— He pensado que podíamos tomar una copa antes de cenar —asentí y puso su mano sobre mi espalda, a escasos centímetros de mi trasero.

Dejé que me condujese hacía allí, intentando encerrar los recuerdos, eludiendo las desagradable sensación de ser manipulada. Jacob no era Riley pero aún así odiaba que se tomase esas libertades.

Era curioso pero cuando Edward lo hacía sentía miedo de mi misma pero no de él. Contuve un suspiro, no debía pensar en aquel hombre pero era como sí todo me lo recordase, incluso encontré un ligero parecido en el camarero que nos sirvió sólo porque tenia la misma anchura de espaldas que Edward.

— Brinda conmigo —me pidió y yo alcé mi coca cola con poco entusiasmo—, por un nuevo comienzo.

Me llevé el vaso a los labios sin saber que decir, estaba incómoda ante su mirada escrutadora, no sabía de qué hablar o sí realmente nos unía algo más allá de nuestra amistad infantil.

— Jake quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho estos meses, has sido un buen amigo —afirmé alejándome de cualquier terreno peligroso.

— No sabes lo que me haces sentir, Bella.

Cualquier intento de mantener una conversación normal desapareció ante aquella afirmación.

— No lo compliquemos, no estoy en condiciones de este tipo de cosas.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con alguien? —preguntó directo al centro del problema.

Desde la mala jugada por parte de Riley no había vuelto a dejar que nadie se me acercase, de alguna manera había pensado que mi reciente maternidad también alejaría a los posibles pretendientes pero tenía ante mí la prueba de que aún quedaban hombres que no consideraban ese hecho un problema.

Me recosté sobre la silla buscando las palabras adecuadas para que él volviese a tratarme como un amigo pero estaba en blanco, él me observaba, deteniéndose en cada curva de mi cuerpo sin percatarse de que le miraba.

Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron mi expresión le hizo enrojecer, definitivamente aquella no iba a ser una cita agradable.

— Perdóname —murmuró avergonzado pero yo ya notaba que mi estómago se iba cerrando.

— Preferiría volver a casa —dije cogiendo mi monedero del bolso y sacando el dinero necesario para pagar la cuenta.

Me levanté aprovechando que él no había reaccionado aún, y salí entre las mesas que empezaban a llenarse de gente. Al menos había sido capaz de controlar mis emociones, mantener al mínimo mi disgusto en apariencia, yo sólo quería su amistad no su deseo.

Me agarró por el brazo antes de que pudiera cruzar la calle para ir hasta el coche y volvió a repetirme que lo sentía.

Me giré hacía él y su rostro me conmovió, estaba de nuevo frente a mi amigo y no delante de un conquistador.

— No es mi intención molestarte, interpreté mal esta cita —tenía los ojos acuosos y asentí comprensiva.

— Debí ser mucho más clara, lo lamento.

— ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño, Bella? —preguntó y supe, por su expresión, que sería capaz de ajustarle las cuentas a Riley sí se lo contase.

— Es una vieja historia que no quiero rememorar —esperaba su insistencia, sabía que era igual de cabezota que yo.

— No hablemos hoy de cosas tristes —miró su reloj—, ya es la hora de la reserva, permíteme mostrarte este lugar, la comida es estupenda.

Estaba de nuevo con mi amigo y no pude negarle su petición, dejé que me guiase hasta el interior del local.

* * *

Hice un esfuerzo titánico para no preguntarle nada de aquel hombre que iba a acompañarla, se negaba a quedar conmigo y sin embargo, aceptaba citas de otro. No aguanté la presión y antes de que mi autocontrol desapareciese y volviese a comportarme como un monstruo salí de su cocina dispuesto a no verla más.

Ella había elegido y debía aceptarlo. No quise escuchar las palabras de Alice cuando regresó de casa de Bella y abrí mi agenda, años atrás había elaborado una cuidada selección de ciudades donde montar sucursales de mi empresa.

Empecé a leer observando que ya quedaban pocos lugares de aquella relación que no fuesen míos.

Bufé con rabia, Bella era mía, había pensado que le vendría bien un poco de espacio después de nuestra cita y su confesión pero sólo había logrado arrojarla a los brazos de otro hombre. Cerré con fuerza mi libreta y cogí mi móvil, rechacé la última llamada de Alice y me comuniqué con el aeropuerto de Forks.

Pero mientras cerraba el viaje el rostro de Carlie apareció en mi mente, intenté apartar su recuerdo de mí pero no pude, era mi hija y estaba a punto de separarme de ella por una cita.

Corté la llamada con brusquedad y repasé las sensaciones que me había transmitido Bella hasta el momento, no parecía contenta con su cita como sí se sintiese obligada a tenerla.

Ramsey entró en mi despacho con su acostumbrada falta de tacto y puso frente a mí una carpeta marrón.

— No estoy de humor —dije apartándola pero él volvió a acercármela.

— Alguna vez te he fallado —le observé sin comprender sus palabras, resopló y abrió la carpeta—. Él es tu competencia.

Vi al joven que me devolvía la mirada desde una foto realizada en el centro comercial, era uno de los vigilantes pero parecía un niño. Le reconocí, era el mismo que la estaba esperando cuando regresamos de Seatle.

Empecé a leer el informe, había tenido más de una relación e incluso en una de ellas había dejado embarazada a la chica, que después abortó.

— Sólo necesitas ese dato para que Bella le ahuyente —agregó Ramsey y comprendí a lo que se refería.

— Bella le rechazaría en el acto —corroboré y por un segundo sopesé la posibilidad. Me levanté de la silla estudiando las probabilidades.

Sería fácil, el pasado era algo imposible de cambiar ni eludir pero jamás emplearía un método tan burdo para deshacerme de alguien. Negué con la cabeza y cerré la carpeta.

— Entonces te rindes —me encogí de hombros y le di la espalda mirando hacia la ventana, era de noche, ni siquiera me había fijado en el paso del tiempo mientras me regodeaba en mi ataque de celos, ya estarían camino a su cita.

— Ella ya eligió.

— Puedes quedarte aquí como un perro lastimero o puedes ser un hombre —me giré furioso, esta vez mi amigo se había extralimitado—, arreglarte, bajar, presentarte en ese restaurante y demostrarle lo que se está perdiendo.

* * *

La entrada del local te trasladaba a otro mundo, Forks empalidecía ante la exquisita elegancia de aquel restaurante. El maítre nos observó con detenimiento y nos pidió que repitiésemos el nombre bajo el cual estaba echa la reserva, tras volver a comprobarlo en el libro de registro nos indicó la entrada.

— No sería lógico que nos acompañasen a la mesa —murmuré a Jacob que me sujetaba del brazo.

— Estarán cortos de personal —contestó quitándole importancia.

Seguimos la indicación que nos había dado, el lugar estaba lleno de gente que hablaba en voz queda, de fondo se escuchaba música clásica.

Miré a mí alrededor, reconociendo algunos rostros hasta que una mesa atrajo poderosamente mi atención. Percibí como mi corazón se detenía y cuando él posó sus verdes pupilas sobre mí dejé de respirar.

No separé mis ojos de él mientras una joven camarera nos conducía hasta nuestra mesa que estaba peligrosamente cerca de la de Edward, justo cuando pasábamos frente a ella, la chica se detuvo y nos pidió que esperásemos un momento.

Jacob se volvió hacía mí pero yo mantenía la conexión con Edward, un movimiento captó mi atención y vi como una hermosa joven se sentaba a su lado dirigiéndole una sonrisa cómplice.

— Es un placer verte aquí —afirmó Edward levantándose.

— ¿Os conocéis? —preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

— Claro, déjame presentarte a Isabella Swan, una amiga —la mujer se levantó y pude ver como el vestido gris realzaba sus curvas, alargó su mano porque era imposible que nos diésemos dos besos con la mesa entre nosotras sin tirar la botella de vino que estaban bebiendo—, ella es Kate Denali.

Ahí quedó la explicación, esperé algo más pero se mantuvo callado, retándome con la mirada, y quise abofetearle, la mujer apoyó su mano sobre el brazo de Edward, como sí estuviese marcando su territorio.

— Jacob —saludó sin un atisbo de emoción en su mirada.

— Eddie, ¿verdad? —mi amigo sí se sentía amenazado por la presencia del hombre, se esforzó en estrechar su mano durante unos segundos y después cogió la mía.

— Edward —corrigió y por un segundo creí atisbar un reflejo de ira pero luego me convencí de que había sido fruto de mi imaginación.

— Podríamos cenar todos juntos —señaló la rubia con su melodiosa voz y negué con la cabeza.

Edward me rozó con sus ojos, recorrió las líneas de mi cuerpo en un instante y después se volvió hacía Kate, perdiendo su interés en mí.

— Ellos querrán tener una cita a solas, pequeña.

La ira empezó a correr por mis venas al oír aquel apelativo cariñoso, justo en el momento en el que estaba a punto de descubrirme la camarera llegó hasta nosotros con un gesto de disculpa reflejado en su rostro.

— La mesa ya está lista—susurró y después se fijó en la escena que tenía lugar.

— Gracias —contestó Jacob.

— Aunque sí quieren pueden cenar los cuatro

— ¡No! —las conversaciones de las mesas vecinas se detuvieron y percibí como toda su atención se centraba en mi estallido, respiré hondo y fingí mi mejor sonrisa.

— Preferimos estar solos —me salvó Jacob.

Nos despedimos y fui incapaz de mirar de nuevo a la pareja, mi mente ya me torturaba con la imagen de ellos, la mujer bien apretada a su brazo y Edward mirándola con cierta devoción.

Me senté de espaldas a ellos, estábamos bastante lejos para no oír la conversación que tenían pero muy cerca para perderlos de vista. Ante mi prolongado silencio Jake pidió por mí y ni siquiera fui capaz de saborear el primer plato, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba comiendo, me comportaba como un autómata.

Apoyé el tenedor, tomé la copa de vino que tenía frente a mí y bebí lentamente mientras me reprendía por mi actitud, Edward y yo no éramos nada, no estábamos juntos y tenía derecho a salir con quien quisiese.

— No sé qué me ha sucedido —murmuré con la sensación de que él podía escucharme.

— No pasa nada —dijo en el mismo tono pero tenía el ceño fruncido.

— Jacob no quiero que te confundas conmigo —estaba mirando por encima de mi hombro y conseguí llamar su atención con mis palabras.

— Lo que ocurrió antes

Alargué mi mano por encima de la mesa cuadrada y cogí la suya.

— Te quiero como amigo, pero no puedo engañarte y decirte algo que no siento.

— Sé que te han hecho daño pero no todos somos así —acarició la palma de mi mano con su pulgar.

— Lo sé.

— Inténtalo conmigo —me pidió y se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

— No puedo —agregué deseando no tener que explicarle nada.

En cuanto había visto a Edward con otra me había asaltado la necesidad de lanzarme en sus brazos, de apartarle de ella, de entregarme a él y pedirle que me amase. Aquel hombre había jugado bien sus cartas, me había enloquecido con su presencia, había empleado bien los tiempos y me había colocado en un punto de no retorno.

Me había arrebatado el corazón y yo me había dejado.

— Empiezo a entender —el dolor atravesó su rostro y me odié por hacerle daño.

— Jake, nunca quise que te hicieses ilusiones, no sé en qué he fallado pero

— Fui yo el que soñó —afirmó componiendo su expresión—, ni siquiera has coqueteado conmigo, pero me gustaba pensar que había una posibilidad.

— Te necesito Jake, eres como mi hermano —sonrió.

— Eso seremos, Bella.

Suspiré aliviada ante sus palabras, la noche mejoró notablemente cuando él empezó a contarme anécdotas del colegio y cuando nos levantamos estábamos solos en el restaurante, estaban empezando a recoger pero nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto que no habíamos reparado en que el local se había ido vaciando.

Dirigí mi mirada hacía la mesa que había ocupado Edward y noté una punzada de dolor en mi pecho. Era una completa imbécil por pensar que él podía fijarse en mí.

.

Pasé la mañana del lunes en un estado de nervios impresionante, Leah había caído enferma y yo necesitaba a alguien que se ocupase de Carlie la noche del martes. Repasé las notas de las personas que había entrevistado unos meses atrás pero nadie me convencía.

Llamaron al timbre y me apresuré a abrir, Mary me abrazó en cuanto traspasó el umbral, como siempre traía un montón de bolsas con ella.

Entró en el salón y me sometí a su escrutinio, sabía lo que estaba pensando, ella estaba hermosa en su vestido verde mientras que yo estaba enfundada en mi cómodo chándal que según me había dicho alguna vez no debía volver a usar.

— Te he traído el vestido para mañana —le había pedido que me ayudase a elegirlo.

— Dame el recibo y —me miró escandalizada.

— Es un regalo, Bella —no podía negarle nada cuando me miraba con aquel gesto que anticipaba a las lágrimas sí la contrariaba.

— Está bien. Pero no lo repitas —le pedí pero sabía que no me haría caso, así era mi amiga.

Llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrir, un mensajero ataviado con una gorra roja me entregó un pequeño paquete, no tenía remitente. Cerré la puerta y me dispuse a descubrir de quién era.

* * *

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Chiarat, Yasmin, Darksoul, Lyzz, Lupita, Roceta, AnaMa, Rosh y Yola.**__ Por seguir leyendo y comentando mis locuras._

_En cuanto a tu comentario Roceta, me alegra provocar algo con lo que escribo, así que me encanta conseguirlo._

_Espero que este capítulo os guste y el siguiente promete, sólo puedo decir eso._

_Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones y demás. Besos._


	18. Capítulo 18

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La canción que ha inspirado este capítulo es _**Éxtasis**_ de_** Pablo Alborán.**_

_**Capítulo 18. Mía.**_

El teléfono sonó estrepitosamente en el instante en que intentaba abrir el paquete que me acababan de entregar, lo apoyé sobre la mesa de la cocina y contesté a la llamada.

Problemas, me pasé todo el día resolviendo un montón de incidencias e imprevistos que habían surgido referentes a la gala del día siguiente.

Gracias al cielo, Mary me ayudó y atendió a Carlie en todo, incluso se ocupó de la comida, esa joven era como soplo de aire fresco, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y se llevaba fenomenal con mi hija.

Eran las nueve de la noche, había conseguido solucionar todo lo posible pero al día siguiente tendría que ir a Port Angels bien temprano para comprobar que todo salía bien. Me senté en la cocina mientras tomaba un café, Mary se sentó frente a mí, con cara de cansada.

— No tengo palabras para agradecerte el favor que me has hecho hoy —señalé acercándole la leche.

— Me ha encantado, adoro a Carlie —afirmó y pude observar en su rostro que era sincera.

— Y ella a ti, suples todas las carencias que yo tengo —dije con cierta resignación, recostándome en el respaldo de la silla—, sí tuviera que aprender a maquillarme y peinarme para enseñarle a ella te aseguro que tardaría años.

— Para eso tiene a su tía Ali —se detuvo en mitad de la palabra, ¿por qué se había equivocado con su propio nombre? pensé mientras la miraba con desconfianza.

— Estaba recordando a una vieja amiga —no sonaba demasiado creíble aquella excusa.

Hacía tiempo que algo no encajaba en los hermanos Hale, negué con la cabeza, estaba molesta con Edward, en realidad estaba muy cabreada con él, me había confundido, enredado para después confirmar mis sospechas de que no era más que otro caradura.

— Gracias —murmuré intentando no demostrar mis sospechas—. Deberías marcharte a casa, Mary.

Me levanté y entonces reparé en el paquete que descansaba sobre la mesa, no me había vuelto a acordar de él, algo me llevó a cogerle, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Mary sonreía. Era una trampa, estaba segura de ello.

Me apresuré a quitar el papel que lo cubría para sujetar entre mis manos un estuche cuadrado y negro que desafiaba a mi curiosidad.

No había ni una simple nota, abrí la caja perteneciente a una joyería y observé el delicado collar y los pendientes a juego que tenía frente a mí.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? —murmuré, sabía que pertenecían a Edward.

— Te quedarán perfectos con el vestido —miré a Mary y estuve a punto de ponerme a chillar, yo no era una persona a la que pudieran comprar con joyas o regalos caros.

Tenía entre mis manos un obsequio demasiado valioso, no sabía a qué se dedicaba Edward, ni por qué se había quedado en Forks, ni cómo podía permitirse gastar tanto dinero en un regalo como ese pero no pensaba aceptarlo.

— ¿A qué juega tu hermano? —Mary enmudeció ante mis palabras, su sonrisa se torció ligeramente, no comprendía mi pregunta.

Cerré el estuche y lo apoyé sobre la mesa, intenté respirar con calma, apagar la ira que me consumía. La noche anterior estaba con otra, una rubia tan hermosa que me hacía sombra, la había tratado con demasiado afecto para ser sólo amigos.

Apreté mis ojos apartando la imagen que tenía frente a mí pero sólo conseguí recordar con mayor claridad la escena, como la rubia le cogía por el brazo como sí fuesen amantes, me estaba consumiendo en mis propios celos.

— Bella —me llamó Mary preocupada por mi reacción.

— Ayer estaba con otra —mascullé entre dientes intentando frenar mi lengua, la hermana de Edward no tenía la culpa de que él fuese un crápula.

— Tú también saliste con Jacob —no había reproche en sus palabras pero sentí como me encendía aún más.

— Con mi amigo —señalé remarcando cada palabra.

Resoplé con fuerza, no me dejaría manipular por él y no llevaría ese collar al día siguiente.

— ¿Puedes quedarte con Carlie? —pregunté recogiendo la caja.

— Claro, lo mejor es que hableís y

— Mary —dije en tono de advertencia—, no va a ser una visita de cortesía y no quiero que afecte a nuestra amistad.

— No te preocupes —la había lastimado con mis palabras.

Me acerqué a ella y la di un beso en la mejilla asegurándole que volvería enseguida. Sería rápido y limpio, acabaría con su interés por mí y podría dedicar mi tiempo a sacarle de mi corazón.

Me había enamorado de él como una tonta, lo había comprendido en el momento en que Kate le había tocado, quizás no significase nada pero había sentido como me habrían el pecho y estrujaban mi corazón volviéndolo cenizas.

Me había descuidado, había dejado que se apoderase de mi vida, que perturbase mi universo, que me arrastrase detrás de él y suspirase por sus hipnotizantes miradas.

Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba frente a su casa. La luz del porche estaba encendida, bajé del coche y cerré la puerta con demasiada fuerza, aferré la caja dispuesta a arrojársela a la cara en cuanto Edward apareciese frente a mí.

No tuve la necesidad de llamar a la puerta porque mientras recorría el amplio porche se abrió y tuve que contenerme para no saltar a sus brazos.

Edward llevaba puesto tan sólo un pantalón vaquero negro que delineaba cada músculo de sus piernas, su torso desnudo atrajo mi atención y no pude evitar comportarme como una tonta mientras le miraba con admiración.

Retrocedí un paso al ver que se acercaba a mí, estaba totalmente roja, notaba el calor en mis mejillas.

Me sonrió y me giré dispuesta a marcharme, olvidándome por completo del discurso que tenía preparado. Sentí su mano sobre mi brazo, me sujetó con firmeza y me hizo pasar a su casa, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza y apoyándose en ella.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras le contemplaba.

— No quiero tus baratijas —afirmé con rabia alargando el estuche que tenía en mi mano.

Seguramente su falta de vestimenta tenía nombre de mujer.

— Sí no te gusta podemos cambiarlo —ese tono de voz estuvo a punto de desarmarme, tragué saliva y me afiancé en mi rechazo.

— ¿No tienes bastante con Kate? —pregunté reflejando en mis palabras más dolor de lo que hubiese deseado.

— Rehusaste mi invitación —avanzó hacía mí con movimiento pausados, hasta que le tuve a sólo un centímetro de distancia.

— Y eso te da derecho a… —me detuve, era un simple un regalo pero yo me sentía como sí me estuviese comprando con él.

— Es una amiga —murmuró muy cerca de mis labios—, vino hace unos días y no podía negarle mi hospitalidad.

— Ya veo, ahora mismo la tendrás en tu cama ansiosa por retomar lo que interrumpí con mi visita —bufé con ira—, dejáme pasar y cumple con ella.

— No está aquí —levantó su mano he intentó acariciar mi mejilla pero se lo impedí.

— No tienes que mentirme, tú y yo no somos nada ni lo seremos jamás —agregué intentado que mis palabras no se impregnasen de mis sentimientos encontrados.

Quería creer en él pero no podía, lo había hecho una vez a pesar de todos los indicios que tenía en contra y había salido profundamente lastimada de aquella experiencia.

— Sabía que vendrías, te estaba esperando —era un arrogante y un engreído.

Me sujetó con la cintura y una descarga eléctrica me recorrió con fuerza.

— No soy tan predecible —ni siquiera podía sonar convincente. Aspiré el aroma que provenía de él y mis rodillas estuvieron a punto de ceder.

— Te conozco lo suficiente —si inclinó hacía mi cuello y posó sus labios sobre mi clavícula.

— No sabes nada de mí —expeté mientras intentaba no pensar en su cercanía.

— Sé como tiemblas cuando te beso —aseguró con voz ronca.

Inclinó su cabeza y apoyó sus labios sobre los míos, era un beso lento y delicado que me hizo caer en sus redes, me estrechó contra él y empezó a devorar mi boca con irrefrenable pasión, como sí lo llevase esperando durante años.

Selló mi boca una y otra vez acallando mis débiles protestas hasta que me rendí a la evidencia, aquello era el paraíso y pensaba disfrutando. Me deslicé hacía la locura más absoluta y me aferré a su cuello impidiendo que se separase de mí.

No tenía nada que temer en sus brazos, sus caricias alejaban cualquier duda que pudiera tener sobre lo que iba a pasar, pasé mi mano por su espalda deleitándome en su calor, percibiendo cada uno de sus músculos.

Sus manos me recorrían de la misma manera, con delicada ansiedad como sí temiera que saliese corriendo en cualquier momento. Me incendiaba y apenas podía respirar, jamás había sentido aquel anhelo por hacer el amor.

Me enloquecía, me besaba con ansiedad, sabía exactamente que tecla tocar para llevarme a aquel punto de no retorno y ya no quería pensar, por una vez dejaría de calcular cada milímetro de mi ordenada vida.

Me alzó y rodeé su cadera con mis piernas mientras nuestras bocas seguían unidas, en un segundo estábamos en una habitación, no reparé en nada de ella mientras leía la pasión en su rostro.

Se apartó de mí y llevé mi mano temblorosa hacía mis labios, quería más, no podía detenerme. Levantó sus manos hacia mi chaqueta y desabrochó cada botón con cuidada lentitud mientras sus ojos verdes me miraban extasiado.

Me armé de valor y mientras él terminaba de quitarme aquella molesta prenda, me puse de puntillas y besé la curva de su cuello, noté como su corazón se aceleraba cuando puse mis manos sobre su torso.

Se detuvo y me sujetó por los hombros, parecía consternado, _quizás había sido demasiado complaciente con él_ pensé mientras me invadía el temor de que me rechazase.

— Primero tenemos que hablar —susurró con la voz ronca.

— ¿Ahora? —pregunté sin dejar de rozarle.

— Bella, es importante que te expliqué —acallé sus palabras con un beso.

Veía la duda en sus ojos y aproveché para volver a besarle, para nublar su juicio porque si me paraba, si pensaba sólo un segundo en lo que estábamos por hacer el pánico me dominaría.

Nunca había estado con nadie, después de lo de Riley no había confiado en nadie lo suficiente como para llegar a ese punto de intimidad. Sólo Edward había sido capaz de enamorarme.

Sus dudas se disiparon frente a mi insistencia, me acarició con creciente ansiedad, me desnudó y antes de que pudiera sentir vergüenza la disipó con sus expertos labios. Me tumbó sobre la cama, no quise mirar hacía donde su pantalón ya no cubría nada.

No me había fijado en que momento se había desnudado, deseché mis miedos y me aferré a su cuello con fuerza, concentrándome en las sensaciones tan nuevas que sus manos me provocaban.

Contuve la respiración cuando su boca se posó entre mis pechos, su mano acarició uno de ellos con reverencia, ahogué un grito irreconocible y percibí como mi cuerpo empezaba a prepararse para él.

Iba alabando mi cuerpo mientras lo recorría marcándome como suya, mi estómago se encogió de anticipación. Cerré los ojos perdiéndome en lo que sentía.

Me sujeté a las sábanas, mi cabeza daba vueltas y cuando su mano se posó en el centro de mi pasión jadeé sin poder contenerme. Abrí los ojos para ver sí había notado aquello y me le encontré frente a mí con la expresión más dulce y sensual que había visto jamás.

— Eres tan hermosa —murmuró mientras su mano me acariciaba con movimientos circulares.

Me agarré con fuerza a su espalda y dejé que me llevase hacía el paraíso. Hasta que sentí como se posicionaba sobre mí y nos uníamos de la forma más íntima posible.

Noté un dolor lacerante, pero sabía que en sus brazos estaba segura.

* * *

En cuanto me introduje en ella percibí la resistencia que cedió ante mi fuerte avance, _¿por qué no me lo había dicho?_ pensé mientras me detenía y refrenaba mi deseo. De haber sabido que ella jamás había estado con otro hombre habría actuado aún con mayor delicadeza pero, había sido tan atrevida durante todo ese tiempo que no había sospechado que pudiera ser virgen.

Recibí su limpia mirada, retuve entre mis dedos una solitaria lágrima y rogué porque no se arrepintiese de lo que estábamos haciendo, dispuesto a apartarme de ella sí me lo pedía.

— Cariño, ¿por qué no me lo —apoyó sus dedos sobre mis labios.

— Es una larga historia —murmuró avergonzada y no pude comprender su reacción.

— Déjame que

— No —susurró contra mis labios—, va remitiendo el dolor, no te apartes ahora.

La besé con devoción y percibí como volvía a relajarse entre mis brazos. Estaba en el cielo y ella era mi ángel.

La mujer que amaba y a la que pensaba desposar en cuanto saliésemos de mi habitación.

* * *

La mujer cogió un racimo de uvas y se la pasó a su querido Riley. Al fin estaban a punto de conseguir su objetivo.

— Entonces le ofreciste una cantidad de dinero suficiente para que no pueda negarse —volvió a repetir María por enésima vez ignorando el ceño de su amante.

— Estoy esperando su respuesta —estaban en Port Angels, en un pequeño apartamento que carecía de la elegancia y sofisticación a la que estaban acostumbrados.

— ¿Estás seguro de que lo hará? —murmuró llevando su mano a la entrepierna del hombre.

Riley sabía que era manipulado por ella, lo hacía sin sutilezas y él empezaba a cansarse de aquel juego en el que siempre tenía las de perder.

— Sí no acepta tengo otros métodos, no te preocupes tanto —asió la muñeca de la mujer haciéndola daño—, me estás presionando demasiado.

— Sólo quiero lo que es nuestro —señaló con un puchero pueril.

— Y lo conseguiré, así que no dudes más de mí —dijo alejándola de él con desdén.

Definitivamente, estaba harto de ella y entonces recordó a la morena que había dejado escapar, había estado a punto de conseguir hacerla suya pero la había dejado para correr detrás de María, cuando esta se había librado del estricto control al que su padre le había sometido tras su fallida boda.

Después de descubrirse la infidelidad de María, el padre de esta la había encerrado y sometido a cientos de tratamientos para curar su enfermedad, así llamaba a la lujuria que embargaba a la joven.

No sabía que María jamás había sido una verdadera dama. Riley resopló con fuerza cuando sintió las manos de María sobre su cuerpo, pero se volvió hacía ella y le ofreció lo que quería de él.

* * *

_Antes de nada, quiero haceros partícipes de una cosa, en el fandom de Harry Potter tenemos una plagiadora que se ha dedicado a usurpar el trabajo de dos grandes como Helena Dax y Perla Negra. Por mi parte yo ya he reportado esta acción a la página, sí alguno más quereís hacerlo poneros en contacto conmigo a través de mensaje privado y a ver sí entre todos acabamos con actos tan reprobables._

_._

_Bueno, espero que este capítulo no sea tan fuerte como para tener que subir la historia de categoría, he intentado ser lo más cuidadosa posible._

_Muchas gracias a mis chicas: **Rosh, Darksoul, Soledad, Chiarat, Lyzz, Lupita, Yasmin, Yola, Rocío (**bienvenida**), Roceta y anónimo**. Me alegráis el día con vuestros comentarios._

_Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos._


	19. Capítulo 19

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 19. Preludio de fiesta.**_

Carlie y yo habíamos ido a visitar a Leah, estaba preocupada por su estado de salud pero me aseguró que ya se encontraba mejor. Aún así no conseguí saber qué era lo que le había pasado, Leah era tremendamente reservada.

Estábamos sentadas en su salón, era incluso más austero que el mío. Apenas un sofá color beige y un mueble con la televisión. A pesar de ser tan distintas, ella se había convertido en una buena amiga, me sentía a gusto con ella y tenía que contarle a alguien lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Sin sopesarlo ni un segundo se lo conté mientras mis mejillas enrojecían ante mi propio relato. Leah se mantuvo callada incluso cuando yo me trababa y no sabía ponerle voz a lo que quería narrar. Había empezado por el principio y eso incluía a Riley con su mentira.

Fue doloroso hablar de aquel episodio que me había esforzado por encerrar en mi memoria, pero al fin sentí como mi alma se aligeraba, no sólo por decirlo en voz alta sino también por lo que había pasado con Edward, había superado cualquier expectativa que pudiese hacerme con respecto a ese tema.

— ¿Por qué no le despertaste? —me preguntó por segunda vez mi amiga. Me recosté en el sofá sin saber cómo hacerla entender mi postura.

— ¿Qué podía decirle?, ¿cómo le explicó que no sabía que era virgen? —me costó mucho esfuerzo decir aquella última palabra.

— No haber tenido relaciones antes no es un problema.

— Aún no lo entiendes —bufé porque ya se lo había explicado antes—, sí hubiese sabido que seguía siendo virgen no lo hubiese hecho.

— Vamos, Bella. Estás

— No lo digas —le pedí interrumpiéndola mientras me asaltaba el miedo. No podía haberme enamorado de aquella manera, pero por otro lado era la única interpretación a lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

— Sigue tapando el sol con un dedo —afirmó con resignación.

— Dime qué es lo que te pasa —le pedí desviándome adrede del tema.

Me miró y resopló con fuerza.

— He estado varios días muy débil y con náuseas pero ya parece que estoy mejor. Seguro que ha sido algo que comí —aseguró pero en sus ojos vi que estaba dudando de sus palabras.

— Me alegro de

— No pensarás qué él no se ha cuenta de —me interrumpió incorporándose en el sofá y mirándome inquisidoramente.

— Leah, por favor —rogué sintiendo como palidecía ante la posibilidad, no me había detenido a sopesar las cosas, en cuanto había sentido que Edward se había quedado dormido había recogido mis cosas y me había marchado sin hacer ruido.

Debía estar alucinando con mi actitud, llevé mi mano al bolsillo de mi vaquero y saqué mi móvil, lo tenía en silencio, siempre lo ponía así cuando me acostaba para no perturbar el sueño de Carlie y esa mañana me había olvidado de volver a encender el sonido.

Tenía diez llamadas y todas de Edward, no sabía que debía decirle ni cómo actuar en situaciones como esa. Cerré el móvil, me encargaría de ese problema cuando terminase con la gala de esa noche.

Miré mi reloj, debía marcharme ya si quería supervisar todos los detalles que faltaban del evento.

— ¿Usaríais protección?

Esta vez el rubor volvió a subir a mis mejillas, me había olvidado de la conversación que estaba teniendo con Leah, tragué saliva mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Y si estás embarazada?

— ¡Leah! —exclamé controlándome a duras penas para no asustar a mi hija que jugaba a nuestros pies—, me gustaría que por una vez tuvieras un poco más de tacto.

Admiraba su cruda franqueza pero a veces era demasiado abrumadora.

— Es una posibilidad —señaló con cierta preocupación.

— Sabes lo qué tardan muchas mujeres en quedarse embarazadas —me callé pero no argumentó nada—. Pueden pasar meses o años intentándolo y sin conseguirlo.

— Mujeres muy mayores o que han estado tomando anticonceptivos durante un tiempo muy largo de su vida —la verdad me golpeó en la cara, pero quería creer que no era posible, al menos no habiéndolo hecho una sola vez.

— Me preocuparé por eso mañana y

— Vete a la farmacia y compra la píldora del día después —percibí como mi estómago se encogía ante aquella idea.

Aquello iba contra todas mis creencias, las mismas que me habían llevado a adoptar a Carlie, las que me habían hecho buscar una carrera para ayudar a los demás, no podía hacerlo, la probabilidad era mínima.

— No creo que —me detuve pensando que me encantaría tener un hijo de él, estaba enloqueciendo, ni siquiera teníamos una relación y sin embargo la idea de tener una familia con él saltaba en mi mente como si fuera posible.

— Es tu elección —aseguró sin insistir, sabía que sólo intentaba ayudarme.

— Gracias —murmuré y volví a mirar mi reloj.

La muchacha que se iba a quedar con Carlie se retrasaba y empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, debía marcharme enseguida si quería llegar a tiempo para supervisar la colocación de las flores.

Leah me observó y asintió más para sí misma que para mí.

— Vete tranquila, Megan me ayudará con Carlie y luego las acompañaré a tu casa —afirmó.

— Estás enferma, no puedo pedirte eso.

Leah se levantó con cuidado y me entregó el bolso con firmeza. Cruzó los brazos contra su pecho, no tenía razón discutir con ella cuando adquiría esa actitud.

— Sabes que adoro a Carlie, se quedarán aquí durante el día, así tú también estarás más tranquila —aseguró y me resigné ante su lógica. Me conocía tan bien que había captado mis inseguridades.

— Gracias —le dije mientras me despedía de ellas, Carlie estaba emocionada porque iban a hacer una tarde películas y palomitas.

Envidié su suerte, yo debía codearme con estiradas personas a las que sólo les interesaba librarse de parte de los impuestos que tenían que pagar gracias a las donaciones que hicieran esta noche. Entre todos esos estarían los Cullen, acechándome, buscando la macula en mi expediente para usarlo en mi contra.

Desde el coche y ya con el motor encendido, agité la mano y Carlie me devolvió el gesto. Apreté el botón del manos libres y marqué con rapidez a Sam, dándole vueltas a una pregunta que me había asaltado durante la noche en vela que había pasado.

A pesar de que era temprano Sam me saludó con su habitual entusiasmo. Estaba a punto de hacer lo que no toleraba que me hicieran a mí, pero quería resolver mis dudas.

Me había entregado en cuerpo a alma a Edward y necesitaba estar segura de él en todos los aspectos.

— Sam, tengo que pedirte algo.

— Lo que necesites, ¿han vuelto a molestarte los Cullen? —preguntó con creciente interés.

— No, después de la donación no he vuelto a saber nada de ellos —aseguré—, pero esta noche tendré que verlos y codearme con todos ellos.

Sam bufó y se mantuvo callado durante unos segundos.

— Es lo mejor para los niños —dijo al fin—, siento no poder ir, Bella.

— Ya lo hemos hablado, habrá más eventos, no te preocupes —añadí sonriendo, sabía que le molestaba no poder estar para apoyarme.

— No permitas que te amedrenten —me exigió y estuve a punto de echarme a reír. Él me había enseñado a ser fuerte.

— ¿Acaso dudas de tu aprendiz? —pregunté mientras tomaba la salida del pueblo encaminándome hacía Port Angels.

— Nunca —contestó con parquedad.

— Necesito que investigues a dos personas —aseguré después de unos segundos de duda, tenía que saber en qué terreno me estaba moviendo.

— Eso es lo mío, pequeña —sonreí a mi pesar.

— Edward y Mary Hale.

— ¿De qué me suena ese apellido? —cuestionó y podía imaginarme como se arrugaba su frente intentando recordar.

— No lo sé, no es un apellido demasiado común pero tengo la sensación de haberle escuchado antes, quiero saber todo lo que puedas encontrar sobre ellos.

— Te llamo en cuanto sepa algo —había salido más tarde de lo que esperaba y tendría que exprimir al máximo el tiempo.

— Me pongo yo en contacto contigo antes de la fiesta —argumenté sabiendo que no podría pasar un día más sin tener más información.

Me despedí de él después de recibir un montón de consejos acerca de cómo actuar esa noche, me sentía insegura y las dudas se agolpaban en mi mente pero estaba dispuesta a presentar batalla y, sobre todo, a vencer.

* * *

Desperté con una sonrisa en los labios, el sol acariciaba mi espalda desnuda pero aún no hacía un calor excesivo, alargué mi mano buscando a mi Bella y sólo encontré la frialdad de las sabanas en el lugar donde tenía que reposar su cálido cuerpo.

Miré hacía la mesilla de noche y comprobé la hora, faltaban unos minutos para las siete de la mañana, intenté escuchar el sonido procedente del baño pero no percibí nada más que un abrumador silencio.

Aparté las blancas sábanas y vi la prueba fehaciente de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, la actitud de Bella me había llevado a sacar conclusiones, había pensado que ella sabía lo que hacía y sin embargo, había descubierto la verdad de una manera extraña. Me hubiese gustado saberlo antes, que ella hubiese tenido la confianza suficiente para informarme pero quizás se había sentido algo avergonzada sin motivo.

Había tocado el cielo con la punta de los dedos y quería recrearme de nuevo en la sensación de que ella era mía, sólo había estado conmigo. Cogí mi vaquero del suelo y mientras me lo ponía saboreé la sensación de saber que ella sólo me conocía a mí.

Abrí la entornada puerta del baño pero no la encontré, me encaminé hacía la cocina pero tampoco estaba, la llamé y sólo recibí el eco de mi voz. Abrí la puerta del porche para ver lo que ya sabía, su coche no estaba, durante la noche se había marchado y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

— Ya era hora —afirmó la melodiosa voz de mi hermana y miré hacia la derecha.

La encontré ataviada con un vestido blanco, sentada en una de las sillas de madera y con varias bolsas a sus pies.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste? —pregunté, sabía que ella se había quedado cuidando a Carlie, cuando Bella había salido de su casa su hermana la había llamado para informarle.

— Bella no me contó nada, llegó a casa nerviosa y me pidió que me marchase.

Observé las cartas que había sobre la mesa, había una tirada de tarot, me senté en una silla junto a mi hermana.

— Nosotros

— Ya lo sé —señaló ahorrándome el bochorno de explicarle aquello a mi hermanita, a pesar de que era una mujer casada no podía pensar en ella de otra manera.

— ¿No te comentó nada? —pregunté sin podérmelo creer.

— No, ¿por qué te parece tan extraño? —la miré conteniendo el aliento, yo mismo me había metido en aquel problema por seguir insistiendo.

— Quizás ella necesitaba hablar cuando se marchó —contesté evasivo.

— ¿La hiciste daño?, ¿la trataste mal? Edward no puedo creer —sonaba escandalizada, negué con la cabeza mientras apoyaba mis codos en las rodillas y me inclinaba hacia delante.

— Ella no había estado antes con nadie —murmuré desvelando algo que jamás contaría a otra persona, pero sabía que mi hermana nunca lo difundiría.

— Ya comprendo por qué estaba tal alterada —estaba aliviada.

— Debe de estar asustada y confusa —señalé intentando ponerme en su piel pero para mí había sido una experiencia única que deseaba repetir. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle.

Mi mente me obsequió con una gran patada cuando comprendí el error en el que había caído la noche anterior. No había aclarado nada con Bella, no le había dicho quién era, debía hacerlo antes de la fiesta.

Me levanté y murmuré una disculpa, me encaminé hacía el teléfono y marqué de memoria su número. Esperé contando los tonos con impaciencia pero ella no contestó. Alice había entrado y observaba mi nerviosismo pero cuando intentó hablar la interrumpí.

Perdí la cuenta de las veces que la llamé y apagué el móvil, podía estar dormida todavía.

Miré a mi hermana que no había despegado sus ojos de mí en ningún momento. Se levantó del sofá y empezó a mirar las bolsas que traía con ella, sacando las prendas que, sin duda, iba a utilizar esa noche.

Cogí de nuevo el teléfono y antes de que pudiera marchar el número o tomar la decisión drástica de ir a buscarla a su casa, mi hermana me detuvo.

— No lo conseguirás —señaló con pena.

— ¿Qué has visto? —pregunté empezando a preocuparme.

— No vas a poder hablar con ella hasta esta noche, Edward —me dirigió sus ojos hacía mí y vi la pena reflejada en ellos.

— Tiene que haber un método —afirmé con obstinación.

— Perdiste la oportunidad, Bella ya tiene que estar camino a Port Angels y tenemos asamblea antes de marcharnos hacia allí —mi padre había convocado una reunión familiar ineludible.

— Llamaré a papá y le contaré

— Edward ya está escrito —quería arrancarme a tiras la piel por haber sido tan torpe, primero tenía que haber hablado con ella y después haber continuado con lo que estábamos haciendo.

Había sido incapaz de resistirme a su inocente entrega, mi celibato había jugado en mi contra y me había comportado como un inmaduro preadolescente que tenía su primera relación entre manos.

Miré la camisa que extendía ante mí Alice y estuve a punto de cogerla junto con las llaves de mi coche y eludir cualquier otro tipo de responsabilidad. Mi hermana me miró con cariño y determinación. No había escapatoria posible, estaba a un paso de perder a la mujer de mi vida por no hacer las cosas.

Las mentiras tenían las patas muy cortas y estaban a punto de cazarme.

* * *

_Al fin_ pensé mientras me sentaba en la habitación de tonos azules que el hotel me había cedido para pasar la noche, había sido su aportación a la causa, junto con el salón donde celebraríamos el evento.

Estaba cansada, necesitaría muchas horas de sueño para recuperarme después de aquel día, había sido una batalla constante pero ya estaba todo listo, faltaban veinte minutos para el comienzo y pronto podría comprobar cómo era de generosa la gente a la que habíamos invitado.

Me puse con rapidez el vestido que me había elegido Mary, era verde oscuro casi negro, me llegaba hasta la rodilla y venía acompañado de unos zapatos con una cuña fácil de llevar. Me sentaba como un guante. Por primera vez me sentía guapa con un vestido de noche como aquel.

Me miré dos veces en el espejo, algo que por lo general nunca hacía, sin duda Mary era una experta, sí yo hubiese tenido que elegir, comprase lo que comprase, me habría disfrazado perdiendo mi estilo.

Llamaron a la puerta y me apresuré a abrir para encontrar a Ángela y Ben que me miraron admirativamente.

— Estás guapísima —afirmó con entusiasmo mi amiga y me ruboricé, era lo único que no había conseguido dominar hasta el momento.

— No, tú eres la estrella esta noche —aseguré, llevaba un vestido precioso en un azul que llamaba la atención.

— Ya han empezado a llegar los invitados, primero hablaré con alguno de ellos —me contó porque acababan de llegar y se habían ido a cambiar enseguida—, después vendrá el discurso y la cena, trata de relajarte.

— Que bien me conoces —me temblaba la voz, la introducción la haría Ángela pero después dependía de mí que la gente creyese en el proyecto.

Ángela se acercó, soltándose del brazo de Ben y me abrazó con cariño.

— Eres la mejor, piensa que ellos saben menos del proyecto que nosotras, vamos a conseguirlo —suspiré intentando que sus palabras calaran en mi mente.

— Gracias —escuché mi móvil sonar, seguramente era Megan para comentarme algo de Carlie.

— ¿Va a venir? —preguntó e intenté que no se notará mi turbación al imaginarme a Edward.

— No creo.

— Es la hora —afirmó Ben mirando con insistencia el reloj.

Entré en la habitación, cogí mi bolso, otro de los regalos de Mary, mientras nos encaminábamos hacía el gran salón saqué mi móvil, era una llamada de Sam, le escribí un breve mensaje para indicarle que le llamaría más tarde y compuse mi mejor sonrisa.

Daniel había sido el encargado de recibir a los invitados, me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y me aseguró que estaría conmigo en cuanto todos hubiesen llegado. Sus ojos grises me transmitieron tranquilidad y le sonreí convencida de que todo iría bien.

Las dobles puertas lacadas en blanco estaban abiertas, traspasé el umbral y enseguida Ángela y Ben empezaron a hacer su parte del trabajo. Aquello era un mar de trajes de chaqueta y vestidos de noche que rivalizaban entre sí.

A lo lejos creí distinguir la menuda figura de Mary. Me fijé en quien la acompañaba y casi tuve que sentarme al recordar a Jasper Whitlock que se inclinaba junto a ella con una familiaridad que me resultó tremendamente extraña.

Un camarero se acercó a mí con una bandeja llena de copas de champán pero decliné la invitación. No bebía y menos trabajando, tenía que pensarlo así si no quería salir corriendo, me aterraba lo que podían estar comentando de mí.

— Déjame decirte que estás deslumbrante esta noche —esa voz me transportó en un instante hacía una casa de paredes acristaladas y un amante experto que me había descubierto el alcance de mi pasión.

Tenía la boca seca, no había esperado que él viniese pero estaba detrás de mí, esperando que le contestase. Respiré hondo y me giré para encontrarme con la sonrisa perfecta de Edward que me miraba fascinado.

Sonreí con timidez, manteniendo la compostura y aceptando la copa de cava que él había traído para mí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuré. El no contestó y creí que no me había escuchado.

— Tenemos que hablar —aseguró indicándome que le siguiera.

— No puedo abandonar la fiesta —observé como mi respuesta no le satisfacía.

Alargó su mano para sujetarme pero la voz de Ben le detuvo.

— Edward me alegró tanto de volver a verte —mi amigo se adelantó y estrechó la mano de Edward que no dejaba de mirarme, como sí tuviese miedo de que desapareciese.

— Ben, sé que te ha ido muy bien.

Observé por el rabillo del ojo como otro hombre de aspecto muy parecido al de Edward se adelantaba, parecía todo orquestado, como sí la intervención de Ben hubiese sido el detonante.

— Señor Cullen, me alegro de que haya venido.

Mis piernas flaquearon mientras presenciaba las muestras de cordialidad entre el patriarca de los Cullen y Ben, entonces este se volvió hacía mí.

— Bella, déjame que te presente. Él es Carlisle Cullen.

Estreché la mano que me tendía el hombre, parecía más afable de lo que cabría esperar. Ben se volvió hacía Edward y observé como el rostro de este se ponía totalmente blanco.

* * *

_Ya estoy por aquí otra vez, siento la tardanza pero ha sido involuntaria, cuando el deber llama, nada se pude hacer._

_Gracias a mis chicas**: Rosh, Chiarat, Darksoul, Lupita, Lis, Lilian, Soledad, Isa28, Roceta, Isa Kathe, Yola y Yasmin**. Os aseguro que es un verdadero honor recibir vuestros comentarios, gracias por vuestro cariño, lindas._

_Gracias a los que la seguís, espero vuestros comentarios y demás. Besos._


	20. Capítulo 20

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 20. Cullen.**_

La reacción de Edward hizo que todas mis señales de alarma se disparasen. _E. Anthony Cullen_ repitió mi mente contra mi voluntad en el breve segundo en el que Ben se giraba hacia él. Debía haber hablado antes con Sam pero estaba a un paso de confirmar mis sospechas.

Mi corazón clamaba una y otra vez que no podía ser verdad, pero mi cabeza, mucho más práctica, empezaba a leer con claridad el pálido rostro de aquel hombre.

— No es necesario —empezó a decir Edward confirmando mis sospechas.

— No seas modesto, la compra de la propiedad Newton sólo pudo ser obra tuya. Bella este es Edward Cullen —mi mundo se derrumbó mientras sostenía su verde mirada y estrechaba con firmeza la mano que me había tendido.

— Encantada —conseguí murmurar sin saber cómo.

Edward me soltó reticente y aparté la vista de él para mirar hacia Mary que no perdía detalle del encuentro, mi amiga palideció ante mi escrutinio, sentí como la furia empezaba a inundar mi fría determinación. Debía salir de allí cuanto antes.

Compuse mi mejor mueca, respiré hondo bajo la atenta mirada de aquel traidor y me disculpé antes de seguir escuchando la relajada conversación que mantenía mi amigo con el señor Cullen. Al cual tampoco le había pasado desapercibido el cambio que yo había experimentado.

Caminé pero deseaba correr hasta Forks, agarrar a mi hija y desaparecer, todo en la misma noche. Llegué hasta las altas ventanas que daban al jardín del hotel y las traspasé en busca del fría brisa de la noche.

Necesitaba aire, el vestido me apretaba mientras buscaba la manera de serenarme. Me había convertido en su juguete, me había engañado y había derribado mis barreras para dejarme vulnerable ante él. El dolor y la frustración se entremezclaban incesantemente.

Observé la oscuridad perdiendo la noción del tiempo, regodeándome en mi propia inconsciencia, lamiéndome la herida que me sangraba profundamente. Sacudí la cabeza, debía presentar batalla, tenía que ser cautelosa y actuar con frialdad pero él lo sabía todo, yo misma le había contado la verdad a pesar de mis sospechas acerca de su relación con los Cullen.

Él era mi mayor enemigo y tenía todas las armas contra mí.

Me volví dispuesta a ser una buena oponente y en el vano de la ventana vislumbré la figura serena de Edward, mi corazón se rebeló al verle añorando sus besos. Jamás volvería a dejarme manipular por aquel hombre.

Caminé con decisión hacia la ventana dispuesta a traspasarla sin mirarle pero él no se retiró. La ira amenazó con desatar mi lengua y le pedí en un murmullo que se apartase.

— Escúchame —me pidió en un susurro entrecortado. _Bonito truco_ pensó mi mente.

— Edward Cullen —señalé con un hilo de voz, aún no me lo creía del todo, era mi mayor pesadilla convertida en realidad—. Se ocupó muy bien de no desvelar su nombre, gran estrategia.

— Debemos hablar —afirmó recuperando la fortaleza que nunca había perdido, él creía que no era más que otra tonta a la que engatusar.

— Cualquier cosa que quiera discutir póngase en contacto con mi abogado —su ceño se hizo más profundo, apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se quedaron tan blancos como su rostro—. Apártese.

— No voy a hablar mediante abogados, ni tuyos ni míos. Hagamos esto bien, Bella —intentaba razonar y yo tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no abofetearle, no podía caer tan bajo, no debía demostrar el daño que me había ocasionado.

— No hay nada que hacer, dejé muy clara mi postura frente a su familia, aunque eso ya lo sabe —afirmé sarcásticamente.

— Quiero una prueba de paternidad —días antes había recibido la misma petición de parte de su representante a la cual ya me había negado.

— Usted no es nadie para solicitarla —aseguré, un sudor frío recorrió mi nuca, estaban claras sus intenciones.

— Soy su padre —dijo entre dientes y su ferocidad estuvo a punto de alarmarme.

— Esa es una palabra que le queda demasiado grande —se enfurecía por momentos—, ni siquiera estás seguro de ello.

— Irina era virgen cuando vino aquella noche a mi cama y

— Y le sedujo, pobrecito —señalé interrumpiéndole—. Reláteme cómo se sintió, ¿cómo superó una traición tan grande?

Su mirada soltaba chispas de indignación ante mis palabras, di un paso hacía la ventana pero él no se movió.

— ¿Por qué piensa que ella no pudo tener otra relación después de usted? —agregué clavando la puntilla con saña.

— Carlie es mi viva imagen —me estremecí ante sus palabras, sabía que no cedería ante mí. Conseguiría su objetivo y yo sólo era una ligera molestia en su camino.

— En su partida de nacimiento sólo consta su madre y no pienso contradecir la decisión de Irina. Nunca la ayudó ni se preocupó por ella —estaba interpretando mi papel majestuosamente aunque mi alma estuviese hecha pedazos él no debía saberlo.

— No tienes ni idea de lo que pasó, Irina no era una blanca paloma y

— No permitiré que manches el nombre de mi amiga —señalé con vehemencia pero él ni se inmutó—, he comprobado en carne propia sus mañas, sus embustes —respiré profundo intentando contenerme—. Ya hemos discutido bastante.

Intenté bordearle pero me sujetó por el brazo y me acercó a su cuerpo, el mío reaccionó a su cercanía.

— No vuelva a tocarme —afirmé con odio pero no me soltó y volví a divisar el deseo en sus verdes pupilas.

— ¿Qué hay de lo que hemos vivido? —preguntó con voz compungida.

— Un vil engaño para confundirme. No pensé que fueras ese tipo de hombres —no pude reprimir el dolor que se asomaba en mis palabras—, me das asco, Edward.

— Anoche iba a contártelo —agregó ignorando mi estallido.

— Entre polvo y polvo —me mordí el labio reprimiendo un sollozo.

— Bella —me llamó a pesar de mis duras palabras no parecía enojado conmigo, me cogió por la barbilla para obligarme a mirarle—, todo ha sido real.

— ¡Basta! —rogué más alto de lo que pretendía—, ahora ya tienes tus respuestas y ya no me necesitas para nada, no te quiero cerca —dije desgarrándome por dentro—, eres despreciable.

— Nunca quise —soltó mi mentón e intentó acariciarme la mejilla pero se la aparté de un manotazo.

¿Por qué no se mostraba ofendido con mis palabras?, ¿Por qué seguía mirándome con devoción?, ¿por qué continuaba mintiéndome?

Esperaba que mi mirada de desprecio le hiciese retroceder y entender que ya no me creía nada de lo que él pudiera decir, pero se mantenía impasible, aferrándome con fuerza contenida para que no me marchase.

— Todo ha sido auténtico, cada palabra, cada beso, cada momento compartido, ayer en mi cama fui el hombre más dichoso de la tierra. He intentado llamarte para evitar todo esto pero no he logrado localizarte antes —negué con la cabeza con cólera y traté de soltarme de su agarre pero él no me lo permitió.

— No me hagas usar otros métodos. No quiero que vuelvas a posar ni una sola de tus miradas en mí, olvídate de que existo —mi amenaza no surtió el efecto esperado.

— Vámonos de aquí y te explicaré todo.

— Estás loco sí piensas que voy a caer de nuevo en tus redes —no quería montar un escándalo pero estaba al límite de mi contención.

— Salgamos por allí —empezó a caminar sin soltarme hacía uno de los extremos del jardín. Odiaba esa actitud prepotente que le hacía tomar las riendas de la conversación.

Clavé la cuña de mis zapatos en el césped y me mantuve quieta obstinadamente dispuesta a rebozarme por el suelo si con eso conseguía librarme de su atención. En cuanto notó la leve resistencia se paró y me miró irritado.

— No seas tan terca, Bella —me pidió y le observé desafiante.

— No tengo nada que hacer con usted, Cullen —se acercó a mí y pude sentir su peculiar aroma. Sus ojos miraron mis labios, posándose en ellos más de lo normal.

— ¿Vas a seguir arrojándome mi apellido a la cara? —preguntó con enojo—, no soy un asesino, Bella, ni un desalmado. No quiero quitarte a tu hija tan sólo pretendo darle lo mejor al igual que a ti.

— No entiendes nada, Cullen —afirmé con sorna sin saber sí reír o llorar ante su actitud. No había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho hasta el momento.

— Y tú no quieres reconocer lo que hay entre nosotros, lo que ocurrió ayer fue

— Me has traicionado de todas las maneras posibles —aseguré con fuerza y rabia en cada sílaba—, has llegado demasiado lejos en tu embuste, no quiero explicaciones, aparecen fuera de tiempo.

Bajó su cabeza hacía mí, pretendiendo acallarme con un beso pero Ángela apareció frente a nosotros. Tosió ligeramente y Edward me soltó molesto por la intervención. Me giré hacía mi amiga que no podía disimular su sorpresa ante lo que había visto.

— Te estaba buscando, voy a anunciar el discurso, Bella —afirmó mirando hacía Edward con curiosidad.

— Dame unos minutos —contesté y Edward hizo ademán de volver a sujetarme pero me aparté de él—. Sola, como siempre he estado y como seguiré hasta que no pueda sujetarme en pie.

— Bella —esta vez había advertencia en su voz, al parecer le incomodaba que fuese tan explícita delante de mi amiga.

— Siento haber interrumpido —afirmó Ángela afligida.

— En realidad me has salvado, él es Edward —no dejé que mi amiga pudiese hacer ningún comentario—, el hijo mayor de los Cullen.

— Vaya —murmuró— pero es

— Sí, se había cambiado el apellido, casualidades de la vida, él y su hermana —mi estómago se contrajo al imaginar a mi amiga, quería llorar, chillar y patalear pero debía comportarme con decoro para no llamar la atención.

Era frustrante tener que reprimirse de esta manera pero en el salón había prensa cubriendo el evento. No podía empañar el trabajo de meses sólo porque me había dejado engañar por él. Era mi culpa y asumiría en silencio el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

— Diez minutos, Án —mi amiga asintió y como pude llegué a las contraventanas y regresé al salón.

Saludé con despreocupación a unas cuantas personas que reconocí y fui hacía la entrada del hotel, conteniendo mi expresión, aparentando una calma que no sentía, manteniendo la compostura a duras penas.

La suave voz de Mary me detuvo.

— Mamá ¿has podido verla? —me escondí detrás de una gran columna cuadrada pintada de negro y me apoyé contra ella mientras esperaba la respuesta pertinente.

— Está preciosa, ha mejorado mucho en estos meses y ha crecido —a pesar de que apenas había tratado con Esme su voz era inconfundible.

— Carlie es realmente brillante —cerré los ojos con fuerza, No me marché quería oír lo que tramaban a pesar de que me dolía cada una de sus palabras.

— En cuanto lleve el apellido Cullen pondré a su disposición al mejor profesional que encuentre — no sólo había sido víctima de un engaño sino que de nuevo esa mujer se tomaba libertades que no le correspondían.

Era la gota que colmaba el vaso pero en el momento en que me disponía a salir y enfrentarme a aquellas dos mujeres, me sujetaron por los hombros con fuerza.

— Quieta —murmuró Daniel y noté como me derrumbaba ante su expresión compasiva.

— Las pondré en su sitio ahora mismo —susurré con escasa fuerza.

— Montemos el espectáculo más grande del mundo —resoplé incómoda—, no merece la pena, arruinarás la fiesta.

— Pero

— Tienes en tus manos el futuro de más de treinta niños —poco a poco sus palabras calaron en mi conciencia, no podía dejarme llevar aunque fuese la única gratificación que podría llevarme aquel día.

Asentí sujetándome a él, no estaba segura de poder con aquello pero no podía fallar a tanta gente que dependía de nosotras.

Me dejé guiar hacia la estancia, Daniel no me soltaba la mano haciéndome sentir un poco mejor. Al otro extremo de la sala Edward atrapaba cada uno de mis movimientos con gesto airado en su rostro. Junto a él estaba Jasper evaluándome.

No escuché nada de lo que Ángela dijo durante la presentación del proyecto, Daniel tuvo que empujarme para que subiera a la tarima de madera en la que mi amiga estaba. En cuanto me volví hacía las personas congregadas me convertí en la chiquilla tonta y asustada que había sido alguna vez.

Respiré hondo y antes de que empezarán los susurros entre los congregados empecé a hablar fijando mi atención en el rostro de Edward.

— _Lo primero de todo volver a daros las gracias por estar aquí esta noche, por mostrar una sensibilidad perdida hace mucho tiempo. Es bueno saber que en este mundo desnaturalizado donde lo único importante es el dinero y el que dirán aún hay gente capaz de mirar más allá de su propio ombligo_ —señalé sin apartar mis ojos de los de Edward.

_Porque hay algo más que la posición social o la manera ruin de obtener los objetivos más bajos_ —los murmullos aparecieron pero no me detuve—, _porque no todo vale aunque desde la cuna nos hayan dicho que sí —_los susurros ya eran audibles, me había desviado del discurso, percibía la mirada asombrada de Ángela seguramente debatiéndose entre frenarme o permitirme continuar.

Respiré hondo, repasé mis notas y sonreí hacia los congregados evitando mirar a los Cullen.

— _Este proyecto supone un cambio de ciento ochenta grados en la vida de muchos niños, no sólo de los que ahora lo necesitan sino de los que, por desgracia, deberán utilizarlo en el futuro._

_Lo único que nos mueve es la esperanza de que cada niño tenga una infancia digna y feliz. He visto demasiado dolor en otras instituciones, miradas errantes buscando una caricia, corazones destrozados que no llegan a recuperarse nunca. Cada vez que me enfrentaba a uno de esos lugares una parte de mí se quedaba allí, moría un poco con cada niño al que no podía ayudar _—noté como se me empañaban los ojos y tragué saliva.

_No quiero volver a ver tristeza en las pupilas de un niño, no deseo volver a sentir el miedo y el pánico por cada uno de ellos. Sé que es poco lo que podemos hacer individualmente pero juntos podemos construir un lugar para ellos._

_Podemos otorgarles un hogar._

Me paré y los aplausos llenaron el silencio tras mis palabras, sonreí y Ángela se situó a mi lado salvándome de mi misma, les recordó donde se ubicaría el centro y les invitó a pasar al salón para dar comienzo a la cena. Poco a poco las elegantes parejas fueron pasando hacia allí acompañadas por Ben.

— Se puede saber lo que ha pasado —negué con la cabeza mientras recogía mi bolso— Bella —me llamó dolida por mi mutismo.

— No tengo ni idea, ¿en qué momento dejé de ser intuitiva con la gente? —una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla pero ya no me importaba.

— Por favor, quiero ayudarte.

— Me han engañado todo este tiempo, ayer Edward y yo —no pude decir la palabra pero ella lo entendió—. Tengo que marcharme.

— Pero

— Esme Cullen ha estado en mi casa, debo comprobar que Carlie está bien —asintió a su pesar y salí de la sala reparando en que Edward seguía allí acechándome.

No me preocupé en recoger las cosas que había dejado en la habitación y me apresuré a marcharme lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar. Saqué mi móvil y marqué con ansiedad el número de teléfono de casa.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no chillar a Megan mientras me relataba la visita que habían tenido, la muchacha se había dejado impresionar por la señora Cullen y no podía culparla.

— No abras a nadie más —ordené con furia.

— No claro —titubeó con voz temblorosa.

— Iré enseguida, cierra bien las puertas y no me falles de nuevo —la amenaza murió en mis labios cuando me percaté que en vez de haber ido hacia donde había aparcado el coche, estaba en una zona que no reconocía.

Me senté en uno de los bancos, incómoda en mi vestido de fiesta, incrédula por todo lo que había pasado, había caído tan bajo, hasta el punto de dejar atrás cualquiera de mis convicciones porque sus brazos me tentaban.

Me odiaba por haber sido débil, por haberme enamorado de un tipo que tenía todas las cartas para ser un mujeriego.

Miré hacía la carretera sin ver nada, sintiendo como mi alma se estrujaba en mi pecho, estaba extraviada en aquel nuevo sentimiento tan dañino.

* * *

La voz chillona de María le había hecho dejar el apartamento en el que se encontraban alojados dando un fuerte portazo. Port Angels era decepcionante, no tenía nada con lo que entretenerse y estaba harto de aquella dominante mujer que lo creía saber todo.

Riley estaba pasando frente al único hotel capaz de cumplir con sus expectativas de comodidad cuando vio a la morena salir de allí con rapidez. Empezó a seguirla atraído por el movimiento de sus caderas, la mujer se paró y al verla de perfil contuvo el aliento.

Era Bella, la joven que le había obsesionado, la única que había rechazado sus intentos amorosos y a la que había dejado ilesa para seguir a María, al fin comprendía su error y se dispuso a enmendarlo.

Estudió sus movimientos hasta que vio como se sentaba en un banco de madera, observó a su alrededor agradecido de que no hubiese nadie cerca y avanzó con paso felino hacia su presa. La noche había mejorado notablemente y esta vez Bella sería suya.

* * *

_Que rabia no poder gritar cuando se quiere._

_Gracias a mis chicas: **Yasmin, Eddie, Isa, Caty, Soledad, Yola, Darksoul, Lupita, Roceta, Vanee y Lyzz. **Vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir así que soy una parte muy importante del proceso creativo._

_Gracias a los que leéis en silencio. Espero vuestras opiniones. Besos._


	21. Capítulo 21

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 21. Al borde.**_

El peligro acechaba detrás de Bella sin que esta fuera consciente de lo que iba a suceder. Con movimientos estudiados Riley avanzó sorteando a un grupo de personas que se dirigían apresuradas a la última sesión de cine.

Unos pasos más y ella sería suya como siempre debería haber sido. Sonrió anticipadamente relamiéndose en la visión del cuerpo desnudo de Bella que aún conservaba en su memoria. Nunca debió dejar aquello sin acabar, durante meses la perfección de lo que había visto le había atormentado sobremanera.

Era tan distinta a María, tenía una inocente determinación que le atraía como una polilla a la luz. Había sentido un deseo irrefrenable desde el primer momento en que la vio entrar en aquel café, había procurado seducirla pero ella parecía inmune a sus encantos, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y decidió tomar lo que por derecho le correspondía.

Si no hubiese sido por la llamada de María y el deseo que aún conservaba por ella nunca se habría librado la castaña de él.

Bella temblaba sin saber cómo asumir lo que había pasado, sin entender por qué había caído en las redes de otro mujeriego que sólo quería acostarse con ella. Las lágrimas de rabia y frustración corrían por sus mejillas estropeando el ligero maquillaje que llevaba.

Había deseado abofetearlo con todas sus fuerzas, insultarlo sin preocuparse por montar un buen escándalo pero había tenido que reprimirse por el bien de la organización. Lo odiaba y lo amaba en igual medida, debía arrancárselo del corazón cuanto antes porque estaba frente a la batalla de su vida.

Se recostó sobre el banco sin saber qué rumbo tomar, sacó un pañuelo del bolso y se limpió la cara arrastrando el molesto maquillaje y recordó que tenía un montón de cosas en la habitación del hotel. Debía volver y coger su coche pero le faltaban fuerzas para hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos intentando hallar en su interior la valentía que creía perdida y no se percató de que una figura vestida completamente de negro se ponía frente a ella.

El hombre alargó la mano y se la posó en el hombro agitándola suavemente, Bella abrió los ojos y por un momento no supo reaccionar pero después se levantó de un salto tirando el bolso que tenía en su regazo. Las cuatro cosas que llevaba se desparramaron por el suelo pero no le importó.

— Sam —murmuró sin comprender porque su amigo estaba allí.

— Me ha costado encontrarte, pequeña —afirmó el hombre mirando por encima del hombro de Bella hacía el varón que tenía fija la mirada en la espalda de la joven.

Su expresión no le gustó y le dedicó su mirada más tétrica haciéndole entender que ella no estaba sola, Bella estaba tan conmocionada que ni se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó y Sam sonrió levemente.

— No contestaste a mis llamadas.

— Esta mañana cuando llegué a Port Angels dejé el móvil en la habitación y estábamos a punto de entrar en la recepción cuando te mandé el mensaje —Sam se agachó a recoger el contenido del pequeño bolso negro y se lo entregó a Bella.

A pesar de la advertencia que había en los ojos de aquel enorme individuo, Riley siguió parado observando a Bella, deseando tener la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a él y arrancar la mano con la que había cogido a la joven.

Sam poseía un sexto sentido para descubrir a ese tipo de personas, instó a Bella a caminar mientras colocaba su mano en su espalda esperando que el rubio entendiese la implicación que aquel gesto tenía.

— Ya lo sé —susurró la joven lastimeramente.

— Cullen —dijo con parquedad—, ¿cuándo pensabas hablarme de ese tipo?

— No quise verlo, me convencí de que él no tenía nada que ver con esa familia, no quería creerlo, Sam —afirmó Bella sofocando un sollozo con su mano.

— ¿No encontraste a otro mejor? —preguntó sin necesidad de que ella le contase que amaba a aquel tipo.

— Jamás creí que me pasaría, he intentado ser práctica, ignorar cualquier avance hacía ese tipo de terrenos pero él sólo necesito cuatros palabras y un par de besos para engatusarme —Sam le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacía él intentando reconfortarla.

— Le mataré —murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella.

Bella le oyó y se detuvo con firmeza.

— No quiero más problemas, él intentará quitarme a mi hija y lo único que debemos hacer es buscar la manera de impedírselo. El resto sólo fue fruto de mi inconsciencia —Sam apretó los puños sabiendo que ella no cedería ante sus palabras por mucho que le dijera.

— No lo conseguirá —la mujer asintió, había caminado sin ver hacia donde se dirigían hasta que Sam abrió la puerta del hotel con destreza para dejarla pasar. Bella sonrió y traspasó el umbral esperando no volver a encontrárselo.

— ¿Me esperas? —preguntó con voz trémula incapaz de quedarse sola aquella noche, necesitaba a su amigo.

— Claro —Sam posó un ligero beso en la coronilla y la dio un leve empujón hacia los ascensores que había a la derecha de la entrada.

Bella abrió la puerta de la habitación con ímpetu renovado y empezó a colocar sus cosas en la pequeña maleta que había llevado, se detuvo por un segundo al ver la imagen que le ofrecía el espejo del tocador de ella misma.

No podía conducir con ese modelito y dejar atrás su coche estaba descartado por completo, cogió los vaqueros y mientras se desabrochaba el vestido con gran esfuerzo la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

* * *

No podía creer que Edward estuviese en el vano de la puerta mientras me debatía por bajar la cremallera de aquella trampa mortal. Bufé y sin pensarlo dos veces me adelanté para cerrarle la puerta en las narices pero él fue más rápido, entró en la habitación y bloqueó la salida con su cuerpo.

No supe lo que sentí primero, si el deseo irrefrenable de partirle la cara o la necesidad de arrojarme en sus brazos y abandonarme a la velada promesa que me había hecho con anterioridad. Las dos emociones se entremezclaron haciendo que no pudiese reaccionar ante aquella intrusión a mi intimidad.

Sujeté con firmeza el vestido contra mi cuerpo y compuse mi mejor expresión de desprecio que no causó ninguna sensación en él.

— Tardabas demasiado —había reproche en sus palabras como si tuviese que darle explicaciones de mis actos.

— Sal de aquí —ordené con furia contenida.

— Hay dos formas de hacer esto, ya te lo expliqué antes, Bella —avanzó un paso hacia mí y me agaché a recoger el zapato que tenía a mis pies blandiéndolo como si fuera un arma.

Observé una chispa de diversión en sus ojos verdes pero no me amilané, no permitiría que él supiese cuanto me afectaba tenerle cerca.

— Bella —me llamó sin disimular lo entretenida que le parecía mi actitud, eso me enervó—, hablaremos quieras o no quieras.

— Tienes dos minutos y te aconsejo que los aproveches —algo en mi voz hizo que su rostro se oscureciera.

Se paseó frente a mí, evaluándome, sopesando lo que quería decirme.

— Te has convertido en una persona importante en mi vida —tuve que contenerme para no soltar una carcajada, pensaba que era tonta de remate cuando su interés por mí tan sólo era a causa de Carlie—, siempre que quería contarte la verdad encontraba una excusa para no hacerlo, me resistía a perderte, a tirar todo lo que estaba construyendo contigo. No te voy a separar de Carlie pero quiero saber con certeza que es mi hija, voy a darle mi apellido y a proporcionarle todo lo que pueda necesitar.

— Claro, menudo altruismo más maravilloso —señalé sarcástica.

— No te sienta bien esa actitud —me criticó como si él fuese un dechado de virtudes.

— No se relacionarme con gente de tu categoría, Edward —me costaba tratarle con indiferencia, quería ser fría e indirecta, arrojarle su apellido una y mil veces a la cara pero al tenerle tan cerca me era imposible. Tenía que librarme de esa conversación cuanto antes.

— No te he mentido en nada —volvió a repetir y negué con la cabeza cansada y confusa por las reacciones de mi propio cuerpo.

Edward se adelantó bordeando la cama que había utilizado como barrera hasta el momento. Retrocedí unos pasos y quedé aprisionada contra el tocador de la habitación, él apoyó las manos en la pulida madera e inclinó su rostro hasta que quedó a mi altura.

— Cullen basta —murmuré sin fuerzas y él colocó su mano en mi cintura con delicadeza.

— Lo siento —susurró frente a mi boca pero sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

— Te salió muy bien la estrategia —señalé con la intención de herirle pero sólo conseguí una de sus sonrisas.

— Ambos lo deseábamos —aseguró rozando mi espalda ligeramente.

— Eso sólo fue una enajenación mental transitoria —su cercanía nublaba mi juicio y mi corazón clamaba por otro beso de aquellos tentadores labios. _No caigas_ repetía mi mente.

— Llámalo como quieras, cariño —dejé de respirar en cuanto sus pupilas se posaron en mis labios apretados con fuerza.

— Edward —le llamé e intenté apartarle de mí pero no se movió ni un ápice.

— Fue realmente maravilloso, me sentí fatal cuando descubrí que te habías ido, la sensación de abandono estuvo a punto de ahogarme pero te entiendo —alzó su otra mano, me hizo soltar el zapato que aún sostenía y acarició mi mejilla rozando mis labios con sus dedos— ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes de que hiciéramos el amor?

El suelo se abrió bajo mis pies y me sonrojé ante sus palabras.

— Yo —murmuré sin poder contener el doloroso recuerdo que conservaba de Riley, había vivido con el estigma de lo que creía que había sucedido, me había sentido sucia y había luchado contra aquel sentimiento hasta que fui capaz de relegarlo al rincón más oscuro de mis pensamientos, para descubrir que todo era una vil mentira.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ni asumir aquello.

— ¿Qué te hicieron? —cuestionó leyéndome con una facilidad alarmante.

— No quiero hablar de ello, por favor —le pedí mirando sus zapatos relucientes.

— Un día me lo contarás —agregó cogiéndome de la barbilla— y me encargaré de que ese malnacido no vuelva a hacer daño a ninguna mujer —su furia era tremenda y me estremecí ligeramente al comprender la magnitud de sus palabras.

Ante mí estaba el empresario calculador que era, había estudiado lo suficiente sobre él para saber que era implacable en sus negocios pero hasta el momento no había sido consciente de la dimensión del problema al que me enfrentaba.

— Se acabó —dije reuniendo la fuerza necesaria para rechazarle.

— ¿El qué? —cuestionó sorprendido ante mi actitud.

— El tiempo —hice ademán de alejarme pero él me retuvo sin esfuerzo.

— Testaruda —afirmó sensualmente y estuve a punto de derretirme pero mi mente fue más rápida recordándome con quien estaba tratando.

— Cullen, cualquier petición hágala a través de mi abogado —señalé de manera convincente y por un segundo él pareció creerme.

— Me gusta más negociar contigo —aseguró y posó sus labios sobre los míos con devoradora urgencia.

Quería resistirme a él pero no pude, mi cuerpo reaccionó a su cercanía, mis labios devolvieron aquel beso con una pasión semejante a la de él, mi mente se nublo ante su atrayente olor. Alcé una de mis manos hacía su cuello mientras con la otra sostenía el vestido, estaba segura de que de soltarlo caería a mis pies.

Enredé mis dedos en su cobrizo cabello y abrí mi boca ante la insistencia de su lengua. Suspiré entrecortadamente cuando su mano se posó en mi cuello para descender lentamente hacía mi pecho.

Y desperté de mi ensoñación cuando la puerta de la habitación fue golpeada con fuerza.

Apenas podía respirar con normalidad y Edward parecía estar igual que yo, me apresuré a entreabrir la puerta de la estancia para ver frente a mí a Sam con gesto preocupado. Sonreí con esfuerzo intentando aparentar una calma que no tenía.

— Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

— Bajo enseguida, estaba haciendo una llamada y me he entretenido más de la cuenta —susurré pero sabía que había sido un vano intento porque Edward lo había oído todo.

— Vale, mandaré que saquen tu coche del garaje, te espero fuera —no parecía muy convencido de mis palabras, era de las pocas personas que me conocían más de lo normal.

— No tardo —aseguré y cerré la puerta deseando que no se hubiese percatado de la presencia de Edward.

Él estaba tenso, observé sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la apretaba el borde del tocador. Estaba irremediablemente loca por él pero aquello no podía funcionar, me había mentido al igual que su hermana y no creía en ninguna de sus palabras aunque me las repitiese hasta la saciedad.

— No me gusta ese entrometido —murmuró apretando la mandíbula.

— Es como mi hermano —dije apresuradamente para recriminármelo segundos después, no tenía la obligación de explicarle nada porque entre los dos todo había terminado.

— Utiliza métodos desdeñables para obtener información —se giró hacia mí pero nada de lo que pudiera narrarme me pillaba de sorpresa, conocía en profundidad a Sam y sabía de lo que era capaz.

— Es mejor seducir al enemigo —contesté mordazmente.

Se adelantó hacia mí con decisión y me obligué a no retroceder, no le daría más ventaja, no dejaría que viese en mí como me afectaba su presencia.

— No has comprendido nada de lo que te he contado —tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión que aterrorizaría a cualquiera.

— Quiero que esto te quede claro, Edward Cullen —me mordí el labio, inspiré hondo y me obligué a mirar sus pupilas sin perderme en ellas—. No formas parte de mi vida y nunca lo harás.

* * *

Me desperté antes de que el reloj pitase, al otro lado del pasillo escuché el sonido amortiguado de los pasos de Sam que se dirigía al baño, le había prestado la habitación de Carlie ya que la de mi hermano no había conseguido limpiarla aún.

Me senté en la cama mirando a mi hija que dormía plácidamente, no había tenido pesadillas en toda la noche pero si la había sentido revolverse contra mí un par de veces. Abrió los ojos y se los restregó con su manita mientras me obsequiaba con una de sus sonrisas.

— Voy a bajar a preparar el desayuno —se escuchó un ruido proveniente del baño y ella saltó en la cama tapándose con las sábanas.

— No —escuché y me apresuré a retirar con cuidado su coraza.

— Es Sam, ¿recuerdas? —para su sorpresa cuando habían llegado a casa se habían encontrado a Carlie aún despierta, Megan estaba superada por la situación, había intentado acostarla más de una vez pero la niña había bajado las escaleras cada una de ellas hasta que al fin la muchacha se dio por vencida.

— Grande —aseguró con miedo desde su escondite.

— Sí, cariño —sopesé la situación durante unos segundos—, ayúdame a preparar la mesa.

Asomó la cabeza lo justo para que ver sus ojos cristalinos, aparté los mechones de pelo que cubrían su cara e intenté infundirle valor con mi expresión.

— Vale —susurró, aún le faltaba mucho para hablar con fluidez pero al menos había empezado a responder a mis preguntas con algo más que un simple monosílabo.

Se aferró a mi mano mientras bajábamos las escaleras y en cuanto empezó a colocar con cuidado las cosas que le iba dando en la mesa de la cocina se sintió un poco más segura.

Sam apareció en la sala minutos después con la expresión más inocente que le conocía, era su arma cuando debía enfrentarse al rechazo de algún niño. Carlie le miró con desconfianza y después le ignoró.

— Ya la contagiaste —aseguró acercándose a mí olisqueando el café que estaba preparando.

— Bueno, algo tenía que sacar de mí —no había logrado relajarme hasta que Megan me había vuelto a contar la visita de Esme, no había habido cosas extrañas que me hicieran sospechar de una mala práctica por su parte.

— Me pondré a trabajar en todo lo necesario en cuanto llegue a Seatle —me dolía tener que enfrentarme a todo eso pero debía hacerlo por el bien de mi hija.

— Cualquier cosa servirá, quiero saberlo todo —coloqué las tostadas en la mesa, senté a Carlie en su silla y puse frente a ella la leche que le había calentado.

Estaba a punto de coger el café cuando llamaron a la puerta con insistencia. Sam saltó de su asiento y me miró extrañado.

— ¿Esperas a alguien?

— No —contesté, no eran horas de hacer visitas de cortesía.

— Yo me encargo —dijo antes de que pudiera reaccionar, escuché los pasos que precedieron a la apertura de la puerta principal de mi casa.

El silencio que hubo después me alarmó y salí de la cocina para encontrarme a Leah y Sam en una batalla de miradas que me sorprendió.

— Hola —murmuró Sam titubeante.

— ¿Está Bella? —preguntó mi amiga sin una chispa de empatía en su voz.

— Sí, he estado buscándote durante días —aseguró Sam con una furia que no esperaba por su parte.

— No me hagas reír, no tengo tiempo —sonaba dolida.

— Tú

— Leah —gritó Carlie interrumpiendo la conversación de aquel par, corrió hacía los brazos tendidos de mi amiga y esta la alzó con ganas, riéndose ante los cercos que exhibía la boca de la niña.

— ¿Aún en pijama? —preguntó haciéndola cosquillas.

— Sí —respondió la niña entre carcajadas.

La mirada de Leah se oscureció en cuanto me miró, se adelantó hacia mí ignorando a Sam que aún no se había recuperado de la impresión.

— Hay algo que tengo que contarte —aseguró con un gesto alarmante en su rostro.

— Leah, Sam es un amigo nada más —contesté apresurándome a su pregunta, creyendo que ella estaba molesta por la situación pero mi amiga negó con vehemencia.

Abrió su bolso y sacó el periódico local murmurando un lo siento que no comprendí. Bajé la mirada hacía la página que tenía delante y me quedé muda, había un gran artículo sensacionalista bajo un titular muy aclarativo "_La hija secreta del millonario Edward Cullen_".

* * *

_Gracias a mis lindas chicas: __**Yasmin, Yola, Caty, Soledad, Roceta, Rosh, Darksoul, Isa, Franii, Lyzz, Maryliun y Lupita**__. Vuestros comentarios son los que me ayudan a seguir adelante._

_Rosh: no publiqué dos capítulos en un día sino que te perdiste una publicación. _

_Mary: no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá la historia, sé hacía donde voy pero no cuanto tardaré en el camino. Y en cuanto a las actualizaciones intentó hacerlo cada dos o tres días como mucho, si me voy a retrasar siempre aviso._

_Gracias a las que leéis en silencio. Espero vuestras opiniones. Besos._


	22. Capítulo 22

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 22. Noticias.**_

"_La hija secreta de Edward Cullen"_ releí cien veces el titular, parada en el pasillo bajo la atenta mirada de Sam y Leah que no tenían palabras para reconfortarme.

Llamaron a la puerta y Daniel apareció frente a mí sosteniendo otro periódico en sus manos, volví a leer el artículo por décima vez como si de esa manera pudiera borrarlo.

Me sentía ultrajada, mi intimidad no valía nada para los Cullen y mucho menos el bienestar de mi hija.

Respiré hondo intentado calmar el torrente de insultos que amenazaban por salir de mi boca, miré hacia Carlie que estaba confusa por mi reacción, debía ser fuerte por ella y haría lo imposible para impedir la intrusión de esa familia en nuestra vida.

Entré en la cocina empujando levemente a Carlie con una sonrisa muy falsa en mi rostro. Preparé más café mientras mis amigos se sentaban y respetaban mi silencio.

Necesitaba aclarar mi mente pero nada parecía tener sentido. Miré a Sam buscando su ayuda, estaba perdida, confusa, lastimada y usada. Edward me había herido de una manera que no podía aceptar en voz alta.

— ¿Podemos pedir una rectificación? —pregunté al fin.

— El periódico pertenece a los Cullen —contestó Daniel después de resoplar con fuerza.

Me apoyé contra la encimera de la cocina y miré hacía el exterior por la ventana esperando encontrar fotógrafos en mi jardín pero estaba vacío.

— Es cuestión de tiempo —aseguró Sam acertando hacia dónde viajaban mis pensamientos—, esto es de tirada local pero Internet llevará la noticia por todo el mundo.

Asentí con resignación, de nada habían servido los cotilleos acerca de mi temprano embarazo, la verdad había salido a la luz y no tenía manera de solucionarlo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —murmuré sin poder apartar la vista de mi hija que ajena a todo, había vuelto a ponerse a desayunar ayudada por Leah.

— Utiliza la partida de nacimiento que hicimos —Daniel observó a Sam con incredulidad.

— Fue sólo una pequeña ayuda —respondí a la muda acusación de los ojos grises del abogado—, pensamos que de esa manera dejarían de investigar pero no fue efectivo.

— Sabes que es un delito —agregó Daniel con seriedad.

— ¿Puede funcionar? —pregunté obviando lo que yo ya sabía. No quería reproches sino soluciones al problema en el que estaba metida.

— ¿En esa partida viene el nombre del padre? —interrogó a Sam.

— Sí, lo hice a conciencia para evitar suspicacias —Daniel asintió levantándose de la silla.

— Podemos presentar la partida de nacimiento y solicitar una nota rectificativa que aparezca mañana en el periódico. Llamaré a un amigo, es gestor de páginas Web y él me dirá como actuar con las noticias que aparezcan en la red —empecé a respirar con cierta normalidad mientras vislumbraba el camino a seguir—, vamos a frenar esto antes de que se descontrole.

— ¿Puedes quedarte con Carlie? —Leah me aseguró que no había ningún problema.

Me encaminé hacia las escaleras pero Sam me detuvo poco antes de empezar a subir.

— Preparé la vía de escape —afirmó con determinación.

— Espero no tener que usarla —aunque era improbable, tendría que dejar atrás a todas las personas que se habían postulado como mi familia durante estos meses y huir sin saber a dónde.

Recibí un breve abrazo de mi amigo y me encaminé a vestirme, debía escoger bien mi disfraz, debía ser convincente en mis gestos y palabras porque de ello dependía el conseguir que me creyesen.

Me vestí como una autómata y al mirarme al espejo vi el reflejo de la persona segura que quería que creyesen que era, había escogido un traje que me confería un aspecto regio y profesional.

Me despedí de Carlie y me monté en el coche de Daniel con el papel que representaba mi coartada en una carpeta negra. Mi amigo no estaba conforme con la mentira, él era un abogado respetable que no se prestaba a ese tipo de engaños y sin embargo, no pensaba dejarme en la estacada.

Aparcó el vehículo frente a un local acristalado con persianas grises que impedían que se viese el interior, en la puerta un cártel rezaba _"The Forks"_. Salí con fuerza del coche pero en cuanto me paré frente a la entrada el miedo se apoderó de mí, _¿qué haría si no se convencían?_ pensaba una y otra vez hasta que Daniel me sujetó del codo.

— Vamos a conseguirlo —murmuró en mi oído mientras cogía el picaporte y lo giraba.

Había un par de personas en aquella sala bien iluminada, cuatro mesas se distribuían en el espacio con ordenadores listos para inventar las mentiras de las que se nutrían. Eran unas hienas que se habían dejado manipular por el poder de los Cullen sin importarles la veracidad de las noticias que mostraban.

Sólo una de las presentes levantó la cabeza y Daniel se dirigió hacia ella con aspecto amenazador, ignorando la sonrisa felina que le dedicaba la pelirroja.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó levantándose exhibiendo su cuerpo enfundado en un vestido azul oscuro.

— Esto es una blasfemia —aseguró Daniel apoyando el periódico sobre la mesa de escritorio sin esconder la furia que sentía.

— Sabemos que es cierto —afirmó sin amilanarse—. Señorita Swan, usted no es la madre de esa niña.

No entendía cómo aquella mujer podía saber eso si no había recibido la información de parte de los Cullen, bonito modo de no arrebatarme a mi hija. Me presionarían, utilizarían a la prensa para agobiarme hasta que tuviera que entregarles a la niña para que no sufriese aquel acoso.

— Esta totalmente equivocada —dije sin saber de dónde había sacado la fuerza para hablar—. Espero que esto le sirva como prueba para aclarar su fallo.

Alargué mi mano y le entregué la partida de nacimiento, su sonrisa murió en el momento en que empezó a leer el papel comprendiendo la implicación de lo que habían publicado.

— Efectuaré una llamada —declaró tomando el teléfono pero Daniel le impidió marcar el número.

— Hará lo que corresponde o me querellaré contra usted y antes de que pueda recibir una nueva información habrá perdido todo por lo que ha luchado hasta ahora —me sorprendí al escuchar las palabras de mi amigo que seguía con la vista fija en la mujer.

— Pero —empezó a decir más se paró al notar el cambio en el rostro de Daniel.

— Mañana quiero una respuesta, Victoria.

Daniel se dio la vuelta, me cogió por el codo y me hizo salir a la calle, me sentía como una muñeca, había sido incapaz de defender mi postura, aún no salía del estupor en el que me había sumido una hora antes.

— Toma —me acercó las llaves de su coche pero las rechacé.

— Volveré caminando —Daniel empezó a negar con la cabeza—, necesito pensar, busca todo lo que puedas, por favor. Nos vemos esta noche.

Le di un ligero beso en la mejilla y empecé a caminar intentando alejar de mí las emociones que me embargaban.

* * *

Hervía en rabia mientras entraba en el comedor donde mi madre desayunaba junto a mis hermanos y sus respectivas parejas. Arrojé en medio de la mesa el periódico que me había entregado Ramsey minutos antes y este aterrizó sobre la mantequilla.

Mi madre se levantó asombrada por mi actitud pero sabía que ella no había sido, también había descartado a mi hermanita de aquel juego tan sucio así que sólo me quedaba una candidata al premio.

— ¿Cómo has podido? —pregunté hacia la rubia ignorando a todos los demás.

— Era hora de poner en su sitio a esa mujer —apreté los puños con fuerza conteniendo las ganas de lastimarla.

— Es mi problema.

— Es tu hija, mi sobrina, su nieta —contestó señalando a cada uno de los que iba nombrando—, tenemos derechos sobre ella y esa chiquilla incoherente esta complicándolo todo.

— Sabes lo qué supone lo que has hecho —grité sin poder contenerme más.

— Edward —me llamó Emmett alzándose y colocando su fuerte mano sobre mi brazo.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? —pregunté rogando porque mi hermano no se hubiese prestado a aquella trampa.

— No y no lo apruebo —afirmó mirando significativamente a su mujer que se sonrojó ligeramente.

— Creí que era lo más adecuado —agregó Rosalie temblando.

— Te equivocaste, arruinaste todo lo que había conseguido con Bella, necesito su consentimiento para la prueba de paternidad, sin él no puedo conseguir nada y después de esto va a ser imposible.

Salí de allí sin escuchar las palabras de calma que me dirigía mi familia, no conocía apenas a esa mujer y casi la entendía porque estaba preocupada por no quedarse embarazada pero de ahí a hacer lo que había hecho había un camino muy largo.

No era la persona adecuada para actuar así.

Me encaminé hacia mi coche donde me esperaba Garrett con gesto serio, ya sabía lo que pasaba porque le había ordenado a Ramsey que le informase mientras me enfrentaba a mi familia.

— El dispositivo de seguridad está preparado.

— Bien, que no haya nada que se escape de control —hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y me apresuré a abrir la puerta de mi vehículo— ¿dónde está?

— Fue a tu casa —cerré la puerta y arranqué el coche esperando poder calmar la tempestad que se había desatado.

Observé la figura que me esperaba en el porche con los brazos cruzados y una expresión férrea en su mirada, subí los escalones y recorrí el espacio que nos separaba. Podía intuir lo que estaba pensando de mí, las locas ideas que recorrían su mente y la mía siguió trabajando en las excusas pertinentes que hicieran que me creyese.

Estaba muy guapa y terriblemente enfadada.

— Me alegro de verte —señalé a sólo un par de pasos de distancia.

— No vengo a darte a Carlie —me arrojó a la cara el periódico que sostenía y lo agarré antes de que se desparramase por el suelo.

— Esto ha sido un error, mi cuñada pensó que sería lo mejor después de recibir una llamada de uno de los periodistas que acudieron a tu fiesta —no me creyó ni por un segundo.

— Lamentable espectáculo —se separó de la barandilla y se irguió intentando aparentar una calma que sabía que no sentía.

— Vamos dentro y hablemos civilizadamente —quise sujetarla, atraerla hacia mí y borrar su ceño fruncido y su expresión de desprecio con mis besos pero ella rechazó mi avance.

— No te creo ni una sola palabra, desde el primer momento fui tu víctima pero quiero que sepas que no me siento como tal, que no has marcado ninguna diferencia en mi vida, que no vas a conseguir tus objetivos y que te doy la oportunidad de apartarte definitivamente de nosotras —no pestañeó ni una vez mientras decía esas duras palabras que fueron clavándose en mi alma poco a poco.

Ella no lograba comprender lo que significaba para mí, la amaba más de lo que jamás creí amar a nadie pero ni siquiera esa declaración haría que ella volviese a mirarme con cierto cariño. La había perdido y en ese momento no era posible derribar ninguna barrera.

— No quiero alejarme de ti —señalé intentando traspasar su frialdad pero sólo conseguí una sonrisa cínica que me enervó—, puedo ser muy cabezota, Bella.

— Pediré una orden de alejamiento —afirmó concluyendo el tema y pasando junto a mí para marcharse.

— No tienes motivos para hacerlo —se detuvo ante mis palabras, su espalda se tensó pero no se giró a enfrentarme.

— No los necesito, yo también puedo mentir, Cullen y todo tu dinero no valdrá nada ante una acusación del tipo que estoy pensando —_no podía ser verdad_ pensé mientras repasaba sus palabras y comprendía la estrategia.

Esa mujer no era Bella, no era la muchacha de ojos asustados que se había entregado a mí unos días antes, no era la misma que me había abrazado y había murmurado un te quiero mientras llegaba a la cima de su pasión.

Apreté los puños y respiré hondo intentado calmar la ira que crecía en mi interior, cierto era que la había mentido con respecto a mi verdadero apellido pero en todo lo demás había sido sincero.

— Tú no eres así —me aventuré a contestar.

— Ponme a prueba —me pidió ladeándose levemente y mirándome de reojo.

No dijo ni una sola palabra más, se encaminó hacia su coche con paso firme a pesar de los tacones que llevaba y en menos de un minuto desapareció por el camino que llevaba a la carretera dejándome sólo, impotente y abatido.

* * *

Dos meses habían pasado ya desde la última vez que había visto a Edward en su casa, la rectificación del artículo llegó al día siguiente de que apareciese la verdad en la prensa pero las habladurías en el pueblo eran constantes y la difusión por Internet había sido imparable. Desde entonces los Cullen se mantenían bien lejos de mí, aunque eso no impedía que sintiera un inmenso vacío al pensar en Edward y Mary o Alice, me dolía tanto que me hubiesen mentido pero de no haberlo hecho nunca les hubiese permitido traspasar el umbral de mi casa.

Suspiré abatida y encendí la cafetera, estaba más cansada de lo normal y necesitaba una buena carga de café para afrontar la mañana.

Era otro día más en nuestra rutina, llevaba a Carlie al colegio y después me marchaba a supervisar la restauración del nuevo hogar de Forks. Si todo marchaba como hasta el momento antes de navidad los niños tendrían su casa y Ángela y yo habríamos cumplido uno de nuestros sueños cuando empezamos a estudiar.

El olor del café comenzó a inundar la cocina, penetrante y repulsivo. Acudió a mí una ligera arcada que me hizo taparme la boca. Carlie desayunaba concentrada en los dibujos que veía en su nuevo cuento y no se percató cuando abrí la puerta de la cocina e inspiré el aire frío de octubre.

El cielo estaba encapotado, el mes llegaba a su fin y anunciaba la llegada de la lluvia tan común en Forks, me apoyé contra el vano de la puerta inspirando lentamente para serenar mi estómago.

Había descartado la posibilidad, pero llevaba días despertándome sobresaltada porque en mis sueños, siempre aparecía un niño de ojos llorosos que me suplicaba porque no le apartase de su padre.

Planteándome cientos de dudas y dándome cuenta de algo que me faltaba y por lo que no me había preocupado.

Me obligué a apartar aquella idea absurda de mi cabeza y a comenzar mi día con su habitual avance.

.

Observé a Carlie mientras entraba en el colegio con paso inseguro en aquella fila en la que había tantos niños. Antes de traspasar la puerta se giró y me dijo adiós con la mano como cada mañana. Ese era el momento en el cual me daba cuenta de la conexión que habíamos creado entre las dos, era reconfortante saber que estaba en el camino hacia su completa recuperación.

Avancé hacia mi coche pero antes de llegar Mike Newton bloqueó mi camino. Me dirigió una sonrisa socarrona evaluando mi aspecto, deteniéndose en mis pechos más de lo que el decoro permitía.

— Cuando pensé que me habías sido infiel con otro quise estrangularte —afirmó en un susurro que pretendía ser seductor.

— Carezco de tiempo libre para escuchar sandeces como esa —afirmé avanzando sin detenerme pero él me sujetó por el brazo.

— Estabas loquita por mí —aseguró.

— ¿Te recuerdo lo que hiciste? —pregunté recogiendo el guante lanzado sin sopesar las implicaciones que eso podía tener—, te burlaste de mí con maestría y te lo pasaste genial con Jessica en aquel baile. Fin de la historia.

— Me aterraban mis sentimientos —señaló con burla o eso creí ver en él.

— ¿Ahora soy yo la que debo reírme? —interrogué con curiosidad, había pensado que, al volverme a encontrar con él, todo el odio que había nacido en mi interior tras su actuación aparecería pero comprendí al fin que lo había superado hacía mucho tiempo.

Me solté de su agarre aprovechando su perplejidad ante mi pregunta y seguí mi camino ignorándole.

— Es más rentable para ti cuidar a la bastarda de otro —me paré en seco mientras la afirmación que había realizado aquel hombre calaba en mi mente.

Podía intuir la sonrisa que exhibía en su cara. Apreté el puño derecho y me giré hacia él, antes de que pudiera dar un paso atrás, estampé mi mano contra su nariz y Mike se desestabilizó cayendo al suelo.

— No vuelvas a referirte a mi hija de ese modo —la mano me dolía por el impacto pero había defendido a Carlie y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo de cualquiera que quisiera herirla.

— Bonito golpe —afirmó una voz que hacía tiempo que no escuchaba, las piernas empezaron a temblarme al percibir aquel aroma tan conocido y sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

* * *

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Yasmin, Rosh, Lyzz, Soledad, Lupita, Isa28, Darksoul, Melissa, Roceta, Emma, Lis, MsLawy y anónimo**__. Sois parte de mi inspiración como ya sabéis._

_Contaros dos novedades: la primera es que publiqué nueva historia que se llama __**Tratado de Sangre**__ por sí queréis pasaros a ver qué encontráis y la segunda es que haré una pequeña secuela o epílogo de __**Entre mis recuerdos**__ por petición popular, serán apenas un par de capítulos pero espero que os gusten. Tardaré un poquillo pero bueno la tendréis._

_Gracias por seguir esta historia y espero vuestras opiniones. Besos._


	23. Capítulo 23

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 23. ¿Trampa?**_

Respiré hondo sin saber si girarme o no para enfrentar a aquellos ojos que me habían perseguido desde que le conocía. Mike se revolvió en el suelo sujetándose la nariz, vi que tenía sangre cuando apartó la mano para mirársela y me giré sintiendo como se revolvía mi estómago.

A Edward no le pasó desapercibido mi gesto y me sujetó por el brazo apartándome de Newton, mis piernas temblaban y no sabía si se debía a su cercanía o al olor de la sangre que tenía el poder de marearme.

Poco a poco fui serenándome hasta que tuve fuerzas para mirarle y volver a subyugarme con él, le había echado de menos y me sentía como una imbécil por dejar que su presencia me perturbase de esa manera. Debía estar furiosa con él, me había engañado, había jugado conmigo y me había…, no podía siquiera pensar en esa palabra, aquello estaba a punto de cambiar mi vida por completo pero la única solución factible sería tenerlo y sacarlo adelante sola.

— Bella —susurró con voz dulce apartando el pelo que tenía en la cara, aquel leve contacto era capaz de despertar mis deseos dormidos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté en el mismo tono perdiéndome en sus pupilas que me arrastraban hacia un irracional sentimiento que deseche como pude.

— Vengo cada mañana —aseguró, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de su intrusión en mi vida, me aparté de él y crucé los brazos con gesto serio.

— Cullen, esto está fuera de discusión —la ira se reflejó en su rostro y su ceño se frunció.

— Ya basta, te he dado tiempo suficiente para que asumas mi identidad, he sido paciente contigo pero tenemos cosas que nos unen y —mi móvil interrumpió su discurso y podría jurar que él tenía ganas de arrebatármelo de las manos cuando lo saqué de mi bolso.

No reconocí el número y abrí el teléfono contestando a la llamada.

— ¿Dónde estás? —escuchar de nuevo a Seth era más de lo que había esperado nunca, mi hermano estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera le había contado todo lo de Carlie.

— No sabes cuánto me alegro de oírte —aseguré con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Tienes mucho que contarme —contestó mi hermano, iba a llevarme una buena reprimenda de su parte y me encogí ante la posibilidad de que aquella llamada después de dos años sin hablar apenas se convirtiese en una batalla campal.

— Ahora no puedo hablar, Seth —el ceño de Edward se hizo más profundo.

— No te atrevas a

— Luego seguimos, tengo que dejarte. Adiós —dije interrumpiendo sus palabras y cerrando mi móvil que volvió a sonar dos segundos después.

Edward exhibía una máscara de frialdad que no esperaba observar en él pero no tenía que darle explicaciones de mi vida, él era mi enemigo, la persona que quería quitarme a Carlie para ponerla al cuidado de una niñera mientras seguía con su ajetreada agenda.

— Espero que tengas una mañana fructífera —le di la espalda pero antes de poder dar un paso me sujetó, me giró y me abrazó contra su cuerpo.

Jadeé de la impresión mientras intentaba fulminarlo con la mirada pero sólo conseguí que se riese de mí.

— Vamos a hablar quieras o no —no podía separarme de él, no conseguía apartar de mi alma la idea de rendirme a sus caricias, odiaba sentirme así de vulnerable en todo lo que le concernía.

— No me hagas repetirme, pediré la orden de alejamiento y —posó sus labios sobre los míos y mi piel se erizó de anticipación, fue breve, un simple roce y ya estaba perdida, luchando con no dejarme caer.

— No tienes que protegerte de mí, cariño —afirmó con resolución aplastante y estuve a un paso de creerle.

Iba a posar de nuevo mis labios en los suyos cuando recordé el artículo del periódico y le aparté de mí de un empujón.

— Tienes una manera muy extraña de hacer que confíe en ti —agregué con rabia.

— Ya te lo expliqué y si quisieras escucharme por un momento quizás lo entenderías —negué con la cabeza.

Un primer sonido rompió el cruce de miradas que manteníamos, no podía ser verdad pensé mientras miraba alrededor y observaba a una figura vestida de negro lo bastante lejos para no alcanzarle pero tan cerca como para acertar con la pistola que llevaba en la mano.

Estaba segura de que iba a volver a apretar el gatillo y en cuanto escuché el ruido del disparo me lancé sobre Edward derribándole. Escuché la orden de uno de los hombres de Edward para que siguieran al individuo y antes de que pudiera levantarme tenía frente a mí la mano de un individuo enorme que me miraba agradecido.

Me dolía el brazo derecho pero no pensaba decirlo, Edward estaba conmocionado y enfurecido mientras hablaba con su escolta en un perfecto francés, no comprendí ni una sola palabra. Cuando quise recoger el bolso que se me había caído al suelo noté como me tiraba la piel del brazo.

Me llevé la mano al lugar exacto donde percibía la quemazón y descubrí que mi cazadora estaba rajada, la bala me había rozado. Saqué un pañuelo como pude y me limpié la mano izquierda aparentando una tranquilidad que no tenía.

Otro hombre, vestido completamente de negro, se acercó a Edward y a su guardaespaldas. Sólo entendí que no habían conseguido coger a aquel tipo. Agarré las llaves de mi coche pero antes de poder traspasar los pocos metros que me separaban de él me sujetaron de la mano.

— Estás sangrando —señaló Edward con furia apenas contenida.

— No es nada —contesté intentando soltarme y haciéndome daño. No pude reprimir un gesto de dolor para mi desgracia.

— Te llevaré al hospital —abrí la boca para protestar pero él puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios—, me has salvado, Bella. Gracias, tenía que haber sido yo quien reaccionara antes pero me tenías extasiado.

— Edward, no lo hagas más difícil, sabes que esto —volvió a besarme por unos instantes muy cortos pero fue suficiente para que me dejase conducir hasta su coche.

El recorrido era corto, tanto que podíamos haberlo hecho a pie pero no me atrevía a contradecirle, observé las furiosas indicaciones que dio al hombre que me había ayudado a levantarme mientras sujetaba mi mano en el asiento trasero de su coche.

Cuando llegamos me ayudo a apearme y yo sonreía a su guardaespaldas que no se apartaba de nuestro lado. En menos de un minuto había dispuesto todo lo necesario y estaba sentada en una sala lejos de los demás enfermos.

_Esto es lo que hace el dinero_ pensé recelosa, sentada en la camilla de aquella inmaculada habitación, no me había atrevido a quitarme la cazadora, la herida me escocía pero no creía que fuese de gran importancia.

Aguanté durante diez minutos la minuciosa exploración del doctor Smith, cerrando los ojos para evadirme de lo que estaba pasando.

— Tengo que coser la herida, por suerte el proyectil no se alojó en tu brazo —asentí mientras salía de la sala para ordenar a la enfermera que terminase el trabajo.

Entró una muchacha insegura que me observaba con gesto de preocupación. La sonreí para infundirla ánimos.

— Ha dado todo tipo de órdenes —murmuró mirándome desde sus asustados ojos marrones.

— Cullen puede ser intimidante pero no le diremos nada —aseguré conteniendo la furia que hervía en mi interior, él no era nadie para dar indicaciones sobre mí—, tranquila.

La muchacha asintió y se sentó en una banqueta que la hacía estar justo a la altura necesaria para ocuparse de mi herida. Colocó la bandeja metálica que llevaba con el instrumental necesario e inspiró, esperaba que se pudiera relajar lo suficiente para que la tortura acabase.

La joven de cabello negro comenzó su labor y la terminó antes de lo que esperaba, me perdí en mi incertidumbre, no me había decidido aún a hacerme una prueba de embarazo y empezaba a ser necesaria. Tenía que saber la verdad cuanto antes.

Me levanté mientras la enfermera recogía las cosas y me miró extrañada.

— Nadie espera que salga tan pronto de aquí, el señor Cullen aseguró que se quedaría el tiempo necesario para recuperarse y yo debo acompañarla —había cogido algo de confianza en aquel rato, estaba más calmada y parecía resuelta a hacer cumplir la voluntad de Edward aún en contra de la mía.

— Tengo que marcharme —señalé recogiendo mi bolso y saliendo por la puerta sin pararme a escuchar las protestas de la chica.

Salí por la primera puerta que encontré pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos más tenía frente a mí al gigante que acompañaba a Edward.

— ¿Puede apartarse? —pregunté aunque su gesto contestaba a la perfección mi pregunta.

— La está esperando —aseguró indicándome una sala que pertenecía al director del hospital por lo que pude leer en la placa que exhibía la puerta.

Resoplé sopesando la posibilidad remota de salir de allí sin pasar por la conversación que Edward quería tener, eran mínimas así que resignada me encaminé hacia allí y abrí la puerta sin llamar.

Me quedé en el vano de la puerta mientras Edward me pedía que pasase dentro.

— Tengo mucho de lo que ocuparme y voy muy retrasada —argumenté.

Edward se adelantó, me agarró y cerró la puerta a mi espalda con gesto imperturbable.

* * *

Me había salvado, había arriesgado su hermoso cuello por mí pero seguía mirándome como si fuese un demonio dispuesto a hacerla daño. Aborrecía esa actitud, no le sentaba bien y me impedía acercarme a ella como quería hacerlo.

Dejé que ella se pasease por el despacho aguantando a duras penas las ganas que tenía de besarla. Se apoyó contra el escritorio con gesto defensivo.

— Comprende que no hay nada más de lo que hablar.

— Creo que te he demostrado que no quiero hacerte daño —afirmé decidido a hacerme escuchar—, en todo este tiempo no has recibido noticias ni mías ni de mi abogado.

— Hasta hoy, podías haberlo mantenido así —me reprochó.

— Bella, yo no seduje a Irina, ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada y de haber sido consciente de ello su vida hubiese sido distinta. Jamás habrá ido a la cárcel —no se lo creía pero la haría comprender la verdad.

— Un hijo es cosa de dos —dijo con rabia.

— Hace seis años me casé con la mujer que creía amar, estaba seguro de que ella era la indicada. María me había pedido que esperásemos para tener relaciones y yo lo hice, la respeté durante el año que duró nuestro noviazgo —no sentía rabia al hablar de aquella mujer, sus recuerdos se habían diluido gracias a mi Bella.

— No sé qué quieres explicar pero

— No interrumpas a los mayores —señalé sin dejarla terminar—, llegué a la noche de bodas perjudicado gracias a mi mejor amigo, hice el amor con la que creía que era mi mujer y a la mañana siguiente descubrí la mentira. Ni María ni mi amigo pensaban que yo despertaría como cualquier otro día pero gracias a eso descubrí que a quien había tenido entre mis brazos era a su hermana y no a ella. María llevaba meses engañándome y temía que yo me diese cuenta de su falta de virginidad.

— Lo siento —murmuró y me acerque a ella.

— Fui duro con Irina, recibió la peor parte de mi desprecio hacia María y cuando desapareció pude haberla buscado pero no lo hice —acaricié su mejilla, sus ojos me miraban comprensivos—. Fui egoísta y lo asumo, esa es la razón por la que me obsesioné con mi trabajo, por la que dejé de lado a mi familia y si no hubiese sido porque casi me obligaron a venir a la boda de Alice jamás te hubiera conocido.

— No debieron hacerte eso —susurró y roce sus labios con mi pulgar.

— Me dejé deslumbrar por el exterior, ahora he comprendido la verdad y sé lo que quiero en mi vida —coloqué mi mano en su espalda y ella se tensó ligeramente.

— Pero yo no quiero esto —afirmó débilmente.

— Te ofrezco el tiempo que necesites para que me perdones, me tienes en tus manos, querida —la empujé ligeramente hacia mí.

— Sólo lo haces por la niña. Ha sufrido mucho, Edward —aseguró y asentí ante sus palabras recordando el informe que había recibido el día anterior.

— He conseguido cerrar ese orfanato —estaba perpleja ante mis palabras.

— ¿No hay nada que escape a tu control? —cuestionó con aire rebelde. Bajé mi cabeza hacia sus labios.

— Lo que siento por ti —murmuré contra su boca.

Aparqué las palabras mientras acariciaba sus labios con los míos, buscando su respuesta, quería confirmar lo que sus ojos gritaban, deseaba una rendición a la evidencia.

Escuché su jadeo entrecortado mientras incrementaba la fuerza de mi beso y al percibir como su mano subía hacia mi cuello estuve a punto de gritar de felicidad. Mi cuerpo respondía a las suaves curvas del suyo, me aparté levemente de ella y con satisfacción toqué su boca sonrojada por lo que acababa de pasar entre nosotros.

— Te quiero —afirmé mientras me deleitaba con su rostro asombrado.

Tragó saliva y bajó la mano con rapidez, estaba alzando sus barreras sin saber que ya poco importaban, ella era mía y cuanto antes lo entendiese mejor para los dos.

— Dame tiempo, aún te miro y siento rabia por quien eres y lo que representas —estaba turbada pero no lo suficiente para ponerme en mi sitio.

— ¿Cuántas veces más me lo echarás en cara? —cuestioné molesto por su actitud.

— Necesito estar segura de que esto no es una trampa para conseguir tu objetivo —se apretó la venda que cubría su herida.

— ¿Te duele? —no esperé su respuesta— Pediré que te den algún calmante y

Bella me sujetó del brazo, eran tan escasas las ocasiones en que ella me rozaba queriendo que mi corazón saltó en mi pecho.

— Lo único que necesito es llegar a casa y relajarme —asentí a mi pesar, no iba a darle motivos para que cambiase de nuevo de actitud con respecto a mí.

— Te llevaré —negó con la cabeza.

— Vamos poco a poco, por favor. Me abruma el poder que emanas con tu sola presencia —me aparté de su camino sin convicción pero estaba dispuesto a consentir cualquier capricho con tal de que ella confiase en mí.

* * *

Llegué a casa asustada, Carlie estaba en casa de Leah y yo tenía algo que hacer antes de ir a recogerla, debía salir de dudas cuanto antes.

La conversación con Edward me había hecho pensar en él durante todo el día y en la posibilidad de estar embarazada, sería una gran ironía, algo ilógico sí teníamos en cuanta las estadísticas de las mujeres que tardaban meses o incluso años en quedarse en estado.

En mi mente racional no cabía la posibilidad de que por una sola vez pudiese ser verdad pero los indicios eran claros.

Hice todos los pasos que indicaba la caja de la prueba que había comprado en la primera farmacia que encontré y mientras esperaba el veredicto aporrearon la puerta de mi casa.

Me encaminé hacia allí con la intención de despachar a quien estuviese al otro lado pero al abrir no pude hacerlo. No a él.

* * *

_Gracias a mis lindas chicas: **Chiarat, Soledad, Emma, Rosh, Yasmin, Lyzz, Dulce, Isa28, Darksoul, Rocío, Yola, Lis, Lupita y anónimo.** Me animáis a seguir._

_Gracias a los que la seguís, espero vuestros comentarios. Besos._


	24. Capítulo 24

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 24. Aparente seguridad.**_

La había dejado marchar aunque no quería hacerlo. A pesar de haberle abierto el corazón no estaba en mi vida, no tenía ningún derecho y ella parecía totalmente dispuesta a continuar con la relación en aquel punto muerto en el que nos habíamos metido.

Me reproché una y otra vez el gran error que había cometido, nunca debería haberla mentido y no sabía como arreglar aquello. La había dado tiempo, había desplegado mi poder para que tuviera la mejor atención posible en aquel hospital, le había confesado mi amor y sólo había obtenido nuevas negativas que en parte me enfurecían.

Salí del despacho sabiendo que ella no volvería.

Me dirigí al coche con paso firme seguido de Garrett, este estaba deseando soltarme una de sus charlas acerca de mi seguridad pero no deseaba escucharla, quería resultados, necesitaba saber quien estaba detrás de esa pistola y sobre todo, debía garantizar que tanto Bella como Carlie estuviesen a salvo.

Conduje en silencio hasta mi propia casa, ya habría tiempo de explicar lo que había pasado a mi familia, aparqué y nos bajamos del coche.

En cuanto entré en la sala tiré con rabia las llaves sobre el sofá, Garrett me conocía lo suficiente para no hacer ningún comentario hasta que yo no iniciará la conversación así que se sentó a esperar.

Cada rincón de aquella casa me recordaba a Bella, a la única noche que habíamos pasado juntos, empezaba a obsesionarme con ella, anhelaba su presencia, su sonrisa, su voz, cada sensación que me producía y odiaba seguir siendo el blanco de su desconfianza.

Murmuré una maldición mientras me acercaba al mueble donde reposaban los licores, observé las botellas, en otro tiempo habría agarrado el whisky y el líquido habría calmado mi ansiedad pero sabía que la solución a mi problema no estaba en el fondo de la botella sino en la profundidad de sus ojos.

— ¿Has preparado un dispositivo de seguridad? —pregunté alejando la tentadora visión de Bella que mi mente repetía una y otra vez.

— Sí, he reforzado todo —aseguró levantándose y situándose a mi lado.

— ¿Le encontrasteis? —cuestioné aunque intuía la respuesta.

— No. Edward no puedes seguir evadiendo mis indicaciones —se había desatado el huracán y sabía que tenía razón—, hay algo extraño en todo esto y no voy a permitir que acabes herido o muerto por tu propia cabezonería.

— Te estás jugando tu puesto de trabajo —aseguré intentando sonar serio pero no le engañé, más que el jefe de seguridad de mi familia era uno de mis pocos amigos.

— Y tú el pescuezo —asentí, él no estaba bromeando y esta vez le haría caso. Había ocurrido a plena luz del día y con Bella a sólo dos pasos de mí, la situación era más compleja de lo esperado.

— Disponlo todo, no pondré impedimentos —pareció relajarse un poco ante mis últimas palabras.

— Terminaré algunos detalles —como siempre Garrett se había adelantado a mi conformidad.

Se dirigió hacia el estudio que conservaba en esa casa dejándome con mis pensamientos. La soledad ya no me parecía una buena compañera de viaje, había vivido tanto tiempo en aquella burbuja de seguridad que las sensaciones eran tan distintas que llegaban a abrumar.

Llamaron al timbre y me levanté ligeramente asombrado, nadie sabía que estaba allí aunque se había convertido en una especie de refugio cuando necesitaba estar sólo y quizás lo habían averiguado ya. Abrí la puerta para encontrar frente a mí a Jasper, alargué mi mano para estrechar la suya y le dejé pasar.

Nuestra relación se había enfriado a pesar de que llevábamos un tiempo conviviendo y el esfuerzo que ambos realizábamos para no mostrar hostilidad, la dura conversación que habíamos mantenido tiempo atrás aún estaba enquistada entre nosotros.

— No lo hice con maldad —soltó a bocajarro y bien sabía que mi amigo no solía ser demasiado efusivo para expresar sus emociones—. No sé ni por qué ni cómo sólo que me enamoré de ella.

— Jasper —le llamé sin querer escuchar nada de aquello.

— Luché contra lo que sentía, quise alejarla pero fui incapaz de someterla a una crueldad como aquella, temí que sólo se acercase a mí porque era el único vínculo que la unía a ti y te echaba de menos —señaló interrumpiéndome con una verborrea impropia de él—. Cuando reuní el valor para dejarla Alice me confesó que me amaba y desarmó todos mis argumentos en contra de nuestra relación. La amo como jamás creía hacerlo y necesito que tú lo aceptes de una vez por todas.

Despedía una autoridad innata en él, con su mirada me exigía una rendición total y yo estaba dispuesto a dársela. Mi hermana era feliz a su lado y yo no podía interponerme en su relación por mis propios miedos.

Di un paso hacia él y por un momento pensé que se pondría en actitud defensiva pero Jasper mantuvo la postura, esperando un veredicto que no era el indicado para hacer.

— La haces feliz —mi afirmación le asombró y no pudo esconder el gesto, sonreí con la sensación de estar recuperando el tiempo perdido.

— No aceptaré que cambies de idea —dijo esta vez en un murmullo.

— Lo siento, cuando supe lo tuyo con mi hermana sólo podía pensar en tus años de universidad, en la inestabilidad de tus relaciones y eso que apenas tuviste tres. Creí que te cansarías y la romperías el corazón —me encogí de hombros—, te prejuzgue y no me molesté en escuchar lo que querías narrarme, hace poco comprendí que me equivoqué.

Jasper no parecía reaccionar ante mis palabras, seguramente estaba preparado para una larga batalla verbal, para mi negativa más feroz pero ya había visto lo suficiente y le agradecía que hubiese dado aquel acercamiento aunque debería haberlo hecho yo antes.

— Espero que me disculpes por lo que dije —agregué aprovechando su mutismo.

— Me alegra recuperar a mi amigo —el móvil de mi cuñado sonó, seguramente Alice estaba deseando saber que hacía, era increíble la cantidad de veces que podían hablar por teléfono a lo largo del día.

El marido de mi hermana contestó encaminándose hacia el porche, escuché como protestaba por algo que le acababa de comentar la otra persona y minutos después volvió a entrar con gesto contrariado.

— ¿Le ha pasado algo a Alice? —pregunté con preocupación pero él negó con la cabeza.

— Mi prima viene a pasar unos días con nosotros —afirmó con disgusto, sólo había una persona capaz de irritar a Jasper y que incluso me resultaba molesta a mi mismo. La había conocido en la universidad y era el tipo de persona que uno no quiere tener a su lado.

— No es posible.

— Bree llega mañana por la tarde.

* * *

Rosalie se paseó por la sala de espera de aquella clínica ginecológica, era la mejor de Seatle y la rubia estaba deseando saber por qué no podía concebir. Emmett la observó desde uno de los sillones negros que contrataban con el blanco de las paredes, estaba preocupado por su mujer, su obsesión por quedarse embarazada cada vez era mayor y nada de lo que le decía parecía tranquilizarla.

Una enfermera con gesto de disgusto apareció por la puerta y miró a la pareja, era la quinta vez que acudían en menos de un mes. Odiaba escuchar las voces de aquella joven cuando descubría que los "esfuerzos" no habían dado el fruto esperado.

— La doctora les está esperando —informó con voz uniforme y se dio la vuelta volviendo a su puesto, sin acompañarles hasta la puerta del despacho.

— Es una maleducada —censuró en un susurro Rosalie mirando con desdén la espalda de la joven pelirroja.

— Vamos, cariño —Emmett le tendió la mano y se la apretó para darle ánimos, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para que Rose fuese feliz y si eso pasaba por cientos de pruebas incómodas estaba allí para hacerlas todas y cada una de ellas.

Rose sonrió con cariño, amaba a su hombre, había llenado su mundo de una manera que jamás creyó capaz y poco a poco la relación con su familia iba mejorando. Después de su errónea decisión de alertar a la prensa de la existencia de Carlie incluso Esme se había mostrado esquiva con ella. No podía culparles pero se había sentido sola e incomprendida, el único que la había apoyado era su marido pero no sin amonestarla antes por su actitud.

Había estado a punto de huir, de abandonar a Emmett y volver a su vida ordenada y metódica en la que todas sus decisiones eran aplaudidas, ella no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la contradijese y aquellos dos meses habían sido una cura de humildad. Cada vez que reunía el valor necesario para hacer la maleta Emmett aparecía para robarle sonrisas y llenarla de besos, así descubrió que era capaz de soportar las críticas y que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por estar con él.

La doctora se levantó con una sonrisa cordial que no convenció a Rosalie, ella era una clienta importante y sentía que en esa clínica no la trataban como deberían.

La mujer de cabello corto y negro ataviada con una bata reluciente empezó a revisar los informes que tenía frente a ella. El transcurso de los minutos hizo que la ansiedad de la rubia creciese hasta que su tacón empezó a chocar contra el suelo en un ruido rítmico y enervante.

Emmett la observó intentando buscar la manera de tranquilizarla pero sólo la respuesta de esa doctora podría hacerlo. Al fin la mujer levantó la mirada y les miró con gesto condescendiente.

— Señora Cullen, hemos practicado todas las pruebas posibles y existentes hasta el momento.

— Al grano —gruñó Rosalie ignorando la censura del rostro de su marido.

— No existe ningún impedimento para que se quede embarazada —afirmó después de unos segundos.

Rosalie estaba perpleja, después de tantos esfuerzos aquella mujer era incapaz de saber lo que tenía, se levantó con rapidez y adoptó su gesto más serio.

— Espero que pueda darme hoy mi historial médico —Emmett se alzó junto a ella sin saber que comentar.

— Por favor, déjeme explicarle lo que ocurre.

La rubia recogió el bolso enfurecida por el mal servicio ofrecido y se encaminó hacia la puerta sin esperar a su marido.

— Buscaré otra clínica, viajaré a Europa si es necesario pero yo voy a tener un hijo y usted es incapaz de proporcionarme la ayuda que necesito —cogió el pomo de la puerta y se paró al escuchar la enojada voz de la menuda doctora.

— La presión a la que se está sometiendo es lo que está retrasando el proceso, todo está bien menos su ansiedad, hasta que no controle eso no podrá quedar encinta —afirmó molesta por la actitud prepotente de aquella mujer.

— Adiós —dijo sin girarse a mirarla segura de que se equivocaba.

* * *

Enmudecí ante la presencia de la persona que estaba en mi porche, con gesto serio avanzó unos pasos y traspasó el umbral. Le había necesitado durante tanto tiempo que no sabía cómo reaccionar, parecía irreal y en parte lo era. Él estaba tan lejos de Forks que el tenerle allí no tenía lógica.

— ¡Bella! —me llamó con preocupación al ver que no reaccionaba.

Negué con la cabeza y retrocedí unos pasos hasta que choqué contra la pared, suspiré y le miré, estaba muy guapo. Le había añorado, era mi hermano, mi héroe, mi amigo y compañero de juegos y no recordaba un día en que no le hubiese echado de menos desde su marcha.

Era otro de esos sentimientos con los que había aprendido a vivir y que regresaba dispuesto a no dejarme avanzar, estaba a punto de ahogarme y sacudí la cabeza negándome la posibilidad de sentir.

Se acercó a mí con la cautela que le caracterizaba, intentó sonreír pero sólo consiguió que su rostro se volviese aún más triste.

— Lo siento —murmuró y antes de que pudiera detenerle me envolvió en sus brazos y me susurró palabras de aliento mientras yo sollozaba.

La sensación de haberle recuperado era abrumadora y pasajera, mi mente me gritaba que aquello sólo era una breve visita pero había batallado demasiado contra lo que me atormentaba como para no aprovechar aquel deshago que él me ofrecía.

El tiempo pasó mientras Seth me contaba cómo había estado, los cientos de proyectos en los que había trabajo y le escuché con avidez reteniendo aquel momento que sabía que no se repetiría.

La puerta de la calle se abrió y mi hermano saltó del sofá en posición de defensa, Carlie apareció seguida de Leah que me miró extrañada por la presencia de un hombre en mi casa, aún no había conseguido averiguar que le unía a Sam, ella era difícil de abordar y después de un par de intentos había desistido por miedo a que dejase de cuidar de mi hija.

Abracé a mi niña y Seth se arrodilló a mi lado.

— Carlie, él es tu tío Seth —señalé presentándoles, la niña asintió y corrió a coger su muñeca. Nos alzamos y le miré con gesto de resignación pero él sonrió.

— Se acostumbrará a mí —aseguró y no pude evitar preguntarle a qué se refería—. He venido para quedarme contigo, es hora de que te ayude a ti.

— Puedo hacerme cargo de esto —metió la mano en su bolsillo de la camisa y sacó un papel que me entregó.

Me apresuré a abrirlo y leí con rabia el artículo que había destapado la caja de Pandora. Lo cerré desgarrando el papel sin querer, no quería compasión de nadie y menos de mi hermano.

— No es necesario —aseguré y Leah bufó sin disimulo.

— Bella

— Es testaruda como ella sola, ni siquiera ha dejado que tu padre la asesore así que no la hagas caso —miré a Leah con reproche pero ni se inmutó.

— No quiero que dejes tu vida por mí, no necesito que cambies tus planes porque yo halla tomado un camino complicado, es mi decisión y

— Voy al baño —dijo cortando mi argumentación, siempre actuaba así cuando yo no estaba de acuerdo con él y era una de las cosas que menos me gustaban de mi hermano.

— Ahora no estarás tan sola y los Cullen se lo pensarán antes de —se quedó callada y me observó con el ceño fruncido, se había detenido a mirar mi brazo, se me había movido la chaqueta dejando al descubierto la venda que me habían puesto.

— No es nada y no quiero que Seth

— ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó desde la entrada con la olvidada prueba de embarazo en la mano.

El suelo se abrió bajo mis pies ante las miradas interrogativas de mi hermano y mi amiga.

* * *

María escuchó con detenimiento el escueto informe de aquel estúpido que habían contratado, habían perdido la ventaja que tenían y sería más difícil acabar con lo empezado.

Riley despachó al muchacho, su primer plan había fallado al igual de su intento de conseguir la colaboración del ayudante de Edward. Había puesto mucho dinero delante de la mesa y lo que había conseguido había sido una gran negativa.

— Debemos buscar otro método, le quiero muerto de una vez y sí tienes que hacerlo tú, lo harás —señaló la mujer mientras Riley conducía de vuelta a Port Angels.

— No soy un asesino, María —aunque empezaba a plantearse qué hacer para librarse de ella.

— Entonces encuentra a uno o sí no llevaremos a cabo el otro plan —la mujer sonrió, estaba dispuesta a acabar con Edward, ha destruirlo y no le importaba el método a emplear.

— Dame un poco más de tiempo —le pidió el hombre que sudaba ante la posibilidad de llevar a cabo la otra descabellada idea. Él no era un asesino ni un secuestrador pero eso poco le importaba a María.

Resopló mientras pensaba en la mierda de vida que llevaba, ya no era divertido seguir con ella pero la vía de escape pasaba por disponer de un dinero del que carecía. Volvería a hablar con Ramsey, lograría su objetivo y desplumaría a María antes de que esta se diera cuenta.

* * *

_Sí hubiese escrito este capítulo ayer habría sido muy distinto, seguramente la historia abría llegado a un fin de lo más dramático de manos de Riley. Así tenía el ánimo así que preferí esperar al día siguiente y seguir con la idea original. Aún así lamento la espera._

_Gracias a mis lindas chicas: __**Rosh, Chiarat, Caty, Rocio, Lupita, Soledad, Melissagao, Roceta, Yola, Eddie, Lis, Yasmin, Isa28, Emma, Lyzz, Alexandra y anónimo**__. _

_Son muy importantes para mí vuestras opiniones, gracias por vuestro tiempo._

_Besos._


	25. Capítulo 25

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 25. ¿Embarazada?**_

El portazo que dio Rosalie en el piso de arriba resonó en toda la casa. Habían visitado otra clínica y el estúpido médico se había limitado a leer los informes que llevaban y a recomendarle que se tranquilizase.

_No sabían ni entendían nada_ pensaba una y otra vez la rubia mientras se detenía en medio de la enorme habitación decorada en tonos verdes. Se sentía horriblemente mal, su mundo no tenía sentido y tenía la sensación de que de no poder darle un hijo a Emmett este la dejaría.

Había observado a su marido cuando estaba cerca de algún niño, su rostro se iluminaba y el anhelo se instalaba en sus pupilas. Ella se encontraba igual, siempre había sido su sueño forma una gran familia, tener muchos hijos y poder llenar así el vacío que sus ausentes padres habían dejado en ella.

No recordaba un día en que su padre o su madre la hubiesen dedicado más de dos minutos seguidos, estaban demasiado ocupados con su vida como para preocuparse de ella y eso la había generado un rencor que en los últimos meses en vez de disminuir había aumentado.

_¿Y sí nunca podía tener un hijo?_ se preguntó internamente y la idea la aterró.

— No —murmuró para sí y las lágrimas empezaron a correr libres por su mejilla—, no, no, no y no —con cada palabra su furia iba creciendo y al final el último sonó con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

Arrojó contra el suelo el historial médico, durante el viaje de regreso a Forks había leído una y otra vez las veinte páginas que contenía. _¿Cómo puede reducirse todo al estrés?_ Se cuestionaba una y otra vez mientras observaba el desastre que había creado.

Quería romper cosas, deseaba dar rienda suelta a su ira y destrozar todo lo que había a su alrededor pero no podía hacerlo. No debía al menos.

Se descalzó y colocó a un lado los tacones negros, se sentó sobre la alfombra verde pálido y apretó sus rodillas contra su pecho meciéndose para calmar su llanto.

Alice había escuchado como Emmett le contaba a su madre lo que había pasado, no le gustaba ver a su hermano preocupado pero la solución pasaba por realizar algo que no estaba segura de hacer. Aún recordaba cuando le había hablado a Rosalie sobre su habilidad.

.

_Rosalie acababa de casarse con su hermano y aunque había algo que le decía a Alice que no debía confiar en ella lo hizo y le contó a lo que se dedicaba. Creía firmemente en su don y sólo lo sabía su familia, después de una experiencia desagradable con la que fuera su mejor amiga no había vuelto a confiar en nadie más._

_Hasta ese día, estaban sentadas en el recinto de la piscina en unas cómodas hamacas que su madre acababa de comprar. Alice empezó a contarle su secreto y Rose había reaccionado como toda una pedante._

_— Estás bromeando —afirmó la rubia—. Nadie en su sano juicio creería esa tontería, el tarot es para amas de casa insatisfechas con su vida mediocre, que necesitan que alguien les diga lo que va a pasar._

_— Bueno, yo —balbuceó Alice ante la mirada divertida de su cuñada. Dolía muchísimo que una persona a la que le habías abierto el corazón te tratase de esa manera, podía no creerlo pero no tenía por qué tratarla de esa manera._

_— Está bien para pasar el rato pero el destino no está escrito y no se puede leer. No pierdas más tu tiempo en bobadas y empieza a pensar en conseguir un marido antes de que se te pasen los años fértiles —señaló jocosa sin percatarse de la herida que había infligido en los sentimientos de la hermana de su esposo._

_Alice iba a contestar cuando Emmett apareció con dos vasos de zumo, observó a su hermano y decidió tragarse aquello que acaba de pasar en deferencia hacia él. Se levantó asegurando que tenía mucho que hacer y se encaminó hacia la casa conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas que asomaban a sus pupilas._

El grito que provino de la habitación de su hermano la sacó de su recuerdo, debía ayudarles aunque con ello se arriesgaba a volver a salir lastimada.

Cogió sus cartas que estaban envueltas en un impoluto pañuelo blanco, respiró hondo intentando sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía y salió de su habitación encaminándose con paso vacilante hacia la de su cuñada.

Llamó a la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta pero escuchaba con claridad los llantos entrecortados de la rubia, agarró el pomo y abrió la puerta entrando sin ser invitada.

Se sentó junto a ella, apartando las hojas desparramadas que tenía Rose delante de ella. La rubia ni siquiera la miró, tenía la cara enterrada entre sus manos pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse.

Alice barajeó las cartas, inspiró concentrándose en la pregunta que estaba segura que rondaba la cabeza de su cuñada y realizó la tirada sobre la alfombra. Rose miró a través de sus dedos sin comprender porque ella estaba haciendo aquello pero no podía hablar, las palabras morían en sus labios apretados cuando intentaba decir algo.

Alice leyó lo que las cartas le decían y suspiró aliviada.

— Rosalie —la llamó con cariño y la mujer, dejando a un lado su orgullo, apartó las manos y la miró. En su rostro las lágrimas habían corrido la máscara de pestañas, dejando unos surcos negros en sus mejillas.

Alice sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó. Estaba indecisa pero debía hacerlo, al menos tenía que intentar aliviar el sufrimiento que exhibía la mujer.

Rosalie se secó la cara, sin comprender por qué ella estaba allí, su relación no era especialmente buena, ni siquiera lo habían intentado desde que ella se había comportado como una estúpida mofándose de la joven. Simplemente se toleraban pero nada más.

— Lo conseguirás —señaló la joven volviendo a mirar hacia la tirada en forma de cruz—, tendré un par de sobrinos preciosos que destrozarán todo a su paso.

— Alice —comenzó a decir dispuesta a disculparse por su comportamiento.

— No lo digas —le pidió la joven, no quería que volviese a burlarse de ella, empezó a recoger las cartas—, date tiempo, disfruta de lo que tienes y deja a un lado tus propias exigencias. Lleváis poco casados y te estás presionando demasiado, hay mujeres que tardan años en quedarse embarazas pero no vas a ser una de esas.

— Gracias —murmuró Rosalie mientras Alice se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la salida—, lo siento.

Al escuchar esas simples palabras Alice se detuvo, nunca había esperado eso de ella, tenía un concepto bastante arraigado de cómo era su cuñada y entre sus cualidades no se encontraba la de reconocer sus errores.

— He sido criada para ser práctica —agregó alzándose—, sólo creo en lo que puedo tocar o ver y cuando me hablaste de lo que hacías reaccioné como una tonta pero ni siquiera se lo contaste a tu familia —estaba avergonzada con su actitud, había esperado que ella tomase represalias pero no lo había hecho.

La mujer de Jasper se giró para otear su rostro en busca de una nueva burla que no halló. La rubia la había sorprendido y empezaba a verla de una manera distinta, parecía más humana y le gustaba, prefería a esa Rose y no a la que se escudaba detrás de su prepotencia.

— No hay problema —aseguró Alice pero la rubia negó con la cabeza compungida.

— No he hecho nada más que fastidiarlo todo una y otra vez desde que llegué, entiendo que no me queráis en vuestra familia y si no fuera por lo que amo a Emmett —Rose contuvo un sollozo y Alice se adelantó hacia ella.

— Todos nos equivocamos y eres parte de la familia para lo bueno y para lo malo. Nadie quiere que te vayas y menos que dejes a mi hermano —aseguró sabiendo que eso destrozaría a Emm—. Veo cuanto lo amas y eso es suficiente para que todos te queramos a ti.

Alice vaciló un segundo, apartó sus dudas y estrechó a la alta mujer entre sus menudos brazos sin estar muy convencida de cómo reaccionaría ante ese gesto su cuñada. Para su sorpresa, Rose le devolvió el abrazo sintiéndose al fin integrada en aquel selecto grupo de gente.

* * *

Mi hermano estaba a punto de asesinarme con la mirada, estaba claro lo que ponía en la prueba de embarazo aunque no lograba verlo desde donde me encontraba. Estaba confirmado, me había quedado embarazada de Edward.

Aquella afirmación contenía un sinfín de problemas que no sabía cómo enfrentar. Me llevé inconscientemente la mano a mi vientre intentando percibir los cambios de mi cuerpo pero salvo las nauseas de algunas mañanas y algún que otro mareo no había cambiado nada más en mí.

— ¿Quién es el padre? —me preguntó con una calma que sabía que no estaba sintiendo.

Él aún me veía como su hermanita pequeña y en parte, así me sentía en esos momentos en que mi mundo se había complicado todavía más, sí eso era posible.

— ¿Estáis juntos?, ¿es tu pareja? —no contesté, ¿cómo podía explicar que había tenido una única relación con una persona que me traía loca?, ¿cómo podía decirle que era el padre de Carlie sin que él se escandalizase?

Seth acortó la distancia que nos separaba y cogió mi mano con cariño, tragué saliva porque detrás de su aparente tranquilidad sabía que era todo un guerrero, no descansaría hasta conocer la verdad y así favorecerme en lo posible. Aunque eso pasase por obligar a Edward ha comprometerse conmigo y yo no sabía sí quería o no eso.

— Bella, no pasa nada. Tan sólo me asombré de que mi hermana tuviese una relación, no me acostumbro a que seas toda una mujer pero lo eres y estoy seguro de que me caerá bien tu novio —me abrazó intentando que mi tensión se aliviase pero mi mente estaba alerta ante cualquier contrariedad.

— No hay novio —respondí al fin con sinceridad, apartándome de él y buscando con la mirada la ayuda de Leah.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —cuestionó mientras la rabia se hacía más latente en él.

— Bueno, yo, verás esto es complicado y —titubeé bajo su severo escrutinio, no podía explicar aquello pero debía hacerlo si no quería que él pensase lo peor de mí.

— Sea lo que sea lo superaremos, ¿te hicieron daño?, ¿quién fue el canalla que te forzó? —se había ido al otro extremo incapaz de pensar que yo podía haber tenido una simple relación de una noche.

— Tampoco fue eso —aseguré sonrojándome con intensidad.

Seth comenzó a pasearse frente a mí, murmurando palabras que no alcanzaba a descifrar y echándome miradas que iban desde la comprensión hasta la censura en un breve lapso de tiempo. Estaba sopesando mis escasas palabras, llegando a la conclusión que era incapaz de contarle porque ni yo misma lograba aceptar mi error.

Los minutos transcurrieron y lo único que se escuchaba era la tormenta que estaba cayendo en el exterior, Carlie miraba a su tío con asombro ante su inquietud y Leah intentaba alentarme para que terminase mi narración de una vez por todas.

La que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de mi mutismo era mi alfombra, los continuos paseos de Seth comenzaban a dejar un surco en ella que seguramente no podría recuperar por mucho que lo intentase.

— Sí no tienes novio y tampoco has sufrido una agresión, gracias al cielo. Entonces —se calló sin poder decir lo que estaba pensando.

— Digamos que me dejé llevar —susurré afligida por la imagen que estaba a punto de formarse mi hermano de mí misma.

— ¿Te emborrachaste? —negué con la cabeza—, ¿tomaste alguna droga? —volví a agitar la cabeza— ¿te engatusaron? —me encogí de hombros, en parte había sido así pero yo también había deseado aquello así que era injusto echarle toda la culpa a Edward.

— Está enamorada de él —Leah no podía haber escogido un momento más inoportuno para ayudarme. Seth me dio la espalda para interrogar a mi amiga—, en realidad él también está interesado en ella pero es Bella la que está poniéndolo difícil, creo que tiene una gran capacidad para complicar las cosas más de la cuenta.

— ¿Le conoces? —interrogó con ese aire protector que le caracterizaba, casi podía leer su mente, estaba deseando saber quién era para enfrentarle pero no me dejaría manejar por ningún hombre.

Le pedí a Leah que no le dijese nada con un gesto de mi cabeza pero mi amiga no pensaba ceder.

— Parece un buen tipo —gemí ante sus palabras— y quiere mucho a Carlie, la haría feliz si ella se mostrase más abierta a él.

— Eso cambia las cosas —señaló mi hermano y vi como su tensión disminuía gradualmente—, dime cómo se llama y hablaré con él, no voy a permitir que se desentienda de su responsabilidad ni que tu testarudez sea la culpable de que estés sola.

En su rostro había una determinación férrea pero no podía decirle que Edward Cullen era el padre, había leído la nota de prensa y asociaría rápidamente las dos ideas.

— No necesito a un hombre en mi vida. Apenas acabo de conocer mi estado, dame un poco de margen para hacerme a la idea de todo esto y quizás después hable con él —le pedí intentado ganar tiempo.

— No pienso dejar que te encargues sola de esto —afirmó más alto de lo necesario mi hermano.

— Seth, yo —no pude terminar lo que iba a decir porque el fuerte carácter de mi hermano se desató.

Aguanté estoicamente todos sus argumentos en contra de mi decisión y eso que aún no le había dicho que pensaba tener al bebé yo sola. Se paseaba con furia delante de la ventana del salón, haciendo movimientos bruscos con las manos mientras trataba de que recuperara la cordura.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero el estruendo de la puerta de entrada al ser derribada nos sobresaltó a todos, Carlie corrió a esconderse detrás de mí mientras Seth se apresuraba a averiguar quién estaba detrás de aquel acto.

No llegó a la salida porque unos hombres altos, musculosos y trajeados irrumpieron en el salón, entre ellos distinguí al jefe de seguridad de Edward que se acercó a mí y por supuesto detrás de él, Edward.

Me temblaron las piernas al verle parado en el umbral con la angustia reflejado en su rostro.

— ¿Todo marcha bien? —preguntó el mismo hombre que me había interceptado cuando trataba de huir del hospital sin ver a Edward.

— Sí —respondí mirando hacia mi hermano que estaba arrinconado por dos de los armarios que les acompañaban. Conté cinco personas aparte de Edward y el jefe de seguridad.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —dijo indignado Seth pero nadie respondió.

— Él es mi hermano —informé, en cuanto esas palabras resonaron en la habitación, los trajeados se replegaron y salieron de allí sin una orden aparente.

— Pensamos que tenía problemas, señorita Swan —agregó a modo de disculpa el responsable de aquel despliegue tan grande y asentí mientras la ira empezaba a consumirme.

_¿Quién se cree que es para ordenar mi vigilancia?_ pensé mientras se retiraba el jefe y Edward avanzaba hacia mí. Carlie se asomó y saltó de alegría al verle.

— Pa —exclamó y antes de que pudiera sujetarla corrió hacia él, Edward la alzó con cariño y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir en mi casa de esta manera? —le interrogué olvidándome de que Seth contemplaba la escena con creciente curiosidad.

Mi hermano era muy perspicaz y estaba seguro de que ataría cabos antes de que obtuviese una buena excusa para el comportamiento de Edward.

— Tengo que protegeros, Bella lo que pasó está mañana es muy grave y no permitiré que os afecte —aseguró con aquella determinación que le caracterizaba.

— Se puede saber qué pasó —Leah no sabía cuándo debía mantenerse callada y Edward parecía dispuesto a aclarar cualquier detalle que le concerniese a él.

— No es necesario —rogué cuando la mirada de Edward se posó en mi amiga.

— Esta mañana, nos dispararon y Bella me salvó —_no_ gritó mi mente pero nada de lo que dijera le haría dejar de repetir aquello, había actuado por instinto y había tenido suerte—. ¿No se lo habías contado? —me censuró y resoplé intentando calmarme.

— No nos narró nada —aseguró mi hermano adelantándose hacia Edward y presentándose.

— Edward Cullen —dijo estrechando la mano que Seth le tendía.

— Mantienen una extraña relación para ser un hombre que desea complicar la vida de mi hermana —sólo había necesitado el apellido para asociar a Edward con Carlie y el periódico.

— No pienso quitarle nada, se lo explicado de nuevo esta mañana junto con algo más —señaló mirándome con una clara intención reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

— Ya veo —al fin mi hermano comprendía más de lo que había deseado contarle.

Carlie volvió a llamar a Edward que giró su rostro hacia ella y la sonrió. Mi hija se inclinó hacia él como si fuera a contarle un secreto.

— Bebé —murmuró en un tono que todos escuchamos señalándome.

Edward me observó con asombro y yo apreté los labios deseando que la tierra me tragase de una vez. ¿Cómo iba a salir de ese problema?

* * *

_¡Esta Carlie!_

_Gracias a mis lindas chicas: __**Caty, Yola, Emma, Yasmin, Rosh, Isa, Rocío, Lis, Lupita, Soledad y anónimo**__. Alegráis mis malos momentos y sois una parte muy importante de mi inspiración._

_Gracias a los que la leéis en silencio. Espero vuestras impresiones._

_Besos._

_Un pequeño detalle, ya comencé la secuela de Entre mis recuerdos, se llama** Mas allá de mis recuerdos** y apenas tendrá tres capítulos, espero que les disfrutéis._


	26. Capítulo 26

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 26. Salida.**_

Edward miró alternativamente a Bella y a Carlie, la niña parecía emocionada por la palabra que acaba de pronunciar sin embargo, la expresión de Bella era de sorpresa y temor.

La mente del cobrizo empezó a dar vueltas a una posibilidad minúscula pero factible, ella podía estar embarazada y él sería el padre sin lugar a dudas.

No la había perdido de vista en los últimos meses, la joven había llevado una vida tan tranquila que bien podía ser una ermitaña limitándose a ir de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa. Ni siquiera el tal Jacob había intentado tener una nueva cita con ella.

Bella se mordió el carrillo, el suave e incesante tic tac del reloj de pared marcaba los segundos que estaba tardando en reaccionar, debía hacerlo cuanto antes sí quería conservar su secreto.

Tirando de su fortaleza adquirida y apartando de un manotazo sus inseguridades compuso su mejor sonrisa y, obligándose a apartar la vista de Edward, recogió la muñeca de Carlie del suelo.

— Estamos aprendiendo palabras nuevas —aseguró Bella con firmeza ante el estupor de su hermano pero Edward mantenía la mirada fija en ella y no se percató del gesto que exhibía Seth.

— Estás haciendo un buen trabajo —Bella sonrió halagada pero su mirada se ensombreció al recordar el despliegue de hombres que habían llenado su salón minutos antes—. Tenemos que hablar.

Seth se acercó a su hermana con la intención de participar en la conversación pero esta negó con la cabeza mientras Ed depositaba a Carlie en el suelo y le daba un beso en la coronilla.

Bella le dio a su hija la muñeca y se giró hacia la puerta, para su sorpresa había allí una persona que no conocía.

Ramsey la observó divertido, la acababa de conocer en persona pero había captado la turbación de la joven, estaba embarazada y por algún motivo desconocido no pensaba decírselo a su amigo. Esperaba no tener que intervenir en un tema tan personal pero no pensaba permitir que Edward ignorase algo tan importante.

— Venía a aclarar algunas cosas, entre ellas quiero presentarte a Ramsey —señaló Edward haciendo un gesto hacia el pelirrojo que no dudó en adelantarse.

— Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti —afirmó el joven dándola dos besos a modo de saludo pero Bella fue incapaz de decir aún sopesando las implicaciones de lo que acababa de ocurrir de no haber reaccionado—. Ya me marchó —dijo Ramsey percibiendo la incomodidad de la joven, se despidió con efusividad y salió de la casa.

— ¿En la cocina? —preguntó Edward al ver que Bella se mantenía en silencio.

— Sí —estaba asustada—, enseguida voy —necesitaba unos minutos para recomponer su postura y poder enfrentarse a él.

En cuanto Edward se encaminó hacia la otra estancia, Seth la sujetó por el brazo y la apartó hacia el extremo más alejado del salón. Estaba más serio que nunca y Bella volvió a sentirse como una niña.

— Él es el padre de Carlie —Bella se encogió ligeramente de hombros consiguiendo que el ceño de su hermano se profundizase.

— No hay prueba de paternidad —murmuró pero Seth levantó una ceja incrédulo ante una excusa tan endeble. Bella suspiró, no podía engañarle—. Por lo que sé Irina y él pasaron una noche juntos, fue un engaño al que le sometió su esposa en la noche de bodas. Irina era la hermana de su mujer.

— Vale y también es —la morena apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios.

— Sí —contestó antes de que él pudiese continuar con lo que estaba diciendo—, cuando ocurrió no sabía que él era Edward Cullen.

— ¿Te engañó? —preguntó más alto de lo debido con la furia creciendo en su interior, nadie usaría a su hermana ni la haría daño.

— Fue su manera de acercarse a mí, proyecté mis miedos sobre el apellido Cullen y él no se sintió capaz de contarme la verdad —aseguró ante la perplejidad de su hermano.

— ¿Le estás defendiendo? —cuestionó sin comprender el razonamiento de Bella, por lo general detestaba los embustes pero estaba justificando al que había sido sometida por ese hombre.

Bella inspiró con fuerza, por primera vez estaba considerando que lo que había hecho Edward para acercarse a ella había sido necesario, de otra manera nunca se habría molestado en conocerle.

— No, sí, no sé —titubeó mientras luchaba contra su cabeza y su corazón le pedía que le aceptase de una vez.

— Bella —Seth la llamó consciente de los bloqueos emocionales de su hermana—, tranquila, hagas lo que hagas sé que será lo correcto.

Bella adoraba esa parte del carácter de su hermano, a pesar de todo siempre la apoyaba. La morena asintió y se dispuso a enfrentarse con él.

Por su parte, Edward empezaba a impacientarse por la tardanza de Bella mientras en su mente repasaba la escena que había sucedido minutos antes. La palabra bebé rondaba su cabeza sin darle tregua.

Abrió su móvil y marcó rápidamente el número de teléfono del hospital, el director contestó al segundo tono con voz ronca.

— Quiero que hable con el médico que atendió a la señorita Swan esta mañana —señaló en un tono que no admitía discusión alguna—, averigüé si le hizo algún tipo de consulta del índole que sea.

— Sabe que existe el secreto profesional, señor Cullen —empezó a explicar el doctor pero Edward le interrumpió.

— No para mí —murmuró al escuchar los pasos que se aproximaban hacia la cocina—, espero sus noticias.

Edward colgó el teléfono y se giró hacia la puerta deseando que el nuevo acercamiento al que quería someter a Bella diese sus frutos de una vez por todas. Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, necesitaba más de ella.

* * *

Caminé hacia la cocina con paso inseguro, intentado acallar mi corazón y buscando en mi interior la manera de enfrentarme a él. Cada vez me era más difícil resistir sus avances, mi alma deseaba entregarse a él y mi cuerpo anhelaba sus caricias.

Observé como cerraba su móvil y se lo guardaba en su bolsillo mientras me rozaba con su intensa mirada. Suspiré y entré a la cocina pero no cerré la puerta, no quería que aquella charla se convirtiese en algo mucho más íntimo.

— Espero que puedas explicar lo que ha pasado hace un momento —le increpé sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para enfrentarme a él.

— Mi servicio de seguridad está vigilando la casa —aseguró acortando en dos grandes zancadas el espacio que le separaba de la puerta pero yo no me aparté para que la cerrase.

— Ordena que se retiren, no quiero que la próxima vez que discuta con mi hermano vuelvan a irrumpir en mi casa —le pedí y su olor inundó mis sentidos haciéndome decaer en mi resolución.

Se inclinó hacia mí y sujetó el canto de la puerta, noté los músculos de su brazo al rozar mi cintura, su mano derecha se apoyó en mi espalda, me empujó levemente hacia delante, acercándome a él y selló la puerta sin dejar de otear mis emociones.

Mi corazón se aceleraba bajo su escrutinio, apenas podía respirar al tenerle tan cerca. Mi cuerpo era muy consciente del suyo, demasiado, pero no podía separarme de él.

— Bella —murmuró mi nombre con una sensualidad que estuvo a punto de derretirme.

Subió su mano hacia mi cara y delineó la curva de mis labios con sus dedos. Apoyé mi mano sobre su pecho para rechazar su avance pero el calor que percibí y el acelerado palpitar de su corazón me hipnotizaron. Sólo pude quedarme ahí, perdida, encendida por el deseo que despertaba en mí.

— Eres mi debilidad —agregó Edward y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando su rostro bajó hacia el mío.

Se paró frente a mi boca pero no me besó, ni siquiera hizo ademán de terminar el movimiento y yo anhelaba sus labios, su cuerpo, su aliento enredado con el mío. Me había enamorado de él como una tonta.

— Edward —le llamé deseando que continuase con lo que había empezado pero él se apartó para mirarme a los ojos con una chispa de diversión en sus pupilas.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —bufé frustrada ante su pregunta, ¿acaso no era consciente de las sensaciones que provocaba en mí?

Tragué saliva y compuse mi orgullo que parecía haberme abandonado en los últimos minutos. Erguí la espalda y me coloqué una máscara de indiferencia para que no intuyese todo lo que me afectaban sus atenciones.

Antes de que pudiese apartarme de él me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y percibí todo el calor que emanaba de él. Mis sentidos se nublaron y sólo podía concentrarme en Edward, respiraba su mismo aire y le deseaba de una manera enfermiza que sólo podía ser debido a mis hormonas.

Negué con la cabeza pero Edward sujetó mi barbilla y volvió a detenerse en mis labios. Se acercó y a mi pesar me rendí a la evidencia abriéndolos ligeramente, esperándole.

— Hazlo —susurró con un deje de insistencia que me hizo observar sus ojos. En sus verdes praderas pude ver el deseo que le embargaba.

— ¿Qué debo realizar? —pregunté con un hilo de voz, agonizando ante la distancia que mantenía.

— Bésame —me ordenó con sencillez y al fin comprendí su juego, había usado su magnetismo conmigo, me había hecho desearle con leves caricias y miradas ardientes, me había llevado de nuevo al punto de no retorno en el cual era capaz de entregarme a él sin sopesar ningún tipo de consecuencia.

— Suéltame —le pedí emulando la tranquilidad que él aparentaba.

— No luches más, querida —me apretó hacia su cuerpo—. No nos engañemos por más tiempo y vivamos esto con intensidad.

— Pero

— Te amo —afirmó interrumpiéndome y esta vez no pude ignorar aquellas dos palabras que tan valientemente me regalaba.

Yo no podía contestar, no por el momento, no quería ser vulnerable, no deseaba perder el control de mi vida dejándola en sus manos pero la tristeza que apareció en sus ojos fue el impulso que necesitaba para ponerme de puntillas, rodear su cuello con mis manos y posar mis labios en los suyos.

Edward tomó el control, el beso se volvió exigente y abrasador. Pronto perdí la capacidad de respirar con normalidad y cuando su lengua rozó la mía gemí ante un gesto tan íntimo.

Me alzó en sus brazos sin que nuestras bocas se separasen ni un segundo y me sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina, acarició mi cuerpo con ansiedad y yo me aferré a él con la sensación de haber estado extraviada hasta que Edward regresó a mí.

Jadeé cuando su mano se posó sobre mi pecho y me arqueé contra él pidiéndole más de lo que me estaba dando. Bajo su cabeza mientras acariciaba seno y apoyó sus labios sobre él sin molestarle que aún estuviese vestida.

Fue posando suaves besos por el valle de mis senos, subió por la curva de mi garganta hasta llegar al punto más sensible de mi cuello, justo debajo de mi oreja. Acaricié su espalda recreándome en las sensaciones que me provocaba hasta que desperté abruptamente de mi ensoñación.

La risa de Carlie me dejó paralizada y él notó la tensión que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo. Se separó con gesto culpable y me apresuré a bajarme de la mesa mientras procuraba calmarme.

— Esto no está bien —murmuré mientras me dirigía hacia el fregadero y me apresuraba a llenar un vaso con agua. Mis manos temblaban mientras me llevaba el recipiente hacia la boca y daba un largo sorbo procurando recuperar la compostura.

— No estoy de acuerdo —aseguró con seguridad aplastante—, he tenido tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo la demanda, he podido pedirte judicialmente la prueba de paternidad y sabes bien que tengo el dinero suficiente para conseguir lo que me proponga.

Me estremecí ante sus palabras.

— Pero no lo voy a hacer —agregó acercándose a mí y obligándome a mirarle—. Deja de complicarlo todo y quédate conmigo, acéptame de una vez.

Me mantuve obstinadamente callada, sopesando todas las opciones, aprisionada en mis temores y entonces me sonrió, acarició mi mejilla y me murmuró de nuevo que me amaba. Asentí y me dejé caer en el abismo de su amor.

.

Dos semanas llevaba viviendo un sueño entre sus brazos, Seth y Edward se llevaban estupendamente, a veces tenía la sensación de que era yo la que sobraba en esa casa. Compartían aficiones y jugaban con Carlie como si fueran niños también.

Estaba feliz, dichosa de tenerle y a punto de decirle lo del embarazo cuando me pidió algo que me hizo replantearme todo de nuevo, quería que fuésemos a casa de sus padres a cenar y yo no podía negarme aunque la incertidumbre de cómo sería recibida me carcomía por dentro.

Me atavié con un vestido negro, ese tipo de prenda que nunca pasan de moda y con el que me encontraba cómoda. Lo que menos necesitaba esa noche era sentirme disfrazada. Me dejé conducir de la mano de Edward hacia su coche, en el cual Seth ya había colocado a Carlie en su silla.

— Viene con nosotros —me susurró mientras mi hermano se subía al vehículo y les estuve muy agradecida a ambos, sería un gran apoyo tener a mi hermano a mi lado.

El camino fue más corto de lo esperado y me vi envuelta del lujo que adornaba la vida de los Cullen. La cena transcurrió en armonía, eran grandes anfitriones y las rencillas del pasado parecían haber quedado en el olvido.

Emmett y Rosalie no estaban allí, según me había explicado Edward estaban realizando un viaje por Europa, disfrutando de su matrimonio, la verdad es que lo agradecía, no sabía como podía reaccionar si aquella rubia se mostraba insolente conmigo de nuevo.

Edward estaba sentado a mi derecha y Seth al otro lado, ambos parecían pasárselo bien, mi hermano estaba encandilado con la prima de Jasper, era una muchachita algo tímida pero al parecer interesante, no dejaba que hubiese ningún silencio en su conversación.

Por mi parte, me limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando ante la conversación que mantenían Edward, su padre y su hermana. Alice me miraba de reojo avergonzada por lo que había pasado pero si había sido capaz de perdonar a Edward a ella también debía hacerlo.

El postre consistió en una tarta de manzana que enmudeció a todos los comensales lo que me permitió observar como Esme ayudaba a Carlie, mi niña parecía contenta, como si aquel fuese su verdadero hogar. Sentí una punzada de celos durante unos instantes, Esme había sido capaz de conectar con Carlie de una manera tan rápida que mis avances durante aquellos meses empalidecían ante aquel detalle. Aparté aquella absurda idea minutos después, de alguna manera yo había contribuido a que mi hija fuese más sociable, tan sólo tenía que recordar cómo la había recogido del orfanato para darme cuenta de ello.

La reunión se trasladó al salón, Carlie fue con rapidez hacia el piano blanco que había allí pero antes de que pudiera tocar nada la llamé.

— Cariño, no puedes tocar lo que no es tuyo —dije en un murmullo mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella y la sonreía para suavizar mi regaño.

— No hay ningún problema —el melodioso sonido de la voz de Esme me hizo levantarme—, estáis en vuestra casa, Bella.

— Creo que ha habido suficientes malentendidos entre nosotros como para permitir —la mujer alzó una mano cortando mi explicación y su rostro adquirió un aire maternal.

— Te entiendo, hubiese actuado de la misma manera, acogiste a esta niña, te convertiste en su único sustento y cuando apenas te estabas acostumbrando a tu nueva situación vine yo a perturbar tu equilibrio —añadió con serenidad—. Creo que fuiste demasiado comedida en tus palabras, yo hubiese sido mucho más agresiva.

Sonreí justo en el momento en que Alice se acercaba a nosotras.

— Lo siento —señaló mi amiga y sentí como mi rencor se difuminaba ante sus ojos tristes—, no estuvo bien y nunca debimos hacer las cosas de esa manera.

— Dejémoslo en el pasado —sonreí y entrecerré los ojos con picardía— Tan sólo tendrás que aclararme cómo debo llamarte.

— Alice —dijo con la voz temblorosa, me acerqué a ella consciente de que necesitaba un abrazo y para su sorpresa se lo di.

— Me alegra recuperar a mi amiga —le aseguré, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Esme levantaba la tapa del piano e incitaba a Carlie a tocar.

Era extraño haber luchado durante tanto tiempo contra aquella familia para después sentirme como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a ese lugar.

* * *

Jasper y Edward observaban la relajada conversación que mantenían Bree y Seth. Parecían compenetrarse a la perfección, incluso reían al unísono.

— Se puede saber qué le ha pasado a tu prima —inquirió Edward hacia su amigo. Aún recordaba como era la muchacha y no se parecía en nada a la joven calmada y centrada que tenían frente a ellos.

Bree era la típica chica problemática que se dedicaba a salir de juerga y montar fiestas en la residencia universitaria. Más de una vez Edward y Jasper habían tenido que ir a buscarla a la comisaría por escándalo en la vía pública pero parecía que sus años de rebeldía habían quedado atrás.

— Habrá madurado —contestó Jasper nada convencido del cambio de la muchacha, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento comenzarían los problemas, llevaba dos semanas esperando la primera señal de peligro para facturarla en el avión de vuelta a su casa pero aún no había sucedido.

— Esperemos que así sea —añadió Edward con la misma desconfianza que tenía su amigo.

En el exterior de la casa, alejados de la garita de seguridad, el plan estaba a punto de iniciarse. Riley se agachó junto al cuerpo que había colocado a la distancia precisa para que todas las piezas encajasen a la perfección, aún estaba inconsciente, había sido un duro rival a abatir pero lo había logrado aunque no se había librado de unos cuantos golpes.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era necesario para que la desconfianza volviese a instalarse en la familia, para que retirasen la protección a Bella y poder llevar a término el verdadero plan.

La idea de María había cambiado, Edward ya no era el objetivo pero lo que estaban por hacer sería suficiente para generar el miedo necesario que requerían sus actuaciones futuras.

Se montó en el coche y retrocedió por el camino hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que la detonación no afectase a su vehículo, asomándose por la ventanilla accionó el mando con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

El sonido de la bomba retumbó en toda la casa, los cristales vibraron pero no se rompieron al ser blindados y las alarmas saltaron con estrépito. Carlie salió corriendo hacia los brazos de Bella y esta se apresuró a abrazarla con fuerza, todos se miraron asustados ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

_Gracias lindas__**: Esmeralda, Carito, Alexandra, Yola, Yasmin, Lis, Lupita, Emma, Rocío, Rosh, Eddie, Isa, Roceta, Soledad, Caty y anónimo**__. Adoro vuestras impresiones y me animáis a continuar._

_Dar la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras y las gracias a quienes leéis en silencio._

_Espero vuestras impresiones, besos._

_Contaros que abrí un perfil en Facebook para que no se escape ninguna actualización. Tan sólo pasar por mi perfil o poner en face Mel Worren (no hay pérdida)._


	27. Capítulo 27

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 27. Desencuentro.**_

El primero en reaccionar después del estallido fue Edward, repasó a cada uno con la mirada comprobando así que todos estuviesen bien. Activó el sistema de emergencia y unas enormes planchas de acero cubrieron las ventanas en menos de diez segundos y contestó la llamada de Garrett en un idioma desconocido para Bella, aunque esta no le estaba prestando atención en aquel momento.

— Tráele dentro —ordenó con dureza, sabía que ese hombre era problemático pero había querido confiar en el criterio de Bella.

— Sí, le llevaré a tu despacho. Está malherido, Edward —argumentó el jefe de seguridad observando al hombre que tenía a sus pies.

— Una buena estrategia para que no sospechemos de él. No puede engañarme, no quiero que nadie más se entere de lo que está pasando, meteré a ese hombre en la cárcel por lo que acaba de intentar hacer —agregó Edward mirando de reojo el rostro asustado de su hija que aún temblaba en brazos de Bella a pesar de que esta intentaba calmarla—. Yo mismo enfrentaré a Sam.

— Primero deberías preguntar, Edward —aconsejó Garrett mientras dos de sus hombres recogían al joven. Valoró los daños, uno de los árboles de la acera estaba partido a la mitad pero el muro no había sufrido ningún desperfecto, todo parecía calculado para ser un simple susto. Algo malo estaba pasando bajo sus narices e iba a averiguarlo cuanto antes.

Edward acabó la llamada sin contestar a su amigo, no había lógica que pudiese traspasar la ira que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes. Se giró hacia Jasper, que había estado al pendiente de la conversación.

— Ocúpate de que no salgan de aquí —Jasper asintió ante el mandato de su cuñado, de nada servía discutir con él cuando estaba en ese estado.

— Vamos —dijo Carlisle acercándose a su hijo, sabía que debía estar con él transmitiéndole algo de calma y apoyo.

Edward y su padre salieron del salón, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el resto de los presentes salvo para Bella. La mujer estaba ocupada acunando a Carlie contra su pecho y recitando palabras tranquilizadoras que poco a poco iban sosegando a la niña.

El débil sonido de una tecla del piano rompió el silencio que se había instaurado en la sala. Carlie se despegó tímidamente del cuerpo de Bella para observar a quien estaba haciendo aquello y sonrió al ver a Alice con gesto concentrado mirando la partitura, intentando descifrar cómo seguir tocando.

Alice levantó la vista, había conseguido su propósito, distraer a la pequeña, y la llamó para que se uniese a ella.

— Desafinaré el piano y Edward me reñirá —dijo en un tono infantil provocando una breve carcajada a la niña.

Carlie negó con la cabeza, aún estaba asustada y no quería alejarse de la única persona que era capaz de darla seguridad.

— Aporrearé las teclas hasta que no aguantéis el sonido —agregó Alice haciendo una mueca de enfado ante la negativa de Carlie.

— Deberías ayudarla, cariño —señaló Bella comprendiendo lo que su amiga estaba procurando pero su hija volvió a estremecerse y se aferró a su brazo.

Alice comenzó a tocar vacilante las notas de "Para Elisa", una y otra vez daba las primeras cuatro y a la quinta se equivocaba, volviendo a empezar. A la décima vez la broma carecía de gracia pero antes de que ninguno de los presentes le pidiese que parase, Carlie saltó del regazo de Bella y se acercó a Alice tomando el control.

La suave melodía inundó el salón y contribuyó a que todos empezasen a relajarse salvo Jasper que se mantenía alerta ante cualquier indicio de problema.

Bella se levantó con un deseo enorme de enterrarse en los brazos de Edward, aún estaba inquieta como si hubiese absorbido todo el malestar de su hija y no fuese capaz de desligarse de esa sensación. Miró a su alrededor confusa, incapaz de creer que él no estaba allí. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a repasar los rostros de los presentes, ni Edward ni su padre se encontraban con ellos, seguramente estaban resolviendo el problema pero, a pesar de entenderlo, se sintió desamparada y se acercó a su hermano.

Seth no dudó en pasarle un brazo por los hombros y acercarla a él. Le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió.

— Lo has hecho muy bien, hermanita —afirmó ante lo que Bella se encogió de hombros—. Si yo hubiese tenido que calmar a Carlie no lo habría logrado, sin embargo ella te buscó a ti, no te das cuenta de la diferencia entre este día y el que me contaste.

Bella asintió recordando como Carlie había huido de ella el día que fueron al centro comercial y se asustó. Comprendía el razonamiento de su hermano pero aún así las dudas persistían en ella, no sabía sí estaba haciéndolo bien con su hija o por el contrario estaba fomentando una inseguridad en ella que le pasaría factura durante años.

La morena respiró hondo anhelando la presencia de Edward a su lado, confiaba en su criterio a la hora de tomar decisiones con respecto a la niña. Desde que él había ingresado en su vida, la carga que sostenía se había vuelto más liviana y llevadera.

Observó la puerta cerrada con insistencia, esperando verle entrar en cualquier momento.

— Están arreglando lo que ha pasado —murmuró Seth y ella asintió.

— Quizás deberíamos marcharnos —afirmó la joven sintiéndose incómoda de nuevo en aquella casa, las ventanas tapiadas le producían una sensación de claustrofobia que nunca antes había percibido. No estaba segura de poder acostumbrarse a aquello, le agobiaban las formalidades, la vigilancia constante, la falta de anonimato y el estar siempre perfectamente arreglada.

Ella prefería la tranquilidad de su vida anterior y sólo el amor que sentía por Edward era el que le daba fuerzas para seguir a su lado procurando acostumbrarse a los cambios que se habían producido en su vida.

— Aún no podemos —contestó su hermano con gesto reprobatorio, no le gustaba que le impusiesen nada pero no era el mejor momento para discutir.

— ¿Acaso hay algún tipo de peligro? —preguntó Bella con creciente nerviosismo.

— No, Edward ordenó que no saliésemos de aquí, al parecer no quiere que sepamos —Seth se detuvo, Cullen había mencionado a un tal Sam pero era imposible que fuese el mismo hombre que era un buen amigo de su hermana.

Seth antes de marcharse al extranjero a trabajar, sabiendo que su hermana era un auténtico imán para los problemas había contratado a Sam para mantenerse informado. Aún recordaba la cara del hombre la noche en que habían quedado para que le diese el primer informe sobre su hermana.

.

_El callejón situado detrás de la casa de su padre era el lugar perfecto para el encuentro, las doce de la noche habían pasado diez minutos antes y Seth empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro con impaciencia. Odiaba la impuntualidad y no esperaba ese comportamiento por parte de una persona que estaba a su servicio._

_La figura enfundada en negro apareció cuando ya estaba por marcharse y Seth respiró aliviado, necesitaba tener la certeza de que su hermana estaría bien, quería estar al tanto de cada cosa que pudiera pasarle pero la intuición que sintió al ver la expresión del rostro de Sam desvaneció levemente sus deseos._

_La cordialidad que había percibido en el hombre dos días antes había desaparecido, en sus manos llevaba una carpeta marrón y se la entregó sin saludarle. Seth la abrió y para su sorpresa estaba vacía._

— _¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó el hombre irritado por la actitud de Sam._

— _Lo único que recibirá de mí —Sam se giró con determinación, nunca le haría aquello a esa muchacha. Antes de dar un paso Seth se colocó frente a él._

— _Creo que no he entendido sus palabras —tendría que volver a empezar y eso supondría retrasar su viaje._

— _Conozco a esa joven, defendió los intereses de una mujer maltratada por su marido con una fiereza increíble, es admirable y no pienso sucumbir al juego que usted impone —agregó con seriedad Sam—. La cuestión es que si contrata a otra persona yo mismo me encargaré de informarla._

— _Soy su hermano —afirmó sacando su licencia de conducir para enseñársela. Sam no dudó en cogerla, examinando cada parte con detenimiento, buscando la falsedad del documento pero no la encontró._

— _Aún así no es correcto —Seth resopló ante la falta de colaboración del hombre—, me encargaré de que esté bien y me ocuparé de salvar su cuello si se mete en algún lío —señaló aunque esa decisión la había tomado en el mismo instante en que ella consiguió lo que nadie había logrado hasta el ese instante, que claudicase en contra de su cliente— pero si quiere información sobre ella deberá preguntárselo a la muchacha._

La música cesó abruptamente ante un fuerte golpe que resonó en las blancas paredes del salón. Seth salió de su recuerdo, agarró de la mano a su hermana y se encaminó hacia la puerta con decisión. Debía comprobar su teoría y si era ese Sam el que estaba allí, conocer la verdad para poder ayudarle.

Jasper se colocó frente a la puerta bloqueándola con su cuerpo.

— Sería mejor que os sentarías —comentó el marido de Alice con la firme intención de cumplir la petición de su amigo.

— Tenemos que comprobar algo —admitió Seth con gesto serio.

— No, debéis seguir escuchando a Carlie —la niña había vuelto a tocar el piano instada a hacerlo por Esme y Alice.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Bella desorientada ante el cruce de miradas de su hermano y Jasper.

— ¿Sigues manteniendo contacto con Sam? —cuestionó Seth confundiéndola aún más.

— ¿Cómo?, ¿qué?, ¿por qué? —balbuceó Bella sin saber qué preguntar exactamente, su hermano no conocía a Sam.

— ¿Sí o no? —Bella asintió sin entender hacia dónde iba aquella conversación—, ¿sigue ayudándote en tus investigaciones?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Seth sacudió la cabeza impaciente.

— Eso es lo de menos ahora mismo, creo que Sam está aquí y van a atribuirle lo que hemos escuchado hace unos minutos —la morena sopesó las palabras de su hermano hasta que al fin comprendió la magnitud de lo que estaba pasando. Sam jamás haría algo así y menos estando ella en medio.

— No puedo permitirlo —se encaminó hacia la puerta y la firmeza de la mirada de Jasper no la detuvo pero su mano lo hizo, la sujetó por el brazo antes de llegar a la salida.

— No podéis salir de aquí. Edward ha sido extremadamente claro con sus indicaciones —aseguró el hombre pero Bella estaba decidida a exonerar a su amigo. Se soltó de su agarre e hizo una ligera señal a su hermano.

— Yo no cumplo órdenes de tu cuñado, no soy uno de sus hombres o empleados —mientras decía esto iba dando ligeros pasos hacia la puerta pero cuando Jasper quiso sujetarla Seth interceptó su movimiento y Bella alcanzó la salida.

Corrió hacia donde provenían las voces amortiguadas, rogando no equivocarse de habitación antes de que Jasper la alcanzase. Según iba acercándose hacia el despacho los sonidos se hicieron más claro y pudo escuchar como Edward increpaba a Sam mientras este le aseguraba que no tenía nada que ver en lo que había pasado.

Sintió rabia por la actitud de la persona que amaba, ella nunca podría desconfiar de alguien que significase algo para Edward y sin embargo él no creía en su criterio a la hora de escoger sus amistades.

A su espalda oyó unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban y sin pensarlo demasiado abrió la puerta del despacho para encontrarse con una escena propia de la mafia. Sam estaba sentado en una silla, detrás de él Garrett apoyaba con fuerza su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo mientras que Carlisle y Edward estaban de espaldas a la puerta, con actitud claramente amenazante.

— No te creo ni una palabra —añadió Edward con las manos a la espalda—, te alejarás de la vida de mi mujer, olvidarás que la conoces y que alguna vez tuviste algún tipo de amistad con ella. Desaparecerás o me encargaré de que tengas una bonita celda personalizada para ti.

— ¿Qué harás conmigo si me niego a tus peticiones? —la temblorosa voz de Bella devolvió a la realidad a Edward, estaba airado por lo que había sucedido y no permitiría que nadie pusiese en peligro a su familia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en un tono menos áspero mientras se giraba a mirarla dejando que ella viese en el estado en que se encontraba su amigo. Sam tenía el rostro lleno de golpes, Bella no podía creer que Edward fuese capaz de algo semejante.

— ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso? —chilló horrorizada ante aquella situación.

— Bella —la llamó con voz tranquilizadora, debía explicarle la verdad pero ella negó con la cabeza. Con gesto desafiante pasó al lado de él y se arrodilló frente a su amigo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Sam la miró, uno de sus ojos estaba inyectado en sangre.

— Sí, tranquila. Edward no ha sido el culpable de esto —el hombre se sorprendió ante la defensa de Sam, había esperado que le acusase, que lanzase más mentiras al aire pero se había equivocado—. Estaba en Port Angels investigando una pista sobre lo de Irina y sin venir a cuento un encapuchado me atacó, ni siquiera sé de dónde salió o por qué hizo eso. Traté de defenderme pero jugó sucio, me golpeó con un hierro en la cabeza y no recuerdo nada más.

— Debemos llevarte al hospital —aseguró la muchacha más calmada después de la explicación de su amigo.

* * *

La furia de verla tan solicita con su amigo pudo más que cualquier otro sentimiento, observé como Bella ayudaba a levantarse a Sam y en cuanto este la soltó, la agarré por el brazo. No se iría con ese tipo, quizás tenía una buena coartada y sus golpes parecían reales pero desconfiaba de él.

— Edward —me llamó extrañada por mi actitud, pero no la contesté y la saqué de mi despacho.

Caminé con ella a mi lado hasta otra de las múltiples salas que tenía la casa de mis padres y entré sin preocuparme en cual estaba, necesitaba tiempo para hacerla comprender lo peligroso que era mezclarse con tipos como ese.

En cuanto entramos me apoyé sobre la puerta y vi como la rabia cubría su hermoso rostro.

— Creo que es hora de que dejes de relacionarte con ese hombre, no es trigo limpio, usa métodos deleznables como lo de la partida de nacimiento —señalé autoritario mientras ella me observaba con asombro—. No quiero que vuelva a pisar tu casa ni que esté cerca de mi hija.

— Edward, vamos a dejar esta conversación para cuando estemos más tranquilos —pidió conciliadora pero yo quería una rendición, deseaba que ella aceptase mis imposiciones por su bienestar.

— No hay nada más que decir, tú cumplirás con lo que te pido

— Si no lo hago qué piensas hacer —cuestionó más alto de lo normal en ella y empecé a darme cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo—, es mi amigo, es mi vida y tú no mandas en ella.

Aquella frase fue suficiente para que el lobo que yo era en los negocios saliese a la luz, ella claudicaría ante mí costase lo que costase.

— Soy tu pareja, tu futuro esposo y tengo derecho

— No tienes derecho a nada —afirmó completamente fuera de sí—, a partir de hoy se acabó, te aseguré que no dejaría que me manipulases a tu antojo y has tardado muy poco en intentarlo. Me alegro que así sea, fuera máscaras, Cullen.

— Bella —la llamé en tono de advertencia, ambos estábamos comentando cosas de las que luego nos arrepentiríamos y mi paciencia había llegado al límite.

— ¿Qué?, ¿cómo me amenazarás ahora?, ¿qué clase de método utilizarás para doblegarme a ti?, ¿qué mierda quieres de mí? —sollozó al formular la última pregunta y mi mundo se derrumbó ante su dolor.

— Cálmate, cariño —le pedí acercándome a ella pero Bella se apartó de mí—. Me enfurecí al saber quién estaba detrás de todo esto, tuve miedo de que pensases que mi mundo es demasiado peligroso para ti, no quiero perderte, Bella.

— Tu vida es demasiado complicada para mí —convino y mi estómago se encogió ante sus palabras—. Podrás ver a Carlie cuando quieras pero yo me mantendré al margen.

— No permitiré que me alejes de ella.

— Acabo de decirte que yo —empezó a explicar pero la interrumpí.

— Silencio — rugí furioso por su actitud, la quería y estaba cansado de sentirme como un pelele detrás de ella, rogándole, poniendo mi corazón a sus pies, tentándola para que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Mi orgullo me invadió, mi semblante se volvió frío y vi como percibió mi cambio empalideciendo ante él.

— Quieres que hagamos las cosas a tu manera, así se hará —añadí ante su estupor—. Estableceremos un régimen de visitas que tendrás que cumplir escrupulosamente —empecé a recitar sin ningún tipo de emoción en mis palabras—, no admitiré ni un fallo al respecto, mis abogados estarán preparados y en el momento en que incumplas el acuerdo comenzaré con los trámites para reafirmar mi paternidad y mis derechos.

— Edward —moví la cabeza negándole el derecho a intervenir.

— Empezaremos mañana mismo, me traerás a Carlie a casa y después podrás marcharte si lo deseas —asintió temblorosa y estuve a punto de estrecharla contra mis brazos pero me contuve, sería ella la que debería dar el paso. Ella tendría que luchar por mí si realmente me amaba como intuía.

— Bien —murmuró con los ojos acuosos. Me giré para no verla tan herida y vulnerable, me aparté de la puerta y la abrí para ella.

— Te veo mañana a las cuatro de la tarde, se puntual —agregué y por el rabillo del ojo vi como me observaba deseando decir algo pero no parecía encontrar las palabras necesarias para hacerlo.

— La traeré aquí y

— He dicho en mi casa, Bella —le aclaré sabiendo la imagen que se estaba formando en su cabeza, la misma que ocupaba la mía y con la que me deleitaba en mis noches sin ella. Se mordió el labio y la deseé aún con más fuerza, la furia había desaparecido al fin y esperaba que mi plan diese el resultado requerido.

* * *

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Yola, Soledad, Isa28, Yasmin, Rosh, Roceta, Lupita, Lis, Vanee y Lyzz**__. Sois fabulosas y os agradezco que me regaléis un par de minutos para leer y comentar. _

_Gracias a las que la seguís en silencio._

_Lo sé, ha durado poco la felicidad pero quien sabe…, espero vuestras impresiones. Besos, lindas._


	28. Capítulo 28

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 28. Compañera de celda.**_

Había tenido una mañana infernal, me dolía la cabeza y mi mente era incapaz de dejar de repetirme las palabras que nos habíamos lanzado Edward y yo. Me daba cuenta de lo injusta que había sido con él, entendía sus motivos, cualquiera hubiese sospechado de la única persona que habían encontrado cerca de la explosión pero no había podido refrenar mi lengua. Sam era como mi hermano y no iba a permitir que nadie le acusase de esa manera.

Terminé de limpiar la cocina, los azulejos relucían bajo mi incesante labor y me encaminé hacía el salón para seguir aseando la casa, intentando no sentir nada aunque era imposible. Estaba dolida con Edward pero también le extrañaba enormemente.

— Ya no está el coche negro aparcado frente a la casa —señaló Seth desde la ventana del salón mientras sostenía una taza de humeante café en su mano.

— Lo sé —murmuré—, desde anoche desapareció —expliqué sin ganas, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al comprobar que el mueble del salón no tenía ni una mota de polvo, se me acababan las cosas que podía hacer para distraerme.

— Vas a contarme de una vez qué pasó anoche —mi espalda se tensó ante su tono autoritario, llevaba eludiéndole toda la mañana y había esperado que después de comer, él desistiese de seguir preguntándome pero mi hermano era insistente.

— Nada —aseguré mientras decidía sacar brillo al mueble y comenzaba a limpiar con más fuerza de la necesaria, como sí así pudiese alejar el problema que estaba viviendo.

— Los guardias de seguridad se retiran, anoche ni siquiera salió a despedir a su hija y nos mandó en taxi a casa —enumeró mi hermano quedándose corto, había habido más detalles, como el hecho de que su familia hubiese desaparecido mientras esperábamos al taxi pero no se lo hice notar—. Dime la verdad.

— Edward y yo hemos descubierto que no podemos estar juntos —expliqué con parquedad rogando porque no siguiese interrogándome.

— Te pusiste difícil —resoplé, _¿no piensa apoyarme?_ pensé enfadándome con él.

— Acusó a Sam, creyó lo peor de él y desconfió de mí —señalé sin mirarle mientras trataba de calmarme.

— Bella —me llamó pero le ignoré, no tenía ganas de escuchar una largo ensayo sobre las virtudes de Edward Cullen— Isabella Marie Swan —Seth estaba a mi lado y ni lo había notado, me quitó el trapo que estaba usando y me cogió de los hombros para que no le esquivase—. Cuéntamelo todo.

— Discutimos —empecé al cabo de unos segundos, no servía de nada mantenerle en la inopia—, volví a rechazarle, le dije que no éramos nada y que lo único que nos unía era Carlie —bufó interrumpiéndome y me observó más enojado de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Por qué lo complicas todo? —cuestionó pero yo no tenía respuesta para darle— Le he visto contigo, te ama y no quieres entenderlo. Hazte un favor y por una vez piensa como lo haría cualquier otra persona.

— Me enfurecí al escucharle, no soy una muñequita que

— Crees qué no lo sabe —afirmó cortando mi argumentación—. Estás aterrada, el miedo no te deja ver lo que puedes llegar a perder, te entiendo, hermanita pero es hora de que avances en tu vida, de que aceptes lo que sientes y de que le cuentes la verdad —dijo señalando mi vientre y me llevé la mano instintivamente hacia allí.

— No puedo —aseguré negando con la cabeza, no le daría la satisfacción de complicarme más la vida.

— ¡Por Dios, Bella! —exclamó indignado— Tiene derecho a saberlo y preferirá que tú se lo cuentes. Dentro de un tiempo bastante corto no podrás ocultarlo.

— Lo pensaré en su momento —agregué separándome de él.

Todo había cambiado en pocas horas, lo que había empezado como una bonita relación había muerto en unos minutos de conversación ilógica aderezada con reproches de ida y vuelta.

Me hería pensar que no volvería a traspasar la puerta de mi casa, que no me abrazaría ni compartiría mis preocupaciones por Carlie, que mi bebé no tendría un padre y ni siquiera había nacido todavía.

— No te lo va a perdonar —corroboró Seth sin saber que yo estaba pensando lo mismo, Edward era orgulloso y tenía el poder suficiente para conseguir todo lo que quería, sin embargo me había dado tantas oportunidades que al conocer mi engaño se convertiría en mi peor enemigo.

— Yo —no sabía que decir así que continué mirándome los pies sin una solución a mi problema.

— No sigas por este camino, llámale y dile la verdad antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Es por el bien de todos —sabía que tenía razón pero no podía, aún no.

— No tengo ganas de seguir esta conversación —tras mis palabras recibí una nueva mirada de reproche.

Estaba agotada de toda esa lucha, cansada por lo que estaba pasando, eran demasiadas emociones y sentimientos encontrados que me ponían en un estado de nervios que no me convenía.

— Bella —me giré al escuchar la voz amortiguada de mi amigo. Sam estaba aferrado al marco de la puerta, seguramente mareado por el esfuerzo de bajar las escaleras él solo.

— ¿Qué haces levantado? —le pregunté mientras me acercaba a él y le ayudaba a llegar hasta el sofá.

Sam se recostó sujetándose la cabeza. El día anterior le había impedido marcharse en ese estado y me alegraba de ello, no estaba en condiciones de conducir y menos con la medicación que el médico le había mandado tomar.

— Me ha llamado mi informante —comenzó a explicar mirándome significativamente—, se marcha mañana de Port Angels y no piensa volver. Insiste en que nuestra reunión sea cara a cara sino no nos contará nada —entendía lo que pasaba y lo que venía a continuación aún así le dejé hablar—. Bella, esa mujer sabe algo, compartió celda con Irina y salió de la cárcel unos días antes de que tu amiga muriese. Debe conocer lo que pasó, no podemos perder esa oportunidad. Así que saldré ahora mismo

— Tú no vas a ir a ningún sitio —señalé con firmeza—. Yo lo haré, además seguramente la conozca. Llámala y díselo —ordené en tono autoritario.

— Quiere hablar porque se acuerda de ti, te estuvo buscando pero no te encontró —me informó Sam, después de lo de Irina todo había sucedido demasiado rápido y tan sólo me había preocupado únicamente de Carlie.

Dejé a Sam con la llamada de teléfono y volví a la cocina, estaba alterada, los nervios agarrotaban mi estómago y la sensación de estar al borde de conocer la verdad me dejaba un regusto amargo en la boca. Era la historia de Irina y tendría que contársela a Carlie cuando tuviese la edad suficiente para entenderlo.

— No quiero que vayas —me agarré al fregadero y miré hacia el exterior gris y lluvioso.

— Debo hacerlo, tengo que saber la verdad. Seth —sopesé por un instante mis palabras—, no espero que lo entiendas o la compartas tan sólo no te entrometas.

— Esto es fabuloso, me apartas de tu camino de un manotazo cuando no te interesa escuchar algo en contra de tus ideas —me giré preparada para discutir con él pero su gesto de preocupación y angustia frenaron todas las palabras que estaba a punto de dirigirle.

— No es eso —murmuré poniéndome en su situación—, necesito conocer lo que pasó, saber quién amenazó a Irina y la mató.

— Iré yo y

— No puede ser —agregué interrumpiéndole—, ella sólo confiará en mí o en Sam.

— Pero tú estás embarazada, por favor —se acercó a mí suplicante y negué con la cabeza, estaba decidida a acabar con el misterio lo antes lo posible.

— En realidad, te necesito aquí —aseguré mirando la hora en el reloj de la cocina—, hay que llevar a Carlie con Edward, sí no está en su casa a las cuatro de la tarde emprenderá las acciones legales pertinentes para obtener su custodia. Tienes que llevarla, Seth.

— ¿Te amenazó? —preguntó enfureciéndose y resoplé sin ganas de explicarlo.

— Ya te lo contaré —contesté mientras Sam me llamaba desde el salón—. Por favor, debes hacerlo y quedarte con ella. No la dejes sola ni un momento y tráela de vuelta hacia las ocho, intentaré estar aquí a esa hora.

— Está bien —claudicó después de unos minutos de reflexión que hicieron que se me erizara la piel.

.

Llegué a Port Angels conduciendo con temeridad y rapidez. Con el alma en vilo por lo que pudiera averiguar y sin dejar de pensar en la reacción de Edward cuando viese que no era yo la que acompañaba a Carlie a su casa.

Aparqué en una de las calles transitadas del pueblo y enseguida vislumbre la Taberna Réquiem, era un lugar un tanto siniestro, desde fuera no se veía el interior, la fachada era de madera y la puerta chirrió en el momento en el que la empujé.

Me escudé detrás de mi rol de chica mala, el que siempre usaba cuando estaba a punto de enfrentarme con alguna persona problemática, avancé con decisión mientras mis tacones resonaban en el suelo de madera y miré a mi alrededor buscando a la persona que intuía estaba detrás de todo esto.

La cabellera rubia era inconfundible y, sin prestar atención a la mirada lasciva del gordo camarero que se escudaba detrás de la barra, me encaminé hacia la mesa más alejada del oscuro local con decisión.

Ella me dirigió una mueca al verme aparecer y me indicó que me sentase.

— Señorita Swan, es un honor tenerla aquí —aseguró con ironía mientras me sentaba frente a ella.

— Jane —dije a modo de saludo.

— Aún no comprendo por qué lo hiciste —comentó mirándome de forma extraña para después bajar la vista hacia la copa que tenía frente a ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Jane? —pregunté con curiosidad.

— Supe lo que hiciste, apelaste por mí en el tribunal para que me concediesen la condicional —Jane tenía un pasado turbio, después de salir del orfanato donde se había criado había comenzado a robar en pequeños comercios y casas; hasta que decidió hacerlo en el lugar equivocado, la casa de uno de los fiscales menos compasivos de Seatle y la arrestaron.

— La condena fue injusta, desmedida al delito cometido. Me limité a cumplir con mi trabajo —aseguré quitándole importancia.

— Nadie se había tomado la delicadeza de ayudarme hasta ese día —aseguró, por primera vez veía algo más allá de la frialdad e ironía que caracterizaba a esa muchacha.

Me mantuve en silencio, esperando a que ella siguiese con su explicación. El camarero se acercó cuando ella iba a volver a hablar.

— ¿Beberá algo? —interrogó de manera hosca y negué con la cabeza molesta por la interrupción.

Oí como murmuraba palabras que no conseguí entender mientras se alejaba, dejando tras él un rastro de sudor que me revolvió el estómago.

—La libertad sienta tan bien —señaló con regocijo.

— Me alegro y espero que aproveches la oportunidad que tienes ahora —dije sin querer ahondar más en aquella conversación, estaba en su mano ser responsable y aprovechar la lección aprendida para no volver a caer en sus errores.

— Bueno —murmuró mirando el reloj con nerviosismo—, vayamos al tema, no somos amigas y no necesito que me cuentes tus impresiones o ideas sobre cómo llevar mi vida —afirmó molesta—. Irina estaba asustada pero no por lo que crees, ella permitió que pensaras que quienes la amenazaban eran los mismos que la metieron en el trapicheo de drogas pero no fue así.

— ¿Quién fue entonces? —cuestioné al ver que no seguía hablando.

— Su hermana.

Durante unos segundos evalué la veracidad de aquella información bajo su mirada escrutadora, sabía mantener una máscara de indiferencia cuando me introducía a investigar algo pero no había pensado en esa posibilidad en ningún instante desde que Irina me informó del problema.

— ¿Por qué tendría miedo de su hermana? —pregunté con calma.

— Esa bruja la amenazó —dijo precipitadamente—, se enteró que Irina tenía una hija y quería usarla para sacar dinero a su ex —me quedé congelada al escuchar aquello y me aferré al borde de la silla con fuerza obligándome a aparentar serenidad—. Por supuesto, Irina le dijo que jamás tendría acceso a su hija, que nunca dejaría que ella la encontrase y se empeñó en hacerlo. Me comentó que había cedido la custodia de la niña para salvarla de su hermana y cuando se lo informó a su hermana esta empezó a presionarla, iba todos los días a verla con nuevas amenazas y al final se rindió.

— ¿Le dijo la verdad? —interrogué con el alma en vilo.

— No —Jane alargó su mano hacia el bolso que tenía en la silla contigua a la suya y extrajo un sobre de él, me lo pasó por encima de la mesa y observé la pulcra letra de Irina en el mismo—, en realidad, ella se suicidó.

El tiempo se congeló tras esas palabras y abrí con rapidez el sobre sacando la escueta carta que contenía:

_Bella, ni siquiera sé si esto te llegará pero no quería que nadie más supiese la verdad, sólo tú sabrás usarla con la delicadeza que corresponde._

_Me alejo de este mundo por el bien de Carlie, su seguridad, su infancia, su vida es lo único importante para mí… ya no aguanto la presión a la que María, mi hermana, está sometiéndome. Nunca dejes a mi hija en sus manos porque la corromperá y usará a su antojo con el único fin de conseguir el máximo dinero posible del padre de la niña._

_Serás una buena madre para ella, tan sólo espero que puedas perdonar mi silencio y mi cobardía, pero te conozco y sé que intervendrías para salvarme, ya no soporto este mundo y ahora que mi hija está contigo ya nada me retiene en él._

_Adiós, amiga._

Noté como una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla al releer las palabras de mi amiga, no había podido ayudarla y me dolía saber que al final la única salida que había encontrado había sido esa.

— Al fin entiendo lo que pasó —susurré más para mí misma que para Jane.

— Y yo hice mi buena acción del año —agregó levantándose con gracia—, espero que nunca nos volvamos a cruzas.

Asentí sin apartar la mirada de las letras que tenía frente a mí.

— Por cierto, gracias —añadió Jane con gran esfuerzo.

— Lo mismo digo —respondí y escuché como se alejaba de la mesa.

Era extraño descubrir que a veces hasta las personas más complicadas de conocer podían llegar a hacer actos como ese, jamás habría pensado que Jane se preocuparía por alguien que no fuese ella misma. Sólo lamentaba que no me lo hubiese dicho antes.

Abandoné la taberna tras abonar la consumición de mi informante, al parecer se había olvidado de ese detalle o el camarero me había engañado, cobrándonos dos veces.

Me monté en el coche y encendí la radio, eran cerca de las siete de la tarde, tenía por delante dos horas de camino pero llegaría a tiempo de darle un fuerte abrazo a Carlie.

Puse el motor en marcha y me encaminé hacia la salida del pueblo pensando cómo le contaría a mi hija, cuando me preguntase por ello, como había muerto su madre. Esperaba que ese día llegase lo más tarde posible y así tener tiempo de endulzar la historia para que le fuese más fácil de asumir.

El trayecto de regreso a casa se me hizo eterno mientras repasaba mentalmente todas las veces que habíamos hablado Irina y yo, en ninguna me había contestado a mis preguntas sobre su familia y al fin comprendía los motivos por los que no lo había hecho. Trataba de proteger a su hija y me conocía lo suficiente para saber que no aceptaría la custodia de la niña al existir familiares que podían hacerse cargo de ella.

Aparqué frente a mi casa sorprendida porque no hubiese ninguna luz encendida y subí con rapidez los escalones del porche, sujetando en la mano la llave para abrir la puerta. Me apresuré a hacerlo mientras mi corazón palpitaba más fuerte al no escuchar sonido alguno proveniente del interior.

— ¡Seth! —grité mientras soltaba el bolso en el mueble de la entrada pero no obtuve respuesta— ¡Carlie!

Nadie contestó, encendí la luz del pasillo y fui recorriendo la casa llamándoles con insistencia confirmando mis sospechas, aún no habían llegado a casa.

Volví sobre mis pasos y saqué mi móvil del bolso, le abrí y marqué el número de teléfono de mi hermano. Los tonos se sucedieron hasta el pitido que anunciaba que no me contestaban, lo intenté varias veces con el mismo resultado mientras mi mente trataba de comprender la situación.

— Sam —murmuré sin comprende por qué él tampoco estaba en casa.

Rogué porque me contestase mientras me paseaba por el estrecho pasillo y suspiré aliviada al escuchar la voz de mi amigo al otro lado.

— ¿Dónde estás? —pregunté directamente, enfadada con todos ellos.

— Tenía que resolver un asunto.

— Sam —dije en tono de advertencia, no debería haber salido y empecé a elaborar el discurso que le iba a soltar ante la primera excusa pero no obtuve ninguna explicación de su parte—, sabes dónde están Seth y Carlie.

Debía centrarme en lo importante y eso era encontrarles.

— Fueron donde les mandaste, ¿aún no han regresado? —cuestionó extrañado.

— No y no me responden al teléfono, estoy preocupada y si les ha pasado algo —dije poniéndome en lo peor.

— Vale, no te preocupes, vuelvo a tu casa, acababa de salir así que no estoy lejos mientras tanto vete llamando a

— A los hospitales —afirmé intentando recordar el número de teléfono del de Forks.

— A Edward —señaló, intuí su sonrisa y comprendí al instante su razonamiento.

— Mierda —mascullé mientras cortaba la llamada y respiraba sin atreverme a marcar su teléfono.

* * *

_Bueno últimamente estoy un poco lenta en las actualizaciones, se me acumulan los pendientes pero no os preocupéis que aquí sigo._

_Gracias a mis chicas: **Crematlv, Isa, Yasmin, Eddie, Lis, Lyzz, Rosh, Soledad, Rocio16Swan, Yola, Roceta, Lupita, Vanee, Chiarat y Emmas**. Gracias porque me recordáis cosas que se me escapan y no quiero echar en el olvido._

_Gracias a los múltiples lectores silenciosos._

_Espero que sigáis disfrutando de esta historia igual que yo lo hago al escribirla. Espero vuestras opiniones, comentarios y demás. Besos._


	29. Capítulo 29

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_En el capítulo anterior cometí un error, que luego subsané gracias a mis queridas lectoras, la hermana de Irina es María no Marie como puse._

_._

_**Capítulo 29. Acuerdo.**_

Volví a marcar el teléfono de Seth y tras los tonos no recibí respuesta. La angustia no me dejaba pensar en nada que no fuese mi familia en algún tipo de problema, podría enumerarlos uno a uno y la lista no tendría fin.

Tragué saliva mientras miraba el móvil pidiendo una contestación que no llegaba cuando el ruido de un coche que aparcaba frente a la casa atrajo mi atención. Levanté la mirada esperanzada para desinflarme segundos después tras comprobar que era el vehículo de Sam y no el de Seth el que estaba frente a mí.

Mi corazón latía apresuradamente mientras Sam subía las escaleras del porche y tiraba al suelo una bolsa blanca que llevaba. Su expresión era inexpugnable y resolví imitarle.

— ¿Le has llamado?

— No —contesté aunque estaba segura de que mi cara lo decía todo por mí— ¿dónde están? —cuestioné para mi misma intentando respirar con normalidad.

— Seguramente sigan en casa de Edward —aseguró con fría lógica.

— Sí es así te garantizo que me van a oír, ¡podían responder a mis llamadas de una vez por todas! —señalé gritando y me mordí la lengua al darme cuenta de que estaba descontrolada.

— Bella —me llamó Sam con calma ante mi estallido—, ve a casa de Cullen, preséntate allí y después podrás chillar a Seth todo lo que quieras, pero aquí parada no vas a conseguir absolutamente nada salvo ponerte más nerviosa.

— Les voy a matar, a ambos, no tendrán lugar donde esconderse de —me detuve al mirar hacia el suelo y ver la revista que sobresalía de la bolsa de mi amigo, había percibido algo familiar en la foto de la portada.

Antes de pudiera agacharme a cogerla para examinarla, Sam se tiró a por ella y la escondió en su espalda. Observé su gesto, podía ver la contrariedad que sentía a pesar de que intentaba ocultármelo.

— Dámela —murmuré alargando la mano hacia él.

— No creo que quieras verlo. Quizás mañana cuando estés más tranquila —aseguró y eso me hizo dar un paso más hacia él. Cada vez sentía más curiosidad por ver que escondía.

— ¡Sam! —dije en un tono de clara advertencia.

— Es por tu bien, pensaba enseñártela pero no hoy —afirmó negando con la cabeza y colocando su cuerpo de escudo—, recuerda que no debes alterarte por el bien del niño.

— No me hagas chantaje, entrégamela ya. No dudaré en quitártela y me enseño el mejor.

— ¿La pupila agredirá al maestro? —procuraba distraerme pero no lo estaba consiguiendo— Vamos, tienes que buscar a Carlie —me empujó levemente pero me mantuve obstinadamente en mi postura, esperando su rendición.

— Me estás haciendo perder tiempo, Sam. Si algo le pasa a —no terminé mi amenaza porque encogiéndose de hombros y soltando un bufido de indignación me entregó la revista.

Bajé la mirada para encontrarme en la portada una imagen que no esperaba. La instantánea debajo del aclarativo titular no dejaba lugar a dudas, mi mente comenzó a insultarme por haberle creído, por haber pensado que él realmente me amaba.

Olvidé despedirme de Sam y me encaminé hacia mi coche sin apartar la vista de aquella foto, sentí como los celos se apoderaban de mí, me había humillado y engañado con el fin de conseguir mi colaboración.

Conduje hasta su casa y lo primero que percibí fue que el vehículo de Seth no estaba aparcado allí. Tiré con fuerza del freno de mano, apagué el motor y salí de mi coche. No había recorrido más que un tramo del largo porche cuando él salió.

* * *

La esperaba, llevaba demasiado tiempo haciéndolo y al fin había llegado. Absorbí cada uno de sus movimientos percibiendo cuanto la deseaba.

Verla taconear con brío sobre la madera del porche fue suficiente para salir a su encuentro, iba demasiado rápido y sabía que en cualquier momento podía tropezar, torciéndose un tobillo.

Había esperado enojo por su parte pero no la rabia que asomaba a sus hermosos ojos, sabía lo que estaba pensando, seguramente creía que había secuestrado a mi propia hija. Sonreí y recibí en mi rostro el certero lanzamiento de una revista.

Cuando la recogí del suelo, estupefacto por su actuación y dispuesto a reclamarle su actitud, la imagen de la portada detuvo mis palabras.

— Ahora dime que me amas —me gritó confirmando mis sospechas, estaba celosa de un cotilleo en una revista—, que soy tu futura esposa, que me quieres en tu vida y después corre a tirártela —la observé darse la vuelta para regresar a su coche y antes de que sus pies tocasen el primer escalón la agarré por el brazo, sorprendiéndola.

— Esta foto tiene muchos meses, ni siquiera nos habíamos conocido aún —argumenté sin soltarla. La furia de sus ojos era enorme pero mi determinación también.

— Ella es Kate, la misma que me presentaste aquel día en el restaurante y se os ve terriblemente bien, tan cariñosos, tan contentos, tan a gusto en compañía del otro —esta vez no chilló pero cada afirmación contenía más fuerza que la anterior.

— Te dije que era una amiga —contesté conciliador—, la conocí en México, estuvimos juntos en Navidad, nos hicimos compañía pero nada más —señalé tratando de explicar la situación pero no había escogido bien las palabras, su mirada se oscureció al malinterpretarlas.

— Un rollo de una noche —afirmó con asco.

— No, he dicho compañía —dije remarcando cada palabra—. Bella, suena raro, impropio y anticuado pero tú fuiste la primera mujer con la que estuve después de lo Irina. Entre Kate y yo no pasó nada

— ¿Pretendes que me crea semejante mentir? —cuestionó con los ojos llorosos— Te contaré lo que creo, ella es tu novia y tú al conocerme decidiste que ahora te interesaba la paternidad. Me usaste para lograr un fin, seguramente porque Kate no quiere perder su espléndida figura por un embarazo.

— ¿Cómo puedes razonar de esa manera? —pregunté sin ocultar mi enfado, me estaba prejuzgando de nuevo.

— Llevas engañándome desde que nos conocimos, el titular es bastante revelador no crees: "El millonario Edward Cullen cazado y enamorado" —recitó sin mirar la revista.

— Bella, basta —murmuré entre dientes, estaba al límite de mi paciencia.

— Imagino cuanto os habeís reído a mi costa. Me alegro —comentó con cierta ironía que no me pasó desapercibida—, tienes suerte, tu novia debe de ser la mujer más comprensiva del mundo, a menos que no le hayas dicho que hemos llegado a acostarnos.

— Bella —la llamé mientras forcejeaba por soltarse, no pensaba dejar que se marchase creyendo tales infamias sobre mí—, entra en casa.

— No te daré a mi hija, Cullen. No permitiré que vuelvas a verla y la quiero a mi lado ahora mismo —dijo desafiante, sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa por obtener lo que me pedía pero me dolía que desconfiase de mí.

— La mandé a casa junto con tu hermano hace cuarto de hora —informé desapasionadamente.

— Imposible —añadió y sacó de su bolsillo el móvil—. ¿Por qué no tengo cobertura? —inquirió tras apagar y encender el teléfono.

— Hay inhibidores de frecuencia, sólo funciona el fijo, puedes usarlo si quieres —me miró como si la estuviese invitando a entrar en el pasadizo del terror— o si prefieres, conduce durante media hora con el alma en vilo sin saber sí es verdad o no lo que te cuento.

— Manipulador —murmuró mientras asumía su derrota y se encaminaba hacia la casa.

Me apresuré a entrar detrás de ella para indicarle el teléfono del salón, observé cómo tras marcar con rapidez enseguida obtuvo respuesta.

— ¿Estáis bien? —preguntó y me apoyé sobre la puerta que había cerrado segundos antes, crucé los brazos y la miré sin perderme como su rostro pasaba de la angustia al alivio en un minuto.

Debía retomar mi plan original que ella había aplazado al no acudir junto a Carlie aquella tarde. Le demostraría la verdad.

Me desabroché los primeros botones de la camisa y, cuando ella colgó más tranquila, sus ojos se desviaron desde mi rostro hacia mi torso.

Ambos sufríamos el mismo mal pero esta vez tenía que ser ella la que diera el paso.

— Están a punto de llegar —informó con aparente calma pero aún quedaba un resquicio de celos en sus pupilas.

— Tiendes a no creerme nunca, Bella. No voy a quitarte a Carlie y entre Kate y yo no hubo ni habrá nada —negó con la cabeza.

— Me lo pones demasiado difícil. Es muy tarde —señaló mirando un segundo el reloj, era imposible que hubiese leído a aquella velocidad la hora que era, tan sólo buscaba una vía de escape.

Sonreí con la intención de provocarla y ella se humedeció los labios con la lengua de manera inconsciente.

— ¿Dónde estuviste? —pregunté porque Seth había rehusado contestar a mi interrogatorio.

Respiró hondo.

— Esto debes saberlo —dijo tras unos minutos que me parecieron horas —metió la mano en otro de sus bolsillos del vaquero y extrajo cuidadosamente un papel doblado, me lo entregó con un gesto de disculpa dibujado en su rostro.

Leí con avidez las palabras de Irina. Me sentía cruel por no haberla buscado en su momento, por no haber averiguado mucho antes que tenía una hija y haberlas podido ayudar, pero el mal estaba hecho y no podía cambiar el pasado.

— Lo siento —murmuró cuando levanté la vista hacia ella, intentaba aliviar mi pena y asentí sin poder articular palabra. Viviría toda la vida con el recuerdo de mi error.

— Siempre supe que María era ambiciosa —señalé al fin devolviéndole la carta—, cubrí hasta el último de sus caprichos pensando en hacerla feliz. Me manipuló, hace lo mismo con toda la gente de su alrededor.

— Ella no sabe el paradero de Carlie —afirmó con evidente ansiedad, después asintió para sí misma—. Edward —susurró y no pude evitar preguntarme por qué había tristeza en sus pupilas—, si Carlie llega a estar en peligro no dudes en llevártela —aseguró mientras su mentón temblaba y las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos.

Aquel gesto altruista demostraba todo lo que quería a mi hija. Quise olvidar mi estrategia, estrecharla entre mis brazos y recordarle lo que me había cansado de repetirle pero no lo hice.

Su rendición era temporal y yo quería que ella cayese de una vez abandonando sus defensas contra mí.

— Para ello debo tener algún tipo de potestad sobre mi hija —Bella asintió con un gesto de dolor que me lastimó.

— En eso quedamos ayer —murmuró resignada—. Imagino que ya tendrás los papeles, acabemos con esto, Cullen.

Iba a presentar batalla y yo estaba dispuesto a ganarla.

— Ven conmigo —dije alargando mi mano hacia ella, la rehusó dubitativa durante unos segundos que lograron que me impacientase ante su actitud y después posó su mano en la mía.

La guié hasta nuestro cuarto, aquel que habíamos compartido la primera vez. Noté su nerviosismo y supe que iba por buen camino. Le demostraría que lo que estábamos sintiendo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Abrí la puerta y la empujé dentro. Bella se sonrojó para mi deleite.

— No creo que este sea el lugar apropiado para firmar un papel oficial —aseguró con valentía mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

— No necesito firmar nada, al menos por ahora —desabroché el resto de los botones de mi camisa, me la quité y la tiré al suelo con descuido. Su mirada me recorrió con avidez y sonreí ante su descaro.

Desde el principio había sido la más desinhibida de los dos, había respondido a mis besos sin tapujos y se había entregado con generosidad. Quería que regresase aquella muchacha que me había seducido en mi intento por conquistarla.

Era mi momento de devolverle la jugada, de hacerla comprender lo que nos unía más allá de Carlie.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con un chillido agudo al ver que mis manos se paraban en mi pantalón.

— Deseo comprobar algo —solté el botón de mis vaqueros sin dejar de escrutarla.

— ¿Qué te propones? —interrogó incómoda ante mis acciones.

— Quiero saber si de verdad todo fue un sueño, si nuestro amor es incapaz de sobrevivir a nuestra primera bronca —afirmé con fingida serenidad—. Si me lo demuestras firmaré el acuerdo que tú redactes, sin ningún tipo de impedimento por mi parte. Incluso te asignaré una cantidad mensual para el cuidado de Carlie.

— ¿Y si no puedo? —cuestionó mientras me bajaba los pantalones quedándome en calzoncillos y apartándole con el pie hacia un lado.

— Entonces la próxima vez que me amenaces con apartarte de mi lado, te raptaré y te someteré a mi voluntad —abrió la boca ante mi descabellada idea, jamás le haría aquello pero ella, como siempre, era propensa a creer lo peor de mí.

Me observó indignada y se mordió el labio seguramente conteniendo su lengua.

— No puedes hablar en serio —murmuró asustada.

— Lo hago —avancé hacia ella y retrocedió hasta que la pared la detuvo—, estoy cansado del juego que iniciamos, no quiero más excusas por tu parte.

Levanté mi mano derecha y la apoyé detrás de su cabeza arrinconándola.

— Sólo tú puedes hacer que me repliegue.

— ¿Cómo? —cuestionó posando sus ojos en mis labios.

— Se creativa.

— ¿Quieres una patada? —preguntó con un deje de diversión en sus palabras.

— No, algo menos agresivo físicamente. Regálame tu indiferencia —alcé mi mano izquierda y rocé su brazo en un gesto que pretendía ser provocativo.

Era un auténtico desastre en esas artes, empezaba a pensar en abandonar mi estrategia cuando ella, tras notar mi mano en su costado justo debajo de la línea de su pecho, resopló para mi deleite.

Sonreí con más confianza, la atraje hacia mí y bajando mi cabeza besé su cuello en la zona más sensible, aspiré su aroma que enloquecía mis sentidos y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarla a mi cama, al escuchar su jadeo ante mis avances.

— No debes reaccionar, querida —murmuré en su oído recalcando cada sílaba para después atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis dientes. Llevé la mano que tenía apoyada en la pared hacia su espalda, impidiendo así cualquier movimiento disuasorio por su parte.

— Edward —me llamó suplicante con un hilo de voz mientras recorría con mis manos su espalda hasta su trasero.

— Dime —la azucé con inocencia.

— No sigas —la apreté hacia mí—, por favor —rocé su boca con la mía y cuando ella quiso profundizar el beso me aparté hacia su cuello. "_Contención_" repetía mi mente, cada vez estaba más seguro de sus sentimientos hacia mí.

— Vamos, no me decepciones, Bella —dije con sorna mientras apoyaba mi mano en su pecho y percibía como su corazón latía apresuradamente—. Haz un esfuerzo —le pedí acariciándolo con delicadeza.

— Apártate —me pidió débilmente.

— Aléjame tú —colocó sus manos sobre mi torso desnudo y la reté con la mirada sabiendo que ella estaba tan alterada como yo en aquel instante.

— Eres cruel —aseguró devorándome con sus pupilas dilatadas.

Di un paso hacia atrás rompiendo el contacto perturbador de sus manos.

— Ahora puedes hacerte una idea del dolor que me has provocado, esto es lo que he sentido cada vez que me has echado de tu vida —murmuró algo que no llegué a entender.

Me separé más de ella, observé el rubor de sus mejillas, sus pupilas dilatadas, la manera en que se mordió el labio y me giré deseándola con una intensidad alarmante.

Recogí mi camisa y mis pantalones procurando no pensar en ella tumbada en mi cama, esperándome.

— Puedes marcharte —dije con el tono más frío que logré poner— ya todo se terminó —afirmé con una sonrisa, dándole la estocada final.

* * *

Mi deseo por él aplastaba cualquier cordura, ni siquiera escuché sus palabras hasta que me asesinó con la última. Estaba rompiendo nuestra relación y sentía como mi mundo se detenía ante su indiferencia.

_No_ gritó mi mente indignada con él y conmigo misma. ¿Acaso no había notado mi total rendición?, estaba a punto de pedirle que me arrojase en su cama cuando se alejó de mí con aquella helada mirada en sus bellos ojos.

Se colocó la camisa, tuve que refrenar el impulso de arrancársela. Cuando levantó una pierna para ponerse el pantalón me mordí la lengua, para evitar gritarle que se detuviese.

Me estaba otorgando lo que yo quería y, sin embargo, mi corazón había dejado de latir al percibir lo lejos que estaba de mí.

— ¿Cuándo quieres ver a Carlie? —pregunté con voz temblorosa, estaba rota por dentro.

— Mañana —señaló sin mirarme— y cada tarde hasta que firmemos el convenio, sólo tienes que decirme la cuantía de tu asignación.

— No necesito tu dinero —dije indignada reprimiendo mis ganas de gritarle que era a él a quien requería.

— Eso está fuera de discusión, señorita Swan.

Ni siquiera en nuestros primeros encuentros se había mostrado tan frío conmigo. Reprimí un sollozo y avancé hacia la puerta sin fuerzas para rebatirle ni deseos de dejarle.

— Entonces lo ingresará en una cuenta para Carlie que no tocaré —afirmé altiva, mi orgullo era lo único que me quedaba.

— Mi hija tendrá lo mejor —escuché como se acercaba a mí, espere que me tocase, deseaba volver a sentir su roce en mi piel pero no lo hizo—. Si quiero regalarle esta casa lo haré, si deseo que viva en ella se cumplirá mi voluntad, no seré un padre fantasma.

— Ese no era el acuerdo al que llegamos —alegué sin brío.

— He cambiado de opinión —sonaba como si estuviese hablando de un negocio y no de una niña.

— Bien —susurré mientras una lágrima recorría mi mejilla, no me la sequé para que no viese el revelador gesto—, en ese caso mi condición es que mantengas tu vida privada fuera de la de mi hija. No quiero que la presentes a cientos de novias o amigas.

— No quiero que salgas con nadie —eso era insultante pero ni siquiera podía pensar en terminar aquella conversación, como para sopesar la posibilidad de tener una relación con otro hombre que no fuese él— Carlie sólo tiene y tendrá un padre.

— ¿Alguna condición más? —pregunté colocando mi mano en el pomo de la puerta.

— Sí y esta te incumbe a ti.

* * *

_Gracias lindas: __**Rosh, Yasmin, Yola, Lis, Isa28, Eddie, Soledad, Lupita, Vanee, Cullengirl, Emma y Chiarat.**__ Sois fabulosas y siempre sabéis como alegrar mi día._

_Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas. Perdonarme por dejar así el capítulo pero… es lo que toca. _

_Espero vuestras impresiones. Besos._


	30. Capítulo 30

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 30. Ríndete.**_

Aquí venía la proposición indecente por parte de Edward. Enderecé la espalda y preparé la artillería pesada dispuesta a mandarle a la mierda en el momento en que pronunciase la última palabra.

Apoyó la mano en la puerta impidiéndome la huída.

—No quiero volver a verte —afirmó con una tranquilidad asombrosa, mi cuerpo se congeló ante sus palabras—, te mantendrás fuera de mi camino hasta la firma del acuerdo y después nos organizaremos para conservar las distancias.

—Edward —le llamé buscando algo que decirle. No sabía que contestar, mi alma se partió en pedazos al comprender que esta vez sí se había acabado.

Mi estómago se contrajo, tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritar que le amaba y, lo más importante, que estaba embarazada.

—Eso es todo —aseguró despachándome como si fuese uno de sus empleados. Se inclinó con indiferencia y sin mirarme para coger el pomo de la puerta.

— ¿No quieres volver a verme? —pregunté sin saber de dónde había salido la fortaleza para hacerlo. No podía creer el cambio que había experimentado Edward en tan poco tiempo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a sus atenciones, a sus asaltos a mis sentidos, a sus besos, a él y había finalizado.

Me observó levantando una ceja, sus ojos no reflejaban nada _¿cómo puede mirarme así después de lo que hemos vivido?_ pensé y no tuve el valor para gritárselo a la cara.

—Creo que he sido bastante claro al respecto —apartó mi mano, asió el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró.

Así de fácil abría el capítulo final de nuestra historia, en las películas de Disney el príncipe jamás desistía, luchaba hasta los últimos minutos para conseguir tener a su amada a su lado.

Mi mente era un caos y mi sangre bullía de indignación ante la actitud que estaba tomando conmigo. Había esperado una condición deshonesta e indecorosa, que me hiciese reafírmame en la imagen de mujeriego que tenía de él pero no lo había hecho.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para invitarme a salir de su habitación, pero mis pies se negaron a avanzar. Pasé mis ojos por su cuerpo, como lo había hecho la primera vez que me fije en él, me estremecí recordando lo que minutos antes me estaba ofreciendo y mi mente me demostró lo que pasaba. Le había ofendido, tenía el orgullo herido por mi rechazo y eso le llevaba a mostrarse así conmigo.

Di un paso hacia él, sin saber que iba a hacer o como debía mostrarme pero dispuesta a salvar la distancia que había entre ambos.

— ¿Piensas acostarte con otras? —se encogió de hombros y estuve a punto de retroceder—. No quiero que lo hagas, te lo prohíbo.

Edward sonrió enigmático, quería una respuesta afirmativa a mi petición, él me exigía lo mismo.

—Hablo completamente en serio, no me hagas ponerlo en el acuerdo —agregué pero mi voz tembló quitándole fuerza a mis palabras.

—No —insensible e ingrato pensé con indignación, me decepcionaba su actitud pero sabía que no era nadie para pedir semejante cosa.

—Está bien —murmuré apartando mis ojos de los suyos, debía admitir mi derrota, Edward podía pedirme cualquier cosa indecorosa o no, y siempre obtendría mi aceptación.

Odiaba perderle, me aborrecía por haber sucumbido al miedo por encima del amor. Por mi mente cruzó una descabellada idea que me parecía la mejor, debía marcharme de Forks, volver a Seatle y dejar atrás los recuerdos que no me dejasen avanzar.

— Mi tiempo en Forks ha acabado —dije impulsivamente, sin sopesar las consecuencias de contarle lo que estaba pensando—. No nos iremos muy lejos y podrás ver a Carlie según el convenio, sé que contigo nada puede pasarle. Espero que seas feliz, Edward.

Avancé hacia la puerta pero su brazo se interpuso en mi salida. Quería irme con la cabeza alta y sin grabar en mi mente su frialdad, le amaría toda la vida y no quería que en mi perviviesen los malos recuerdos.

—No puedes hacerlo —su tono era extraño cómo si realmente no quisiese que lo llevase a cabo, pero no era negociable, si me quedaba en Forks acabaría buscándole y humillándome.

Mis tiempos de correr detrás del amor había pasado tras mi salida del instituto, quizás si no hubiese tenido un Mike Newton en mi vida sería distinto, lucharía y le amaría abiertamente pero era quien era gracias a mis malas experiencias, había aprendido a sobrevivir y lo haría de nuevo.

—Sólo te estaba informando, prometo que estaré cerca, que cumpliré tu acuerdo hasta la última coma pero no me pidas que siga aquí —respiré hondo intentando sujetar las lágrimas que amenazaban con delatarme, me estaba desgarrando con aquella despedida—. Daniel te traerá el acuerdo firmado por mi parte, es mejor así.

—Bella —me llamó sin saber cuánto me hería que retomase aquel tono tan personal y seductor para dirigirse a mí. Era mucho más fácil cuando me hablaba como a un desconocido.

—No faltaré a mi palabra —señalé sin poder mirarlo, no quería ver su gesto de alivio al haberse quitado a una loca de encima. Así me había comportado todo ese tiempo, maldito miedo, maldita inseguridad que me había llevado a perderle.

Aguanté un sollozo y su mano me agarró el brazo con delicadeza. Seguí con mi mirada perdida hacia el pasillo con su perturbador contacto haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo.

—Mírame, cariño —no podía, no debía pero lo hice y fui incapaz de descifrar el gesto de su rostro—, falta sólo una cosa.

—Lo que quieras —dije rindiéndome a él, ya nada podía lastimarme más de lo que estaba.

—Hay que sellar el pacto —alzó su mano hacia mi mejilla y secó una traicionera lágrima que me había delatado aunque él no pareció darse cuenta.

—Claro, hablaré con Daniel y mañana estará listo —aseguré intentando mantener mi cabeza ocupada con futuros planes para no pensar en lo que estaba pasando.

—No, no crees que es justo que ahora seas tú la que me demuestre que no te amo —no comprendí a qué se refería y mi gesto me delató—. No pido que te desnudes, sólo quiero que me beses como lo hiciste aquel día —me ruboricé ante aquella mención, había sido atrevida y estúpida pero feliz.

— ¿Un beso? —pregunté incrédula y él asintió. Quise negarme, mandarle a la mierda y salir de allí dando un portazo que se oyera en todo el pueblo pero no pude, me perdí en sus pupilas y la cordura me abandonó.

—No es algo tan difícil —me estrechó contra su cuerpo y el mío saltó de alegría—, no pido demasiado, un último recuerdo de lo que una vez tuvimos —murmuró como si fuese un secreto—. Sé que hubo un tiempo en que compartimos algo, unos instantes de verdadera dicha que me acompañarán toda la vida, entiendo que no me ames, Bella, pero yo sí lo hago.

—Edward —le nombré temiendo que se desvaneciese en el aire aquel instante, que estábamos robando al tiempo.

—No soy tan repulsivo —claro que no pensé pero fui incapaz de decírselo, ¿cómo podía creer algo así?

Me puse de puntillas y llevé mis manos a su cuello, sin timidez y dispuesta a disfrutar de aquel último recuerdo. Apoyé mis labios temblorosos en los suyos y él blasfemó estrechándome con fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

* * *

_Al fin_ pensó Edward, por un momento había creído que ella no cedería, que su estrategia había sido un vano intento, que sólo había retrasado el adiós definitivo pero al tenerla pegada a él supo que había merecido la pena.

Profundizó al beso, buscando su entera rendición. No quería más miedos ni impedimentos. Recorrió con sus manos la curva de su espalda y sintió como ella se estremecía ante el leve contacto.

—Edward —murmuró Bella cuando él llevó sus labios hacia su cuello, dejando suaves besos en su recorrido.

— Ahora no —le pidió mientras buscaba su punto débil—. Tan sólo disfrútalo.

Bella no pudo pronunciar una negativa, la había enloquecido minutos antes, había ansiado entregarse a él, ofrecerle una tregua pero luego había sido tan frío que no se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Llevó sus manos hacia la camisa de él, le estorbaba, necesitaba sentir su calor una vez más. Aunque aquella era la mayor locura que iba a cometer nunca, comenzó a desabrochar los botones, uno por uno, mientras Edward volvía a besarla.

—No podré detenerme si sigues con esto —señaló Edward dándole la última vía de escape, ella podía elegir pero debía hacerlo pronto.

— ¿Qué insinúas? —preguntó Bella con la mirada nublada y anhelando un nuevo beso de sus labios, le quería, le deseaba y estaba dispuesta a todo aquella noche. Era su recuerdo y le necesitaba completo— ¿quieres parar?

Bella se apartó percibiendo como su locura remitía, había estado dispuesta a entregarse a él y aquello no era posible. Sólo había sido un beso, el de despedida.

—Lo siento —murmuró Bella, en su boca se había instalado el sabor de Edward y su corazón había dejado de latir. Se maldijo internamente, había visto su frialdad pero no lo había creído del todo, él se había negado a no estar con otras mujeres, estaba claro que se alegraba de deshacerse de ella.

Bella trató de aparentar una calma que no sentía, fingió una de sus mejores sonrisas y se colocó la coraza para que él no viese lo que le había afectado su beso.

—Bueno ya está todo arreglado, acabamos la negociación —dijo clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no chillar de impotencia.

—Te equivocas —aseguró Edward y la agarró por la cintura—, esto sólo acaba de comenzar.

Bajó la cabeza hacia sus labios y antes de que ella pudiese protestar volvió a besarla posesivo, inflexivo y en pos de su completa entrega.

Acarició su boca con devoción, incitándola, despertando en ella todo lo que sentía por él. Edward sabía que era cuestión de tiempo y cuando notó sus manos alrededor de su cuello supo que lo había conseguido.

La arrinconó contra la pared, cerró la puerta con una mano y siguió besándola rogando porque no se opusiese a él. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, su mente grababa a fuego cada uno de sus suspiros entrecortados y sonrió al notar como ella le correspondía rozándole con cierta timidez.

—Ríndete —le exigió Edward sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

Bella suspiró al escuchar aquella simple palabra, volvió sobre su camisa y arrancó los botones que quedaban por desabrochar tirándola al suelo. Había anhelado su contacto desde que había entrado en su casa, aquel lugar ejercía un hechizo sobre ella que la desinhibía y enloquecía.

Jadeó al notar su mano sobre su pecho y se aferró a sus brazos para no caer, porque sus piernas apenas podían sostenerla. El deseo era abrumador pero no estaba dispuesta a parar, no podía.

Notó contra su vientre la muestra de su pasión, aquello era real, estaba sucediendo y aunque traería consecuencias irreparables Bella no estaba dispuesta a cortar aquello.

Se dejó llevar cuando él comenzó a guiarla hacia la cama, se perdió entre sus manos mientras la desnudaba y sin pudor le observó cuando Edward lo hizo para acostarse sobre ella.

Edward disfrutó de la inspección de ella y él hizo lo propio, estaba tal y como recordaba aunque había notado sus senos más grandes bajo sus manos. Notó como su respiración se agitaba al colocarse sobre ella y volvió a besarla acallando cualquier negativa que pudiera recibir de sus labios.

El deseo les trasladó paralizando el tiempo, deteniéndose en aquel instante en el que ambos estaban juntos, sin miedos, sin imposiciones ni reglas. Sólo uno junto al otro amándose, rememorando lo único importante.

* * *

No podía creer que hubiese vuelto a caer en aquel abismo, me había sentido tan bien en sus brazos que no sabía cómo dejarle. Mi relación con Edward era demasiado complicada, no podíamos estar juntos pero tampoco separados, lo que había pasado una hora antes era la prueba de ello.

Miré el reloj de la mesilla dejando de observar el rostro sereno de Edward y me incorporé de golpe, era tarde, demasiado y debía marcharme pero antes de poder sacar un pie fuera de la cama sentí como una nausea acudía a mi garganta.

_No es el momento_ pensé llevándome la mano a la boca, intenté respirar más profundo para calmar mi revuelto estómago pero fue en vano. Salté de la cama esperando que él no se despertase y corrí hacia el baño de la habitación.

No tenía nada en el estómago pero aún así las arcadas me hicieron arrodillarme frente a la taza y esperar a que remitiesen. Estaba sudando, mi cuerpo convulsionaba y mi estómago rugía impaciente.

_Pórtate bien_ murmuré sentándome sobre mis talones, azucé el oído para percibir cualquier movimiento proveniente de la habitación pero no escuché nada.

—Bella —salté al escuchar su voz tras la puerta cerrada.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra más.

— Pensé que te habías marchado —contestó con alivio y no pude evitar sonreír ante la inseguridad que demostraba su afirmación.

—Debo hacerlo, Carlie y Seth estarán preocupados —aseguré levantándome y acercándome al lavabo.

—Creo que debemos hablar, aún hay algo que tenemos que aclarar —resoplé, no podía haberlo notado, me miré al espejo buscando los signos de mi embarazo, pero mi vientre aún no había crecido lo suficiente para delatarme.

—No sé a qué te refieres —señalé cogiendo una toalla y atándola sobre mi cuerpo para poder salir del baño. Abrí el grifo, metí las manos en el agua tibia y me mojé la cara deseando que no volviesen a aparecer las nauseas.

—A lo que acaba de pasar —suspiré aliviada, no podría lidiar con él si se enteraba de mi embarazo. Era el momento de tomar una drástica decisión, si me quedaba en Forks en poco tiempo todo el mundo lo sabría incluyendo los Cullen.

Salí del baño con mi mejor sonrisa falsa, estaba haciendo un máster en fingir lo que no sentía, no sabía cómo debería mirarle o qué podía decir para justificar mi comportamiento frente a él.

—Gracias —murmuró atrayéndome hacia él, aún estaba desnudo, era mi perdición pero no quería rechazarle así que me dejé llevar. Me dio un breve beso en los labios.

— ¿Por qué? —susurré con parquedad maravillándome del tono verde oscuro de sus pupilas.

—Por recordarme que no pienso dejar que te alejes —aseguró y me encogí, aún no tenía claro nada salvo mis sentimientos hacia él.

—Yo, no, Edward —balbuceé y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—No me hagas recitar de nuevo mi amenaza. Bella, se acabaron los miedos, cuando haya un malentendido lo aclararemos, déjame hacerte feliz.

No sabía que contestar, era tentador y lo que ansiaba en lo más profundo de mi alma.

* * *

Riley entró en el cuchitril en el que vivían. Port Angels era deprimente, estaba deseando acabar con aquella locura, había hablado con María para que se reconciliase con su padre pero esta no le perdonaba y no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

—Espero que tengas buenas noticias —gritó acercándose a él, le consideraba un completo inútil, estaba segura de que otro en su lugar habría puesto más empeño en cumplir con su plan, pero empezaba a pensar que Riley era demasiado escrupuloso.

—La verdad es que sí, ya sé cómo obtendremos lo que ansias, es el plan perfecto y Ramsey accederá. Pronto tendremos todo el dinero de los Cullen —María saltó de alegría y se aferró a su cuello llenando de carmín los labios del hombre—. ¿Quieres que te cuente el plan?

—Sabes bien lo que quiero —afirmó en su habitual tono exigente— y lo deseo ya.

Riley recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer con sus manos, se sentía usado, como una prostituta barata pero sabía que María nunca le dejaría rehusar uno de sus ataques. La empujó hacia la cama, mientras su mente trazaba un plan para obtener el beneficio que se merecía y apartarse de aquella psicópata.

* * *

_Gracias a mis chicas**: Yasmin, Yola, Ori-Cullen, Lis, Rocio16, Laura, Bella, Cullengirlnessie, Soledad, Supattinson, Rosh, Lupita, Isa28, Vane, Eddie, Emma y Anónimo**. Saltó de emoción con cada nuevo comentario, lo reconozco… me tenéis enganchada._

_Dar la bienvenida a las nuevas caras y me alegró **Laura** de que te guste esta historia, la verdad que no recuerdo si empezaste a leerla pero te agradezco que lo hagas y decidas regalarme unos minutos para comentar._

_**Emma**, no te preocupes, no eres pesada… en cuanto a las actualizaciones: últimamente estoy haciéndolas cada tres días. Sé que antes la frecuencia era menor pero aún no me organizo bien del todo. **Cullengirl** no te preocupes que por aquí sigo dando guerra._

_Perdonad que conteste por aquí pero es que no me da tiempo a hacerlo por privado._

_Gracias por seguir conmigo, espero vuestras impresiones. Besos._


	31. Capítulo 31

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 31. Juntos.**_

Me sentía en casa cada vez que él me abrazaba, cuando posaba sus labios sobre los míos ya no quedaba nada salvo nosotros. Había luchado contra todo y al final había perdido mi inconsciente batalla y le había ganado a él.

_"No pienso dejar que te alejes"_ sus palabras retumbaban en mi mente y sus manos acariciaban mi cintura. Era real, tanto que me asustaba.

—No soy mal partido —rozó mi mejilla y tuve que contenerme para no estremecerme.

—Jamás dije que lo fueras, esto no tiene que ver con —me detuve, no sabía cómo justificar mi comportamiento, nunca me había dado motivos para no creerle y sin embargo, me empeñaba en no hacerlo.

—Creo que es pura rutina —sonreí a mi pesar—, parece que nos gusta perseguirnos, alcanzarnos y volvernos a separar. No hagamos de esto una telenovela.

—Sólo nos falta la tercera en discordia —agregué con la clara intención de que lo negase.

—¿Te parece poco el miedo y los celos? Creo que han sido más efectivos que cualquier persona interponiéndose entre nosotros —me sujetó la barbilla con sus dedos—. ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que te quiero para que me creas?, ¿cómo hago que confíes en mí?, pídeme lo que desees.

Había tanta inseguridad reflejada en sus pupilas que no supe qué contestar, era ilógico todo mi empeño en separarnos pero aún creía que todo iba a ir mal. Agaché la mirada, estaba confusa, no era buena compañía en este instante.

—Te amo, Bella —murmuró— e intuyo que tú sientes lo mismo. No pelees contra mí, no soy tu enemigo.

—Recuerdo que me dijiste que no mordías —señalé restándole importancia al momento, el ambiente estaba demasiado cargado y mi vientre, revuelto— y no lo has hecho. Me has asegurado que no te llevarías a Carlie y has cumplido con tu palabra. Me has dado tiempo sin presionarme ni hacerme sentir culpable y yo me he limitado a prejuzgarte una y otra vez —reflexioné en voz alta como si él no estuviera—. He sido muy injusta contigo —concluí, con la sensación de que yo no sólo no era la princesa del cuento, sino que me parecía más a la bruja.

—¿Ahora te flagelarás? Creo que tengo un látigo de siete colas en algún cajón —le miré sin saber si bromeaba o no y él, al ver mi rostro, se echó a reír.

Me separé de él ligeramente indignada aunque le comprendía. Era demasiado bueno, tras lo de Riley tenía tan claro que el amor no estaba hecho para mí, que me había dado vértigo lo rápido que se había desarrollado todo.

—Eres mi debilidad, Bella. Me gusta como tratas a nuestra hija, me fascina como te apasionas con todo lo que emprendes, me molesta tu falta de cordura cuando se trata de averiguar algo, me encandilas con tu sonrisa y me enamoras cada día, cada segundo —estaba ridículamente con la boca abierta, ¿acaso no veía lo insignificante que era?, ¿no comprendía que estaba bastante chiflada, un poco neurótica y era un mar de contradicciones?

—Suena bien, nuestra hija —afirmé apartándome de los pensamientos negativos que me asaltaban, mi pesimismo estaba demasiado latente en ese momento y no quería que él lo notase.

—Es tuya y mía, nuestra —sujetó un mechón de mi cabello y lo acarició con una sonrisa—. Quiero que la criemos juntos, no deseo estar ni un minuto más alejado de ella ni de ti.

—Hay algo que tengo que contarte —solté de golpe y él pareció entenderme a la perfección, como si ya lo supiese. Debía hacerlo, se merecía la verdad aunque se complicase todo de nuevo.

—Tú dirás, cariño —bajé la mirada al suelo, respiré hondo y no supe por dónde comenzar. Temía su reacción—. No creo que sea algo tan grave como para no atreverte a contármelo —señaló conciliador, siempre parecía tener la palabra precisa para el momento adecuado.

—La verdad es —que necesito tiempo pensé—, déjame que me vista —murmuré buscando la salida más oportuna y unos minutos para serenarme. No le miré consciente de su desnudez y de la mía, incómoda ante un hecho tan íntimo como aquel.

Mi estómago rugió, Edward arqueó una ceja y la duda se reflejó en su rostro, era imposible que lo supiese o eso esperaba. Debía decírselo de una vez, sólo estaba posponiendo los problemas.

—Vale —convino aunque la sospecha seguía latente en su cara—, sólo aclárame si es algo malo o no.

—No —susurré intentando sonreír. Me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió hacia el armario de la habitación— ¿Puedo llamar a Seth? No quiero que se preocupe por mí.

Se volvió exhibiendo una expresión en su rostro que fui incapaz de descifrar.

—No tienes que pedirme permiso, Bella. Estás en tu casa —asentí y él cogió una camisa limpia. Enrojecí al entender su gesto, la otra había quedado inservible, en mi afán por quitársela había arrancado los botones desgarrando la tela.

—Te compraré otra —aseguré avergonzada con mi actitud.

—Puedes romperme todas las que quieras —traspasó los metros que nos separaban y me sujetó por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él, posó sus labios en los míos y mi vientre volvió a crujir—. Voy a preparar algo para cenar, seguramente hoy te olvidaste de alimentarte en condiciones. Cielo, estás demasiado pálida y creo que incluso más delgada.

_Por poco tiempo_ me recordó mi mente, acaricié su mejilla percibiendo el nacimiento de su barba y me alcé de puntillas para darle un breve beso.

—Primero vas a comer algo —aseguró apartando mis manos que ya se habían entrelazado en su cuello, y alejándome de él con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Unos minutos —susurré.

Asintió, recogió el vaquero y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, regalándome algo de intimidad para tranquilizarme.

Me vestí ansiosa por regresar a su lado. Aunque no sabía cómo, iba a contarle de una vez la verdad y a esperar sentada el huracán que se desatase.

Regresé al baño, me arreglé el pelo como pude y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación escuché voces en el salón, me encaminé hacia allí perdiendo todo el entusiasmo que había adquirido minutos antes.

—Debes ir —contestó Ramsey a una pregunta de Edward que no alcancé a oír—, es tu empresa y no puedes descuidarla por nada —aquella última palabra tenía una carga significativa más grande de lo que parecía, no me había caído bien Ramsey en un principio y últimamente, al tratarlo más, me había dado cuenta de que ocultaba algo.

—Estoy seguro de que pueden arreglarlo allí, tengo gente lo suficientemente preparada para ello —aseguró molesto Edward justo cuando traspasaba la puerta del salón.

—Bella —me saludó Ramsey y se apresuró a darme dos besos.

—Espero no interrumpir —dije percibiendo la tensión en el ambiente.

—Tenemos un problema en la empresa de París —me informó Edward ofreciéndome su mano que no dude en cogerla—, Ramsey considera que debo ir y solucionarlo.

—¿Es grave? —pregunté al hombre que nos miraba con demasiada curiosidad.

—Sí, lo suficiente como para no ignorarlo pero Edward se niega a abandonar Forks —asentí entendiendo la postura de ambos.

—Entonces debes marcharte a París, soluciónalo y no te pierdas en el camino —contesté soltándome de su mano y yendo a por mi bolso.

—Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar antes de que te marches —intentó sujetarme pero le esquivé.

Mi fortaleza se había evaporado con aquella interrupción.

—Ven mañana a desayunar y

—El vuelo salé dentro de dos horas —agregó Ramsey con un gesto consternado que no llegué a creerme—, si hubiese sabido que estabas aquí lo hubiese pospuesto. Aún puedo hacerlo —dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo.

—Hazlo —contestó Edward pero yo negué con la cabeza con énfasis.

—No —me acerqué a él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, comprendía que aquello era su trabajo y yo no podía interponerme en él—, ¿cuánto puede alargarse aquello?, ¿unos días, una semana? —me encogí de hombros—, tendremos tiempo de hablar cuando vuelvas.

—Vente conmigo —me pidió y estuve a punto de ceder, nunca había estado en París y me encantaría recorrerlo de su mano.

—Carlie tiene colegio y sabes lo importante que es para ella acudir a cada clase.

—Le pediré a Alice que —apoyé un dedo sobre sus labios impidiendo que continuase relatando su plan.

—Yo debo ocuparme de mi hija. Ve tranquilo —asintió con resignación y me besó ligeramente ya que teníamos un espectador que no se perdía ni una de nuestras palabras.

Mientras me despedía me percaté de cómo observaba a Edward, parecía un cazador acechando a su presa. Subí al coche con la sensación de que algo no estaba bien, Ramsey se mostraba demasiado nervioso cuando Edward no le miraba.

Conduje hasta casa sintiendo que tenía que hacer algo con respecto a aquel hombre. Aparqué, salí del vehículo y Seth me asustó al apoyarse en la barandilla del porche. No esperaba que estuviese aún despierto.

Subí los escalones y me giré hacia él sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria posible.

—Lo siento —murmuré sentándome en una de las sillas y tapándome con la manta que seguramente él había sacado.

—¿Se lo has contado? —preguntó colocándose en la butaca de enfrente.

—Estuve a punto pero llegó Ramsey y no pude, se marcha unos días, por trabajo —concluí mirando hacia el horizonte, me sentía desamparada sabiendo que él no iba a estar en Forks.

—Ve con él —esas tres simples palabras fueron suficientes para darme cuenta, hacia dónde iba dirigida la lealtad de mi hermano.

—Ni puedo ni debo hacer eso —contesté estirando las piernas—, tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones, supervisar los últimos arreglos al hogar que hemos creado y seguir cuidando a Carlie.

—Y perder la oportunidad de estar con él en otro lugar, sin agobios y

—Él va a trabajar, aunque te aseguro que voy a echarle de menos.

.

Una semana había pasado desde que Edward se había marchado, conversábamos por teléfono durante horas por la noche, pero no era suficiente, su ausencia había agriado mi carácter e intentaba entretenerme trabajando más de la cuenta.

Estaba en mi despacho, en la residencia de ancianos, mirando al techo porque ya había terminado todo lo que tenía por hacer y había adelantado el trabajo del día siguiente. El teléfono sonó y me apresuré a cogerlo con la esperanza de que fuera él, pero la voz aguda de Leslie rompió mi ensoñación.

—¿Puedes recibir a alguien? —preguntó, después de meses había conseguido que trabajase como a mí me gustaba.

—¿Quién es? —cuestioné mirando la hora en el ordenador, me quedaba media hora para ir a recoger a Carlie y no podía llegar tarde.

—Marie Smith, dice que es importante —señaló.

—Vale, indícala el camino —dije, no me sonaba su nombre como alguien del pueblo, quizás fuese de Port Angels interesada en el orfanato.

Me levanté y abrí la puerta, la vi taconear hacia mí con una desenvoltura envidiable, tenía la clase de cuerpo que toda modelo anhelaba, llevaba el pelo arreglado con maestría y su rostro me era familiar.

—Señorita Swan —me saludó con entusiasmo y sentí como me marcaba el carmín en las mejillas al darme dos efusivos besos—, tenía tantas ganas de conocerla. Sus hazañas son épicas.

—Vaya, no sabía que se hablase de mí en esos términos —señalé mientras la dejaba pasar y cerraba la puerta.

—Es tan altruista su trabajo —afirmó mirando todo alrededor arrugando la nariz, se paseó por mi despacho tocando todo como si le perteneciese—, yo no podría —me sonrió irónica.

—Siéntese y dígame en qué puedo ayudarla.

Fui hasta mi puesto y me sentí mucho más segura detrás del escritorio, aquel era mi papel y sabía como interpretarlo.

—Sé que su tiempo es valioso y yo sólo pretendo concertar una cita con usted, digamos mañana por la tarde —sacó su agenda del bolso rojo que hacía juego con sus uñas.

—Lo primero sería contarme en qué consiste su problema, ¿por qué piensa que puedo ayudarla? —pregunté algo incómoda con la seguridad que despedía aquella mujer.

—Bien, conocí alguien recientemente, Jane Vulturi, ¿la recuerda? —asentí—, tan hermosa e infantil y ella me contó una historia fascinante sobre usted. Al parecer puede conseguir lo inalcanzable, sus tentáculos llegan hasta las más altas esferas al igual que su trato con los Cullen —me estremecí al percibir su cambio tras decir esa palabra, por un segundo vislumbré odio en su mirada y después se volvió inexpresiva.

—Mi relación con los Cullen es reducida —dije sin la intención de dar más explicaciones.

—Mi hermano la necesita —señaló y empezó a llorar con fuerza, tanta que me hizo levantarme de la silla y colocarme a su lado para consolarla—, Riley es tan especial —mi mano se congeló antes de apoyarla en su hombro.

Ese nombre siempre evocaba en mí sensaciones desagradables, era algo inevitable pero estaba segura de que Riley no podría vivir en Forks ni en ningún sitio parecido. Me recompuse mientras Marie cogía el pañuelo que le estaba ofreciendo y me acuclillé frente a ella.

—Está a punto de entrar en la cárcel por algo que él no hizo —sollozó aún más fuerte y todos mis recelos se alejaron, no me gustaba que nadie sufriese de esa manera—, Riley no robó nada, ni siquiera estaba en Port Angels y si no demuestra que no lo hizo le encerrarán.

—¿Por qué piensan que fue él? —cuestioné.

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó más alto de lo necesario y enterró la cara en el pañuelo que le había dado—. No quiero que le pase nada, tienes que ayudarle —me rogó con la voz amortiguada, sin mirarme.

—Yo no soy abogada, señorita Smith. Puedo llamar a uno muy bueno y él podrá —me agarró el brazo y me clavó las uñas al hacerlo.

—Te quiero a ti —contestó y si no hubiese sido porque me estaba sujetando me hubiese apartado de ella—, eres la mejor, Isabella y sé que podrás conseguir la libertad para Riley.

—Yo tengo trabajo y no sé si

—¿No me quiere ayudar? —me soltó y antes de que pudiera continuar explicándole mis motivos, berreó como nunca había visto hacerlo a nadie—, es la única familia que tengo, ¿qué voy a hacer sin él?, ¿cómo sobreviviré sin mi hermano?, voy a estar tan sola que no creo poder seguir viviendo.

Me levanté confusa ante sus palabras, entendía que le doliese pero seguramente no le caerían más de dos años por robo, no era mucho tiempo y este pasaba bastante deprisa.

La dejé desahogarse pero cada vez lloraba más fuerte, ante aquellas situaciones siempre me desubicaba y no sabía cómo actuar. Cualquier cosa que dijera sería un flaco consuelo que no obtendría los beneficios esperados, asentí a mi pesar y la llamé un par de veces hasta que me miró.

—¿Dónde está Riley? —interrogué atragantándome con el nombre.

—En Port Angels —sacó un papel blanco y arrugado del bolso y me lo entregó—. Debe presentarse en Seatle en tres días, el tiempo se agota y se me acaban los recursos.

Se arrodilló frente a mí y me agarró la pierna, la observé totalmente descolocada.

—Por favor, ayúdale, sálvale de ese infierno que es la cárcel, ¿quién mejor que tú para entenderlo?, te lo ruego por lo que más quieras.

—Levántese, señorita Smith —le solicité extendiendo mi mano para ayudarla, de nuevo percibí sus uñas en mí y supe que me dejaría marca, pero ella parecía hacerlo inconscientemente así que me abstuve de hacer ningún comentario sobre aquello.

Se alzó e intenté que volviese a sentarse pero no lo hizo y no me soltó.

—Pagaré lo que sea —agregó con estridencia—, eres mi última esperanza, sólo te pido un poco de tiempo para conocer el caso y pronto te darás cuenta de la injusticia que quieren cometer con Riley

Asentí sin mucho convencimiento y su rostro se iluminó, dejó de llorar en un segundo y se secó las lágrimas con rapidez. Sacó una cartulina roja del bolso y me la entregó con una sonrisa radiante.

—La espero mañana en esta dirección, por detrás he anotado la hora exacta, no se retrase —salió del despacho sin contarme nada más y miré la tarjeta, que no era más que una vulgar etiqueta hecha en alguna máquina de centro comercial, el papel era de mala calidad y estaba escrita con una pésima ortografía.

Resoplé y miré la hora, llegaba tarde a recoger a Carlie y seguramente Jessica no dudaría en restregarme por la cara lo pésima que era como madre.

* * *

Gracias a mis chicas: _**Yasmin**_ (yo también le habría matado), _**Rosh, Lupita, Yola, Supattinsondecullen, Ori-cullen, Lis, Eddie, Lyzz, Bella, Caty, Cullengirl, Soledad, Roceta y Anónimo.**_

Lo sé, todas esperabais el momento "estamos embarazados", todo a su tiempo.

Gracias por seguir leyendo, en silencio o no, espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones, me animáis a continuar. Besos.


	32. Capítulo 32

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 32. La reunión.**_

Miré la tarjeta por décima vez mientras me vestía, había algo sospechoso en esa mujer, pero me había comprometido en ir a verles y debía hacerlo.

Me abroché el último botón de la chaqueta y salí de la habitación para ir a ver a Carlie, estaba sentada en la alfombra coloreando un cuaderno, cuando entré me sonrió, me acerqué a ella y me arrodillé a su lado.

—Cariño, sé que hoy es nuestro día, que hacemos un montón de cosas juntas pero tendremos que dejarlo para esta tarde —dije y la tristeza que se reflejó en sus ojos me lastimó, intenté abrazarla pero se apartó de mí—. Carlie —la llamé pero ni siquiera se volvió a mirarme—, sabes que si no fuera importante no me iría.

Lo único que obtuve fue su silencio, estaba acostumbrada a él pero ese, especialmente, era perturbador. Estaba enfadada conmigo y sabía que le costaría superarlo.

—Regresaré pronto —agregué mientras me alzaba e iba hacia la puerta—. Te quiero, cariño. Pórtate bien y haz caso de todo lo que Leah te diga.

No obtuve ninguna respuesta por su parte, ya me había acostumbrado a sus monosílabos y aquello me molestó.

Me encaminé hacia la cocina, en el salón Seth y Sam comentaban animadamente un partido de beisbol. Leah me recibió con una sonrisa y me dio una taza de café.

—¿Está muy enfadada? —preguntó aunque ella conocía a la perfección a mi hija.

—Demasiado, espero que cuando vuelva se le haya pasado —no estaba segura de que eso fuese así.

—Seguro que merece la pena, el orfanato necesita de esos fondos para subsistir —resoplé, les había mentido, no quería que ninguno se opusiese a mi viaje pero me sentía terriblemente mal por haberlo hecho.

Había llamado a Leah para hacerle más fácil aquel día a Carlie, ellas se entendían a la perfección y era consciente de que sabría como alegrar a mi hija.

—No te preocupes, ten cuidado en el viaje y sácale mucho dinero a esos ricachones —me apoyé en la encimera, necesitaba contarle la verdad a alguien. No podía marcharme con la sensación de estar defraudando a toda mi familia.

—Acompáñame un momento —le pedí y la duda apareció en su rostro pero me siguió hacia la puerta trasera de la casa.

No tenía las palabras adecuadas para justificar mi comportamiento, me impulsaba la curiosidad y la necesidad de descartar que ese Riley no era el mismo que me había atacado tiempo atrás.

—Esto es complicado —comencé, respiré hondo intentando ordenar mis ideas—, pero tengo que contárselo a alguien.

—Empiezo a preocuparme, Bella —señaló Leah al ver que no seguía hablando.

—No voy a Port Angels por el orfanato. Ayer vino una mujer al despacho y me pidió que me reuniese con ella —mi amiga se cruzó de brazos y me observó instándome a continuar con mi explicación—, están a punto de meter en la cárcel a su hermano, está desesperada y Jane Vulturi le habló de mí. Sin lugar a dudas exageró pero no pude negarme a ayudarla.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vas a meterte en otro lío? —cuestionó taladrándome con la mirada.

—No, sólo procuraré ver qué puedo hacer por ellos, quizás no pueda mover ni un dedo pero…

—Bella, no has pensado en qué pueden ser peligrosos, en qué pueden querer algo más de ti, ¿dónde está tu lógica? —chilló y me estremecí, no quería que nadie más lo supiese.

—No me pareció una psicópata —agregué, aunque mientras me duchaba había visto en mi brazo las marcas de sus uñas, que contradecían mis palabras.

—Ese tipo de gente no suele llevar un cártel anunciándolo —me encogí, hacía frío allí fuera—. Estás embarazada —me recordó—, ya no estás tú sola, que pasará con Carlie si tú —se detuvo sin querer decir en voz alta lo que estaba pensando.

—Ella siempre tendrá a Edward —murmuré mientras mi decisión de ir a entrevistarme con aquellos dos flaqueaba.

—Flaco consuelo si tenemos que contarle que te ha pasado algo —tenía razón pero había dado mi palabra, negué con la cabeza y sonreí sin ganas.

—Debo ir, no tardaré demasiado. Sólo te pido que no les digas nada, bloquearé cualquier llamada salvo las tuyas —dije en tono profesional—. No me llames si no es algo importante.

—¡No! —señaló con firmeza— Yo iré contigo sino tú no vas y entraré en ese salón contándolo todo, estoy segura de que Seth tendrá mucho que decir sobre tu comportamiento.

La observé horrorizada, había esperado muchos reproches e incluso ruegos para que no fuese pero no que procurase hacerme claudicar y me amenazase si no lo hacía.

—Te necesito aquí —aseguré jugando a su mismo juego—. Carlie está muy enfadada conmigo, es a ti a quien más conoce y sabes que te quiere muchísimo. No deseo que esté todo el sábado así y sólo tú puedes lograr que se divierta —sabía que mi hija era su debilidad.

No comentó nada pero en sus ojos vi la indecisión ante lo que le pedía, había dado en el clavo para conseguir su colaboración. Había sido una inconsciente al hablarle sobre mi reunión pero había encontrado la manera de arreglarlo a tiempo.

—Ve con cuidado —claudicó al fin—, otea primero a esos dos, si ves algo extraño o peligroso te marchas de allí.

—No te preocupes, sé lo que hago —afirmé poco convencida de ello.

Me despedí de mi familia, Sam me escudriñaba como si intuyese que algo no estaba bien pero no preguntó nada y Carlie no quiso decirme adiós, tan sólo pude ver sus rizos antes de subir al coche, estaba escondida detrás de Leah y no se asomó para mirarme en ningún momento.

Activé el navegador y metí la dirección que me había proporcionado Marie, para mi sorpresa estaba a las afueras de Port Angels, en la zona industrial. Arranqué el motor y me encaminé hacia la salida del pueblo con la sensación de que debería darme la vuelta y pasar el día con Carlie.

* * *

Riley colocó las últimas cosas que había comprado para Bella. Su triunfo estaba tan cerca que podía paladearlo, desde que la había visto se había convertido en su principal motivación para seguir al lado de María. Pronto se desharía de ella y sus locuras.

—Es un alivio no necesitar a ese pelirrojo estúpido —dijo María con estridencia mientras entraba en la nave abandonada.

El polígono industrial estaba abandonado, apenas había una fábrica que funcionaba justo al extremo contrario. Nadie oiría a Bella ni se imaginaría que la tenían retenida allí.

—No lo descartes todavía —murmuró Riley y María se giró hacia él airada.

—¡Acaso piensas qué no lo hice bien!, ¡me preparé durante horas mi actuación magistral! —chilló la mujer en el espacio vacío— ¡No soy una inútil, Riley!

El hombre se acercó a ella, conciliador. Aún no podía perderla, gracias a la pequeña asignación que ella recibía de su padre subsistían.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, querida? —cuestionó cogiéndola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él, mientras María ponía un puchero que en otro tiempo le hubiese parecido encantador— Eres la mejor y lo sabes —posó un beso en sus labios fríos y con tanto carmín que le asqueó.

—Claro que lo soy —contestó alzando la cabeza altiva—. Esa zorra vendrá y yo le sacaré tanto dinero a Edward, que podremos tener una mansión tan grande como la de mi padre. Si la hubieses visto, tan digna, tan preocupada por los demás, tan estúpida.

—Lo sé —aseguró el hombre, María se acercó a su cuello y lo recorrió con su lengua—, pronto le daré su merecido —gruñó al sentir la mano de ella en su entrepierna.

—Ahora dame a mí lo que merezco, anoche estabas tan distante —susurró seductora.

—¿Por qué todo lo llevas al mismo terreno? —preguntó apartándola con desdén, era a otra a quien deseaba, el sexo con María le dejaba frío a pesar de la gran imaginación de la mujer.

—Sé cuánto te gusta y este lugar —dijo mirando las paredes de hormigón, los andamios y los ladrillos que los rodeaban, sonrió y se pasó la lengua por los labios, incitándole— me excita tanto como a ti.

No tuvo el valor de confesar que no era el lugar lo que activaba su lívido, sino el saber que pronto podría acabar lo que había empezado años antes. Recordó la imagen inocente de Bella en su cama, el brillo de indignación de sus ojos y el dolor por lo que la hizo creer.

—Aprovéchate de mí —señaló desatándole el botón del pantalón y Riley gruñó.

María lo empujó hacia la cama que habían traído para atar a Bella y el hombre se dejó llevar pensando sólo en el momento en que tuviera a la joven en aquel mismo lugar.

* * *

Por primera vez llegaba pronto, había seguido diligentemente las indicaciones del navegador y me quedaban pocos metros para llegar al lugar acordado. Miré la hora y decidí parar en la gasolinera que había antes de entrar en el polígono industrial.

Salí del coche y me encaminé hacia la cafetería que había junto a los surtidores, aquel lugar parecía nuevo pero había perdido brillo, el cártel de la entrada no tenía luz, los ventanales estaban sucios y las plantas que lo encuadraban eran de plástico.

Tuve que empujar con fuerza la puerta para abrirla y al hacerlo chirrió, el lugar estaba mal iluminado y olía a rancio. Una arcada me acosó haciéndome parar en seco, _quizás lo mejor será continuar_ pensé pero antes de darme la vuelta una jovencísima camarera me miró con gesto suplicante.

Al menos no hacía frío y el lugar estaba limpio. Fui hacia la barra de color marrón y me senté en un taburete de madera. La muchacha era menuda y me sonrió con ganas.

—Hacía tiempo que no venía tanta gente por aquí —me informó sin ni siquiera saludarme.

—Me pones un café con leche —señalé y ella asintió con rapidez enmudeciendo. Nunca me había gustado hablar por hablar pero aún estaba analizando lo que me había contado, la muchacha de cabello negro y lacio se giró hacia la cafetera y la puso en funcionamiento.

La observé mientras colocaba la taza en el plato y servía la leche, me lo entregó compungida y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

—No hay muchas naves abiertas, ¿no? —ella se paró y me miró con los ojos brillantes, sin duda necesitaba hablar, estaba segura de que se pasaba horas y horas sola sin nada que hacer.

—No, es un lugar fantasma. Aquí al principio hay una de muebles y nada más. Mi madre dice que esta crisis nos va a llevar a la tumba —afirmó imitando un tono más grave al contar lo último.

—Es lo que nos ha tocado vivir —corroboré removiendo el café, olía bien y esperaba que estuviese bueno.

—¿Va a abrir una fábrica? —cuestionó ilusionada.

—No —respondí con una sonrisa de disculpa—, he quedado aquí con dos personas, tienen algo que explicarme.

— Un lugar extraño para reunirse —me había leído el pensamiento, cada vez estaba menos segura de seguir adelante con aquella cita—. Entonces tiene que ser con ese par —murmuró, vi como se mordía la lengua y se calló.

Esperé unos segundos dándola tiempo a ordenar sus ideas pero se mantuvo en silencio. Bebí un sorbo de café y la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

—¿Te han hecho algo? —pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Son raros, él me miraba como si me quisiese hacer algo y ella no deja de sobarle, incluso vi cómo le tocaba ahí abajo —susurró enrojeciendo—. Mi madre dice que no debo criticar a nadie pero esos dos son repulsivos, no son buenos. Estoy segura de que el otro día él iba a hacerme algo pero justo entró mi padre y eso le espantó.

—Dices qué se muestran cariñosos en público —se apresuró a mover afirmativamente la cabeza— ¿Les habías visto antes?

—No, ayer llegó ella, estaba eufórica y se lanzó en brazos de él. Conseguí escuchar cómo le contaba que lo había conseguido y por primera vez él sonrió de verdad, no esas muecas que uno hace para disimular —perdí el hilo de lo que me contaba después de aquella afirmación. ¿Estaba metiéndome en un problema grave?

Me levanté y saqué un billete de cinco dólares de mi bolsillo pero ella lo rechazó.

—Yo te invito pero… —dudó unos segundos— no vayas, no creo que tramen nada bueno.

—Bueno, cuídate —contesté despidiéndome de ella y saliendo del local con la cabeza echa un lío.

Me senté en el coche sin saber qué hacer, mi instinto de supervivencia me gritaba que me marchase de allí, pero mis ansias de saber quiénes eran en realidad me lo impedían.

Encendí el motor y antes de poner el vehículo en movimiento mi teléfono sonó, había bloqueado sólo las llamadas de Seth y Sam. Contesté sin preocuparme en mirar el número.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Edward y mi corazón saltó, no había esperado su llamada tan pronto.

—Haciendo unas cosas —contesté enigmática, podía imaginarme la cara que pondría si supiese dónde me encontraba en realidad.

—Esa respuesta no me gusta nada —afirmó.

—Estoy en Port Angels —señalé deseando que no me preguntase nada más—. Tengo que cortar, luego te llamo —respondí, acababa de tomar la decisión de enfrentarme a aquel par, quería saber quiénes eran y por qué sabían que me relacionaba con los Cullen.

—¡Bella! —me llamó en tono de advertencia, intuí su ceño fruncido y resoplé.

—Edward, ahora no tengo tiempo, he de solucionar un problema y…

—Estoy llegando a Forks, vuelve —ordenó cortando mis palabras y mi sangre se encendió, él no era el indicado para mandarme nada.

—No puedo, hablaremos más tarde, no te olvides de ir a ver a Carlie —dije con precipitación mientras metía la velocidad y salía del aparcamiento de la gasolinera—. Ha preguntado muchísimo por ti.

—¿En qué lío te estás metiendo? —cuestionó, ya me conocía demasiado para mi propio bien.

—No es nada, voy a entrevistarme con una pareja de hermanos, él tiene problemas con la justicia. Se me acaba la batería, Edward —mentí y le oí maldecir—. Hasta luego —antes de que pudiera seguir hablando cerré el móvil y lo tiré sobre el asiento del copiloto.

* * *

Marqué de nuevo el número de Bella y no obtuve respuesta. En qué estaba pensando para largarse a la aventura de esa manera.

Debía averiguar en qué estaba metida así que llamé a Seth.

— Edward —me saludó con entusiasmo.

—¿Dónde está tu hermana? —interrogué mientras aferraba más fuerte el volante de mi coche y aceleraba sin importarme lo rápido que iba.

—En Port Angels, me contó que tenía una reunión con alguien que quería invertir dinero en el orfanato —contestó creyendo la mentira de Bella y pisé más fuerte el acelerador.

—No es cierto, acabo de hablar con ella y te aseguro que si esa fuese la verdad no habría tenido reparos en contármelo —escuché sus gritos tras el teléfono pero sólo me importaba llegar y hacerlo cuanto antes.

* * *

Aparqué dos naves más lejos de la indicada, faltaban cinco minutos para la hora prefijada y aún no estaba segura de seguir adelante. Apoyé mi mano en mi vientre y sentí que les estaba traicionando a todos si aquello era peligroso.

Mi móvil sonó, lo cogí para leer el nombre de Leah y lo abrí tan rápido que se me cayó.

—Bella, Bella contesta —me llamaba con voz estridente y preocupada mi amiga mientras yo me desabrochaba el cinturón y me inclinaba hacia delante para recoger el teléfono— ¡Bella! —chilló justo en el momento en el que lo alcanzaba.

—Leah, tranquila —dije—, se me había caído el móvil. ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté sacando la llave del contacto.

—Debes volver —estuve a punto de cerrar el teléfono molesta con ella.

—Luego seguimos, acabo de llegar y ya es la hora de la cita —respondí.

—Ha habido un accidente, Bella —señaló Leah justo antes de que cortase la comunicación.

* * *

Gracias a mis chicas: _**Isamaria**_(tranquila, no me molesta nada de lo que has dicho), _**Rosh, Lis, Emma, Lupita, Yasmin, Isa, Roceta, Anónimo, Soledad, Cullen, Coki, Chiarat y Beth.**_

_Dar la bienvenida a las nuevas. Sabéis que me alegráis con vuestros comentarios. Espero que no me matéis por cerrar así el capítulo…_

_Contaros que he abierto un grupo en Facebook para subir adelantos y esas cosas, para que preguntéis lo que queráis. Tenéis el link en el perfil._

_Espero vuestras impresiones. Besos._


	33. Capítulo 33

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 33. El viaje.**_

Miré el teléfono sin comprender por qué narices tenía que haber cortado tan rápido. Metí la llave en el contacto y arranqué el motor sin soltar el móvil, esperando una nueva llamada que no llegó.

Me olvidé de reuniones y extrañas parejas que fingían ser lo que no eran. Pulsé el botón de rellamada y recé para que Leah contestara lo más rápido posible. Relegando cualquier precaución a un lado, miré la pantalla de mi teléfono mientras recorría el polígono de camino a la salida, los tonos se sucedían y no obtenía respuesta alguna.

Resoplé,_ ¡maldita impaciencia!_ Maldije y en cuanto vi frente a mí la gasolinera comencé a respirar con normalidad. A pesar de que mi cabeza rogaba porque se volviesen a comunicar conmigo no lo hicieron. Estacioné y por el cristal vi asomarse a la muchacha que me había atendido minutos antes.

Marqué el número de mi hermano y supliqué al cielo que esta vez me contestasen. Diez tonos después y con el corazón encogido recibí respuesta.

—¡Seth! —grité al escuchar la voz entrecortada de mi hermano.

—Bella, no sé, accidente de coche, Edward, vuelve —me fundí con el asiento mientras trataba de hilar las palabras sueltas que había conseguido entender.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunté sin poder contener las lágrimas— Seth —no obtuve respuesta y al mirar mi teléfono me di cuenta de que se había apagado. Me había quedado sin batería, sin posibilidad de comunicarme y con dos horas por delante para temer lo peor.

Me perdí mientras buscaba la salida hacia Forks, tuve que pararme y pedir ayuda a una pareja que paseaba a su perro, estaba tan ofuscada que no había visto las señales y las tenía a menos de dos metros de mí.

Aceleré mientras cogía la carretera más directa a casa, iba más rápido de lo normal pero sólo podía pensar en llegar y saber lo que había pasado. Mi mente se negaba a creer que Edward estaba herido, no podría perdonarme que así fuese y menos si confirmaba mi teoría, era por mi culpa.

Me había parecido escuchar el motor de su coche cuando me había llamado, le había obsequiado con mi cabezonería y estaba a punto de perderle. La aguja del cuentakilómetros marcaba más de ciento veinte, aún así apreté a fondo el acelerador y escuché las sirenas de la policía.

_Mierd_a pensé mientras reducía bruscamente la velocidad hasta pararme en la cuneta y apagaba el motor. Detrás de mí estacionó el coche de policía y me sequé con la mano las lágrimas que recorrían mi rostro.

Un joven moreno, seguramente recién graduado, se asomó por mi ventanilla, me apresuré a bajarla y a coger mi bolso. Su rostro no daba lugar a dudas, no me libraría de la multa por muy coherentes que fueran mis motivos.

—Señorita Swan —señaló mirando mi carnet de conducir, era más bajo que Edward, sollocé al pensar en él y el agente me miró extrañado—, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó y me llevé la mano a la boca conteniendo mi llanto a duras penas.

Me observó en silencio mientras procuraba calmarme, le acerqué los papeles del seguro y dirigí mi mirada al frente, tenía que serenarme cuanto antes.

—Está todo en orden —dijo con voz ronca entregándome todos los papeles.

—Lo siento —murmuré—, me han llamado de casa, mi novio ha sufrido un accidente y no sé nada más. No puedo comunicarme con nadie y me angustié.

—Señorita, la comprendo pero la ley es clara y la sanción debo ponerla —asentí mientras él volvía al coche y la idea loca de arrancar y huir de él se instalaba en mi cabeza.

Agarré el volante y por un segundo, me planteé las consecuencias de mis actos. Negué con la cabeza, no merecía la pena, alguien más adelante me cortaría el paso y la situación se haría mucho más complicada, ni siquiera llegaría a Forks.

El policía regresó con mi carnet de conducir en la mano pero sin multa alguna.

—Mire, sé lo que es tener a alguien en el hospital y aunque esté tan preocupada respete las normas —me entregó el permiso y me saludó marchándose.

Había sido extraño pero conveniente. Retomé el viaje mientras los recuerdos de Edward junto a mí se repetían una y otra vez, cada palabra de amor se clavaba en mi alma, yo no había sido capaz de decirle cuanto le amaba y estaba a un paso de perderle.

_Sí no los has perdido ya _mi subconsciente gritó aquello. No podía ser, no se merecía aquello, no lo iba a aceptar, le necesitaba, le amaba, se había convertido en mi pilar y en uno de los apoyos más grandes que tenía.

Las lágrimas apenas me dejaban ver el camino, mientras en mis pensamientos le besaba confesándole que iba a ser padre. Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi vientre, que se tornó en un insistente recuerdo de mi inconsciencia; había acudido a una cita con gente que no conocía estando encinta, sin garantías de que fuesen personas normales, en un polígono más vacío que un centro comercial un domingo por la mañana. Nadie en su sano juicio haría eso, salvo yo.

Me reprendí por cabezota y testaruda y recé todo lo que se me ocurrió para salvarle. Amaba a Edward con todo mi corazón y le necesitaba de igual manera.

* * *

—¡Maldita zorra! —voceó María mientras el tiempo de espera avanzaba, y aparecía la certeza de que Bella no iba a llegar.

—Te dije que este no era un buen lugar, Bella es inteligente, seguramente en cuanto vio este sitio se marchó —aseguró Riley sentado sobre la cama, odiaba ser vencido pero sabía que pronto, antes de lo que nadie esperaba, ella sería suya.

María se paseó frente a Riley y miró por undécima vez el reloj, había pasado más de hora de la fecha convenida. Esa insulsa muchacha había sido más lista que María y la mujer estaba a punto de estallar de rabia.

—La quiero para mí —murmuró hacia su amante y esté se encogió de hombros sin responder, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y en cuanto tuviese a Bella bajo su poder mataría a María—, no me discutirás ni rogarás por ella. Sé que aún la deseas, veo tu cara cada vez que la nombro pero no dejaré que la toques, no te compartiré con ella, fuiste débil y perdiste tu oportunidad, Riley. Recuerda que sin mí no eres nada.

—Tú eres mi reina, María —durante un tiempo la amó, la quiso, aguantó compartirla con su mejor amigo pero todo había pasado con el transcurso de los últimos meses. La venganza de María la había convertido en una perra insensible.

Se levantó de la silla y la sujetó por la cintura, por primera vez en meses, por voluntad propia.

—Déjame controlarlo yo —agregó alisando con un dedo el ceño fruncido de la mujer—, puedo ir a por ella, someterla y traértela de vuelta.

Por un minuto María se mantuvo callada, observando el rostro aparentemente inexpresivo de su compañero de cama. Pero le conocía bien, sabía que deseaba a aquella golfa que había osado resistirse a su virilidad.

—No, usemos a Ramsey. Me contaste que tenías la clave para obtener su colaboración y él nos la entregará. No te olvides a quién perteneces —señaló golpeándole levemente en la cara.

—Siempre a ti —recibió su beso sin entusiasmo—. Iniciaré los preparativos —María asintió y admiró su trasero mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta de metal.

* * *

Forks cuarenta kilómetros rezaba el cártel y deseé con todas mis fuerzas estar mucho más cerca. Parecía una contrarreloj en la cual era la perdedora. Apagué la radio sin poder soportar más canciones románticas.

_No me dejes murmuré_ como si así pudiese cambiar algo, mi corazón latía apresurado y mi pie procuraba mantener el velocímetro en el límite, aunque me estaba matando tener que ir tan lento.

Me perdí en mis miedos, repitiendo no me dejes como si fuera un mantra con el que salvarle y no me di cuenta de cuando empezaron a aparecer las primeras casas del pueblo, hasta que tuve que pararme en el primer semáforo.

Respiré aliviada al ver al la silueta del hospital, aceleré y solté el coche en el primer aparcamiento que encontré libre, salí del vehículo y corrí hacia las puertas de cristal que se abrieron en cuanto llegué a ellas.

La recepción estaba frente a mí y en ella una imagen que no esperaba, él no podía ser Edward, observé sus vaqueros, su pelo cobrizo y di dos pasos hacia él temiendo llamarle y que no se girase.

—¿Edward? —pregunté en un hilo de voz apenas audible, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

—Bella —susurró y se dio la vuelta para mostrarse frente a mí, ni un rasguño asomaba en su rostro—, cariño, tranquila —traspasó el espacio que nos separaba mientras yo no paraba de llorar sin poder creérmelo. Me abrazó, sentí su olor, su fuerza, su aplomo y no comprendí nada—. Ella está bien.

—¿Ella? —murmuré, la imagen de Carlie inundó mis pensamientos y me aferré a sus antebrazos para no desvanecerme— ¿Dónde está mi hija? —cuestioné con la voz quebrada y el corazón a punto de detenerse.

—La está revisando el doctor —comencé a temblar sin poder evitarlo, era Carlie la herida y no Edward, dolía mucho más que fuese mi pequeña y me sentía demasiado culpable por ello—. Cálmate, cielo —me pidió con preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —musité con mi cabeza enterrada en su pecho.

—Vio un coche como el tuyo —gemí y me mordí el labio con tanta fuerza, que percibí el regusto de la sangre en mi boca—, salió corriendo detrás de él, pensaba que eras tú, se tropezó en una arqueta y se cayó golpeándose con el bordillo —estrujé su camisa y no pude evitar sollozar más alto de lo pretendía—. He estado con ella —aseguró pasándome la mano por la espalda tratando de consolarme—, está perfectamente pero he pedido que la realicen todas las pruebas existentes para estar seguros.

Digerí cada palabra que había salido de sus labios, me separé de él. No merecía su apoyo ni sus palabras de aliento. Era la peor de las madres.

—La fallé —corroboré para mí, alejándome de Edward, sin valor para mirarle a los ojos y ver su decepción—. Aseguré que nunca permitiría que la pasase nada malo y fracasé.

—Por Dios, Bella, no pienses eso —me increpó molesto.

—Es la verdad, no merezco ser su madre —me apoyé en la inmaculada pared y agaché la cabeza, intentando respirar pausadamente pero no lo conseguí.

—Bella, esto te pudo pasar estando con ella. Sabes que Carlie es impulsiva y a veces se olvida de las normas —secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos—. Acuérdate del día del parque.

—Ese día se asustó, pero hoy estaba enfadada conmigo. Edward, no sé hacerlo, no sé ser madre, no puedo más —me envolvió en sus brazos y no pude negarme a él.

—Eres la mejor, nadie puede conseguir lo que tú hiciste con ella —negué ya sin lágrimas que derramar—. La quieres de una manera envidiable, la proteges, la otorgaste todo con tal de que se recuperase de su tiempo en el orfanato… eres generosa, buena y la adoras.

—No —dije sin saber que argumentar en contra de su discurso.

—Bella —me llamó y el dolor en mi vientre se intensificó.

—Necesito verla.

Mientras formulaba esas palabras, las voces de la familia de Edward llegaron hasta nosotros. No faltaba nadie, incluso la rubia antipática estaba ahí con gesto extraño. Saludé y observé como Edward se apresuraba a abrazar a Alice sin soltarme de la mano.

—Está perfectamente, sólo ha sido el susto —le contó a su hermana que estaba realmente preocupada al igual que el resto—, te dije que no hacía falta que trajeras a toda la tropa.

—¿Crees que les obligué? —el tono de indignación de mi amiga me hizo sonreír—, en cuanto oyeron que la más pequeña de los Cullen, por el momento —me miró con un gesto que no quise interpretar, era imposible que ella supiese nada de esto—, estaba en el hospital se movilizó todo el mundo.

—Mierda —susurré llevándome la mano a la barriga, todos me miraron con curiosidad—. Necesito unos minutos para mí —contesté a sus silenciosas preguntas, Edward alzó una ceja incrédulo con mi pésima excusa.

—Te acompaño —afirmó Alice y Edward asintió hacia ella.

—Quiero estar sola. Alice, seguramente Carlie está deseando verte, por favor —rogué sin importarme la imagen que pudiera estar dando, tenía que deshacerme de ellos.

—Luego hablamos entonces —señaló enigmática y se encaminó hacia la entrada que llevaba a las habitaciones.

Les vi desaparecer pero Edward continuaba a mi lado. Inhalé hondo y compuse mi mejor sonrisa, percibí el sudor frío en mis manos y el miedo por estar a punto de perder a mi bebé.

—Vamos —me tendió la mano pero no se la cogí.

—Dame unos minutos, te lo suplico —tras unos segundos asintió, me besó ligeramente en los labios y se fue hacia la puerta por la que había pasado el resto de su familia.

—No te demores —me ordenó y asentí contra mí misma.

Recorrí el pasillo que llevaba a las consultas y aporreé la puerta de mi ginecóloga, hacia unos días había ido a mi primera revisión y me había parecido una persona sensata que entendía mis deseos.

—Señorita Swan —me saludó en cuanto abrió, se apartó para dejarme pasar y yo no dudé ni un momento.

—Siento presentarme así —dije entre dientes—. No me encuentro bien, doctora —sollocé mientras me aferraba el vientre atemorizada.

—Respira hondo, tranquila —me alargó un pañuelo y me obligó a sentarme en una silla mientras trataba de conseguir lo que me pedía.

—Me duele —balbuceé, trataba de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por relajarme pero estaba fallando estrepitosamente.

—Bella —se agachó frente a mí y sólo pude ver el rubio de sus cabellos y los cómodos zapatos que llevaba—, todo está bien, nada va a pasar. Tienes un ataque de ansiedad, he visto a Carlie y está perfectamente.

Asentí y poco a poco sus palabras empezaron a cobrar sentido.

—Siento que voy a perder a mi hijo, doctora —no pude continuar porque volví a sollozar con fuerza.

—Llámame Tanya. Vamos a hacer una cosa, vamos a verle de nuevo y te darás cuenta de que no le pasa nada —se alzó y me cogió de la mano, me levanté, me agarré a ella como si fuese una tabla de salvación, permití que me guiase hasta la camilla que había en la pared del fondo—. Túmbate.

Hice lo que me ordenaba temerosa por lo que íbamos a averiguar, me levanté la camiseta, percibí la frialdad del gel sobre mi vientre y me estremecí mientras Tanya encendía el ecógrafo.

Cerré los ojos sin querer ver nada.

—Vamos a ello —murmuró y noté la presión del aparato sobre mi barriga—. Aquí está, Bella, creo que deberías verlo.

Abrí los ojos para mirar el monitor y suspiré aliviada.

—Está en su sitio, linda. ¿Has sangrado? —negué sin apartar la vista del monitor—. Te has agobiado demasiado, lo entiendo, saber que tu hija estaba ingresada ha sido duro.

—Apenas he sido consciente hace un momento, pensé que había sido Edward —murmuré como si ella supiese algo de mi vida—, mi pareja —aclaré—, estaba en Port Angels, he conducido como una loca y me dolía tanto que pensé en lo peor.

Respiré lentamente mientras comenzaba a creer que todo estaba en su lugar.

—Se llama estrés, no me has hecho caso en lo que te dije la semana pasada. Debes relajarte, tomártelo con calma, bajar el ritmo de trabajo ya.

—Es complicado querer hacerlo todo y pensar en el embarazo, a veces se me olvida —confesé sintiéndome fatal, mientras imprimía una foto de mi bebé.

—Debes darle prioridad —contestó con reproche mientras me entregaba un pañuelo, me limpié la tripa—, el que hoy esté bien y no haya pasado nada no quiere decir que no pueda pasar. El ritmo de trabajo que llevas es excesivo y sería bueno que se lo contases a Cullen.

Me coloqué la camiseta y me levanté de la camilla, ¿quién no iba a saber que era la pareja de Edward?

—Aún tengo miedo —contesté sin pensar que ella sólo era mi médico—, temo su reacción, las consecuencias, que no me crea, que piense que no es de él.

—Bella —me llamó con firmeza silenciándome—, estás volviendo a angustiarte —me encogí de hombros, era lo que mejor hacia últimamente.

—Calma —repetí sin creérmelo.

—Lo perderás si sigues afianzándote en tus miedos —agregó y no logré comprender su afirmación—, hace tiempo conocí a alguien, me entregué a él y le dije que lo único que nos unía era el sexo. Te aseguro que era fabuloso pero poco a poco, Jasper se apoderó de mí. Un buen día me contó que se acababa, había encontrado a la persona capaz de hacerle feliz y yo no pude contarle que le amaba. Temí que me rechazase y le perdí.

—Lo siento —murmuré observando el dolor en sus pupilas azules.

—Intenté quitárselo a Alice —enmudecí, ella había estado con el marido de mi amiga—, me insinué delante de él pero Jasper ni me miraba. Si hubiese sido valiente, quizás ahora seguiría con él, pero no lo fui, me escudé detrás de la lujuria y le perdí.

—¿Volverás a hacerlo? —cuestioné molesta por su actitud.

—No, no soy tan mala. Probé una vez y él me apartó. Tengo dignidad, Bella —me dio la foto de mi hijo—. Lo que quiero que comprendas es que con tu actitud estás a punto de perderle, ¿es lo que pretendes?

* * *

_Hubo accidente pero no tan grave como esperabais, supongo._

_Gracias lindas: __**Yasmin, Anónimo, Lis, Yola, Lupita, Rocío, Cullengirl, Isamariaag, Rosh, Soledad, Chiarat, Roceta, Coki, Vanee, Emma y Ksts.**__ Me alegra muchísimo contar con vosotras, vuestras palabras a veces inspiran y guían a mi musa, es fabuloso teneros. Mil gracias._

_Gracias a mis lectores silenciosos. Espero vuestros comentarios. Besos._


	34. Capítulo 34

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 34. Lejos.**_

Salí de la consulta con la firme convicción de acabar con mi actitud de niña tonta y egoísta, debía hacer partícipe a Edward de su próxima paternidad y asumir lo que pudiese pasar a continuación.

La ansiedad que había ido creciendo en mi interior desapareció en el momento en que tomé aquella decisión, ya no sentía que algo oprimía mi pecho y eso me dio más valor para continuar adelante.

Antes de llegar a la habitación me encontré con Alice que se apresuró a abrazarme, tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos como si hubiese hecho una travesura.

—Jasper me está esperando —señaló con cierta tristeza—, dice que no puedo faltar a nuestro aniversario. ¿Qué hombre celebra los meses que lleva casado?

—¿No me dirás qué no te gusta? —pregunté extrañada por su reacción, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola había descubierto que le encantaba festejar cualquier detalle. _Se volverá loca cuando sepa lo del bebé _pensé y me mordí la lengua para no decírselo, Edward tenía que ser el primero en saberlo.

—Por supuesto —afirmó guiñándome un ojo—, pero quería quedarme con Carlie, pasarnos toda la noche jugando y pintándote las uñas —hecho una rápida mirada a mis manos y negó con la cabeza con expresión contrariada—. No puedes ir así, Bella.

—Gracias —susurré y ella sonrió—, estoy segura de que después de tu visita mi hija está mejor.

—Sabes que la adoro —contestó poniéndose seria—, está bien, por suerte no ha sido nada y el médico dice que mañana le dará el alta. ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó intuitiva.

—No me encontraba bien y preferí ver a mi médico para conseguir calmar mi ansiedad, no quería presentarme ante Carlie en ese estado. No me parecía correcto —expliqué sin faltar a la verdad.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte, Bella —asentí y tuve la sensación de que ella sabía más de lo que debía—. No quiero que os pase nada.

Respiré hondo sin querer analizar las palabras de mi amiga, ella no podía ser consciente de mi embarazo, no se me notaba. Instintivamente levanté la mano para acariciar mi vientre pero antes de hacerlo la dirigí hacia mi amiga y cogí la suya.

—Todo está bien —dije con la mayor firmeza posible—. Jasper se va a impacientar, ve con él.

—Prométeme que haremos una nueva fiesta de chicas —pidió con un gesto de suplica ineludible.

—Por supuesto, el fin de semana —asintió y me regaló un nuevo abrazo antes de marcharse.

Seguí recorriendo el pasillo, hacía demasiado calor, alguna de las puertas de las habitaciones estaban abiertas y pude ver que había hasta tres enfermos ocupándolas a la vez.

El área de pediatría estaba al final del tercer pasillo, escuché a un niño reír mientras veía Bob Esponja y a otro llorar hasta que alguien se acercó a consolarle. Pregunté a una enfermera que llevaba una bata rosa y me confirmó que mi hija estaba en la última habitación.

Llegué hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla escuché la voz de Edward mientras narraba el cuento de caperucita. Moví el picaporte y al segundo el silencio se instaló en la habitación, me arrepentí de haberles interrumpido sobre todo al ver la escena frente a mí.

Edward estaba sentado en la cama sin zapatos, abrazando a Carlie contra él y con el libro entre las manos. Estaba claro que había usado su influencia, aquello parecía cualquier cosa menos una fría estancia de hospital.

Carlie estaba sola, había juguetes, Alice había traído todo tipo de complementos en color azul: la colcha, una alfombra, las cortinas e incluso un perchero. La estaban malcriando demasiado pero no podía negar que tenía mejor aspecto que las normales.

Mi hija me sonrió tímidamente cuando traspasé la puerta y Edward se levantó, dejando sobre la cama el libro. Estaba más serio que hace un momento pero no dijo nada y se sentó en un sillón marrón.

Me acerqué a la cama y Carlie agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño? —le pregunté sentándome junto a ella y abrazándola.

—Bien —afirmó entre dientes sin mirarme.

Besé su coronilla y la dejé pensar en algo más que decir pero no lo hizo.

—Te aseguro que no voy a volver a fallarte —levantó la vista hacia mí y en sus ojos pude ver las lágrimas que aún no había derramado—, lo siento, mi vida.

—Yo —murmuró señalándose—, yo fui —confesó al fin y tuve que contenerme para no echarme a llorar.

—No, y no vamos a discutir esto. Nunca debí faltar a mi promesa, los días como hoy son sagrados pero no ha pasado nada —cogí el libro y miré a Edward que me observaba de manera extraña—. Dejemos que papi nos termine de contar el cuento —en su rostro se reflejó la perplejidad por mis palabras y después sonrió. Adoraba esa manera de hacerlo.

Se aclaró la garganta y buscó el trozo en el que les había interrumpido.

—Caperucita llegó a la casa de su abuelita —comenzó guiñándonos un ojo—, estaba tan contenta por verla que abrió la puerta sin llamar y se adentró en la cabaña.

Me recosté contra la pared mientras Carlie disfrutaba del cuento y Edward escenificaba cada escena para deleite de la niña. Cerré los ojos e imaginé cada palabra en mi mente recordando la reunión a la que había acudido aquella mañana, ¿Y si Marie no era la abuelita sino el lobo disfrazado?

.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba entre las cortinas y los murmullos me alertaron. Me mantuve estática y agudicé el oído para escuchar la conversación que estaban manteniendo en el exterior de la habitación.

—Vas a hacerla demasiado daño —dijo Seth con claridad y mi cuerpo se tensó, ¿por qué mi hermano estaba tan enfadado?

—Es lo mejor, Seth, te lo estoy contando para que lo sepas, para que la apoyes —contestó Edward justificando algo.

Acomodé a Carlie sobre la almohada y bajé de la cama con sigilo, procurando no hacer ruido me aproximé a la puerta entreabierta. Seth estaba completamente ofuscado y Edward, triste.

—¿Tiene que ser de esta manera tan vil? —Susurró arrancando un papel de la mano de Edward—, busca otra forma, no quiero que la engañes así.

¿Engañarme? Mi cabeza era un caos, ¿por qué él quería hacerme eso? Me acerqué un poco más deseando salir fuera y preguntar de qué estaban hablando, pero me contuve a duras penas.

—Vale —señaló derrotado—, hallaré otra manera. Seth, espero que lo entiendas, es lo mejor para todos.

—Mami —la voz de Carlie me hizo volverme, intenté aparentar una calma que no sentía y me acerqué a mi niña para abrazarla. Las voces en el exterior se extinguieron y los conspiradores entraron como si nada hubiese pasado.

Observé como Seth guardaba en su bolsillo del vaquero el folio que le había quitado a Edward. Este me sonrió y me dio un breve beso en los labios, me costó muchísimo no preguntar, no aporrear su pecho por querer engañarme, pero no lo hice y justo en ese instante llegó el doctor.

Durante todo el día, Edward y Seth estuvieron raros, hablaban entre susurros y se mostraban esquivos ante cualquier pregunta que salía de mi boca. Sólo se comportaban de manera normal cuando estaban con Carlie.

Empezaba a molestarme esa actitud y antes de que mi paciencia me abandonase, llegó el alta médica y Edward se apresuró a llevarnos a casa. El camino le hicimos en silencio, yo iba en el asiento trasero junto a Carlie y él ni siquiera levantaba la mirada para observarme. Bufé indignada e hice varios intentos de mantener una conversación sobre cualquier cosa pero sólo obtuve monosílabos por su parte.

Edward aparcó y para mi sorpresa no se bajó del coche.

—Necesito hablar contigo —murmuré y sus pupilas se posaron en mí durante unos segundos.

—Tengo que arreglar muchos asuntos pendientes, Bella —dijo con indiferencia—. Cualquier cosa puede esperar menos esto.

La rabia amenazó con consumirme, respiré hondo mientras ayudaba a Carlie a bajar del coche. Seth ya estaba a mi lado y la cogió de la mano. Me acerqué a la ventanilla y cogí más aire tratando de tranquilizarme, odiaba la actitud que estaba teniendo conmigo.

—Edward, te robaré sólo unos minutos pero esto es bastante importante —su frialdad encogió mi alma, me miró por un segundo y después negó con la cabeza fastidiado por mi insistencia.

—No insistas —contestó y arrancó el motor.

Me aparté del vehículo y en menos de unos minutos desapareció de mi vista. Miré hacia la carretera esperando que volviese y con la sensación de que le importaba muy poco.

.

Una semana después de la espantada de Edward, mi decepción se había convertido en ira. No le había vuelto a ver desde entonces, no solía contestar a mis llamadas y cuando lo hacía enseguida ponía cualquier excusa para dejar de hablar conmigo. Estaba claro que ya se había cansado de mí.

Me senté en el porche después de acostar a Carlie, había estado todo el día preguntando por Edward, había llorado por no verle y al final había caído exhausta tras las múltiples rabietas. Me coloqué la manta roja con cuidado y cerré los ojos dejando que las lágrimas sanasen un poco mi herida, no comprendía nada, no entendía su actitud y estaba a punto de ir a buscarle. Sólo me contenía por no saber la verdad, por no descubrir que ya se había cansado de mí y de mi forma de ver la vida.

—Ya basta —me pidió la profunda voz de Sam, cuando abrí los ojos me le encontré frente a mí con un pañuelo preparado—, llevas así los últimos dos días y ningún hombre se merece tu dolor. Ni siquiera Cullen.

—No puedo más, he intentado comprenderlo, excusarlo, he buscado todos los motivos lógicos e ilógicos y ahora sé que tenía la clave desde el principio —me sumergí en la oscuridad de la noche y noté como mi alma se desprendía de mi cuerpo, al menos así no sufriría—, se cansó de mí.

—Tiene que haber algo más —contestó sentándose a mi lado y cogiendo mi mano entre las suyas.

—Por favor, no le disculpes, he escuchado miles de razones de labios de Seth, no caigas tú en el mismo error —le pedí y asintió.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotros. Su contacto me reconfortaba y por primera vez en los últimos días no me sentí tan sola y desamparada.

Ya no deseaba seguir sufriendo, en parte la distancia que había impuesto Edward había sido propiciada por mí. Debía asumir mis fallos y comprenderle.

—¿Cuándo me lo piensas contar? —pregunté con la intención de no volver a hablar de él ni de nuestra relación fallida.

—¿Acaso lo necesitas? —cuestionó con una sonrisa y procuré imitarle.

—¿Por qué, Sam?, ¿qué os pasó? Siempre pensé que Emily y tú estaríais juntos toda la vida pero me equivoqué —dije, quería que se desahogase, sabía que a su manera siempre había amado a su mujer y se me hacía raro que no estuviesen juntos.

—¿Cómo lo averiguaste? —interrogó con gesto serio aunque sabía que no era más que una fachada.

—Cuando ocurrió lo de la bomba —comencé obviando la desazón que me producía pensar en aquel episodio, había sido el principio del fin de mi relación con Edward—, llamé a Emily, tenía que contarle lo que te había pasado para que no se preocupase, se sorprendió de que no lo supiese pero no quiso escuchar nada de lo que quería contarla.

—No la culpo —murmuró tras unos eternos minutos—, la fallé sin poder remediarlo.

—Por favor, Sam, te vendrá bien —me sonrió y me apretó la mano con cariño.

—Bella, no quiero que me juzgues por lo que hice —afirmó dejándome perpleja— pero mereces saberlo. Estaba investigando a Irina cuando la conocí, me quedé prendado de ella y no pensé en nada salvo en que quería conocerla. Me dejé llevar y… digamos que descubrí que no amaba lo suficiente a Emily como yo pensaba.

—Se lo contaste —convine sabiendo que Sam no sería capaz de callarse algo así.

—Sí, ella ya estaba cansada, de mi trabajo, de mis viajes, de la vida complicada que me gusta tener. Ya sabes que hace tiempo me pidió que lo dejase pero no lo hice, es lo que soy y no puedo cambiarlo —se encogió de hombros.

—Lo entiendo pero tú —comencé a decir pero él alzó la mano para silenciarme.

—Yo ya no la quiero —aseguró y no supe si abrazarle como amiga o darle un bofetón como mujer—, me enamoré de la chica que conocí. Pero ella está empeñada en ponerme las cosas difíciles.

—¿Quién es? —Pregunté aunque intuía que había sabido la respuesta todo este tiempo, no contestó pero no lo necesite, le conocía y le había visto con ella— Leah.

—Sí, antes de que empiece el sermón permíteme decirte que…

—Es mi amiga —comencé interrumpiéndole—, es la cuidadora de Carlie y no merece que la hagas sufrir.

—Ni siquiera he conseguido hablar con ella como adultos, el primer día la abandoné en el hotel, luego me di cuenta de mi error y comencé a buscarla pero ya no quiere escucharme —se defendió y resoplé indignada, ¿por que tenía que complicarse todo?

—Sam, no sé en qué estás pensando pero

—No voy a hacerla daño —aseguró y no supe si creerle o no—. Es como si estuviésemos predestinados, como si siempre hubiese sido ella mi mujer.

—Quizás es la negativa lo que te atrae de ella y cuando la tengas —no quise continuar porque vi que mis palabras le ofendieron.

—Te aseguro que no es así —dijo sin ocultar la rabia que sentía por mis veladas acusaciones.

—Lo siento —asintió y se mantuvo en silencio pero no se marchó.

No sé en que momento acabé en mi propia cama, seguramente Sam me había llevado hasta allí. Miré el reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana, me restregué los ojos y me senté apoyando la espalda sobre la pared. Cada día era una nueva tortura, cada hora iba alimentando mi certeza de que nuestra relación había finalizado.

Me levanté sabiendo que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño y decidí separar la ropa para la colada. Necesitaba mantener mi mente en algo que me impidiese pensar, recité en voz queda el último cuento que había aprendido para Carlie y cuando cogí uno de los vaqueros de Seth un papel cayó al suelo.

Le recogí y le abrí sin pensar en que no era mío. Lo leí sin comprender lo que ponía hasta que la información caló en mi mente. Aquel documento era falso, yo nunca había firmado un papel en el cual perjudicase a Edward o a mi hija.

Ya me quedaba todo bien claro, él había buscado la manera de dejarme y había falsificado mi firma para después acusarme de conspirar contra él. Por suerte Seth le había interceptado a tiempo de usar aquella vil excusa. Arrugué el folio mientras lloraba de frustración y rabia por su actitud. Estaban claros sus motivos y ya sabía que no debía buscarle más.

* * *

Rosalie se paseaba en el baño de su habitación, Emmett había salido con Edward y aunque la habían invitado no había querido acompañarlos. No se llevaba bien con él desde el episodio del periódico y ninguno parecía dispuesto a terminar de limar asperezas.

Miró la prueba de embarazo por quinta vez en un minuto, aún no había cambiado de color y empezaba a impacientarse. Había dejado a un lado toda la ansiedad y había decidido no agobiarse con aquel tema, por primera vez no había contado los días fértiles y había logrado relajarse.

La sorpresa había llegado cuando aquel mes su periodo había fallado, dejó pasar los días y después de más de tres semanas entre la duda y el miedo por estar equivocada, había decidido hacerse la prueba y salir de aquel estado.

Se sentó en la taza, mirando los azulejos amarillos y olvidándose de todo salvo del rostro de Emmett, estaba segura de que saltaría de alegría al saber que estaba embarazada. Sólo esperaba que todo fuese bien.

Contó los segundos, dos minutos de espera ponía la caja pero cuando se levantó habían pasado más de diez. Cogió el test y le giró justo en el momento en el que la puerta del baño se abría.

—Rose, he pensado que podíamos hacer algo —Alice se quedó callada al ver a su cuñada al borde del llanto, reparó en lo que tenía en las manos y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro—. Lo siento —murmuró la joven sin saber como consolarla.

—No, Alice —susurró y alzó el rostro para mostrarle su alegría—. Debes felicitarme.

—¡Estás embarazada! —chilló con fuerza completamente dichosa con la noticia. Abrazó a Rose acompañándola con sus propias lágrimas.

Minutos después toda la casa conocía la buena noticia, Esme estaba tan feliz que en poco tiempo comenzó a organizar todo lo necesario para festejarlo.

Rosalie se retiró a su cuarto para llamar a Emmett y Alice aprovechó para hablar con su madre. La joven estaba molesta por la actitud de su hermano, sabía que se había alejado de Bella y no conocían los motivos por los que actuaba así.

—Voy a invitarla —señaló Alice levantando el teléfono de la sala.

—No creo que debamos hacerlo —contestó Esme apenada, aunque podía ir a ver a su nieta siempre que quisiese deseaba ver a su hijo feliz—. Edward ha sido claro, Bella y él no están juntos.

—Ni siquiera se ha preocupado en decírselo —afirmó indignada, no soportaba la situación en la que les había colocado Edward—, no se ha atrevido a informarle de que la deja, Bella no se merece eso.

—Algo habrá pasado entre ellos, estoy segura de que pronto lo solucionarán —insistió su madre conciliadora.

—Te aseguro que intervendré si no acaba por contarle la verdad —Alice se giró para marcharse y se detuvo, en el umbral de la puerta se encontró a Edward, con el gesto más serio que podía recordar en él.

* * *

_Lamento la espera, cuando la vida se complica lo hace en todos los aspectos posibles._

_Gracias a mis chicas__**: Yasmin, Roceta, Rocío, Cullengirl, Lis, Soledad, Ksts, Emma, Rosh, Coki, Chiarat, Yola, Lupita, Vanee, Helena y Jenn**__. Inspiráis a mi musa._

_Gracias a mi querida __**Esmeralda Cullen**__, que tuvo a bien ayudarme en mi bloqueo antes de que mi desesperación pudiese conmigo. Ya he perdido la cuenta de todo lo que te debo. Gracias, guapa._

_Espero vuestras impresiones. Besos._

_Recordaros que me encontraís en facebook y que el grupo está a vuestra disposición. (teneís los datos en el perfil)._


	35. Capítulo 35

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 35. Ya no estás.**_

Escuché las últimas palabras de mi hermana y no pude evitar entrar en el salón. Sabía que todos estaban sufriendo por mi decisión, sobretodo Bella pero era necesario. Sólo esperaba que cuando la situación finalizase pudiera perdonarme, aunque no estaba seguro de ello.

Miré a Alice e intenté aparentar un enfado que no sentía, me crucé de brazos para dar mayor énfasis a mi pose y me adelanté lo más airado posible.

—Te lo prohíbo —ordené y la sorpresa de verme allí se convirtió en incredulidad.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? —cuestionó, poco a poco iba enfadándose conmigo.

—No la quiero en esta casa, ni para celebraciones, ni para cafés. ¡Para nada! —exclamé evitando mirar a mi madre, que estaba realmente angustiada y preocupada por mí.

—La estás lastimando, Edward —señaló como si no lo supiese, era muy consciente del daño que estaba causando—. No has sido capaz de contarnos nada, ni siquiera alegas que no la amas, ¿a qué estás jugando? —Me mantuve en silencio, no tenía respuestas preparadas, había esperado que los reproches tardaran en llegar dándome cierto margen de tiempo para hacerlo—. ¡Contesta de una vez!

—Alice, por favor —rogó mi madre, pero sabía que nada podía frenar la lengua de mi hermana cuando la soltaba.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —gritó y negué con la cabeza. No era un capricho pero debía mantener las apariencias, todo el mundo tenía que creer que mi relación había finalizado.

—Nada que pueda contaros —señalé al ver las lágrimas de mi hermana—, espero que no insistas más —pedí con firmeza aunque me estaba lastimando verla así.

—No la mereces —afirmó secándose las mejillas con furia—, ni a ella, ni a Carlie, ni a… —se detuvo y maldijo entre dientes. ¿Qué me estaba ocultando?, me adelanté parándome a un par de pasos de ella.

—Termina la frase —dije con la firme convicción de que mi hermana sabía más que yo.

—No, pero te aseguro que te arrepentirás de tratarla así —concluyó, por primera vez vi decepción en sus pupilas.

—Si hay algo que no sepa sobre Bella, dímelo —pedí a punto de zarandearla.

—Nada que debas conocer —señaló obstinada—, tú tomaste tu camino deja que ella coja el suyo. Espero que muy pronto encuentre a alguien que la quiera de verdad, pero luego no la busques, no vengas con arrepentimientos fingidos porque la perdiste.

—Hija —la llamó mi madre, cada una de sus palabras se clavaban en mi alma, pero Alice no parecía a punto de parar.

—Se acabó, Edward —continuó Alice—. Durante años he sufrido por ti, he comprendido cada motivo, incluso obvié que te metieras en mi relación con Jasper. Decidí ignorar lo que le dijiste pensando que sólo pretendías protegerme, pero ahora comprendo que no eres quien creía.

—No permitiré que continúes con esto, Alice —dijo con autoridad mi padre entrando por la puerta—. Aunque no entendamos las razones, tu hermano las tendrá y hay que respetarle —agregó colocándose junto a mi madre.

—Bella te lo ha dado todo —aseguró aparentemente más tranquila—, al principio fue difícil, pero ya estabais juntos y ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de informarle de esto, ¿en qué clase de hombre te estás convirtiendo? —resoplé sin poder aguantar más críticas por su parte.

—Me iré hoy mismo —confirmé abatido.

—¡No! —gritó mi madre, apresurándose a sujetarme la mano con fuerza—, no lo permitiré. Edward, otra vez no, por favor.

Sus lágrimas eran como puñales en mi corazón, mi decisión empezaba a flaquear, quería contarles lo que estaba aconteciendo pero no podía. El plan era claro y debía continuar con él si quería que saliese correctamente.

—No voy a marcharme de Forks, mamá —la tranquilicé y ella asintió poco convencida de mis palabras—. Nunca más volveré a alejarme de aquí. Todo tiene una explicación, sólo os pido que confiéis en mí.

—¿Bella te hizo algo? —preguntó angustiada sin comprender lo que me perturbaba verla así.

—No, ella nunca podría herirme. Es mi vida —afirmé, derrumbándome frente a tres de las personas que más quería—. Es por su bien, sólo llevará unos días, como mucho una semana y después todo tendrá lógica. Estamos muy cerca.

—¿De qué? —Alice ya no parecía enfadada sino confusa, sabía que mi padre tenía cientos de preguntas en mente pero no era el momento y él pareció comprenderlo, porque se mantuvo en silencio.

—Sólo os pido que creáis en mí —había hablado de más sin poder evitarlo y de continuar con la conversación acabaría revelando la verdad—, que hagáis caso a Garrett en todo lo que os diga, nada de escapadas furtivas —señalé mirando significativamente a mi hermana y esta asintió. Estaba seguro de que en cuanto la conversación acabase correría a leer sus cartas, de esa manera sabría lo que yo no podía contar abiertamente.

—No te preocupes, hijo —aseguró mi padre comprensivo.

Salí de allí, necesitaba estar solo, pensar, analizar cada paso que Garrett y yo habíamos trazado. Me dirigí a mi despacho y me senté detrás del escritorio sin encender la luz, la luna iluminaba tenuemente las fotos que tenía sobre él.

Mi cabeza era un caos, nada tenía sentido desde que las había recibido. Continué mirándolas sabiendo que esta vez debía tomar una decisión drástica.

Mi teléfono sonó y contesté con avidez, necesitaba escuchar la voz de Bella aunque fuese unos segundos pero la frustración me asalto cuando recibí el saludo de mi amigo.

—Sigo pensando que alguien les está ayudando —señaló Garrett.

—Investiga a cada persona que esté lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros —ordené, nadie se salvaría del escrutinio hasta que diésemos con el traidor. Había sido demasiado sospechoso recibir aquellas fotos sin remitente y bien documentadas, nos estaban advirtiendo pero sin hacerlo abiertamente.

—Estoy en ello, pronto sabremos algo, Edward —aseguró y esperaba que tuviese razón.

—Bien, mantenme informado —colgué el teléfono y me recosté en el respaldo de la silla, pensando en Bella, en cómo estaría sobrellevando mi distanciamiento y cómo lograría explicar lo que había hecho por ella. No sería fácil obtener su perdón.

* * *

En los últimos días había ido más de una vez hasta su casa, había aparcado mi coche frente a ella y había rogado a quien quisiera escucharme porque saliese a hablar conmigo. Quería gritarle a la cara lo canalla que era, deseaba abofetearle y después despreciarle cuando intentase explicarse. No me había concedido mis anhelos y ya no pensaba seguir sufriendo por él.

Me sentía herida y humillada pero estaba dispuesta a sobrellevar mi carga, a vivir con ella y quizás, dentro de unos años, podría mirar al pasado y sonreír con los recuerdos que habíamos trazado.

Repasé las cuatro líneas que había arrancado de mi alma, las leí una y otra vez, torturándome con ellas, sabiendo que nunca podría entregárselas aunque fuese mi deseo. Arrugué el papel con furia, no tenía razón de ser plasmar aquello.

De la ira había pasado al dolor más desgarrador existente. No quería darle nada que pudiera usar en mi contra, no creía en él ni en nadie. Había despertado mi corazón para luego matarlo en poco tiempo.

Miré la foto de Carlie que tenía sobre mi despacho, en la residencia de ancianos. De nuevo había vuelto a preguntar por Edward, había llorado y se había negado a desayunar. Aunque como mujer estaba terriblemente dolida con él y me apetecía herirle, como madre sabía que mi pequeña le necesitaba, no podía apartarlo de ella aunque se lo mereciese.

Cogí el teléfono y por un segundo quise tener la fortaleza de enfrentarle pero eso sólo me lastimaría más. Todo debía quedar en el olvido si quería seguir adelante con mi idea.

Marqué el número de Alice, sólo esperaba que mi amiga me escuchase sin darme explicaciones que ya no necesitaba.

—¡Bella! —exclamó y no pude evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunté por cortesía, en ese momento no era buena compañía para nadie.

—Bien —se detuvo un segundo, lo suficiente para saber por dónde iba a ir lo quería decirme.

—No lo hagas —rogué antes de que encontrase las palabras necesarias.

—Un segundo, sólo uno —me pidió y resoplé—. Bella, sé que lo que está pasando no tiene lógica alguna, yo misma he enfrentado a mi hermano y…

—Al fin lo tengo claro. Él obtuvo de mí lo que quería —señalé deteniendo su aclaración innecesaria— y se cansó, no podemos culparle de nada. No tengo ganas de escuchar sus virtudes ni sus falsas excusas, no lo necesito.

—Por favor, es difícil de entender y de narrar. Todo tiene un por qué pero no sé demasiado y no quiero complicar la situación más de lo que está —afirmó y la rabia amenazó con ahogarme. No la llamaba para eso y no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo un segundo más.

—Alice —la llamé esperando que me dejase hablar—, Carlie necesita veros y quiere pasar tiempo con su padre. Ha estado unos días inquieta y no quiero que esto la perturbe más de la cuenta. ¿Puedes ir a casa a buscarla? —pregunté, en cuanto lo hice quise retractarme. No se lo merecía pero ya había dado el paso, no podía echarme atrás.

—Claro, aunque también podías traerla tú a casa y

—¡No! —señalé más fuerte de lo que hubiese deseado, interrumpiéndola— Leah está ahora con ella, la llamo para avisarla y todo listo. Gracias, hablamos más tarde.

Colgué el teléfono sin esperar su respuesta y me levanté para mirar por la ventana. La lluvia apenas dejaba ver lo que había frente a la residencia, eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, el tiempo pasaba y tenía que empezar a buscar una solución.

El embarazo era un hecho y en los últimos días había empezado a notarse. Pronto no podría ocultarlo y todo Forks se haría eco de él.

La puerta sonó y me giré para observar como Ángela ingresaba en el despacho con gesto serio.

—No me has devuelto ninguna de mis llamadas —afirmó molesta.

—Sí lo he hecho, todas las que tenían que ver con asuntos de trabajo. An, no estoy para hablar ni para excusarme, en realidad para nada —sentencié esperando un poquito de colaboración por parte de mi amiga.

—Tendrás que escucharme, no puedes echarme de mi propia residencia —se sentó frente al escritorio y depositó su bolso gris en el suelo. Me encogí de hombros, de nada servía discutir con ella, cuando tomaba una determinación era tan cabezota como yo.

—Por supuesto, que sea rápido —solicité con brusquedad.

—Te has planteado que Edward pudiese saber lo de tu embarazo —negué sin saber hacia dónde iba su reflexión—, no se lo contaste, te pedí mil veces que lo hicieses y no quisiste —me apoyé en el respaldo del sillón—. Puede haberlo averiguado, pensar que le engañaste y por eso no se lo dijiste.

—No creo que sea por eso —aseguré sin mucho convencimiento. Era factible pero si eso era así demostraba lo poco que confiaba en mí y en mi amor que tanto me había costado aceptar—. Tú viste el papel que encontré en el vaquero de Seth, eso tuvo que prepararlo con tiempo.

—Piénsalo, en un momento está normal, adorable contigo y al siguiente se muestra como un verdadero canalla —señaló y me dolió que no tomase en cuenta mis palabras, era mi amiga y sin embargo, parecía creer más en él que en mí—. Bella, eres perceptiva, estoy segura de que

—Ángela, no lo soporto más —agregué remarcando cada palabra—, Seth le defiende, Sam me pide que no llore por él, Carlie le añora incluso Daniel parece comprenderle. No le he hecho nada para tratarme así, si es por lo que tú argumentas que se vaya a la mierda y no vuelva.

—Tenías que habérselo dicho —afirmó levantándose con ímpetu, ignorando mi monumental enfado—, puede sentarte bien o mal, me es indiferente pero es el padre de tu hijo y tú tenías la obligación de decírselo.

—No se merece nada —chillé sin importarme quién pudiese oírme—. Nada —no pude evitar que las lágrimas me delatasen, me mordí el labio intentando contenerlas pero fue imposible y me derrumbé como una niña.

Ángela no tardó ni un segundo en acercarse a mí y abrazarme, sosteniéndome en mi caída. Había luchado por mantenerme fuerte, había impedido cualquier demostración demasiado emotiva por mi parte. Lloré hasta que mi corazón se secó y pude apartarme de los brazos de mi amiga, el dolor que había tenido en mi pecho había desaparecido pero el vacío era más inquietante aún.

—Necesitabas explotar —confesó y asentí sabiendo que no había sido demasiado madura en los últimos días o meses. Había jugado con la información, había buscado motivos que no existían para censurar a Edward y estaba pagando las consecuencias.

—Se acabó, lo prometo —señalé, deseando no faltar a mi palabra. Cogí el pañuelo que me alargaba Ángela y me limpié las mejillas—. No puedo seguir aquí, voy a enloquecer, le tengo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

—¿Qué has pensado? —preguntó aunque veía que no estaba conforme con mi decisión.

—Quizás pasar unos días en Seatle y después marcharme a algún otro sitio. Le pediré a Daniel que redacte un régimen de visitas para Edward y pondré tierra de por medio —solté sin pensar mucho más en ello—. Voy a acabar enloqueciendo si sigo aquí.

—Pero Carlie —se detuvo y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, empezaré a prepararlo todo. En un par de semanas Carlie tendrá vacaciones en el colegio, será el momento adecuado. Lamento dejarte con todos nuestros proyectos —dije sabiendo que le estaba complicando la vida al marcharme.

—No hay problema —sus pupilas brillaron mientras contenía las lágrimas.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo más —murmuré y esta vez fui yo la que la abracé—. No perderemos el contacto, te lo aseguro.

—Eso se dice siempre y luego nunca hay tiempo para hablar, para coincidir y al final… perdona —sollozó y la abracé, odiaba las despedidas pero no encontraba otra opción.

—Te voy a echar de menos, An —agregué cuando nos separamos.

Salimos del despacho sin hablar, sólo lo hicimos para despedirnos, no había palabras para explicar las emociones que nos embargaban en aquel momento. Fui hasta mi coche, arranqué el motor y me encaminé hacia casa, necesitaba un kilo de helado y un folio en el que plasmar los pasos que iba a seguir a continuación.

Aparqué frente a la casa y me apresuré a llegar a ella pero una voz me detuvo.

—Señorita Swan —no me había fijado y en una de las sillas de mi porche estaba Marie Smith. Se levantó y caminó hacia mí enfundada en un traje de chaqueta demasiado ceñido. No podía descifrar detrás de su sonrisa, su verdadero estado de ánimo.

—Señorita Smith, ¿qué hace aquí? —cuestioné entrecerrando los ojos, aquello me sonaba demasiado sospechoso.

—Me dejó plantada —exclamó—, confié en que comprendería la importancia de mi petición pero veo que no logré captar su atención —su tono era ofensivo y su actitud agresiva. No retrocedí cuando ella avanzó hacia mí— ¿Por qué me hizo eso?

—Pase dentro —señalé con la intención de no llamar la atención sobre aquella discusión—, déjeme ofrecerla algo de beber y hablaremos.

Ella amplió la sonrisa, como si le hubiese dado un regalo con mi invitación. Sabía que aquella mujer no era lo que aparentaba y estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué ocultaba y por qué tenía tanto interés en mí.

Sentadas frente a la mesa de la cocina, la estudié y ella no pareció notarlo. Se miraba la manicura mal hecha, el moldeado de su cabello estaba desarmado y el traje presentaba un par de manchas. Intentaba mantener una imagen que no podía dar.

—Cuénteme como está su hermano —le pedí, frente a ella una copa de vino tinto que no sabía si estaba o no picado.

—Bueno, verá, la cuestión es —titubeó. ¿Para qué había venido? me pregunté sin comprender por qué fallaba en una cuestión tan simple.

—¿Ha ingresado en la cárcel? —señalé ayudándola, todo era mentira. Ni su hermano era su hermano como me dijo la muchacha de la gasolinera, ni su interés por mí se debía a mis habilidades para obtener permisos penitenciarios.

—No, aún no —_primer error_ anoté mentalmente, según lo que me había contado la vez anterior, ya debería estar en la cárcel y sin embargo aún no había ingresado. Su versión no se sostenía y menos si no era capaz de acordarse de un detalle como aquel.

—Bueno eso está bien —aseguré fingiendo que la creía. Tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto.

—No puedes fallarme de nuevo —asentí y vi de nuevo como intentaba llorar—, es tan importante que nos ayudes —alargó su mano para sujetarme pero aparté mi brazo.

—¿Por qué no ha venido él hoy? —se sorprendió y no supo que contestar. Segundo error marqué y la observé levantarse para pasearse frente a mí.

—No ha podido —susurró unos segundos después—, no me esquives, te necesito —eso fue lo único sincero que escuché de sus labios, requería mi presencia pero para algo muy distinto.

Me alcé y llevé mi vaso de zumo intacto a la fregadera, debía librarme de ella. Por primera vez en años no tenía ganas de desentrañar el misterio que tenía frente a mí.

—No es posible —agregué sin girarme. Oí como abría la cremallera de su bolso y el sonido de una pistola al cargarla, mi cuerpo se tensó y me golpeé mentalmente por estúpida.

* * *

_Gracias a mis chicas: **Yola, Ksts, Ania, Lis, Val, Rosh, Cullengirl, Lupita, Roceta, Yasmin, Vanee, Emma, Nesines, Soledad y Chiarat**. Sois fabulosas, espero que podáis disculparme por estar tardando tanto esto días._

_Espero vuestros comentarios. Besos._


	36. Capítulo 36

Los personajes que aparecen en la historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

_**Capítulo 36. Énfasis.**_

Me aferré a la encimera tratando de controlar la agitación que estaba sintiendo. Respiré hondo esperando el próximo movimiento de aquella mujer, sólo podía pensar en Carlie, no quería que ella me viese muerta.

Cerré los ojos y traté de oír cualquier movimiento que se produjese a mi espalda. El silencio era perturbador, quería que aquello acabase de una vez por todas.

—Sería fácil —afirmó Marie— y rápido. Podría matarte aquí mismo y nadie sabría que fui yo. Porque no tienen idea de nada, porque son tan estúpidos que nunca temieron mis represalias.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté sin girarme.

—Y yo que pensé que eras suficientemente inteligente para descubrirlo, esto no tiene que ver contigo, Bella. No eres el objetivo pero tú propio egocentrismo no te deja verlo —aseguró con odio—, te crees el ombligo del mundo y no lo eres. Sólo una tonta más que se enamoró del millonario de turno.

—Entre Edward y yo ya no hay nada —agregué en cuanto ella dejó de hablar—, te lo regalo. Quédatelo y haz con él lo que quieras pero márchate de mi casa.

Tenía que sacarla de ahí cuanto antes, Carlie estaba al llegar y no podía dejar que aquella loca la hiciese daño. Si era una novia despechada, me importaba muy poco pero no era a mí a quien debía pedir explicaciones.

—Tú vas a ayudarme en mis planes, vas a inclinar la balanza a mi favor. Muévete —me ordenó y mis pies no respondieron—. No tienes opciones, sólo obedece o no dudaré en dispararte. Es fácil y sencillo de entender. Camina hacia la puerta que da al patio.

Di sólo un paso, mirándola de reojo midiendo la distancia que me separaba de ella, dispuesta a hacer una locura si con eso evitaba que me llevase con ella.

—Todo fue una trampa desde el principio —señalé entreteniéndome adrede—. Él no es tu hermano sino tu cómplice. ¿Qué quieres obtener de Edward?

—Preguntas demasiado —escuché sus tacones sobre la madera y sentí el cañón de la pistola en mi espalda—. Hay alguien que tiene un especial interés por verte, al parecer hace tiempo no terminó lo que debería.

—Riley —murmuré apretando los puños, no tenía muchas opciones, podía tratar de detenerla y arrancar la pistola de su mano pero seguramente conseguiría tener un bonito agujero en mi cuerpo. Nunca había sido demasiado ágil en esos aspectos a pesar de todo lo que Sam me había enseñado.

—Sabes, le dejaré jugar contigo, permitiré que te manosee, porque siempre vuelve a mí —me repugnaron sus palabras, me tensé aún más y avancé hacia la salida con pasos lentos—. No tengo todo el día, Bella —afirmó clavándome el cañón en la espalda.

La distancia se redujo y mi mano se apoyó en el picaporte de la puerta. La tenía lo suficientemente cerca como para intentarlo, me armé de valor y dirigí mi codo contra su estómago con toda la fuerza necesaria para hacerla daño.

Había sido efectivo, me giré para comprobar como aquella loca se aferraba el vientre inclinándose hacia delante, me empujó y choqué contra la pared, el dolor que me produjo aquel golpe no era suficiente para aplacarme.

—¡Maldita perra! —chilló mientras yo pensaba en la manera de deshacerme de ella.

Tras su grito de indignación escuché como alguien entraba en casa. El corazón se me detuvo mientras Marie me apuntaba directamente al pecho, no ocultaba toda la furia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Ella también había oído la puerta, miraba nerviosa hacia la salida sopesando las opciones, me hizo un gesto con la pistola para que saliese de allí pero yo me mantuve en mi sitio.

—¡Bella! —suspiré cuando oí la voz de Sam y sus precisos pasos a través del pasillo. Me armé de valor, todo era distinto sabiendo quien estaba cerca.

—Tienes dos segundos para acabar conmigo, hazlo —la reté sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Me separé del muro y la encaré—. Se valiente, Marie. Es lo que quieres.

—Esto no quedará así —susurró y se marchó un instante antes de que mi amigo apareciese por la cocina. Me recliné contra la pared y cerré los ojos sin saber si llorar o reír. Lo único que tenía claro era que había sido demasiado temeraria y que todo había salido bien.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —me preguntó Sam asustado, sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura y solté el aire que había retenido minutos antes. Al fin estaba a salvo.

Me tomé unos instantes para poder sofocar las lágrimas que amenazaban con delatarme, había estado cerca de perder. Levanté la vista y le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero me conocía tan bien que mi gesto fue en vano.

—Estoy bien —susurré agradeciendo que me sostuviera.

—¿Te mareaste?, ¿necesitas que te lleve al médico? —negué sus preguntas y traté de respirar con normalidad.

Sam era la única persona en la que podía confiar en ese momento.

—Tenemos que investigar a una persona —murmuré—. Ha estado a punto de secuestrarme —señalé, sus pupilas se agrandaron ante mi escueta explicación. Miró hacia la puerta e intuí lo que pretendía hacer, salir detrás de ella, le agarré para que no me dejase sola.

—Eso es lo primero que tenías que haberme dicho, suéltame, pequeña —moví la cabeza en un gesto muy claro, necesitaba que se quedase conmigo, su fortaleza daría alas a mi imaginación y la requería para hacer frente a la situación en la que me encontraba.

—Tiene una pistola. Vamos a hacer las cosas pensando antes de actuar—recapacitó mi petición durante unos minutos que me parecieron eternos y después asintió para mi tranquilidad—. Bien. No quiero que nadie se entere —aclaré con severidad—, ni siquiera Seth. Prométemelo.

—Eso es una locura, cuanto más alerta estén mejor.

—No quiero asustarle, no deseo que nadie más se preocupe. Sé que tú y yo podemos encontrar a esa loca —me separé de él y me senté en la silla que había usado antes de que perdiera la razón aquella mujer.

Estaba confusa, si hubiese querido matarme no tenía más que apretar el gatillo pero estaba claro que necesitaba algo de Edward. ¿Acaso iba a pedirle un rescate por mí?, ilusa, yo no le importaba a aquel hombre pero ella parecía desconocerlo.

Mi amigo se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano con las suyas.

—Estás temblando —susurró y una solitaria lágrima corrió libre por mis mejillas—. Maldición, si hubiese llegado antes…

Alcé la mano y posé mis dedos en su boca frenando su explicación.

—Estoy bien. Sabíamos que un día mi testarudez me metería en problemas, nunca debí ir a ese polígono y hoy no tenía que haber dejado que esa mujer entrase en mi casa —miré hacia el reloj de la cocina, las siete en punto, mi niña estaría por llegar y no podía verme en ese estado de nervios—. Se llama Marie Smith.

—Ese nombre es más falso que la tarjeta de visita que te dio —salté de la silla al escuchar la puerta y las voces de Alice y Seth junto a la profunda voz de él.

No podía creer que Edward estuviese en mi casa de nuevo, Sam se levantó y agarré su mano como si fuese a derrumbarme. Recibí un apretón por su parte, como siempre me comprendía con un simple gesto.

Respiré por el simple hecho de que debía hacerlo, no quería verle, no deseaba observar su rostro frente a mí para volver a perderle. No podía con ese juego macabro que habíamos iniciado pero cuando entró en la cocina me forcé a sonreír, por mi hija, por Seth y Alice que estaban detrás de ellos y por mí misma. Él no se merecía mi sufrimiento.

* * *

Tener a Carlie toda la tarde conmigo había sido suficiente para terminar de comprender que necesitaba a mi Bella, sabía que la exponía al peligro yendo a verla pero me faltaba el aire sin ella. Llevaba días sufriendo su ausencia y sólo su presencia tendría el poder de templar mi alma herida.

Quizás nunca me perdonaría el juego iniciado, tal vez lo sensato sería decirle la verdad pero no podía, sabía que no se mantendría al margen y era lo que yo requería. Observé su mano entrelazada con la de Sam y sólo me contuve por mi hija, no quería que fuese espectadora del lamentable espectáculo que cruzaba mi mente. ¿Quién se creía para sujetar a mi mujer? Inhalé todo el aire de aquella instancia y alcé la vista hacia su rostro.

Una sonrisa, sus labios parecían burlarse de mi pesar. La mesa estaba entre nosotros, la misma en la que la había sentado y la había devorado a besos se convertía en su trinchera y aquel hombre, a pesar de mi mirada no se separó de ella ni un milímetro.

Apreté los puños y mi hermana tosió, había percibido lo mismo que yo, demasiado complicidad entre aquel par.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella? —soltó la mano de ese ser y se cruzó de brazos pero no dejó de aparentar la calma más absoluta. Al parecer ya lo había superado, mientras yo penaba por una sola de sus caricias ella se las otorgaba a otro. Estaba a punto de consumirme en mis celos, cuando sentí la mano de Seth sobre mi hombro, conteniéndome.

—Bien, perfectamente —señaló con una claridad que me asombró, no había ni un atisbo de dolor en sus pupilas.

—Me alegro —contestó Alice confusa y el estúpido se carcajeó—, veníamos a saludarte y…

—Y ya es tarde —aseguró con indiferencia—, Carlie tiene que bañarse, preparar la mochila para mañana, cenar… creo que lo comprendes ¿verdad? —odiaba esa manera tan fría con la que se dirigía a mi hermana.

—Por supuesto —murmuró tan bajo que apenas la oímos.

Seth se adelantó y se colocó junto a Alice.

—Ven, quiero enseñarte algo —hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Sam y tomó de la mano a Carlie. Salieron sin comentar nada, tan sólo recibí una mirada de advertencia por parte de aquel muchacho que se creía hombre.

Estaba a solas con ella, esperando sus reproches, estaba seguro de que tenía cientos que hacerme y estaba dispuesto a soportarlos estoicamente. Se encogió de hombros y se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla sin dejar de mirarme.

—Tenemos que hablar —dije sin saber cómo empezar aquel encuentro. Notaba la gran distancia que nos separaba.

—No sé exactamente de qué, Edward. No soy idiota, no creas que porque no exploto no tengo ganas, me gustaría patearte el trasero fuera de mi casa. Me complacería volverte humo para que te evaporases y no tuviese que verte más pero no puedo, no debo porque mi hija está a dos pasos de aquí —sonaba calmada, más de lo que había esperado y aunque sus palabras eran duras parecía ajena al énfasis que ponía en cada una de ellas— y no la voy a herir con mi comportamiento.

—Bella —la llamé, cada palabra se había clavado en mi alma—, creí que teníamos que ponernos de acuerdo con respecto a Carlie —comenté lo único que se me ocurrió.

Había regresado a su hogar atraído por su recuerdo, pero la mujer que veía frente a mí no era la que conocía. Bordeé la mesa para acortar la distancia impuesta, pero sólo conseguí que se retirase hacia el lado contrario.

—Te mandaré a Daniel con un documento redactado, sólo tendrás que firmarlo, seré justa y equitativa —sentenció y me dieron ganas de zarandearla por mostrarse así.

Comprendía que estuviese enfadada conmigo, no podía culparla, le había dado suficientes motivos para ello pero mi actitud no podía haber destrozado todo lo vivido, su amor no podía ser tan frágil para no soportar unos días alejados.

Aún recordaba mi último viaje a París, las horas que pasábamos al teléfono hablando de todo y de nada. Ella me contaba su día y yo el mío, el cansancio se evaporaba cuando escuchaba todo lo que iba mejorando Carlie o cuanto me echaban de menos. Todo parecía un sueño irrepetible. Coloqué mis manos sobre la mesa, sujetándome, intentando no saltar sobre ella para robarle todos los besos que le había negado aquellos días.

—No aceptaré nada que venga ni de Daniel ni de ninguna otra persona —aseguré y vi como temblaba ligeramente. Fue tan mínimo que temí haberlo imaginado.

—Es mi abogado —agregó con la voz alterada, ya empezaba a ver a mi mujer, ya empezaba a descifrar el rol adquirido. Quería hacerme creer que nada le importaba pero todo era una fachada para no mostrarme lo que sentía.

—No entrará en mi casa —afirmé deseando saber su siguiente paso.

—Se lo entregará a Jasper, en su trabajo. Tan sólo fírmalo —señaló y tuve que esforzarme para no reír por lo indignada que se mostraba.

—Mi cuñado no cogerá papel alguno, nadie de mi familia lo hará. Esto lo resolveremos tú y yo —debía ganar tiempo, sabía que era cuestión de días atrapar a aquel par que quería herirnos—. No tengo prisa, puedo ver a Carlie cuando quiera.

Se mordió el labio poniendo en jaque toda mi estrategia, frunció el ceño y quise besarla hasta que se relajase su gesto. Su olor inundaba mis sentidos y su cercanía me hacía evocar las veces que la había tenido entre mis brazos. Me golpeé mentalmente, tenía que esperar, no podía sucumbir a mis deseos cual adolescente imberbe.

—En realidad no —mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta máxima cuando escuché esas simples palabras—, debemos apurarnos, Edward —me miró y atisbé el dolor que sentía, se estaba forzando a hacer algo que no quería, ¿acaso pretendía alejarme de mi hija?, me alcé dispuesto a enfrentarla si era esa su decisión.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté más serio de lo que pretendía.

Agachó la vista, contó hasta diez moviendo los labios, estaba reuniendo el valor necesario para contarme algo que no me iba a gustar, estaba seguro de ello. Alzó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que lo mejor para todos es que pongamos aún más distancia, yo no quiero verte en esta casa, no tengo necesidad de —se detuvo conteniendo entre sus labios una confesión que la hizo enrojecer, era hermosa pero a la vez su actitud denotaba que la idea no me iba a parecer bien en absoluto.

—Prometo que no volveré a importunarte —_hasta que acabe con esa loca_ quise agregar pero no debía—. Sé que todo se ha estropeado, Bella, pero te aseguro que hay una explicación lógica para ello.

—No me refiero a que dejes de venir —frenó su lengua un segundo— sino a que somos nosotras las que nos vamos.

—¿Qué? —avancé hacia ella tan rápido que no la dio tiempo a huir, la agarré por los hombros sin lastimarla y busqué su mirada pero no la hallé, parecía más interesada en observar mis pies—. Explícate —dije entre dientes procurando no gritar.

—No quiero estar aquí, no soporto este pueblo, no me gusta la gente que vive aquí. Necesito aire fresco, caras nuevas, algo que me haga olvidart… —se mordió la lengua para no terminar la última palabra, en sus ojos se agolpaban lágrimas que no se atrevía a soltar.

Tragué saliva sin saber qué hacer, aquello era una tortura. Tenerla pero no poder estar con ella, tan lejos pero a la vez tan cerca y todo por una venganza, por una empresa que no valía nada. Odié a María, aborrecí el día en que había puesto mis ojos en ella, me estaba haciendo perder al amor de mi vida.

La solté sin desearlo, quería estrecharla entre mis brazos y contarle hasta la última coma pero debía protegerla, por encima de todo estaba su seguridad.

—¿Qué has pensado? —pregunté sin ganas de saberlo, era su plan de huída.

—En unas semanas Carlie acaba las clases —señaló privándome de su mirada, apreté los puños y sostuve mis ganas de acabar con esta situación—, iré un tiempo a Seatle, con mi padre. La relación ha ido mejorando y bueno quiere mucho a la niña.

—¿Sólo un tiempo? —asintió—. Dímelo todo —rogué sin poder evitarlo, lo necesitaba.

—Mi idea es marcharme, quizás a otro estado u otro país. Aún no lo he decidido pero en cuanto lo haga te lo comunicaré —así de fácil, ponía tierra de por medio para después marcharse aún más lejos.

—Quédate —pedí en un hilo de voz, alcé mi mano y acaricié su mejilla—. No te vayas tan lejos, por favor.

Apartó mi mano con delicadeza y se separó de mí, dándome la espalda.

—Podrás ver a Carlie siempre que quieras, estoy dispuesta a concederte todo el tiempo que necesites con ella pero no pienso permanecer aquí —sentenció y la urgencia por solucionar el problema que tenía sobre mi cabeza aumentó.

—Trataré todos los temas de nuestra hija directamente contigo —afirmé sin poder ocultar la furia que sentía—, no aceptaré intermediarios, ni nada por el estilo.

Asintió sin girarse y me refrené para no obligarla a hacerlo.

—Quiero saberlo todo antes de que te vayas —concluí aunque no pensaba permitir que lo hiciese. Debía reunirme con Garrett y forzar de una vez la situación que me haría enfrentarme con María.

—Por supuesto —convino en un susurro apenas audible—. Hasta luego, Edward.

Me despachó y por un segundo quise gritar toda la verdad mas no lo hice, salí de la cocina dispuesto a no decir adiós. Regresé al salón donde me esperaba Alice y la insté a que nos fuésemos. Sam sonrió y quise estrellar mi puño contra su rostro, pero le ignoré, le di un beso a Carlie y me marché con la amarga sensación de haber sido derrotado.

* * *

La casa era un caos, sólo faltaba una semana para irnos de allí y todo parecía tener un desorden imposible de organizar. Llamé a Carlie por quinta vez mientras mi padre, que había venido a ayudarme con la mudanza, sonreía detrás de su taza de café.

Resoplé y fui hasta el salón donde estaba mi hija, andaba enfadada conmigo desde que le había contado que teníamos que irnos, había pensado que con el paso de los días lo iría aceptando pero estaba claro que me equivocaba. Ni siquiera me miró cuando me situé frente a ella, estaba en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en algún punto más interesante que yo.

—Estoy llamándote a merendar —le informé pero no obtuve ningún signo de que me escuchaba por su parte—. Carlie —me arrodillé frente a ella—, vamos a estar bien, allí conocerás gente nueva, aprenderás otras cosas, explorarás otros lugares.

—No quiero —susurró con furia y al mirarme me hizo plantearme si estaba haciendo lo correcto, volvía a someterla a una pérdida, habíamos conseguido tantas cosas en aquel tiempo que temía perderlo todo de golpe.

—Te gustará, estoy segura —dije tratando de convencerme a mí misma.

El timbre sonó y escuché como mi padre arrastraba la silla para ir a abrir. Tenía que ser Leah, le había pedido que me acompañase a hacer unos recados.

—Luego hablaremos —aseguré y de nuevo el silencio fue mi contestación por su parte.

Me puse de pie y le di un beso en la coronilla. Salí del salón y recibí la mirada comprensiva de mi amiga, la iba a echar de menos, a pesar de su carácter arisco se había convertido en un gran apoyo durante aquel tiempo.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella, papá —señalé, aún se me hacía raro tenerle otra vez en mi vida, habíamos pasado por todo tipo de fases hasta llegar a aquella comprensión que reflejaban sus pupilas.

—No te preocupes, trata de pasarlo bien —asentí aunque sabía que era imposible, nos despedimos y salimos de casa hacia mi coche.

Miré alrededor como si de esa manera pudiera atisbar el peligro inminente, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sam no habíamos encontrada nada sobre Riley ni Marie. Eran dos fantasmas, no tenían pasado, una vez que el primero desapareció de Seatle toda información sobre él se había desvanecido y en cuanto a Marie, era claro que no existía. No podíamos preguntar a Edward por ella porque le pondríamos en alerta. Estábamos en un callejón sin salida.

Subimos al vehículo y arranqué el motor con la sensación de que alguien nos observaba, se avecinaba algo malo, estaba segura.

* * *

En cuanto vio desaparecer el coche de Bella supo que había llegado el momento de actuar. El hombre avanzó titubeante hacia la casa de los Swan, no quería hacer aquello pero estaba atado de pies y manos.

Los guantes negros cubrían sus huellas pero le importaba poco que le viesen el rostro, porque aquel hombre que cuidaba a Carlie en ese momento no le conocía. Debía hacerlo, a pesar de todo lo que odiaba tener que llevar a cabo ese acto, estaba metido hasta dentro en el problema, no había podido zafarse de él, habían jugado sucio y tenía que hacerlo, se repetía una y otra vez mientras el sudor cubría todo su cuerpo.

Debía actuar deprisa antes de que volviese alguien a impedírselo. Sabía que sería fácil, el viejo no podría oponer resistencia. Se armó de valor y llamó a la puerta, no le quedaba más remedio que acatar las órdenes dadas por aquel par de monstruos.

* * *

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Caty, Cullengirl, thequeenredforever, Yasmin, Lis, Anónimo, Nesines, Coki, Lupita, Ro**__**sh, Bells y Jenn**__. Miles de besos, sois fabulosas._

_En cuanto a las actualizaciones, como veis se han espaciado un poco, ando un poco liada entre la vida cotidiana y un proyecto que no deja de rondar mi mente. Es un original con mis propios personajes que lleva en el cajón guardado demasiado tiempo, ya os iré contando. Pero sabéis que no fallo, esta historia me encanta y vivo cada capítulo con intensidad. _

_Besos._


	37. Capítulo 37

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 37. Secretos**_

Estábamos llegando al centro comercial de Forks cuando la sensación se intensificó, solté el coche en el primer hueco que encontré, recibiendo una mirada asombrada de parte de Leah y agarré el móvil con tanto ímpetu que estuve a punto de tirarle al asiento trasero.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó mi amiga asustada por mi actitud.

—Espera —solicité mientras marcaba el teléfono de casa, la lentitud de los tonos me desesperó hasta que saltó el contestador automático. Resoplé con la ansiedad a punto de ahogarme y volví a llamar.

—Bella, tranquila, pueden haber salido y… —negué con la cabeza y le di el móvil, arranqué el motor y salí del aparcamiento tan rápido que estuve a punto de chocar con un coche que circulaba detrás del mío.

—No dejes de intentarlo —rogué desesperándome en cada semáforo, saltándome algún que otro stop y deseando que no me saliese al paso la policía antes de llegar a casa.

Leah agitaba la cabeza negativamente después de cada llamada y mi desesperación crecía mientras los segundos sin noticias pasaban. Uno tras otro, incesantes y agónicos.

El camino se me hizo eterno a pesar de lo corto que era, ni me molesté en apagar el motor cuando llegué a casa. La puerta de la entrada estaba abierta, mi corazón latía apresurado cuando bajé del coche y corrí hacia allí, gritando el nombre de mi padre sin obtener respuesta.

Recorrí las primeras estancias y volví a pronunciar su nombre subiendo las escaleras del piso de arriba. Me asomé a la habitación de Carlie rezando por encontrarla allí, tranquila y jugando pero no estaba. No podía respirar, ninguno de los dos estaba, ¿dónde se habían metido?, ¿había regresado Marie?

—Bella, aquí —voceó Leah desde el piso de abajo y bajé las escaleras tan rápido que estuve a punto de tropezarme y caer.

—¿Leah?

—En la cocina —crucé los pocos pasos que me separaban de la estancia y observé a mi amiga agachada junto a la puerta trasera.

—¡Papá! —me arrodillé junto a él, estaba inconsciente pero no tenía ningún golpe en la cabeza—. ¿Qué narices le han hecho? —murmuré sin comprender por qué no reaccionaba, Leah se levantó y segundos después me alargó un trapo húmedo.

—Creo que le drogaron —aseguró Leah.

—Vuelve a mirar cada estancia, revisa los armarios y debajo de las camas. Carlie tiene que estar en algún sitio —solicité en un murmullo apenas audible, pero algo me decía que perdíamos el tiempo. Se la habían llevado.

Escuché los pasos de mi amiga sobre mi cabeza, abriendo puertas, recorriendo cada rincón de las habitaciones, llamando a Carlie una y otra vez. Me senté sobre los talones y no pude contener las lágrimas mientras trataba de conseguir que despertase, al menos podía decirme quién había sido, lo describiría y yo removería cielo y tierra para hallarla.

_"No te bloquees"_ me pedía mi mente una vez tras otra, era un gran esfuerzo para mí pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por mi niña, dolía pensar en lo que pudieran hacerle. Leah volvió a la cocina con gesto compungido, jamás la había visto así, si me hubiesen preguntado mi opinión hubiese asegurado que nada podía perturbarla, pero tenía frente a mí la prueba de que me equivocaba con ella.

—No está —susurró mi amiga colocándose a mi lado, asentí mientras mi mente trazaba un plan absurdo detrás de otro.

—¿Estás dispuesta a ayudarme? —pregunté improvisando sobre la marcha, debía comenzar a buscarla ya.

—Por supuesto —contestó molesta por dudar de ella—, vamos a encontrarla y te juro que…

—Lo sé —dije frenando su explicación—. Necesito que te quedes con mi padre, trata de que despierte y en el momento en que lo haga llámame, es preciso que nos diga cómo era la persona que entró aquí. Llama a Sam y cuéntale que Carlie ha desaparecido.

—Sabes que yo no —se detuvo y asintió, no era momento de rencillas o malos entendidos, era preciso estar concentrados en lo importante.

Me levanté y me apresuré a salir de casa, rogando al cielo por qué mi última esperanza se cumpliese.

Conduje hasta la casa de los Cullen con el estómago encogido y la posibilidad de que estuviese con ellos como único deseo. El guardia de seguridad no tardó en darme paso, la furia creció en mi interior, ¿por qué había retirado la vigilancia?, ¿por qué me había engañado haciéndome creer que me amaba?, ¿por qué me pedía que me quedase en Forks pero olvidaba ir a ver a su hija?

Para mi sorpresa, en cuanto salí del coche, Alice apareció por la puerta ciertamente preocupada por mi visita. Apenas la saludé y entré sin ser invitada.

—¡Edward! —chillé y mi grito retumbó en el frío mármol de aquella estancia tan bien decorada— ¡Edward! —repetí sintiendo como las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarme.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó Alice aterrada por mi manera de comportarme.

—¿No está? —cuestioné con el alma en vilo, antes de que mi amiga pudiese contestar escuché sus pasos, podría reconocerlos en cualquier parte. Firmes y raudos, en un segundo apareció frente a mí enfundado en un traje negro.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió acercándose a mí y sujetándome por los brazos con delicadeza.

—Dime que está aquí —demandé perdiendo las fuerzas que me quedaban. Si Carlie hubiese estado con ellos habría salido al escuchar mi voz, Marie se la había llevado para hacernos daño— por favor, ella no —sollocé ante su incredulidad—, no es posible —traté de apartarme pero no lo conseguí porque no me soltó.

—Explícate —ordenó con cierta angustia en su voz. Negué con la cabeza, dispuesta a marcharme y a arreglar el problema cuanto antes.

—Carlie —murmuré y la explicación pertinente murió en mis labios, no podía pronunciarlo en voz alta, no podía confesar que la había perdido, era mi culpa, debía haber puesto mucho más cuidado—, lo lamento, Edward —confesé tratando de controlarme sin ningún éxito.

—¿Dónde está?, Bella, ¿qué ha pasado? —no tenía fuerzas para contestar sus preguntas, me dolía la expresión de sus ojos, era como si me acusase de lo que no sabía. ¿Qué creería de mí cuando le confirmase la verdad? Me bloquee sin poder evitarlo, me perdí en un punto de la pared y fui incapaz de escuchar o responder a nada.

Tan sólo el ruido del teléfono me sacó de mi estupor, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que lo llevaba conmigo. Descolgué con rapidez.

—No localizo a Sam —aseguró Leah y murmuré una maldición que no paso desapercibida.

—Sigue intentándolo —solicité, debía ser práctica, tenía que intentar salvar la situación y mantener la cabeza despejada. Colgué esperando que la próxima noticia fuese que le había encontrado, requería su ayuda, era el único en quien podía confiar.

Me aparté unos pasos hacia atrás aprovechando que me había soltado.

—Contesta de una vez —reiteró Edward furioso, jamás le había visto fuera de sí de aquella manera. Asentí y respiré hondo.

—Se han llevado a Carlie, la dejé con mi padre y alguien le drogó —expliqué ante su estupor, ninguno de los dos parecía asimilar lo que estaba contando—. El día que viniste a casa tuve un problema, una mujer estuvo allí y trató de secuestrarme, creí que era una ex novia tuya que estaba celosa y traté de no darle importancia.

—¡María!, maldita sea —vi cómo cogía su teléfono y marcaba con rapidez a alguien, habló tan rápido que no pude entender lo que decía—. Cuéntamelo todo.

—No hay tiempo, debo encontrarla —me sujetó por el brazo y me perdí en su mirada enfurecida.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?, debiste confiar en mí, creímos que no llegaría hasta ti. Por eso me aleje, por ello dejé que pensases lo peor de mí, para protegeros. María es la mujer con la que me casé —me estremecí al escuchar aquello, esa persona no tenía escrúpulos, había sido capaz de liarse con su mejor amigo, sólo de recordar aquello la imagen de Riley acudió a mi mente. No podía ser una coincidencia, el mismo que me había tratado de violar tenía a mi hija en su poder.

Tiré del brazo y me zafé de su agarre recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de su parte.

—No voy a discutir ahora tus motivos para —no quería ser demasiado dura pero el sólo hecho de mirarle me hería profundamente. Le amaba y estaba dispuesta a vivir con eso— alejarte de mí —concluí tragándome otros sinónimos mucho más aclaratorios.

—Bella, jamás quise hacerte daño. Te amo, no puedes dudar de eso —tragué saliva y le enfrenté sin apartar mis pupilas de las suyas.

—No debes saber qué es el amor, no trates de volver a confundirme. No puedes querer a nadie, fuiste egoísta, Edward —agregué y mi estómago se revolvió, recordándome que no era la más indicada para criticar a nadie. Suspiré abatida y mis reproches se quedaron agolpados en mi garganta—. No es el mejor momento. Debo regresar a casa, tratar de saber cómo localizarla.

—No puedes marcharte —añadió Alice que se había mantenido al margen, observé como su ojos miraban mi vientre, ella lo sabía—, no te pondrás en peligro.

—Por supuesto, te quedarás aquí —sentenció Edward y el pánico se apoderó de mí, tenía que salir de esa casa lo más rápido posible, estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Seguramente estaban en aquel polígono, esperándome y yo dando explicaciones inmerecidas—. No pienso discutir contigo.

—No puedes retenerme, no eres mi dueño, Edward —avancé hacia la puerta pero no llegué lejos porque me sujetó de nuevo contra mi voluntad.

—No te expondrás, esto era lo que tenía que haber hecho en un principio. Una vez fallé, no lo haré de nuevo —traté de liberarme pero no pude y le pisé el pie con fuerza, clavándole el tacón de mi bota pero ni se inmutó.

Me alzó contra su cuerpo y me llevó hasta el salón donde habíamos estado el día de la explosión.

—Ocúpate de que no salga de aquí —Alice asintió y él se marchó de allí, exhibiendo una autoridad que no debía mostrar ante mí.

Me crucé de brazos y miré a mí alrededor buscando la forma de salvar aquel obstáculo.

—Esto era lo que trataba de contarte, no podía decírtelo abiertamente, por tu bien —aseguró mi amiga y apreté los puños hasta que sentí como el dolor de mis palmas era lo único real de todo lo estaba sucediendo.

—Debo marcharme —murmuré tratando de sonar desesperada y no irritada—, puedo comprender que no me lo dijese, tratar de ponerme en su piel pero eso poco importa en estos momentos. Mi corazón está insensible desde que se alejó —confesé sabiendo que la ablandaría con mis palabras, ella se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano—, no puedo explicar cómo me sentí, cada día que pasaba era un tormento mayor que el anterior. Sólo Carlie me mantenía cuerda, ella es la luz de mi camino y ahora no sé dónde está.

Mentí con maestría mientras esbozaba en mi mente aquel lugar dónde debía reunirme con ellos semanas atrás, estaba segura de que se encontrarían allí y era a mí a quien querían, no a Carlie.

—Sé que ha sido duro, que mi hermano actuó por su cuenta —me mordí la lengua para no saltar, en su rostro se reflejaba el cariño que le tenía a Edward, disculpaba sus actos a pesar de haberse comportado de forma inconsciente—, pero debes cuidarte.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —pregunté sin comprender por qué no se lo había dicho a su hermano.

—Edward pidió tu historial médico, tenía una ligera duda de que pudieras estarlo, el director del hospital lo mandó, lo recibí yo y nunca se lo di —asentí, había sido una ilusa pensando que el secreto profesional me amparaba, los Cullen no tenían límites, no existían normas para ellos—. No quería que lo supiese de esa forma, esperaba que tú se lo contases pero no lo hiciste —me reprochó y me encogí de hombros. No tenía escusas creíbles que regalarle.

—No se lo digas —solicité con mi mente en otra parte, ya poco importaba que él lo supiese.

—Hazlo tú, Bella, no podéis seguir así —rogó y en otro instante no habría sido capaz de negarle aquella petición. Alice sabía llegarme al corazón con su expresividad.

—Sólo me preocupa Carlie —mi móvil rompió mi explicación y me apresuré a contestar.

—No hagas ningún movimiento que te delate —contestó una voz que reconocí al instante—, sabía que irías a casa de los Cullen. Tienes la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, sólo depende de ti.

Me estremecí ante la implicación de esas palabras.

—¿Cómo está mi padre? —cuestioné sin fuerza, ansiosa por saber qué debía hacer.

—Buena chica, siempre supe que eras inteligente —sonreí hacía Alice y ella me devolvió el gesto relajándose—. No quiero que nadie sufra —aseguró el muy canalla—, Carlie está conmigo y se encuentra bien.

—¿Ha podido decir algo? —interrogué esperando que comprendiese mi indirecta.

—Está inconsciente al igual que tu padre, no les hice daño ni quiero hacérselo. Estoy dispuesto a soltar a la niña, esos dos están chiflados —agregó como si no lo supiese, él también lo estaba. Era amigo de la familia, una persona de confianza que les había vendido por Dios sabe que.

Quise preguntar pero me contuve sabiendo que debía ser mucho más lista si quería salvar a Carlie.

—No puedo salir de aquí todavía —añadí y me giré hacia mi amiga—. Están preocupados y mi padre pregunta por mí —le dije sin tapar el auricular para que él lo oyese también.

—Hay una puerta en la cocina, detrás de ella un pasillo que te lleva a la lavandería. Sólo tienes que subirte en la furgoneta blanca que hay allí, en la parte trasera. Dentro de media hora saldrá el vehículo y tú podrás bajarte en la siguiente parada que haga, allí te estaré esperando —respiré porque debía hacerlo, todo estaba estudiado, éramos víctimas de un plan urdido con el fin de ganar y lo iban a conseguir sobre todo si de esa forma Carlie se salvaba.

—Necesito… —comencé a decir.

—En cuanto llegues, dejaré a la niña, será rápido y fácil, Bella. No tengo mucho más tiempo, tú decides si quieres que sea ella la que se presente ante esos dos —me mordí la lengua para no insultarle por canalla.

—Por supuesto, nos vemos enseguida —aseguré y oí como finalizaba la llamada.

Me giré hacia mi amiga e hice como si siguieran hablándome.

—Sé que me he olvidado las pastillas —aseguré y me llevé la mano al vientre, noté como mi amiga se iba angustiando—, son muy importantes pero Edward no quiere arriesgarse a que me pase nada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —susurró delante de mí y suspiré exageradamente, como si me estuviesen reprendiendo con ímpetu.

—Papá, por supuesto que este bebé es tan importante como Carlie, ¿acaso lo dudas? —cuestioné, Alice se paseaba frente a mí, incómoda con lo que escuchaba, era el momento de dar la puntilla final. Respiré hondo, me concentré en la frase explosiva y la solté sin medir las consecuencias—. Sé que si no tomo esas pastillas mi bebé puede morir —los ojos de Alice se abrieron aún más—, pero no puedo ir a casa, me arriesgaré sin con eso salvo a mi hija. Luego hablamos, adiós.

Apagué y con un leve movimiento silencié el móvil, observé la cara de espanto de mi amiga y me odié por mentirla de una manera tan deliberada, pero los minutos pasaban y mi posibilidad de escapar de esa fortaleza cada vez se volvía más improbable.

—No lo sabía —susurró Alice compungida. Mi mente me pateaba por tratarla así pero era la única forma.

—En realidad no es nada importante —aseguré restándole importancia pero fingiendo un dolor que no sentía.

—No, si debes tomarlo que así sea. Yo iré a por ellas, no pondrás en peligro a mi sobrino —pestañeé como si no esperase esa reacción.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —interrogué inocentemente—, no sabes lo importante que es y no quiero que nada le pase a mi bebé.

—Por supuesto, voy ahora mismo. Tú espera aquí, no hagas nada que pueda complicar las cosas —me pidió dándome un beso en la mejilla y se giró con prisa hacia la puerta. Mi estómago crujió y no pude evitar sonreír, parecía que todo estaba a mi favor—. ¿Necesitas comer algo?

—Me vendría bien pero no te preocupes, sólo indícame dónde está la cocina y pediré lo que sea —era otro problema que debía solucionar con rapidez, ¿cómo iba a pasar frente a la cocinera sin que me impidiese salir por aquel lugar?

—La cocinera hoy no está, no llegará hasta dentro de una hora —asentí incrédula ante mi suerte.

—No te preocupes, aún sé hacerme un bocadillo de cualquier cosa. Gracias, Alice —señalé colocándome junto a ella y memorizando las indicaciones, no podía equivocarme ni perderme. De ello dependía que todo saliese perfectamente.

—Volveré enseguida —aseguró mi amiga, nos despedimos, el remordimiento me atacó mientras corría hacía mi vía de escape, quizás algún día podrían perdonarme.

La cocina estaba desierta, sobre la enorme mesa había unos folios que atrajeron mi atención, faltaban quince minutos para que mi carruaje saliese rumbo a ver mi bruja particular. Enganché el bolígrafo y sin pensar solté el lastre que llevaba sobre mí.

.

_Edward._

_Espero que algún día puedas disculparme por hacer esto, si me enfrento al peligro no es ni por ti ni por mí, sino por nuestra hija. No permitiré que la hagan daño y tengo el método para que ni siquiera la toquen, sólo tengo que ocupar su lugar._

_Sé que suena raro que en este momento, en el cual estamos tan distanciados te confiese mi secreto, mas no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Lo siento muchísimo, lamento no haber sido sincera contigo pero tuve miedo de todo y de nada, jamás pensé que actuaría como lo hice, nunca deseé ocultártelo pero el valor me abandonó una y otra vez._

_Estoy embarazada de ti. _

_Perdóname, aunque sea algún día lejano, sé que dónde esté notaré como descargas mi culpa. No caigas en el chantaje de esos dos y pase lo pase no dudes nunca de mis sentimientos hacia ti, te aseguro que lo conseguiste, hiciste que te amara cada minuto de mi vida._

_Gracias por aparecer, por dármelo todo y demostrarme cuan equivocada estaba. Cuida bien de Carlie, te la encargo y sé feliz._

* * *

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios, lindas: __**Soledad, Yola, Cullengirl, Yasmin, Thequeenredforever, Rosh, Anónimo, Roceta, Nesines, Isamaria, Lupita, Lis.**__ Siempre sabéis como inspirarme._

_Bueno el fin de semana, no voy a estar, me tomo unas mini vacaciones y desconectaré de todo pero entre el lunes y el martes tendréis el próximo capítulo._

_Besos._


	38. Capítulo 38

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 38. Secuestrada.**_

Entré sin problemas en el vehículo, temblando y rogando al cielo porque no me descubriesen. Me encogí entre los sacos blancos llenos de ropa, el espacio era amplio, y cerré los ojos, como si de esa manera me protegiese de quien me pudiese ver.

Me sobresalté al notar como comenzaba a moverse la furgoneta poco tiempo después, traté de respirar pausadamente pero fue en vano, me alejaba de Edward, perdía la oportunidad de ser feliz y debía enfrentarme a Riley, mi fantasma del pasado.

Los músculos se me agarrotaban cada vez que le recordaba, su rostro aquel día anticipaba mi nuevo calvario y sólo la certeza de que estaba a punto de salvar a Carlie, me impulsaba para continuar adelante con mi decisión.

Conté los segundos, mirando cada poco tiempo el reloj y deseando que todo estuviese bien. El camino se me hizo eterno hasta que al fin apagaron el motor y me levanté dispuesta a salir de allí.

La puerta se abrió y la joven que la sostenía me miró asustada.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con voz estridente, parecía demasiado joven para conducir y muy molesta por mi presencia después de la impresión inicial.

—Debía salir de allí —afirmé con parquedad yendo hasta la puerta y saltando de la furgoneta. Llevé la mano a mi bolsillo del pantalón y saqué un billete de veinte dólares—. Por el paseo —dije con una sonrisa, entregándoselo.

—¿Está en apuros? —cuestionó mientras yo miraba a mi alrededor ignorándola. Reconocí el lugar enseguida, estábamos muy cerca de mi casa, sería fácil correr hasta allí, la idea me pasó por la cabeza pero un segundo después la deseché al ver la figura de mi captor.

Estaba junto a un coche gris y me observaba con intensidad, asentí hacia él y sonreí a la muchacha morena que aún me escudriñaba con demasiada curiosidad.

—No, gracias —señalé y sin despedirme crucé la carretera hacia donde estaba él.

Caminé tratando de demostrar una seguridad que no sentía, mantuve mis pupilas clavadas en las suyas a pesar de que lo único que deseaba era dejar que el miedo me paralizase. Pero había algo más, una persona que me necesitaba, por la que había dado todo, había dejado mi carrera, me había mudado a un lugar tranquilo y había puesto mi tiempo y dedicación a sus pies. Mi hija, jamás pensé que la decisión de tenerla a mi lado cambiaría tanto mi vida, lo había hecho, ya no existía nada más importante para mí que no fuese su bienestar.

En cuanto le tuve a sólo un metro de distancia me contuve, quería matarle por haberse llevado a Carlie, quería golpearle hasta que los puños me sangrasen, pero no conseguiría nada y la pondría en peligro.

—¿Cómo has podido, Ramsey? —interrogué sin poder evitarlo, en su rostro sólo podía ver determinación y seguridad. No demostraba ni una pizca de arrepentimiento por lo que estaba por hacer.

—Todo tiene una explicación —aseguró enigmático como si de esa manera pudiese llegar a comprenderle.

—¿Dónde está Carlie? —inquirí con odio y simplemente señaló la puerta trasera del coche.

Me precipité sobre ella y al mirar al interior mi mundo se paralizó, repasé una y otra vez el espacio y no hallé nada. No estaba ahí, me había engañado y yo había confiado en él. Noté su mano sobre mi cintura y quise gritar como una loca.

—Debe ser así, te entregaré a ellos y me devolverán a Carlie —murmuró aparentemente apenado, aunque estaba segura de que ante cualquier movimiento de mi parte no dudaría en herirme.

—¿Fue Riley quien se la llevó? —cuestioné odiando a todos ellos.

—No —susurró—, me mandaron a mí, pero cuando salí con ella me estaba esperando. Intenté convencerles de que no es hija de Edward, que él no lo cree y por eso te dejó pero no están —se detuvo y no supe que hacer mientras miraba por la ventanilla hacia el espacio vacío.

—Me has engañado, has faltado a tu palabra y has traicionado a tu mejor amigo. ¿Qué te han prometido, Ramsey?, ¿dinero? Bien sabes que Edward hubiese sido capaz de darte lo que hubieses necesitado, no debías haber caído tan bajo —apoyé la cabeza sobre el cristal, tratando de no llorar, debía enfrentarme a ellos con valentía aunque sintiese como me abandonaba por momentos.

—Ojalá fuese tan fácil —susurró compungido y deseé poder hacerle tanto daño como el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento—. Está en tu mano salvarla, ellos no están convencidos del parentesco de la niña.

—¿Cómo? —cuestioné aferrándome a la última esperanza que me quedaba.

—Te creerán si les entregas esto —me giré y reconocí el acta de nacimiento que habíamos falsificado para apartar a los Cullen de mi camino—, en cuanto lo lean me devolverán a la niña y yo me encargaré de…

—Se la llevarás a Sam, él la sacará de Forks —abrió la boca para rebatirme y negué con vehemencia—, no te lo estoy pidiendo es mi exigencia para subirme a este coche, puedes ser muy alto Ramsey, pero antes de que consigas pararme te habré herido lo suficiente para huir. Si llego a salir de esta nunca contaré a los Cullen que les ayudaste.

—No puedes entenderlo —alargó la mano y abrió la puerta del coche invitándome a entrar. Él sabía que no podía negarme, que jamás permitiría que mi hija sufriese por mi culpa.

Le miré con odio y entré en el vehículo abatida, había perdido, me sentía estúpida por haber caído en una trampa tan tonta.

Vi como ponía en marcha el coche y nos alejábamos de la seguridad de lo conocido, me despedí mentalmente de todos los que me habían ayudado en mi nuevo camino y releí otra vez el papel que sostenía. Esperaba que lo creyesen y comprendiesen que nada podían obtener de ella.

Miré a Ramsey a través del espejo interior, estaba en tensión como si de verdad no quisiese llevar a cabo semejante traición. Aferraba el volante con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Sus pupilas se clavaron en las mías y resopló resignado.

—¿Qué te han ofrecido? —pregunté antes de pensar en las consecuencias. Estaba prejuzgándole, considerando que él no hacía aquello por propia voluntad y seguramente me equivocaba en mi deducción.

—Nada —contestó tras unos minutos que me parecieron horas, iba relativamente despacio, manteniendo la velocidad dentro de los límites, parecía querer retrasar el tiempo.

—Déjame comprenderte —solicité, había visto la complicidad que mantenía con Edward y con el resto de su familia, le querían como a un hijo más.

—Tienen a mi hermana —respondió abatido. Tragó saliva y redujo la marcha—. Trataron de sobornarme, pensaban que podían comprarme y no me vendí. Al principio creí que se trataba de algún empresario que deseaba ganar a Edward en alguna negociación, luego comenzaron las amenazas. Advertí a Garrett de que algo no estaba bien y la seguridad se incrementó… se dieron cuenta y

—Y la raptaron —asintió, quise perdonar sus actos, comprenderle pero no podía, era mi hija de cinco años la que estaba con aquellos monstruos.

El silencio nos acompañó después de aquella declaración. No podía decirle nada que no acabase en reproche, sólo rezaba porque todo fuese bien y no hubiese nada que lamentar.

—Lo siento —murmuró mientras tomábamos la salida hacia el polígono desierto.

—Dime al menos que lo comprobaste —solicité y él enmudeció, una elocuente forma de confirmar que no lo había hecho. No podía ser más tonto, aquel par no tenía demasiados recursos y seguramente todo fuese una vil mentira.

Para sorpresa de ambos el teléfono sonó, observé como su rostro se volvía casi blanco. Accionó el manos libres y escuché una suave voz femenina al otro lado.

—Al fin, no sabes lo que me ha pasado, Ram. Perdí el móvil, estuve con un tipo y cuando me desperté ya no estaba, ni él ni el dichoso celular —casi sonrió por la ironía del momento—. Quizás hasta se lo llevó él, luego me costó un mundo encontrar tu número de teléfono pero bueno… ¿estás ahí?

—Sí —contestó aturdido—, Karen, ¿estás bien?

—Claro, ya sabes que medio loca como siempre pero perfectamente. El tío era un desastre en la cama, ni siquiera me enteré cuando —la joven se detuvo, carraspeó y continuó—. Lo siento, a veces me olvido de que eres mi hermano, ya sabes que no tengo freno.

—Ya, luego te llamo, pequeña —colgó sin esperar respuesta y paró el coche en un lateral de la carretera.

Se bajó del coche y para mi sorpresa dio un sonoro golpe sobre el capó, me apeé y le miré sin comprender qué le estaba pasando hasta que se fijó en mí, estaba desgarrado por la culpa, aterrado por lo que estaba haciendo y paralizado.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —la retahíla no paró ni un segundo hasta que comprendí que no lo haría a menos que yo tomase las riendas de la situación. Me acerqué a él, respiré hondo y negué con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Basta, no podemos cambiar lo que está pasando, no hay forma de dar marcha atrás —me observaba perdido mientras yo que sujetaba mis ganas de abofetearle, tenía que ayudarme en esto—. Carlie está con ellos, Marie o María como demonios se llame está loca y Riley es un violador —gimoteó ante mis palabras y me exasperé por su actitud.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó tan alto que de no estar en plena autovía podíamos haber atraído la atención de mucha gente.

—Ramsey, ahora no —solicité entre dientes, tratando de ser comprensiva—. Seguiremos con el plan establecido, llegaré allí y te llevarás a mi hija porque conseguiré que me crean, soy más valiosa para ellos que la niña.

—Pero cómo —sollozó, jamás pensé ver a un hombre como él llorando con tanto ímpetu.

—Creerán que Edward pagará lo que sea para salvarme porque les diré que estoy embarazada de él —el silencio nos envolvió mientras me miraba atónito ante mi última frase, observé como su rostro pasaba de la desolación al entendimiento.

—Es mentira, usarás ese ardid para —negué con la cabeza.

—Es cierto, no podría mentir con algo así, se me notaría demasiado —abrí la puerta del conductor que había cerrado con excesiva fuerza al bajarse—. Jugaron contigo y ganaron, Ramsey, quizás yo hubiese hecho lo mismo por mi hermano —afirmé tratando de sonar convincente, en mi caso hubiese tratado de ayudarle sin poner a nadie en peligro pero necesitaba que se desbloquease para llegar cuanto antes a aquel sitio—, no te juzgo ni te culpo sólo te pido que me ayudes.

—No puedo permitir que te expongas así —afirmó, mas sus palabras carecían de la intensidad necesaria para que las aceptase como válidas.

—No está en discusión, el bienestar de Carlie está por encima de cualquier cosa. Pase lo pase lo asumo siempre que ella esté a salvo. Ayúdame a hacerlo, confirma mis palabras frente a ellos y todo pasará antes de lo previsto —rogué.

—Vamos —contestó minutos después y me apresuré a montarme en el coche. Por lo menos podía confiar en que mi hija estaría bien con él cuando la liberase.

Faltaba muy poco para llegar, reconocí la cafetería y las primeras naves. Mi destino estaba sellado a fuego, estaba segura de que Riley acabaría lo empezado años atrás y María disfrutaría con mi sufrimiento pero todo valdría la pena por mi pequeña.

—Muéstrate molesto conmigo, no tengas hacia mí ningún gesto que te delate. Estás interpretando el papel de tu vida y de ello depende que todo salga como esperamos —sólo asintió pero su labio temblaba ante lo que estaba por pasar.

"_Adiós, Edward"_ musité en mi interior, después de lo que iba a hacerme aquel malnacido y aunque me liberasen, no podría volver a estar con él. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y me apresuré a secarla, frente a la nave nos esperaba Riley con una sonrisa que me hizo encogerme contra mi voluntad.

* * *

Alice condujo con tanta prisa hacia la casa de los Swan que en el camino tuvo que enfrentarse a una multa y una excesiva reprimenda por parte de uno de los policías del pueblo. Había perdido mucho tiempo y cuanto más le insistía al hombre de cabello cano y gesto adusto que llegaba tarde, más incidía él en recordarle las normas de circulación.

Aparcó frente a la casa y saltó del coche, corrió hacía el porche y llamó con insistencia hasta que un irritado Seth abrió la puerta.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? —preguntó en un grito que la paralizó por un segundo.

—En mí casa, pero hace un rato os llamó y habló con tu padre —el rostro perplejo del hermano de Bella fue suficiente para comprender el ardid, la había engañado, fuese quien fuese el que había telefoneado no eran ellos.

Se giró dispuesta a marcharse pero Seth la detuvo.

—Habla —solicitó angustiado viendo como Alice palidecía ante sus ojos.

—Me mintió, me hizo creer que necesitaba unas pastillas por el bien de su bebé. Edward me ordenó que la vigilase, que no la dejásemos salir de casa. Vino contándonos que Carlie había desaparecido —contó sin un orden lógico, la joven lloraba sin control al comprender lo que estaba pasando, estaba segura de que había sido el mismo que había raptado a la niña el que se había puesto en contacto con Bella.

—Es imposible que se haya marchado sin que la hayan interceptado —afirmó con intención de calmarla.

Alice asintió y abrió su bolso tan rápido que estuvo a punto de tirar todo lo que llevaba en su interior. Sacó el móvil y llamó a su hermano, sólo un tono y escuchó la voz extrañada de Edward.

—Ali, ¿por qué me llamas? Estoy en el despacho con Garrett, revisando las cámaras de seguridad que pusimos en casa de…

—Edward —le llamó interrumpiendo su explicación—, ve a la cocina ahora mismo —solicitó esperando que todo lo que estaba pensando fuese fruto de su imaginación— y dime si Bella está allí —pidió la joven deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas—. Tuve que salir de casa, di orden en la entrada que no la dejasen irse pero puede haberlo conseguido.

Oyó los pasos apresurados de su hermano por el pasillo desde su despacho y esperó para conocer una respuesta que nunca llegó. La comunicación se cortó confirmándoles que Bella había desaparecido también.

* * *

_Bueno el tiempo se me fue de las manos y no quiero haceros esperar más._

_Gracias a mis chicas__**: Yola, Rosh, Lupita, Caty, Lis, Soledad, Cullengirl, Resines, Isabel, Vanee y Emma.**__ No ha sido mi intención tarda tanto en actualizar, se me cruzaron muchas cosas pero… no digo nada que luego se me complican las cosas, lo veréis vosotras mismas. _

_Besos._


	39. Capítulo 39

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 39. En sus manos.**_

Observé una vez más el rostro de Ramsey a través del retrovisor, parecía tranquilo aunque en sus ojos podía ver cierto temor. Respiré hondo y sin decirle nada me desaté el cinturón, sólo un ligero movimiento de cabeza me hizo comprender que me había entendido.

Me bajé del coche y él hizo lo mismo, se colocó a mi lado y me sujetó por el codo. _¿Cómo podía tranquilizarme aquel simple gesto?_ me pregunté, no tenía respuesta pero sentir su mano sobre mí me transmitía paz, me daba confianza y me impulsaba a seguir.

Le miré de reojo una vez más mientras avanzábamos por la acera hasta donde nos esperaban, a pesar de la pose que mantenía, intuía cierta preocupación, estaba tenso.

Nada pudo librarme de tener frente a mí a Riley, casi podía imaginar sus lascivos pensamientos cuando me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Aguanté su escrutinio durante varios minutos sintiendo un asco inmenso.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó acortando aún más la distancia que nos separaba y apartando de un manotazo la mano con la que me agarraba Ramsey. Aquello fue como perder el último atisbo de seguridad que me quedaba, estaba desprotegida y a su merced.

Rozó mi mejilla con su mano sudorosa y sostuve su mirada alzando el mentón, no quería impresionarle tan sólo demostrarle que no rogaría, que no vería ni una lágrima en mi rostro, que aceptaría con resignación mi destino.

—Has mejorado en este tiempo —aseguró sonriendo ante mi bravuconada, pero él me había conocido cuando no era más que una adolescente impresionable, no sabía todo lo que había madurado en aquel tiempo ni conseguiría intimidarme fácilmente—. Nos vamos a divertir, Bella.

Me clavé las uñas en las palmas de las manos para frenar mi lengua que amenazaba con dispararse y soltar más de una barbaridad. Tenía que ser cauta hasta que Carlie fuese liberada, después… no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer.

Estaba confusa y asustada, sin embargo de algún lugar de mi interior, desconocido para mí, surgió el valor de dar un paso al frente y mirarle con todo el desprecio que le profesaba.

—Tardaste demasiado —afirmó Riley dirigiéndose a Ramsey, como si mi actitud le hubiese impedido seguir con su inspección.

—La furgoneta se retrasó —comentó en tono cómplice. Traté de no mirarle sorprendida, o era un gran mentiroso con Riley o, un rato antes, me había engañado con su escena atormentada para conseguir mi colaboración.

Aparté de mi mente aquel pensamiento, de él dependería mi hija, tenía que dejarla en sus manos y necesitaba pensar que era digno de confianza.

Escuché como maldecía entre dientes, para después regalarme toda su atención de nuevo.

—Lo importante es que estás aquí —señaló y no pude evitar estremecerme ante su forma de mirarme, era como si me desnudase con cada repaso—. Llevo meses deseando cazarte, Bella. Aún recuerdo aquel día, guardo en mi memoria cada uno de tus gestos, fuiste realmente graciosa cuando entendiese lo que te esperaba. Tu cuerpo me llamaba a gritos, tu boca solicita esperándome —suspiró y apreté los labios para no escupirle—. Debí quedarme contigo, si no nos hubiesen interrumpido te habría demostrado

—¡Riley! —la voz chillona e irregular de María acalló su explicación procurándome cierto alivio, que se esfumó en cuanto me giré para observar a aquella loca.

Junto a ella y bien sujeta de la mano estaba Carlie, observé cuanto se alegraba al verme y trataba de soltarse para correr hasta mí.

—Ni siquiera lo consideres —señalé antes de que clavase sus uñas en la muñeca de mi hija, había visto como tiraba de ella y no pensaba permitir que la hiciese daño.

—No estás en posición de opinar —toda su atención se centró en mí.

—Puedo hacer algo mejor, soy lo único que tienes para sacarle a Edward su dinero —afirmé atacando su punto débil, era demasiado codiciosa para su propio bien.

No tardó ni dos segundos en olvidarse de la niña, la soltó y se apresuró a colocarse frente a mí tratando de parecer amenazadora. No les tenía miedo, en otra época de mi vida no habría reunido el valor para enfrentarme a Riley, meses atrás cuando había creído que estaba en el mismo cine que yo había huido, sin embargo, saber que Carlie estaba en peligro había sido el revulsivo necesario para demostrar todo el valor que tenía acumulado.

Mi hija corrió hacia mí y en cuanto la tuve tan cerca como para cogerla, lo hice y la coloqué a mi espalda.

—¡Eres una estúpida! —gritó Riley hacia María, que le miró perpleja, estaba segura de que era la primera vez que la hablaba de esa manera.

—Ella me incitó —contestó como si no estuviese presente.

—No me dejes sola —murmuró Carlie y el mundo entero se derrumbó a nuestro alrededor, una frase completa, la más hermosa y la más aterradora en esos momentos. Llegué a pensar que nunca hablaría y lo hacía cuando menos lo esperaba.

Sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío, tan junto como podíamos y tuve que contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con delatarme. Me agaché aprovechando que aquel par estaban voceándose con tanta fuerza que nos ignoraban.

—¿Te han hecho daño? —pregunté acariciándole el pelo y escrutando su rostro en busca de algún atisbo de malestar por su parte.

Me abrazó, el nudo en mi estómago cada vez se hacía más grande, cerré los ojos y la sujeté con fuerza. Quizás era la última vez que podía hacerlo, quizás nunca vería crecer a mi hija, hubo un tiempo en que toda la situación me pareció enorme, en que dudé en tenerla a mi lado, sin embargo, comprendía que había sido el gesto más altruista y desinteresado que pude hacer por ella y por Irina.

—No, tenía miedo —me mordí el labio conteniendo un sollozo ante aquella contestación otorgada en un hilo de voz.

—Todo ha pasado —susurré a su oído aprovechando el momento en que la discusión entre Riley y Maria llegaba a su punto más álgido—. Ramsey te llevará con Sam y con Leah, allí me esperarás.

—No —me sujetó con más fuerza, pero, tras darla un beso, aparté sus brazos de mi cuello y me levanté.

Miré a la pareja de maleantes que se había llevado a Carlie y para mi sorpresa María sangraba por el labio. Ramsey dio un paso hacia delante, en actitud defensiva hacia nosotras pero negué con la cabeza para que se controlase, no debía olvidar su papel, menos cuando estábamos cerca de liberar a mi niña.

Riley avanzó erigiéndose en vencedor de aquella pelea que no había escuchado.

—Dame a Carlie —ordenó alargando la mano y fulminándome con la mirada. Negué con vehemencia y sujeté a mi hija con todas mis fuerzas.

—Me tienes a mí a cambio, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, ni siquiera es la hija de Edward —aseguré apresuradamente, mis palabras le detuvieron y su rostro se tornó más blanco de lo habitual.

Sabía lo que odiaba equivocarse, podía intuir como su mente trataba de asimilar la información y vi como se resistía a creer mis palabras. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué el papel que había doblado con cuidado para no romperlo, se lo entregué y esperé mientras él lo releía mil veces.

Conté hasta cien, uno detrás de otro analizando la actitud temerosa de María, había perdido el fuego que una vez me demostró y parecía demasiado asustada para llevarle la contraria a Riley. Ya no era la jefa en aquella historia y no estaba demasiado contenta por ello. Me diriguió una mirada cargada de resentimiento y para mi sorpresa entró en la nave.

—¿Es tu hija? —preguntó incrédulo y desconfiado. Avancé hacía él y asentí.

—¿Crees que hubiese venido si no lo fuera? —me asió con fuerza y me apretó el brazo furioso.

—Cuando te tuve en mi cama pensé que me temías porque eras virgen, sin embargo ya habías estado revolcándote con otros. Fui considerado —"_claro, drogándome para luego forzarme"_ mi mente amenazaba con mandarle a la mierda y demostrarle cuanto le odiaba—, creí que tu rechazo estaba justificado, no puedes negar que me deseas.

Tragué saliva, como contestar sin revelar toda la verdad, sólo el hecho de pronunciar la primera palabra podía desencadenar mi parte menos cuerda.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —pregunté sabiendo lo que iba a pedir y rozando con la punta de mis dedos la salida perfecta para Carlie.

—Te quiero bien dispuesta, me suplicarás, me rogarás y harás cada cosa que te diga sin poner impedimento alguno. Borraré las huellas de otros hombres de tu piel —estaba completamente loco, lo suficiente para que mantuviese mi secreto a salvo, si le decía que estaba embarazada podría golpearme hasta matar a mi hijo.

Estaba ante la situación más complicada del mundo, salvando a Carlie ponía a mi bebé en peligro, pero no había vuelta atrás. Compuse mi mejor sonrisa y alargué mi mano para estrechar la suya.

—Sólo pongo una condición, sencilla y conveniente para ambos. Si la aceptas me entregaré a ti en los términos que exiges —sus pupilas se agrandaron, revisó mi cuerpo, se detuvo en mi pecho y babeó durante unos minutos, haciéndome sentir tan mal que estuve a punto de retractarme, mas no lo hice.

Me afiancé en mi posición, aguanté el escrutinio y recé porque mi plan improvisado saliese bien.

—Para que la necesito sino es su hija —señaló al fin con asco—. Quizás no lo sepas, pero siempre le odié, incluso cuando él creía que éramos amigos, cuando María se entregó a mí sentí un inmenso placer al imaginar su cara. Yo provoqué el encuentro la mañana en que se descubrió todo, debía darle un somnífero para evitar que despertara antes de que María volviese a su cama, no tenía que haber podido consumar el acto pero no lo hice.

—Jugaste con todos ellos —afirmé sin poder evitarlo, Edward había salido lastimado de aquel pasatiempo, había huido de su familia y había malgastado seis años de su vida—. Debiste avisarle, eras su mejor amigo.

—Le amas —aseguró contorsionando la boca en una mueca que no pude descifrar—, a él sí. María nunca le quiso pero contigo será mucho más placentero y cuando venga a buscarte —se calló mirando a Ramsey y dirigió su ira hacia él— ¿Qué haces aún aquí? —chilló y sentí como Carlie se estremecía contra mi espalda.

—Alguien tiene que llevarse a la niña —murmuré atrayendo su atención—. Es un trato muy favorable para ti, sé que actué mal pero después de mi relación con el padre de Carlie no fui capaz de volver a estar con nadie. Era muy joven, inexperta, apenas una cría que jugaba a ser mayor. Después de aquello sólo tú me interesaste, pero me dio miedo tu experiencia.

Aborrecí cada palabra según salía de mi boca pero él creyó cada una de ellas, posó de nuevo su mano empapada sobre mi mejilla y recorrió mi boca con su pulgar. Me asaltó una arcada cuando sentí el olor a ajo que lo caracterizaba, no había perdido esa manía de comerlo a todas horas.

—¿Fue malo contigo, querida? —deseé que la tierra se abriese bajo mis pies de una vez por todas y me tragase con tal de no tener que soportar sus atenciones, pero no lo conseguí. ¿Era tan buena actriz que lograba engañarle? No, pensé, simplemente estaba dándole lo que quería de mí, estaba halagando su ego y acrecentándolo con cada frase.

—No sé qué decir —contesté como si me tratase de una damisela en apuros—, pensé que me ayudaría pero todo fue en vano. Riley —apoyé mi mano sobre su pecho—, no quiero que mi hija presencie lo que vamos a hacer y María me parece demasiado inestable para cuidar de ella.

Sus pupilas brillaron anticipándose al momento que creía que íbamos a vivir, antes muerta que permitir que me tocase sin resistirme. Agarró mi cintura y depositó un baboso beso en mis labios, tuve que controlar las ganas de apartarme y dejé que me guiase como si fuera realmente inexperta.

Su lengua se apoderó de mi boca, quería morderle con todas mis fuerzas mas no lo hice. Resiste repetía mi mente sabiendo todo lo que estaba en juego en aquel momento. Ya habría tiempo de intentar zafarme de él.

Me soltó jadeando y yo sonreí, siguiendo en mi rol de niña buena.

—Que se vayan —murmuró sin mirar a nadie que no fuese yo. Carlie se resistió cuando Ramsey intentó cogerla.

—Le ayudaré —dije y él afirmó con la cabeza complacido.

Me dio unos segundos de ventaja y nos siguió. Había llegado a considerar la posibilidad de fugarme, pero él no había confiado en mí lo suficiente para dejarme avanzar sola hasta el coche.

—Cuídala —murmuré esperando que sólo Ramsey me hubiese escuchado.

—Ven conmigo —me pidió, había dejado el coche encendido para no perder ni un segundo en la huída, pero me arriesgaba a que Riley tuviese una pistola e hiriese a alguien.

—No me falles —me adelanté y abrí la puerta trasera. Riley se apresuró a apoyarse en el coche justo a mi lado.

Carlie subió sin rechistar y di gracias por ello, le até el cinturón y le di un breve beso en la mejilla.

—Pórtate bien, cariño mío —solicité y vi como abría la boca para decir algo. Antes de que pudiera hablar, cerré la puerta y Ramsey puso el coche en movimiento. Una sola mirada más de arrepentimiento y un rápido movimiento de volante para sacar el vehículo del aparcamiento y tomar la carretera rumbo la libertad.

—Ahora sí que eres mía, sólo mía —me sujetó por la cintura y me acercó a él—. Voy a demostrarte lo que es un hombre de verdad. Sé que te has revolcado con Edward, que has sido suya pero poco importa, te voy a hacer olvidar hasta el último recuerdo que poseas de él.

* * *

No podía creerlo, volví a leer por undécima vez la nota de Bella percibiendo como la ira me cegaba sin control. Me había ocultado su embarazo y se había escapado de mi casa creyéndose la salvadora del mundo, tenía que haber acudido a mí, debía haberme pedido ayuda antes de ponerse en peligro. En cuanto la tuviese conmigo la encerraría hasta que recuperase la cordura y comprendiese que nunca debió exponerse ni mentirme. Lo último era como un puñal en mi corazón, ¿cuántas veces le había dicho que la amaba?, ¿Cuántas veces se lo había demostrado con hechos y palabras?, mucho antes de tomar la determinación de no contarle el peligro en el que estábamos ella ya sabía de su embarazo.

Cogí el móvil y marqué al director del hospital, los tres tonos que siguieron me hicieron plantearme lograr que lo despidieran, sin duda no merecía el puesto que ostentaba.

—Señor Cullen —saludó el hombre.

—Deme una buena explicación por la cual no me mandó el historial médico de mi mujer —pensé en la habitación más cómoda donde la encerraría—. Conteste, maldita sea.

—¿Se refiere a la señorita Swan? —preguntó titubeante.

—¿A quién si no?, creí dejar muy claro la situación cuando le llamé, cuando la atendieron la primera vez a causa de la bala y cuando mi hija estuvo ingresada —_incompetente_ gritaba mi mente.

—En ese caso, el expediente fue mandado hace un par de meses, debería haberle llegado ya, es más tengo el recibo por aquí del mensajero que lo entregó —escuché como revolvía papeles y luego soltaba un suspiro de alivio, seguramente al encontrarlo—. Aquí está, la señora Whitlock firmó el recibí.

Cerré el móvil con fuerza y estuve tentado de estrellarlo contra los grises azulejos de la cocina. ¿Mi propia hermana conspirando contra mí? No podía creerlo, no era posible que ella supiese del estado de Bella y no me lo hubiese contado.

Antes de que pudiera llamar a Alice, Garrett apareció por la puerta de la cocina más pálido de lo normal, parecía arrepentido por algo. Salté como un resorte hacía él, había hecho algo a mis espaldas y por su gesto no había salido bien.

—Lo siento —murmuró apesadumbrado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestioné apretando la mandíbula tratando de controlar la agitación que sacudía mi cuerpo.

—Trazamos un plan y salió mal —desde el instante en que le había comunicado la desaparición de Carlie se había comportado de una manera extraña, había mirado ansioso su móvil, esperando noticias de alguien y se había mostrado evasivo ante mis preguntas.

—Explícate —ordené respirando hondo para intentar calmarme, pero sin éxito.

—Recuerdas las fotos que te di, me las entregó Ramsey, estaba siendo sobornado por María y Riley —no le interrumpí pero intuía que, fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba a punto de averiguar, no me iba a gustar nada—. Ahí fui cuando descubrí quién trataba de matarte y puse todos mis hombres a trabajar en ello, pero no les encontrábamos. Para mi desgracia estaban más escondidos de lo que debían estar.

Se calló y dejé que organizase sus ideas.

—Tuve que encargarme de un tipo que trató de secuestrar a la hermana de Ramsey y hacerles creer que el plan les había salido bien, que ellos si la tenían secuestrada —fruncí el ceño, no comprendía a dónde quería llegar—. A pesar de todo no confiaban en él, no logramos que le dijesen dónde estaban escondidos y cuando le ordenaron secuestrar a Carlie urdimos el plan para atraparles.

—¿Me estás diciendo que mi hija ha sido la moneda de cambio para encontrarles? —le sujeté con fuerza por la camisa—, termina la explicación, la niña está con vosotros, a salvo.

—No —negó con rapidez y mi mano se cerró en su cuello—, Riley estaba esperando fuera de la casa y se llevó a la niña.

—¿Por qué maldita razón permitisteis eso? —grité con todas mis fuerzas y le di un puñetazo que recibió sin moverse. Podía haberlo esquivado, me conocía lo suficiente para intuirlo pero no lo hizo.

—Debíamos saber dónde estaban —aseguró en un tono profesional que me enervó, era mi hija la que estaba en peligro y después Bella, tragué saliva, estaba a un paso de perder a las dos por culpa de una panda de insensatos.

—¿Y dónde mierda puedo encontrarles? —pregunté con toda la ira acumulada en cada palabra.

—Perdimos la comunicación con Ramsey cuando Bella llegó y no lo localizamos —volví a soltar mi puño con fuerza y está vez la sangre apareció en el labio del que una vez fuese mi amigo.

Mataría a Riley y a María por secuestrar a mi hija, a Ramsey por haberse prestado a aquello sin pensar en el bienestar de mi familia y a Garrett por haber urdido un plan tan improbable como aquel.

Antes de que pudiera tomar una brusca determinación la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con la lavandería se abrió, desarmándome.

* * *

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Yola, Caty, thequeenredforever, Cullengirl, Yasmin, Rosh, Lis, Lupita, Isamaria, Soledad, Bells, Vanee y Roceta.**__ Mil gracias por seguir a mi vera._

_Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas._

_Besos._


	40. Capítulo 40

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 40. ¿Cómo escapar?**_

Caí de rodillas al verla frente a mí, ilesa, aparentemente bien. No me preocupé de nada más que de abrir mis brazos y recibirla. Necesitaba sentirla a salvo para convencerme de que estaba ahí, en mi casa.

—¡Papá! —gritó Carlie corriendo hacia mí, dejándose abrazar.

Verla conmigo, sin daño visible era más de lo que había esperado hasta ese instante. La apreté con fuerza, tragándome las lágrimas que acudían a mis ojos, mi pequeña estaba de nuevo en casa.

Sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla y abrí los ojos para mirarla. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado.

—Me apretas —murmuró con un mohín que me recordó a Bella. Levanté la vista buscando a esa testaruda mujer que amenazaba con volverme loco pero no la hallé.

—¿Dónde está? —me alcé y coloqué a mi hija detrás de mí.

Mi "amigo" me observaba arrepentido o al menos eso parecía. Valiente hipócrita que se presentaba con remordimientos fingidos. Sólo buscaba mi perdón, estaba seguro pero jamás lo obtendría de mí.

Me adelanté hiperventilando, apreté los puños con fuerza hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos y en cuanto le tuve al alcance de mi mano disparé mi mano contra su rostro.

—¡Maldito traidor! —exclamé mientras él se tocaba el labio que le sangraba tras mi impacto.

Eso era poco con todo lo que deseaba hacerle, volví a levantar mi brazo dispuesto a pegarle como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Era mi amigo, la única persona en la que había confiado cada uno de mis secretos durante años y me lo pagaba poniendo a mi mujer en peligro.

Mi imaginación, rápida como siempre, me mostró una imagen aterradora de Bella encerrada, maniatada y esperando paciente su calvario. Me enfurecí aún más.

—¿Papá? —el sollozo de mi pequeña me detuvo, no podía hacer aquello en su presencia. Bajé las manos, rindiéndome por ella y me giré para mirarla.

—Déjame explicarte —pidió Ramsey, como si una simple explicación pudiese cambiar el hecho de que me había fallado. Negué con la cabeza y traté de ignorar su presencia mientras avanzaba hacia Carlie para consolarla—. Por favor.

—¡No! —me volví hacia él sin poder controlarme—, no hay nada que pueda justificar lo que has hecho con mi familia.

—Tu bienestar y…

En un segundo estuve frente a él, olvidándome de todo, le sujeté por el cuello y le estampé contra la pared más próxima.

—Las pusiste en peligro, no he confiado en nadie tanto como en ti y así me lo pagas —grité furioso, concentrándome sólo en aquella rata que tanto me había fallado.

—Edward —balbuceó como pudo tratando de soltarse de mi agarre, no aflojé la presión y su rostro fue adquiriendo un color rojizo que no me hizo retroceder.

—Está embarazada y se la entregaste a él —expliqué entre dientes pero él no manifestó ni un ápice de sorpresa.

—El mismo que hace años la engañó —me giré sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Leah, abrazaba a Carlie, pero no dejaba de mirarme reprochándome mi comportamiento delante de la niña—. Ese tipo jugó con ella, la hizo creer que la había forzado.

La observé atónito sin comprender sus palabras y de repente, todo encajó en mi cabeza. Recordé nuestra primera noche juntos, ella pensaba que no era virgen, se sorprendió tanto como yo al comprobar su error, "una larga historia" argumentó cuando la interrogué pero luego no la volví a insistir.

—Puedes hacerte una idea de cómo se estará sintiendo ahora mismo —negué soltando a Ramsey, olvidándome de mi propia ira y comprendiendo que ella seguía en peligro mientras yo me comportaba como un energúmeno.

—Lo siento —señaló a mi espalda mi "amigo", me encargaría de él más tarde.

—Y aún así no se dejó llevar por el miedo o la ira. Estará aterrada, Edward —había desdén hacia mí en su mirada—, tanto que hasta se paralizará, pero logró liberar a su hija sin que sufriese ningún daño y mientras tú estás ajustando cuentas con unos y otros ella está en sus manos.

—¿Puedes ocuparte de Carlie? —cuestioné mientras mi mente trazaba los siguientes pasos a dar.

—Por supuesto, Sam y Seth te están esperando fuera —informó y asentí agradecido.

Escuché como Garrett daba órdenes precisas, Ramsey se colocó a mi lado, odiaba tener que llevar conmigo a aquel hombre pero era necesario si quería encontrarla con rapidez.

—Edward —me llamó compungido pero le ignoré. Me arrodillé frente a Carlie y aparté los mechones que caían sobre su cara.

—Voy a buscar a mamá y la voy a traer a casa —aseguré en un tono de voz suave, mi hija temblaba y yo era el culpable de aquello—. Lo siento, pequeña.

—¿Va a venir? —murmuró mirándome con ansiedad, retorciéndose las manitas. Apoyé mi mano en la suya, era tan pequeña aún.

—Yo me encargaré de ello, Leah te cuidará, te dará algo de comer y dormirás un poco. Cuando despiertes mamá estará aquí. Te lo aseguro —le di un beso en la frente, acaricié su mejilla y me levanté.

Leah, para mi sorpresa, sonrió, asentí ante su gesto de apoyo y salí de la cocina sin mirar hacia atrás, sabiendo que aquel par me seguiría sin que tuviese que decir nada más.

Sam me recibió frente a su coche, con gesto airado e impaciente. No pronunció palabra, se sentó detrás del volante y en menos de un minuto estábamos camino a aquel lugar, sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo y desquitarme con Riley.

Aún recordaba su gesto burlón la mañana que le sorprendí con María, el destino me ponía a prueba jugando con la mujer que amaba, mas esta vez no me detendría, le demostraría que jamás debió regresar a mi vida.

* * *

No podía moverme, ver partir a Carlie era lo único que podía pedir desde que supe que estaba en peligro, pero el miedo ante lo que me esperaba era más grande de lo que había supuesto, me ahogaba en la incertidumbre. Ni siquiera me rozaba, pero era tan consciente de la presencia de Riley a mi lado que no era necesario.

—No sabes cuánto me he arrepentido de haberte dejado aquel día —me atraganté con sus palabras, ¿cómo podía concebir aquello como una relación consentida?

Me había hecho creer lo peor, había marcado los últimos años de mi vida con la sombra de un abuso que nunca había sido realizado y sin embargo, él parecía no entenderlo como algo malo y repulsivo.

—Cuanto he deseado dar marcha atrás al tiempo y acabar lo que comencé —agregó saboreando lo que estaba a punto de hacerme.

"No me toques" gritaba mi mente pero fui incapaz de pronunciar ni una sola letra. Se giró hacia la nave y resopló indignado.

—Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para solucionar ciertos asuntos —gruñó entre dientes, le miré extrañada, parecía realmente molesto por la presencia de María aunque recordaba la devoción con la que le había hablado aquella mañana en que desperté en su cama—, ¿vas a colaborar o tendré que emplear la fuerza?

—Ya te lo dije —solté de golpe con ira, pero él no pareció notar la alteración en el tono de mi voz y su sonrisa se agrandó.

—Lamento lo de la niña —aseguró mientras me empujaba a través de la corta acera—, si hubiese sabido que la idea de María no era real, jamás la habría traído aquí.

—¿Le has hecho algo? —salté con rabia sin poder evitarlo. Sólo pensar que él la hubiese tocado incrementaba mi deseo de acabar con su sonrisa de suficiencia.

Se detuvo con el picaporte en la mano y las pupilas dilatadas. Me taladró con la mirada y su furia me congeló por unos segundos, era implacable y estaba a un paso de comprobarlo.

—¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? —"dímelo tú" deseé chillar pero de nuevo supe controlarme sin saber cómo. Aquello iba a ser doloroso, no debía complicarlo más por el bien de mi hijo.

—Lo siento, estoy alterada —murmuré sumisa y recibí su aprobación en forma de beso húmedo sobre mi mejilla.

—No sufrió ningún daño, no la hicimos absolutamente nada. No es de mi tipo —señaló con sorna abriendo la puerta metálica.

Aguanté como pude una arcada y entré en aquel espacio despejado que parecía burlarse de mí, dejé que me empujara hasta una de las estancias donde convenientemente habían colocado una cama.

Me obligó a sentarme en ella y para mi sorpresa me ató las manos con una fina cuerda, me sentía tan vulnerable y expuesta que no fui capaz de sostener su mirada. Recorrí el suelo de hormigón y junto a una silla vi la muñeca de Carlie. Reprimí un sollozo, la cama no estaba deshecha y el tiempo que mi hija había estado ahí había sido escaso, debía confiar en que todo estuviese bien.

—No te muevas —pidió guasón, miró mis piernas y rogué al cielo porque no me atase. Lo consideró durante unos segundos que me parecieron horas pero al fin, tras un movimiento de cabeza apenas perceptible se levantó.

Salió de allí, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, escuché el sonido de la llave. Encerrada, era un hecho.

Me levanté con cuidado de no hacer ruido, ¿cómo permanecer sentada a la espera de mi próximo calvario? Agradecida de no llevar molestos tacones miré alrededor, valorando la situación en la que me hallaba. Mi corazón saltó al reparar en la estrecha ventana que tenía aquel lugar, caminé los diez pasos que me separaban de ella y traté de alcanzar la manija para abrirla.

Me puse de puntillas y ni siquiera conseguí rozarla.

—¡Mierda! —murmuré, di un respingo al escuchar la voz de Riley. Me giré con el estómago encogido y me apoyé en la pared de ladrillo al comprender que aún no había regresado.

Oí la chillona voz de María, discutían y con una fuerza increíble. Debía aprovechar aquella ventaja, quizás podría salir de allí por aquel hueco. Esperaba que María no se dejase amedrentar ante la furia de aquel desalmado.

Me detuve y puse toda mi atención en lo que ocurría fuera, los gritos cada vez eran más fuertes. Debía aprovechar.

Fui hasta la silla, esperando que con ella pudiese llegar a abrir la ventana. La levanté con las muñecas, pesaba más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Sentí como la astillada madera se clavaba en mi piel, apreté los dientes, tragándome el dolor y caminé de nuevo hasta que estuve frente a la pared.

La apoyé en el suelo, silencio. "No" mi mente se negaba a creer que aquella morena medio loca que me había arañado la primera vez que la vi se hubiese rendido tan fácilmente, su grito me hizo suspirar aliviada.

Me subí despacio, tanteando la superficie y esperando que no fallase, abrí la ventana. El hueco era más amplio de lo que había esperado pero mis atadas manos se tornaban inútiles pues debía impulsarme para subir. En una de las esquinas encontré un trozo de vidrio, comencé a rasgar la cuerda tratando de no herirme en el proceso y siempre concentrada en lo que pasaba con aquel par.

—¡Estúpido!

Más voces y el ruido de algo golpeando el suelo, deshaciéndose en pedazos. El sonido se volvió constante mientras Riley chillaba cosas que no lograba entender. Me apuré cortándome en el proceso, la sangre brotó de la larga herida, la ignoré y cuando la cuerda cayó deshilachada, respiré hondo por primera vez desde que estaba allí con ese par.

Era un plan apresurado y todo estaba en mi contra, en cualquier momento podía fallar. Me bajé de la silla y coloqué el respaldo sobre la pared. Ahogándome cuando los sonidos cesaron.

—Por favor —susurré mirando al cielo, buscando una ayuda de la que no sabía sí era merecedora.

De nuevo gritos y para mi sorpresa creí escuchar a Edward, sin duda deliraba, él no sabía dónde estaba y nada me garantizaba que después de todo, de haberle mentido incluso, corriese el riesgo de buscarme.

Me coloqué sobre la silla, apoyé las manos en el alfeizar ignorando los pequeños fragmentos de cristal que se me clavaban en las palmas. Apoyé el pie en el respaldo para impulsarme.

Estaba cerca, un esfuerzo más y me subiría al hueco de la ventana. Escuché pasos que se acercaban, sentí como alguien trataba de abrir la puerta y sin pensarlo, en cuanto conseguí encaramarme a la ventana me lancé por ella sin calcular la distancia que había hasta el suelo.

Me golpeé el brazo contra la acera, el dolor me traspasó y por un segundo no me moví, regodeándome en la sensación de libertad sin percatarme de lo efímera que podía ser. Escuché voces y el alma se me encogió, me levanté sujetándome el brazo contra mi pecho, sin duda me lo había roto pero por suerte mis piernas estaban bien.

Corrí sin rumbo fijo, intentando no perderme en mi afán por llegar a la gasolinera sin que me viesen. Nuevos gritos me hicieron acelerar el paso.

—Una tregua —rogué al cielo gris cubierto de nubes.

Avancé con rapidez y a punto estuve de chocarme con una puerta que abrieron frente a mis narices.

—Entra —murmuró una voz y los ruidos detrás de mí me hicieron precipitarme al interior.

Suspiré aliviada al ver a la joven que regentaba la cafetería, me miraba más pálida de lo que recordaba, tenía el pelo alborotado y el rostro sucio aún así me alegré al observar quién era.

—Te vi salir por la ventana —aseguró moviéndose inquieta—, vi muchos coches y, ya sabes, este sitio está desierto no era normal.

Caí de rodillas, exhausta por la carrera y con el corazón palpitando con fuerza contra mi pecho. Había estado cerca de caer en desgracia a manos de Riley.

—¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí? —interrogué y el gesto atónito de la muchacha me hizo comprender que no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudarme—. ¿Tienes un móvil? —asintió sacando un módelo muy antiguo de su delantal negro.

—Pero no queda saldo —me mordí el labio para no gritarla, ella no tenía la culpa pero aún así sentía que se me escapaba la situación de las manos.

—Hay alguna manera de que salgas de aquí y puedas llamar a un número de teléfono desde la cafetería —volvió a afirmar con la cabeza, sólo esperaba que no hubiese otro "pero" detrás de su gesto.

—Claro, eso puedo hacerlo y te ayudará —casi saltó de entusiasmo, me obligué a respirar lentamente a pesar de que cada vez me dolía más el brazo.

Alargué mi mano y cogí el móvil, grabé el número de Sam en menos de un minuto y se lo entregué sin apagar la pantalla.

—Sólo confío en él, es mi amigo desde hace años —expliqué reprimiendo un gesto de dolor—, cuando salgas puedes cruzarte de nuevo con el tipo de la cafetería, ¿te acuerdas de él?

—Sí, no podría olvidarme —abrió la boca asombrada y me escrutó con descaro—. ¿Él te hizo esto?, ¿te secuestró?, ¿te hirió?

—Por favor —resoplé sin poder contenerme por más tiempo, me mordí el labio y apreté más fuerte mi brazo contra mi cuerpo, creyendo que así sostendría el dolor. Vano intento.

—Sí, sí… salgo y no hablo con nadie, voy a la cafetería y llamo a…

—A Sam, dile dónde estoy, que Isabella le necesita —señalé sabiendo que mi amigo comprendería enseguida lo que pasaba, sobre todo si Ramsey me había hecho caso y les había llevado a Carlie con ellos.

—Voy —se apresuró a salir, mi suerte dependía de aquella joven que no parecía tener muy claras las cosas.

Me recosté contra la pared, cerrando los ojos, agotada de tanta emoción y esperando que mi bebé no hubiese sufrido ningún daño. Me acaricié el vientre que empezaba a notarse, estaba segura de que sería un niño que se parecería a Edward. Quizás algún día pudiese perdonar mi estupidez, entendiese que no se lo oculté para herirle sino para protegerme, que tenía miedo de su reacción, de la de su familia. Había tratado de confiar en ellos, pero su poder me abrumaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Era irracional, nunca habían hecho nada en mi contra para quitarme a Carlie.

Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, imparables. Había retenido mis sentimientos durante todo el día, había soportado la desesperación de no tener a mi hija conmigo y me había enfrentado a Riley. Aún no lograba comprender cómo había conseguido superar aquello, de dónde habían salido las fuerzas para escaparme.

Escuché como la puerta se abría de nuevo, era imposible que aquella muchacha hubiese llegado a la cafetería y hubiese vuelto en sólo unos minutos. Me estremecí al sentir la corriente de aire, frente a mí el peligro de nuevo, el ataque de Riley llegaba y ya no podía seguir luchando.

Entreabrí los ojos y sólo pude ver una oscura figura cerniéndose sobre mí, sollocé sin poder evitarlo, todo había sido en balde. Con el único consuelo de que todo pasaría con rapidez, me perdí en la inconsciencia.

* * *

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Thequeenred, Caty, Lupita, Cullengirl, Rosh, Yasmin, Roceta, Ksts, Anónimo, Lis, Vanee, Lupis93, Rocío, Soledad, Chiarat y Emma**__. Muchas gracias por seguir a mi lado siempre._

_Calculo que nos faltan pocos capítulos ya, como siempre no se decir cuántos pero enseguida os contaré algo._

_Espero vuestras opiniones._

_Besos._


	41. Capítulo 41

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 41. ¿Libre?**_

Perdido en mis pensamientos trataba de obviar las miradas indignadas del amigo de mi mujer. Sam conducía sin dejar de prestarme la atención debida, aferrando con fuerza el volante y a una velocidad imposible.

Resopló y estuve a punto de soltarle un puñetazo por su manera de juzgarme, me había equivocado poniendo en peligro a Bella, pagaría por mi error, mas ese tipo no debía pedirme explicaciones de mis motivos.

La voz de Ramsey a mi espalda indicando el camino era suficiente para hacerme hervir de ira. No le quería cerca de mi familia y esperaba que desapareciese lo más pronto posible.

—¡Basta! —el último gruñido por parte de Sam me hizo saltar contra él.

—No la mereces —aseguró mientras tomaba el desvío hacia el polígono.

—Eso lo decidirá ella —afirmé sin amilanarme ante el gesto de disgusto que exhibió—. No podrás influenciarla en mi contra, así que no lo intentes.

—Apenas la conoces —añadió—. Odia la mentira, la manipulación y que la controlen. Tú lo tienes todo, no has sido sincero con ella en ningún momento. Espero que te mande bien lejos, no te necesita en su vida.

—Te olvidas de que está embarazada de mí —comenté sintiendo una punzada de celos ante su manera de referirse a ella.

—Eso no cambia nada. Es muy válida para ocuparse de todo por si misma, así que es muy probable que te aparte de su vida en el momento en que esté a salvo. Estoy deseando verlo.

—No te entrometas, pareces un pretendiente celoso más que un amigo —el muy estúpido se hecho a reír, no podía saber que carecía de paciencia en aquel momento. Sólo le libraba de mi ira el hecho de no darle un disgusto a Bella.

—No puedes alejarme de ella, es mi mejor amiga…

—¡Y mi mujer! —exclamé sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Creéis que todo esto la ayuda? —la intervención de Seth fue efectiva, me había cegado con Sam y no era él quien tenía a Bella secuestrada.

Miré mis puños apretados, tanto que los nudillos estaban blancos. Entre mi ira escuché la última indicación de Ramsey y mi corazón saltó al ver la nave en la que ella estaba. No esperé a que Sam parase el coche, abrí la puerta y me precipité al exterior.

Dentro discutían, reconocí la voz de María, chillona, reclamándole a su amor que quisiera mantener relaciones con Bella. Abrí la puerta con ímpetu y entré para sorpresa de los dos traidores.

Riley soltó una maldición justo en el momento en que le alcanzaba.

—Jugaste mal tus cartas —murmuré y en cuanto una cínica sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro se la borré de un primer puñetazo.

Se tambaleo hacia atrás, aturdido ante mi reacción, él creía conocerme, pero subestimaba el amor que le tenía a Bella.

—Eres un maldito bastardo —susurré un segundo antes de estrellar de nuevo con toda mi fuerza el puño contra su cara.

Al fin reaccionó, al agarrarse la nariz vi como iba entendiendo mi estrategia, mi actitud comedida le había distraído de mi intención. Le daría una paliza para que jamás se le olvidase que no debía jugar conmigo.

—Se quedó por voluntad propia —chilló retrocediendo.

—Segundo fallo —lancé mi mano pero la esquivó.

—¡Edwad! —voceó María a mi espalda—, no lo hagas —rogó como si pudiese ejercer algún tipo de influjo sobre mí—. Esto es algo entre tú y yo, se valiente y enfréntate a mí.

No me giré y está vez mi golpe impactó con tanta fuerza en el rostro de Riley que este cayó al suelo. Podría seguir, acabar con él, matarle con mis propias manos… observé como agonizaba sobre el suelo, exagerando el dolor que sentía y sólo pude aborrecerle, no permitiría que manchara mi apellido con su podrida sangre.

Me di la vuelta para ver a la que una vez amé o eso creía, el paso del tiempo había ajado su belleza superficial, aunque quizás mi desinterés se debía a todo lo que fui averiguando de ella tras mi boda.

Me acerqué acuciado por su mirada retadora, no merecía ni un segundo del tiempo que pasé añorándola, sólo había deseado mi dinero, mi estatus, mi posición social. Al fin todo tenía sentido y ni siquiera me lastimaba.

—Deberías llevar mejor vida, María —Sam pasó a mi lado, buscando a Bella y aunque me moría por verla sana y salva mi sed de venganza aún no estaba saciada—, no te sientan bien los excesos.

—No tienes derecho a…

—Todos los que tu aparición y tus malas artes me proporcionan. Esta vez no hay opción posible, pagarás por tus actos, por cada vileza que hiciste —Garrett estaba detrás esperando mi orden, las sirenas de policía se oían a lo lejos. Todo acababa—. Tu hermana sufrió por tu culpa, se condenó a una vida de carencias y tuvo que escoger la última opción sólo para salvar a mi hija. Quiero ver cómo te desenvuelves en ese terreno.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando? —cuestionó, levanté una ceja incrédulo por su tono de arrepentimiento—. Me dejé llevar por Riley, me embaucó, me hizo creer que me amaba más que tú.

—Basta, no me tomes por tonto, María. Algún día quizás puedas perdonarte el daño que has causado, tal vez no te importe que Irina muriese por tu culpa, pero creo que a tu padre no le resultará tan indiferente —abrió los ojos, atónita ante la idea de que la delatase. Se arrodilló frente a mí y moví la cabeza, asqueado por su actitud—. Cuando la amenazaste no te importó, no pensaste en ella sólo en ti. Me interesa muy poco lo que te pase a partir de hoy.

Me aparté justo en el instante en que el caos se desató. María se abalanzó sobre mí, pero Garrett la redujo sin contemplaciones. Sam corrió hacia donde estaba argumentando cosas que no entendí y para mi sorpresa, al mirar hacia el lugar donde tenía que estar Riley observé que había desaparecido.

—No está —volvió a decir Sam y por fin entendí su preocupación—, debió de saltar por la ventana.

El estómago se me encogió y antes de que mi cabeza llegase a procesar la información salí detrás del amigo de Bella a buscarla.

—Ve por allí —me ordenó, en un momento estableció el camino que cada uno debíamos tomar.

Corrí, gritando su nombre, esperando encontrarla antes que Riley. Tenía que haberle dejado malherido, demostrándole que defendía lo que era mío para que jamás volviese a acercarse a ella.

El polígono se acababa, llegaba a la cafetería y no la había hallado. Estaba a un paso de darme la vuelta cuando escuché la voz aterrada de una joven.

—No sé dónde está, ni siquiera la he visto —aseguró la muchacha.

—Mientes —contestó Riley sujetándola del cuello y levantándola—. La has ayudado y ella me pertenece. Habla, puta, antes de que acabe contigo.

Oteé a mí alrededor y cogí lo primero que encontré, un tablón de madera. Sin pensar en nada, alcé el objeto y lo dejé caer sobre la cabeza del que fuera mi mejor amigo.

El golpe fue contundente, soltó a la chica y cayó al suelo retorciéndose. La sangre manó de su herida, me miró tratando de darme lástima, pero lo único que pude ver fue al hombre que engañó a mi Bella, que la hizo creer algo tan horrible como era el hecho de ser violada.

No quería considerar nada más, sólo asegurarme que jamás volviese a repetir lo que había hecho.

Levanté de nuevo la madera y me dispuse a terminar con él.

* * *

Me desperté aturdida, entreabrí los ojos tratando de situarme, de averiguar dónde estaba. Apenas sentía el dolor en mi brazo, pero tenía miedo de que me descubriesen sin tener tiempo para reconocer el entorno y confirmar cuál era mi situación en aquel lugar.

Percibí un ligero movimiento a mi derecha y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no moverme. Una minúscula mano se aferró a la mía y escuché un leve sollozo que me recordó a Carlie.

Perdiendo cualquier atisbo de sensatez que pudiera quedar en mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor. A mi lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, estaba mi hija que parecía no querer soltarme nunca.

—Cariño —la llamé muy bajo para no asustarla, aún así saltó y se giró para mirarme—. Todo está bien, nena.

—Mamá —rompió a llorar con tanta fuerza que me asusté, hasta que Seth y Leah entraron en mi campo de visión.

Me amiga se arrodilló al lado de la cama para abrazar a mi niña y mi hermano se acercó a mí, con una media sonrisa y una mirada de reproche. Me dio un beso en la coronilla y unió nuestras manos.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, no podía pronunciar ni una palabra coherente, estaba a salvo y lo último que recordaba era que alguien me había encontrado. En aquel instante lo único que pude pensar fue que era Riley quién me había descubierto.

—Fue Sam, no sé por qué, pero parece que os comprendéis demasiado bien —encogí los hombros, si alguien podía conocer mis estrategias ese era mi amigo—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Confusa —frunció el ceño y apreté su mano—. ¿No te vale mi respuesta?

—No, vas a matarme de un disgusto, hermanita. ¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar por una ventana?, ¿ir a ese sitio sola?, ¿escaparte de casa de los Cullen?, ¿exponerte estando embarazada? —resopló indignado.

Observé cómo Leah se disculpaba con la mirada por no ayudarme, sin duda Seth se habría encargado de que ella no lo hiciese. Si algo daba miedo ese era mi hermano enfadado.

—¿A qué te contesto primero? —murmuré y me llevé un nuevo gruñido por su parte—. Lo siento, no lo pensé. Cuando supe cómo llegar hasta Carlie no lo dudé ni un momento, antes lo hice por otras personas, ¿cómo no lo iba a hacer por mi hija?

No quería que Carlie se asustase cuando comenzásemos a discutir más fuerte. La llamé a mi lado y enseguida se acercó a la cama.

—Hoy necesito tu ayuda —asintió mientras secaba alguna solitaria lágrima que aún rodaba por su mejilla—, no voy a poder ir a la cafetería y me apetece muchísimo un zumo, ¿me harás el favor de traerme uno?

Me dirigió una mirada asustada, sin duda sopesando el hecho de tener que perderme de vista durante un rato.

—Además aquí hacen un chocolate muy rico —la abracé como pude, tenía uno de los brazos con una vía que me limitaba el movimiento—, quiero que Leah lo pruebe y quizás a ti te apetezca también —la tenté sabiendo que no podía resistirse a un dulce, por un segundo no la convencí, pero después asintió.

La vi partir después de asegurarle que no me movería de aquella cama de hospital.

—A papá casi le da un ataque cuando supo lo que habías hecho —señaló censurándome—, está ingresado, pero sólo fue ansiedad.

—Lo lamento, Seth. ¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? —cuestioné con lágrimas en los ojos, aparté mis pupilas sin querer ver más reprobación en su rostro.

Había sido una locura y la situación lo requería, volvería a hacerlo a ciegas si con ello salvaba a una de las personas que más quería en mi vida.

—Sólo te pido que no me des otro susto como este —tragué saliva y me agarré a la mano que me tendía, ¿me ofrecía una tregua?—. Juro que la próxima vez te encerraré contra tu voluntad, pero al menos así sabré que estás bien.

—Contéstame con sinceridad, ¿qué hubieses hecho tú de ser tu hija la que estaba con ese loco? —se apartó de la cama y se paró frente a la amplia ventana de la habitación inmaculada.

El silencio nos envolvió de nuevo. Le dejé pensar sabiendo que era difícil ponerse en la postura del otro cuando no se tiene hijos.

—Yo también la hubiese ido a buscar —murmuró—, al igual que hoy lo hice por ti. Eso no cambia que hayas sido impulsiva e irreflexiva —retomó su discurso y supe que nadie me libraría de él—, que te hayas expuesto estando embarazada, que te hayas podido golpear en la cabeza quedándote en el sitio o que hayas podido sufrir algún abuso por parte de ese tipo.

—Lo sé —susurré sin fuerzas para rebatir, tenía razón en todo.

—Debiste contarme lo que ese tipo te hizo, tenías que haberme permitido el lujo de devolverle el golpe —la furia se dibujo en su cara y me estremecí ante tanta determinación.

—Ni siquiera lo llego a perpetrar, no me violó, Seth, sólo me hizo creer que lo había hecho —suspiré, se merecía una explicación, aunque esperaba no volver a tocar ese tema nunca más—. Tuve suerte, pero a partir de ese día decidí no confiar en ningún hombre, jamás ninguno llego a nada conmigo. Les apartaba siendo tan borde como pudiera y funcionaba hasta que…

—Hasta que apareció Cullen —asentí enrojeciendo.

—Me trastornó —me sequé una traicionera lágrima—, derribó todo y me enamoró —confesé contra mi voluntad.

—Para luego engañarte, mentirte y apartarte de su camino cuando debería haber confiado en ti. Coincido con Sam, no te merece y tú no necesitas en tu vida a un tipo tan complicado como él.

La puerta se abrió cortando el estudiado discurso de mi hermano, Tanya entró con mi informe médico en la mano.

—Si no te importa, debo revisar a la señorita Swan.

Seth asintió tratando de no mostrarse enojado por la interrupción, pero estaba tan airado que no lo consiguió. Cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza, manifestándolo.

Tanya acercó una banqueta y se sentó junto a mi cama, estaba preocupada por mí y eso hizo que mi angustia aumentase. Me llevé la mano al vientre, sintiéndolo igual que unas horas antes, al ver mi gesto negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió.

—Está todo bien, no ha sufrido ningún daño. En un rato traerán un ecógrafo para que puedas oírle por ti misma —exhalé aliviada ante sus palabras—. El hombro tardará en curar, digamos que hasta dentro de un par de meses no podrás usarle con normalidad.

—No me duele —afirmé aunque sabía que era efecto de la medicación.

—Te aseguro que te acordarás de tu salto durante muchos días.

—Situaciones desesperadas requieren soluciones drásticas —señalé. Me palmeó la mano con cariño.

—Bella, tienes que tomártelo con calma, es una suerte enorme que tu bebé no haya sufrido ninguna lesión. Podías haberle perdido —de nuevo las dichosas lágrimas me nublaron la visión, parpadeé tratando de apartarlas, pero fue en vano—, sé que no quieres eso, he visto tu ilusión por este niño cada vez que vienes a consulta así que…

Levanté la mano con gesto cómplice.

—Lo prometo, nunca más —añadí y se levantó.

—Hay alguien que necesita verte, luego vuelvo y oímos al pequeñajo.

—Gracias —murmuré mientras se marchaba.

El corazón se me encogió, pensando en la persona que estaba a punto de entrar. Estaba segura de que sería Edward cargado de duras palabras que aceptaría con la cabeza gacha, pero fue Sam el que entró muy serio.

Se colocó reclinado sobre la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y sin apartar su mirada de mí. Por un instante me convertí en la muchacha tímida que llevaba escondida en mi interior, tenía derecho a decirme cualquier cosa, era mi mejor amigo y me lo había demostrado de muchas maneras, pero odiaba notarle tan apartado.

—Cuando nos conocimos establecimos unas pautas, te pedí que jamás te metieses en líos tu sola. Te veía impulsiva, predispuesta a herirte, eres como un imán al que acude todo lo que es peligroso —se paró y no dije nada, esperando que se desahogase por completo—. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo como hoy, nadie más que tú ha conseguido desestabilizarme de esta manera —bajó la mirada, tragué saliva intuyendo lo que venía a continuación. Se despedía de mí, me apartaba de su vida con toda razón.

—Lo entiendo —me mordí la lengua para no rogarle, si era lo mejor para él lo aceptaba porque le quería demasiado para rogarle y continuar haciéndole daño.

—No, no puedes porque no me has dejado terminar —me encogí en la cama y me mordí el labio para no hablar hasta que acabase—. No quiero que cambies, Bella, no permitas que nadie apagué lo que hay en tu interior, pero no vuelvas a hacerme esto o me matarás del susto.

—¡¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?! —exclamé sin poder evitarlo.

Mi amigo salvó la distancia que nos separaba y me abrazó.

—Me acojoné cuando te desmayaste frente a mí y pensé en devolvértela —me refugié en su pecho, en su fortaleza y noté como poco a poco la ansiedad me abandonaba. Iba dejando atrás todas las horribles emociones que me embargaron en aquel lugar.

—Ha sido horroroso, Sam. Cada segundo la esperanza se evaporaba y… —no tenía palabras para describir lo que había sentido encerrada en aquella sala, con esa cama recordándome lo que me esperaba y el miedo corriendo libre por mis venas.

—No volverán, ninguno de los dos —su gesto se endureció y las alarmas saltaron en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —interrogué y obtuve su obstinado silencio.

—Cuéntame cómo está el bebé —dijo tratando de cambiar de tema, mis sospechas aumentaron.

—Contéstame, por favor —rogué sin éxito, negó con la cabeza.

—No es el momento de hablar de cosas desagradables.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —inquirí dando en el clavo, ese era el problema y lo que mi amigo no quería contarme bajo ningún concepto—, ¿le hicieron algo?, ¿Riley le hirió?, ¿está muer..?

—No —aseguró al verme llorar descontroladamente al considerar esa posibilidad.

Me sujeté a sus brazos sin poder detener mi llanto.

—Por favor —imploré balbuceando.

—Le están tomando declaración en la comisaría —murmuró y el mundo se abrió bajo mis pies al comprender sus palabras.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a mis chicas: __**Cullengirl, Soledad, Thequeenred, Lis, Yola, Chiarat, Yamin, Lupita, Vanee, Rosh y Helena.**__ Sois fantásticas, mil gracias por seguir acompañándome en este camino._

_Contaros que calculo que le quedan unos tres capítulos a la historia, siempre pueden subir pero no bajar de cantidad._

_Besos._


	42. Capítulo 42

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 42. Cerca o lejos.**_

Medité sus palabras sin comprender el por qué de ellas. Era a mí a quién debían preguntar acerca de lo que había pasado no a Edward. Me impuse respirar de nuevo, la angustia amenazaba con ahogarme y me recorrió el cuerpo un escalofrío, anticipándome a lo que pudiera estar pasando.

—Cuéntamelo todo, Sam —solicité tratando de mostrarme contenida, pero con unas ganas inmensas de gritar.

—Cuando él llegue te lo explicará —era una respuesta demasiado insulsa para considerarla como válida.

—¿Qué hizo? —cuestioné imaginándome lo peor. Aunque jamás podría considerar que Edward hiciese algo malo, quizás por la presión lo había hecho y por eso Sam se negaba a contarme la verdad—. ¡Habla de una vez! —exclamé mientras mi cabeza formaba teorías a cada cual más compleja.

—Bella, tranquila, no puedes ponerte así —me regañó.

—Por favor, ayúdame a levantarme —traté de arrancarme la vía, pero mi amigo me lo impidió—. Si no tengo respuestas yo misma iré a buscarlas, no permitiré que le acusen de nada. Sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho tiene justificación. Así que apártate.

Me inmovilizó el brazo contra la cama y me miró amenazante, pero él bien sabía que no le tenía ningún miedo.

—No irás a ningún lado hasta que te den el alta, tu salud está en juego y no permitiré que te ocurra nada malo —afirmó con una tranquilidad que me enervó, sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de salirse con la suya, mascullé indignada, pero no le importó—. Colabora o no dudaré en usar métodos que no te gustarán en lo más mínimo.

Ahí llegaba la amenaza con la certeza de que Sam no cedería por mucho que lo intentase. Sólo me quedaban dos opciones, escaparme o que él me contase todo lo que supiese acerca de la situación.

—Pónmelo más sencillo, dime todo lo que sepas —rogué.

—No puedo —me mordí el labio para no montar una escena—, no conozco toda la historia y no quiero faltar a la verdad. Relájate y espera, pronto tendrás noticias.

Negué con la cabeza, estaba completamente atacada de los nervios sopesando cualquier posibilidad, pensando en todo lo que podía estar pasando. Sabía que de poder, estaría a mi lado, algo demasiado importante tenía que estar manteniéndole alejado de mí.

Miré hacia la puerta y calculé mi plan de fuga para emplearlo en el mismo instante en que me quedase sola. Tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba ver a Edward y descargar las posibles culpas que tuviese sobre su cabeza.

—¡No lo harás! —afirmó Sam más alto de lo necesario, me conocía demasiado bien para mi gusto. Me encogí de hombros y me giré hacia él.

—No puedo permanecer aquí mientras él se enfrenta a…

Mi voz se apagó en el instante en que el sonido de la puerta me anunció que alguien entraba en la habitación, me volví esperando ver a Tanya con su enfermera y enmudecí al ver frente a mí a Edward.

Serio, más que cualquier otra vez, ni siquiera sus ojos se iluminaron al verme. Parecía un extraño y le entendía, yo le había colocado en esa postura, le había impedido saber la verdad y llegaban los reproches que asumiría con la cabeza gacha.

Parecía cansado, tenía ojeras pero su mirada era igual de magnética que siempre.

Sam me dio un beso en la frente y salió sin hacer ningún comentario, pero no parecía muy contento de que él estuviese allí.

El silencio se volvió insoportable, en otro momento sus atenciones habrían estado presentes, mas se mantenía en su postura. Lejos de mí y sin intención aparente de acortar la distancia.

Esperé, le di tiempo para que comenzase a hablar, para que me gritase o hiciese lo que tuviese en mente, mas siguió obstinadamente callado, escrutándome y poniéndome terriblemente nerviosa.

—Lo siento —murmuré cuando ya no pude soportar más el incómodo momento que estábamos viviendo—, lamento cada decisión errónea que he tomado, pero tenía que salvar a Carlie.

—Lo hiciste y te lo agradezco —dijo aparentemente sereno, pero no lo estaba, notaba la tensión que emanaba de su cuerpo—. Fuiste valiente y me recordaste que yo también debí serlo hace tiempo.

Sonaba indiferente, no parecía él, no había ni una pizca de sentimiento en su voz.

—María no volverá a molestarte —aseguró y por un segundo pensé que se marcharía.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —interrogué, necesitábamos hablar, comprender por qué cada uno había tomado determinaciones sin contar con el otro.

Esquivó mi mirada, ¿avergonzado? No tenía motivos para sentirse así, aunque hubiese cometido la mayor atrocidad del mundo estaría, sin duda, justificada.

—Ramsey apareció con Carlie en casa —_mierda_ quise exclamar, pero me contuve para no interrumpirle—, me enfrenté a él y cuando llegó Leah me contó lo que Riley te había hecho en el pasado —el primer reproche asomó a sus ojos—. Todo el odio que tenía acumulado durante años, las veces que pensé en su engaño, en la manera que jugó conmigo nublaron mi razón.

Se sentó en el sillón negro que estaba frente a la cama, apoyado contra la pared. Quería llamarle, tenerle a mi lado, poder suplicar su perdón. Me reprimí sabiendo que no era el momento adecuado para aquello.

—Alimenté mi ira durante el trayecto hacia el polígono ayudado por Sam —continuó con su relato—, creo que lo hizo adrede, recordándome que no te merezco.

—Edward, yo soy…

—Cuando llegué a aquel lugar pensé en Carlie —me interrumpió— y en ti. Sobre todo en ti en sus manos, en lo que podía haberte hecho en ese tiempo que tardé en llegar, en lo que podías haber sufrido por un ser despreciable como él. Se escapó mientras ponía en su lugar a María y ese fue el detonante —respiró hondo y observé el ligero temblor de sus manos. No me miraba y odiaba que no lo hiciese, parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia de mí —. Le encontré maltratando a una joven, preguntándola por ti y vi mi oportunidad de acabar con él. Le golpeé con todas mis fuerzas y le derribé.

Abrí los ojos asombrada ante sus palabras. Comprendía sus motivos, pero veía la lucha interna que estaba sufriendo por sus actos.

Deseaba poder levantarme y abrazarle, hacerle comprender que todo había sido un cúmulo de circunstancias y que él no tenía la culpa, pero no podía, estaba sujeta a aquella cama de hospital, impotente ante su dolor.

—Estaba a un paso de asestarle el último golpe, sin remordimientos y con la clara intención de acabar con él… —confesó en un susurro. Me estremecí ante la tristeza que había en su rostro, comprendiendo que para una persona como él haber deseado matar a alguien tenía que ser difícil de digerir.

—No tienes la culpa de nada —aseguré al ver que no continuaba con su narración.

—No consideré nada que no fuese terminar con él —agregó sin reparar en mi intervención—. Pero… justo en el momento en que iba a hacerlo apareció Seth, sólo verle frente a mí me recordó que lo importante eras tú.

Su mirada me atravesó, intensa y cálida. Reprimí un sollozo para no perturbarle, le veía abatido, confuso y herido. Todo por mi culpa, por mi maldita manía de complicar las cosas.

—Me di cuenta que sólo volver a verte merecía la pena, que no deseaba nada más —asentí comprendiendo sus palabras—. Pero ¿cómo puedo presentarme ante ti tal y como estoy ahora?, no soy digno de ti.

—Si alguien tiene la culpa en todo esto fui yo.

Agitó la cabeza, negando mis palabras.

—Sólo puedo reprocharte tú falta de confianza hacia mí —su frase se me clavó en el alma, tenía razón, mas esperaba que pudiese entender mis motivos—, tu silencio con respecto a nuestro hijo. No lo comprendo.

Se levantó con ímpetu, mostrando lo molesto que estaba conmigo.

—No puedo asimilar por qué no me lo dijiste, que fueses consciente de tu embarazo y hayas dejado que los meses pasen sin contármelo —me encogí, tenía razón en sus palabras—. Merecía saberlo de tus labios.

—Tienes razón, lo siento muchísimo —murmuré, pero no pareció surtir efecto alguno mi disculpa.

—Ambos nos confundimos en esta relación —anunció con poca fuerza—. Pensamos por el otro, olvidándonos de lo único importante en todo esto: el "nosotros" que estábamos construyendo.

—Podemos volver a empezar, retomemos la relación y alejemos de cualquier cosa que nos haga daño —me miró incrédulo y para mi desesperación, negó con la cabeza cerrando la puerta que yo intentaba abrir.

—No creo que funcione, no podemos construir nuestra vida encima de las cenizas del primer intento —añadió, aquello me sonaba a despedida y no tenía forma de frenarle, de hacerle comprender que a pesar de los errores cometidos por ambos nos merecíamos ser felices juntos—. Será mejor continuar separados.

Mi mente se revolvió contra aquella idea y mis lágrimas brotaron con fuerza al entender que le perdía. Se alejaba de mí y no parecía haber nada que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión. Posé la mano en mi vientre, podía suplicarle por nuestro hijo, mas eso sería ruin y rastrero.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, dándome la espalda, clavándome una daga en el corazón, odiando su rechazo, pero a la vez comprendiéndole muy a mi pesar.

Aferró el picaporte y cerré los ojos para no verlo, no quería guardar ese recuerdo en mi retina, no deseaba aquello y aún así le entendía.

—Es una pena, en otro instante de nuestra relación me hubiese alegrado mucho por ese bebé —exhalé de golpe, tratando de no sollozar. No le quería a mi lado por lástima—. Hubiese saltado de alegría por la noticia, cubriéndote de todo lo que necesitases y procurando que tu trabajo no te afectase para nada. Ahora entiendo que no requieres de mis atenciones, que soy prescindible en tu vida y lo acepto. Sólo te pido que no me alejes de mis hijos.

—Edward, al menos escúchame —abrió la puerta evidenciando que no tenía intención de hacerlo—. Sé que no tengo justificación, pero tú también actuaste por tu cuenta, decidiste lo que era mejor sin contar conmigo, me apartaste de tu lado sin una explicación que me hiciese comprender lo que pasaba.

—Te estaba protegiendo —se giró y su rostro mostraba la ira que bullía en su interior. Me odiaba—, es totalmente distinto.

—Ambos erramos en nuestras decisiones —agregué sin fuerzas, estaba todo perdido. Él ya no sería mi pareja.

—Tendrás noticias de mi abogado, sólo te pediré poder compartir con ellos tiempo y se te asignará una cantidad mensual con la que podréis manteneros —sentenció.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar había desaparecido. Así acababa todo, terminaba la época más hermosa de mi vida y lo peor, había perdido a mi verdadero amor. Lloré desconsolada, por mi cabezonería y testarudez se había alejado de mí y no tenía nada que ofrecerle, ni manera de convencerle de la fuerza con la que le amaba.

Cuando la enfermera apareció con el ecógrafo se asustó tanto que trató de suministrarme un calmante, mas se lo impedí. No quería drogas que enmascarasen mis emociones, viviría con aquel fallo sobre mi cabeza toda la vida y lo asumía. Siempre dolería, porque tenía el corazón hecho pedazos y la culpable era yo.

.

Un mes después todo parecía igual que antes del incidente, nada había cambiado salvo que Edward ya no estaba en Forks. Se marchó un día después de que saliese del hospital, ni siquiera le vi de nuevo y sólo sabía que estaba revisando una a una todas las filiales que tenía la empresa en Europa.

Coloqué la ropa que acababa de planchar en el armario de Carlie, por alguna extraña razón mi hija llevaba días sin callar y era un descanso haberla dejado en el colegio aquella mañana. Sonreí mirando la foto que tenía en su mesilla, Irina estaba feliz abrazando a la niña.

—Me hubiese gustado que me lo contases, amiga —murmuré sentándome en la cama y cogiendo el marco. No era nadie para juzgarla, pero lamentaba no haber podido ayudarla de verdad—. Juntas podríamos haber atrapado a María y tú seguirías aquí. Te prometí que cuidaría a Carlie y parece que es ella quien lo hace. Está como loca con su hermanito, pero, aún así, te sigue echando de menos.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo levantar la cabeza y sonreír a mi hermano. Se acercó, se colocó a mi lado y me abrazó. Después de un par de discusiones dejó a un lado los reproches y decidió quedarse conmigo al saber la opción que había tomado Edward con respecto al fallido nosotros.

—No te hace bien llorar tanto —murmuró secándome una lágrima solitaria que rodaba por mi mejilla.

—Es difícil —afirmé agarrada a su cintura—. ¿Cómo pude equivocarme tanto? Fallé con Irina, con María, con Edward…

Me dolía pronunciar su nombre, siempre que llamaba a Carlie lo hacía cuando sabía que no estaba. No preguntaba por mí a su hermana, no le importaba nada aunque sabía por Tanya que estaba al tanto del buen desarrollo del embarazo.

—No eres infalible y te dejaste invadir por el miedo, ¿quién puede culparte? —me encogí de hombros.

—Todo el mundo, cuando me visita Esme veo que aunque lo intenta no puede perdonarme. A pesar de su respetuoso silencio me culpa por lo que ha sucedido, de nuevo su hijo mantiene las distancias, ignora a su familia y esta vez fui yo la causa —agregué, me había guardado aquello durante demasiado tiempo y necesitaba soltarlo—. Alice trata de aparentar normalidad, pero no sonríe como antes y Carlie… —me paré buscando las palabras adecuadas—, ella le necesita y no le tiene a su lado.

—No puedes flagelarte por sus actos, él decidió no tú —señaló molesto y me recriminé por hacerle participe de lo que sentía—. No puedes seguir así, te falta el brillo en los ojos, estás abatida y desganada. No te hagas esto a ti misma.

—Lo sé, pero es lo que me toca afrontar ahora —aseguré levantándome. Tenía que seguir adelante por el bien de mi familia.

—Jacob llamó hace un rato —asentí, lo había hecho cada día desde que salí del hospital—, ¿por qué no sales con él y te despejas un poco?

—¿Crees que debo? —interrogué posando una mano sobre mi abultado vientre. Ya era totalmente visible mi estado y las cotillas del pueblo no habían tardado en disfrutar del nuevo comentario con el que las obsequiaba.

Había oído mil teorías hasta que una mañana el periódico local informó que mi bebé era de Edward. Ni siquiera me había molestado en desmentirlo, pensando que al no manifestar nada ni a favor ni en contra se cansarían del tema, pero parecía que no existía otra noticia más suculenta que la mía.

—Te vendrá bien —añadió y le miré no muy conforme, lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos eran más titulares a mis espaldas.

—No es correcto —levantó una ceja y por un instante sopesó mi negativa.

—Hagamos algo, llama a Ángela y a Ben, les vendrá bien salir un rato y vayamos todos juntos. Estoy seguro que Leah no pondrá ningún reparo en quedarse con Carlie —aquello tenía mejor aspecto, alejado de lo que podía entenderse como una cita si fuésemos Jacob y yo solos.

—Suena mucho mejor, es una lástima que Sam tuviera que volver a Seatle. Le echo de menos —murmuré mientras salíamos de la habitación de Carlie.

—¿Vas a invitar a Alice y a su marido?

Negué con la cabeza, no estaba en mis planes explicar cada uno de mis movimientos y quizás lo mejor sería comenzar a mantener una amplia distancia con los Cullen.

* * *

Absurdo, era una ilusión pensar que estar alejado de ella era lo mejor. Añoraba su voz, su manera de moverse y de reír, la forma en que trataba a Carlie y sus ojos, aquellos donde me había perdido el primer día que la conocí, embriagado por su presencia.

Recogí los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa de mi despacho de Seatle. Ella no lo sabía, pero había sido incapaz de marcharme lejos, de dejarla a su suerte. Sabía todo lo que acontecía en su vida, cada movimiento que realizaba a lo largo del día y la añoranza cada vez era mayor.

Apagué el ordenador, eran las cinco de la tarde. En dos horas podía estar con ella, verla y escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, borrando de mi mente la última visión que me había ofrecido: llorando sobre la cama de hospital.

Aquel día había sido terriblemente egoísta, sólo pensé en mi dolor, en la manera en que ella me engañó ocultándome su embarazo, pero no reparé en el daño que yo produje con cada decisión, en las veces que la mentí con motivo o sin él, pero mentiras al fin y al cabo, errores que no podía reparar.

La puerta de mi despacho se abrió con brío y salté de mi silla con la intención de enfrentarme a quien irrumpía de esa forma en mi espacio privado.

—Tú —murmuré sujetándome a la mesa para controlar la furia que me produjo aquella aparición.

—Hoy no dejaré que me eches de aquí —aseguró Ramsey con los brazos cruzados—, pégame, descarga tu furia contra mí y después escúchame.

—Llamaré a seguridad —agregué con indiferencia fingida.

Era como mi hermano y me había fallado de una manera inimaginable.

—Entonces no sabrás lo que tengo que contarte —añadió sin inmutarse mientras yo marcaba la extensión que me conectaba con los vigilantes—. Ella ya me perdonó.

Mis dedos se crisparon alrededor del auricular mientras escuchaba los tonos uno tras otro.

—Hablé con Bella, me comprendió, entendió que si Garrett y yo nos hubiésemos quedado al margen podrían haber actuado de una forma peor, más dañina para ella y para Carlie —continuó con determinación.

—Señor Cullen —volvió a repetir el jefe de seguridad de la empresa al otro lado del teléfono.

—¡Fuera! —ordené con firmeza.

—Sabes que tengo razón, no teníamos idea de dónde se escondían, de lo poco que hicieron bien fue eso y a pesar de la vigilancia consiguieron llegar hasta Bella. Edward —me llamó, en mi fuero interno comprendía lo que me estaba exponiendo, pero no podía olvidar lo que había estado a punto de pasar—, no ocurrió —contestó como si me hubiese leído la mente—, salió bien y están a salvo, ese par en la cárcel y tú aquí, enojado, olvidándote de nuevo de vivir.

—Te estás extralimitando —aseguré, aunque sus palabras tuvieran sentido no lo admitiría frente a él.

—Subimos enseguida, señor. Tan sólo contesté con sí o no, ¿está en peligro? —la voz de Jim me devolvió a la realidad, ¿de verdad quería que mi gente se ocupase de Ramsey?

—No —respondí con seguridad—, todo está bien, sólo necesito saber si ha llegado el informe que solicité —improvisé.

—Aún no, señor —respondió—, en cuanto esté en mi poder se lo entregaré.

Colgué sin dejar de observar a mi amigo, mi hermano. Resoplé, ¿podía perdonar sus errores? Me inclinaba ante el sí, después de aquel mes era capaz de ver en perspectiva el problema y sus motivos eran justificados.

—Debí decírtelo, confieso que no lo hice pensando que no podrías participar en el plan, que te negarías a seguir adelante y todo se complicaría —añadió avanzando hasta mi escritorio—. Entiendo que no desees tenerme frente a ti, que me odies y me relegues a la última sucursal que posees, pero no comprendo que te alejes de ella. Esta triste, Edward, te añora aunque no lo dice y tu hija lo mismo. ¿No quieres ver nacer al bebé?

—Mas que cualquier otra cosa, pero… —era absurdo, podía plantearme disculpar a mi amigo, pero no a mi mujer.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello, nervioso y confuso.

—Te ahogarás entre tanto "pero", bien, yo te daré uno nuevo. Ella está esperándote, pero empieza a salir a flote, esta misma noche va a dejar el luto por tu ausencia y ha quedado con…

—¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

* * *

_Muchas gracias lindas: __**Yola, Thequeenred, Caty, Yasmin, Carito, Cullengirl, Soledad, Chiarat, Rocio, Lupita, Susy, Claudia, Vanee, Diana y Rosh**__. Me encantan vuestras palabras, pero por desgracia la historia tiene que ir acabando._

_Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas._

_Besos._


	43. Capítulo 43

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 43. Conclusiones.**_

Cuanto más se acercaba la hora en la que había quedado con Jacob, menos ganas tenía Bella de salir. Sus viernes anteriores fueron días de películas infantiles y risas en el sofá con su hija, sin embargo, el que se avecinaba sería incómodo y lleno de alusiones a las decisiones que tanto ella como Edward tomaron durante su relación.

Ya poco importaba, las cosas terminaron y sólo les unía el bienestar de sus hijos.

—Mamí —llamó Carlie desde el vano de la puerta de la habitación de Bella, con su muñeca en la mano y un puchero en el rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —preguntó abrochándose la sencilla camisa azul que había escogido, combinaba a la perfección con sus vaqueros, holgada y cómoda, sin remarcar su embarazo.

—Quiero ver la peli contigo —afirmó la niña enfadada.

—Lo sé, cielo, pero hoy tengo que hacerle un poco de caso a tu tío —aseguró mientras se acercaba a ella y se arrodillaba para poder mirarla a los ojos—. Te prometo que mañana tendremos todo el día para hacer lo que te apetezca, además Leah está al llegar y me dijo que traería un montón de chuches.

A pesar de la mención de las golosinas, Bella no logró que su hija sonriese. Haciendo un nuevo mohín salió de la habitación para volver a la suya.

Escuchó el timbre, los pasos pausados de su hermano y después las voces de ambos saludándose. Recogió la chaqueta y fue hasta la cocina donde estaban conversando acerca del sitio al que Jacob insistía en ir.

—No puedo creer lo que ha crecido este pueblo en tan poco tiempo —añadió Seth dejando una taza en el fregadero.

—Carlie está enfadada —anunció Bella entrando en la estancia—. Me dan ganas de aplazar esta salida, no me gusta que se ponga así y…

—No puedes limitar tu vida por ella, tiene que aprender que puedes hacer cosas en las que no tiene que estar —sentenció Leah con firmeza— y no le va a pasar nada porque lo empieces a hacer. Aprovecha ya que en cuanto nazca tu bebé se acabó.

—Lo sé, pero… —comenzó a decir buscando una excusa, se le antojaba más divertido tirarse en el sofá que soportar las atenciones de Jake, sólo esperaba que no fuese demasiado pesado.

—Pero nada —agregó Seth, no iba a permitir que su hermana siguiese en plan ermitaño. La agarró de la mano, para que no se escapase y tras despedirse de su amiga la escoltó hasta el coche.

Leah estaba a punto de subir a ver a la niña cuando llamaron a la puerta con mucha insistencia. Fue a abrirla enfurecida por la manera de proceder de aquella persona.

—Se puede saber quién demonios… —enmudeció al observar frente a ella a Sam. Llevaba días sin cruzarse con él y estaba agradecida por ello. Lo que menos necesitaba en su vida era un hombre capaz de defraudarla y ese era él.

Aún así, toda su verborrea se detuvo. No pudo hacer otra cosa que apartarse para dejarle pasar al observar la determinación en su rostro, enmudeció ante su intensa mirada y se cruzó de brazos para protegerse de las emociones que le provocaba.

Era cierto que apenas habían estado juntos una noche, pero lo que más le dolió fue despertar y verse sola como una vulgar prostituta. Nunca antes se acostó con nadie que acabase de conocer y aquella noche hizo una excepción por lo que él la provocaba, se equivocó por completo. Él no merecía la pena, menos después de saber que aún tenía pareja cuando tuvieron relaciones.

—Bella no está, han ido al pub —anunció, era el único que existía en el pueblo así que no tenía pérdida—. Buenas noches —se adelantó y trató de abrir la puerta de nuevo para poder cerrársela en las narices, pero él la sujetó el brazo— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —exclamó tratando de soltarse, pero él no se lo consintió.

—Vas a escucharme, llevo tiempo tratando de hablar contigo y hoy no te escapas —anunció con voz amenazadora, pero Leah ni se inmutó.

—No tenemos nada que decirnos, no es la primera vez que te lo hago saber. Creí haber sido convincente en mi postura, aunque veo que me equivoqué —agregó impasible ante el cabreo que él exhibía—. Ahora compórtate como un hombre y márchate.

—Sería un imbécil si accedo a tus pretensiones —aseguró, encaminándose hacia el salón arrastrándola con él—. Sabía que estarías aquí —dijo despejando una de las dudas que rondaban la cabeza de la joven— y que de ir a tu casa jamás me abrirías, llevo mucho tiempo tratando de aclarar las cosas y ha llegado mi momento.

La soltó cuando entraron en la estancia y Sam se posicionó frente a la puerta, sin escapatoria posible Leah se irritó aún más. No deseaba escuchar falsas excusas elaboradas para su justificación, él era otro canalla que jugaba con las mujeres para obtener un simple desahogo.

—Me juzgas sin comprender mis motivos —comenzó y para su sorpresa Leah no pronunció ni una palabra en contra, se quedó mirándole expectante—. Aquella noche fue especial, cuando te vi en aquel bar me olvidé de todo, absolutamente de todo. Pero a la mañana siguiente me di cuenta de que debía ser justo con Emily, que no podía engañarla de esa manera. Ella me regaló unos años maravillosos y debía corresponderla, darla una explicación porque… ya no sentía nada por ella sino por ti.

Sam calló, esperando su reacción, tratando de comprender que significaba la postura rígida que ella mostraba.

—¿En una noche? —cuestionó incrédula—. Pretendes hacerme creer que tú la dejaste cuando fue ella quién lo hizo, debes pensar que soy tonta.

—Es cierto que todo coincidió —agregó dando un paso hacia ella—. Emily ya había tomado su decisión y…

—Basta —pidió en un eficaz murmullo, negando con la cabeza ante lo irrisorio de la explicación—. Te acostaste conmigo, volviste a tu casa encontrándote con que tu mujer ya no quería seguir a tu lado y pensaste que esta imbécil aceptaría ser la pieza de repuesto. Pues no lo soy, te equivocaste de persona, Sam.

—Tratas de embrollarlo todo —censuró airado por su manera de eludir los avances que trataba de hacer—, no fue así y, sin embargo, prefieres creer que te engañé a pensar que me enamoré de ti, que te elegí a ti frente a ella —salvó la distancia que los separaba, pero no se atrevió a tocarla—. Ni yo puedo comprender la magnitud de lo que siento por ti, me golpeó, me atravesó y me devolvió unas emociones que creí perdidas hace tiempo. Sólo tú lo lograste.

—Vete con ese cuento a otra. Yo no te compro, no te necesito ni voy a aceptar tus palabras de amor errático —señaló apartándose de él—. Debiste pensarlo antes de irte y dejarme sola. Hay una delgada línea entre hacer lo correcto y fallar sin remedio posible, tú tomaste el camino sencillo. Te fuiste pensando que podrías regresar con alguna tonta excusa, hasta que te diste cuenta de que yo estaba en esta casa, que conocía a Bella y que podía saber a través de ella la verdad sobre ti.

—Estás tan equivocada, pero pienso demostrarte la verdad —sentenció sujetándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él—. No eres un recambio, Leah, jamás sería tan cruel para pretender eso de ti. Todos estos meses he intentado explicarte la situación y no me has dejado, mas ahora nada te librará de esto.

Bajó la cabeza hacía ella, buscando los labios que le negaban, pero antes de poder besarla la tímida voz de Carlie le detuvo.

—Tío —le llamó desde la puerta, observando la escena sin comprender lo que pasaba.

—Está aquí mi sobrina favorita —exclamó soltando a Leah y arrodillándose para recibir a la niña—. ¿No me dirás que has llorado? —cuestionó al notar las mejillas húmedas de la pequeña.

—Mamí se fue y… —hizo un puchero.

—Y vamos a ver la película que quieras —la alzó en brazos mirando a Leah significativamente, no se daba por vencido, la haría comprender la verdad de sus sentimientos hacia ella así tuviera que tragarse todas las películas infantiles existentes para que Carlie se durmiese.

—¿Te quedas? —preguntó la niña contenta por ello.

—Claro, vete eligiendo —aseguró depositándola en el suelo, después de darla un nuevo abrazo y regresó haciaa donde estaba Leah—. Seguiremos después.

—No hay nada más que argumentar —añadió furiosa en un susurro.

—Yo creo que sí. Hoy no te escapas, te lo garantizo.

Se sentó en el sofá junto a Carlie y le hizo un gesto para que se colocase a su lado, pero ella le ignoró, incómoda, deseando que se marchase y se olvidase de una vez por todas de lo que habían compartido.

* * *

Trataba de mantener la sonrisa mientras recibía miradas cargadas de significado por parte de Jacob, aunque siempre a distancia como si temiese un nuevo rechazo por mi parte. Le dejé las cosas claras una vez y esperaba no tener que volver a repetir mis palabras. Sabía que nunca obtendría nada de mí y él mismo no podía aceptar la mujer en la que me había convertido.

Era madre soltera, embarazada, con un trabajo absorbente y un amor imposible de alejar de mi corazón. Sin duda no era para él y su baile con Leslie era de todo menos contenido. Esperaba que se diese la oportunidad de conocerla y quizás encontrar a la persona adecuada para él.

El lugar era más tranquilo de lo que esperaba, la música no estaba muy alta y el ambiente era relajado. Daniel me guiñó un ojo acercándose hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentada con dos vasos en la mano, se sentó a mi lado en una silla acolchada y cómoda de color verde, colocó frente a mí un zumo y observó cómo los demás se divertían.

El silencio entre ambos era agradable, atrás quedaban las complicaciones de los meses pasados y era el momento de disfrutar o al menos eso argumentaba Ángela.

—Aún no he recibido firmado el acuerdo que me pediste que modificara por octava vez —informó y asentí, llevábamos un mes tratando de ponernos de acuerdo en cuanto a las condiciones económicas. Edward insistía en darme una cifra astronómica mensual y yo la rehusaba sin querer sentir que me mantenían—. Quizás tendrías que hablar tú con él.

—No será necesario —aseguré cansada de aquel juego—, esto ya se ha alargado demasiado, si quiere gastar su dinero a manos llenas que lo haga. Lo iré depositando en una cuenta que luego será de los niños.

—Te ha vencido en tu terreno —afirmó y me encogí de hombros, deseaba cerrar aquel capítulo de mi vida cuanto antes.

—Está claro que nunca estaremos de acuerdo en eso, firmaré las modificaciones que mande y concluimos el tema —sentencié, sintiendo como soltaba lastre con mi decisión.

De nuevo, callamos. Traté de localizar a Seth, pero no le encontré por ningún lado, seguramente estaría atado al teléfono, mi padre siempre llamaba a esas horas para saber cómo iba todo.

Me equivoqué con él y en aquellos últimos meses me demostró que a pesar de todo me quería y apoyaba. Aún recordaba la rabia que me causó su actitud, la manera en que ignoré su llamada el día de navidad y… ¡mierda! Exclamé en mi interior girándome hacia Daniel completamente avergonzada.

—¿Cómo no me lo dijiste? —pregunté tomándole desprevenido—, ¿te acuerdas de la conversación que tuvimos en el porche hace casi un año? —asintió divertido—. No hemos hablado de nada más que mis problemas, mis asuntos legales… —me sentía egoísta.

Para mi sorpresa se echó a reír y me sujetó la mano con delicadeza.

—Bella, es normal. Han pasado demasiado cosas en muy poco tiempo.

—No es tan poco, no quieras descargar mi culpa —estaba escandalizada con mi comportamiento egocéntrico.

—Tranquila, lo superaré —agregó con sorna—. Al menos todos tus escándalos han servido para que mi vuelta a Forks fuese menos comentada —me encogí en mi asiento, a pesar de su tono amistoso estaba segura de que él se sentía defraudado.

—Lo siento —me disculpé aunque no tenía palabras para expresar lo arrepentida que estaba—no quise comportarme así y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a no volver a hablarme nunca más —carecía de excusas creíbles, simplemente había tomado la ayuda prestada sin percatarme de nada más.

—Te aseguro que no estoy enfadado contigo, lo entiendo, has vivido meses muy complicados y el tiempo no se detiene ante nada —añadió con firmeza, pero eso no evitó que siguiese encontrándome mal conmigo misma.

—Lo lamento —murmuré de nuevo— y tienes todo el derecho a decirme lo que te apetezca, lo aceptaré con humildad.

—No más reproches —aseguró un poco enfadado—, ya has tenido suficientes y de parte de gente que no ha sabido mirar en lo que ellos estaban fallando. No es mi modo de actuar.

Tragué saliva, sabía que se refería a Edward. Esperé, pero no me defraudó y se mantuvo callado sobre ese tema.

—Gracias, eres un buen amigo, Daniel —miró nuestras manos unidas con gesto triste y estuve a punto de ahogarme, él no podía albergar sentimientos hacia mí, no soportaría tener que lidiar con un nuevo pretendiente.

—Sabes —comenzó a decir y mis alertas se dispararon— todo este tiempo has hecho que olvide mis propios errores, centrándome en ayudarte —me sorprendieron sus palabras alejadas de lo que yo pensaba que deseaba confesar—. Has sido como un bálsamo para mis heridas y ahora duele un poco menos.

—El motivo por el que regresaste —asintió receptivo a mi siguiente pregunta— ¿fue por una mujer?

Pude vislumbrar sus ojos acuosos por las lágrimas contenidas y le sonreí tratando de trasmitirle todo mi cariño.

—Era irreverente, loca, hermosa…, pero tenía un sentimiento de inferioridad enorme, motivado por una relación anterior. Llegó un punto en que me molestaba lo que se devaluaba, me cansé de luchar por ella y comencé a no tolerarla —añadió con pena—. El mismo día que perdió el trabajo discutimos, yo llegué a casa cansado y estresado por mi último juicio, me crispé al ver que ella estaba allí, siempre llegaba una hora más tarde que yo.

Respiró hondo y le dejé ordenar sus ideas.

—Sabía lo que eso significaba —continuó—, llevaba días intuyendo que no estaba bien, que volvía a repetir esquemas y perdería el trabajo por décima vez en un año. Me superó y hablé de más, le dije cosas horribles. A la mañana siguiente se marchó y no conseguí encontrarla, me pasé los siguientes dos meses buscándola, era mi vida, pero tuve que hacerme a la idea de que no quería ser hallada.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?, habría hablado con Sam y…

—Se lo comenté hace tres meses y en dos días la encontró. Se casó con un tipo dos semanas después de abandonarme, al parecer un antiguo amor, el mismo que la dejó así como yo la conocí —su voz apenas era un murmullo, no había superado aquel percance aún.

—Ha debido de ser muy duro —me miró, encogiéndose de hombros, pero el calvario vivido se reflejaba en sus pupilas.

—No le pude dar lo que ella necesitaba —argumentó con aparente frialdad, colocándose una coraza para no sufrir.

—Quizás nunca fue sincera contigo —sentencié con ganas de estrangular a aquella tipa—. En su corazón no supo aceptar que seguía enamorada de esa persona. Las relaciones son complicadas, más si se fundamentan sobre mentiras o medias verdades —reconocí, después de aquel mes separada de Edward, llegué a comprender que buena parte de lo que aconteció era mi culpa, nunca debí ocultarle nada aunque ya poco importaba.

—Ambos empleasteis los mismos métodos —dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de descargar las culpas que sobrellevaba encima de mis hombros.

—Dejémoslo en que nos equivocamos —concluí sin querer seguir hablando sobre ello—. Ahora Carlie es quien paga las consecuencias de nuestros errores —murmuré con la necesidad imperiosa de comentarlo con él.

—Lo superará, es una niña estupenda y ha adquirido tu fortaleza.

—En todo caso mi forma de enmascarar la debilidad que me corroe siempre —agregué y recibí una carcajada de su parte—. Estábamos hablando de ti —le recordé.

—Me parecen más interesantes tus quebraderos de cabeza —no contesté y él prosiguió—. ¿Qué harás si regresa? —inquirió adentrándose en un terreno pantanoso en el que no quería pensar.

Escruté su mirada buscando el morbo como único motor de aquella pregunta, mas no lo hallé, sólo pude ver curiosidad y cariño en pupilas grises.

—No creo que lo haga —señalé sin mucho convencimiento, siempre me había equivocado con mis apreciaciones con respecto a Edward— y en el hipotético caso de que volviese, lo haría para conocer a su hijo no para verme a mí.

—Subestimas sus sentimientos —afirmó con un convencimiento aplastante.

—No seas iluso, quizás me quiso en algún momento, pero es incapaz de perdonar mi fallo y yo no confío en él como pareja —confesé con la certeza de que nada de lo que dijese sería reproducido por mi amigo.

Me observó, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Alargó su mano y cogió un rebelde mechón de pelo que se había escapado de mis horquillas.

—Si hubiese sabido lo hermosa que serías, te hubiese hecho la corte en el instituto —levanté la ceja sorprendida por sus palabras—. No sólo por fuera, Bella —me aparté de él un poco incómoda, pero no pareció darse cuenta—. Hay que ser muy tonto para no verlo.

—¿Me regalas unos minutos? —salté en mi asiento y por un segundo pensé que era Edward quien estaba delante de mí. Mi mente jugaba conmigo, devolviéndome su imagen una y otra vez, sin que pudiese evitarlo.

—Claro —aseguró Daniel levantándose.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Jacob y se encaminó hacia dónde estaban su hermano y mi mejor amiga. Jake se sentó y colocó una mano en mi pierna.

—No hemos conversado en los últimos meses —afirmó con gesto serio.

—No eres el único al que no he hecho mucho caso, Daniel argumentaba lo mismo —percibí la tensión en su cuerpo, me observaba con demasiada intensidad poniéndome nerviosa.

—Sé que lo compliqué todo el primer día que nos vimos y después apareció Edward para absorberte —aquello sonaba a reproche, me mordí el labio para no detener su discurso, parecía que lo había ensayado durante todo el día—. Aunque lo entiendo, comprendo que el amor es así y me he mantenido al margen.

—Y te lo agradezco —aclaré antes de que continuase con su exposición—. No me hubiese gustado encontrarme en la típica guerra entre dos machos, odio esas escenas. Fuiste un caballero, Jake, supiste alejarte en el instante preciso.

—Sí y… —miró mi vientre significativamente y mi mente saltó como un resorte, preparando la respuesta adecuada a su impertinencia futura.

Llegaba el momento reproche y no iba a permitir que me hiciese sentir mal por muy amigo mío que fuese.

—Te sienta bien el embarazo —murmuró dejando atónita. Todo el mundo me estaba sorprendiendo con sus reacciones.

—Gracias —dije sin poder evitar mi confusión.

—Es increíble, pero últimamente mi cabeza no deja de pensar en ti, en ese niño —sujetó mi mano y me revolví inquieta ante su entusiasmo— y en mí… a tu lado.

—El bebé de otro, Jacob —aclaré sin necesidad para que no lo pasase por alto.

—No me importa —aseguró—. No voy a decir lo que considero de Edward ni de lo que te hizo. Todos cometemos fallos, pero su tiempo espiró, ha tardado demasiado en asumir la realidad y en perdonarte. Incluso puede que no lo haya hecho todavía.

¿Cómo rebatirle? Si hubiese despotricado en contra de Ed podía haberme enfadado y dar por concluida la conversación, sin embargo, su comprensión me desarmó.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada, Bella, no todavía. Tú corazón está herido y no creo que puedas amar aún a otro —asentí sin saber que argumentar ante sus palabras—, pero sigues aquí, vives en el mismo sitio, haces lo mismo cada día mientras inconscientemente le esperas y te engañas.

Aborrecía sentirme desarmada, pero tenía mucha razón en sus palabras. Me estaba aferrando a los recuerdos de los segundos compartidos.

—Un día sobre otro —añadió con seguridad en lo que decía—, soportando las visitas de su familia, los comentarios maliciosos de los vecinos…

—He de vivir en algún sitio —exclamé más alto de lo necesario.

—Por supuesto y por ello quiero que consideres algo —se detuvo poniéndome nerviosa—. Me han ofrecido un trabajo en Port Angels bastante mejor que él que tengo ahora. Debo decidir cuanto antes y me gustaría que me acompañarais.

Le observé sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar ante aquella revelación. Era un cambio y quizás él que necesitaba para reordenar mi vida de nuevo.

* * *

Unos minutos antes y no tendría que estar viendo la complicidad entre mi mujer y aquel tipo: sus manos entrelazadas, la manera en que él se inclinaba hacia ella, la forma en que la sonreía tratando de embaucarla.

Estaba al fondo del bar, oculto de las miradas curiosas, buscando la fortaleza para acercarme a Bella, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas con la que explicar mi falta de tacto y deleitándome con su presencia. La había extrañado durante todo ese tiempo y… la primera vez que me encontraba con ella debía aguantar aquel espectáculo.

Los celos me consumían ante la escena que estaba presenciando. ¿Acaso Jacob no se percataba de que estaba embarazada? No, claro que lo sabía, todo el pueblo era consciente de ello gracias a mi intervención anunciándolo en el periódico. Descargando los cotilleos que pudiesen recaer sobre Bella para soportarlos yo, sin embargo, aquel tipo parecía ignorarlo.

Me enervé cuando la percibí como reía, cuando vi el asentimiento de su cabeza ante lo que fuera que él le hubiese preguntado y la manera en que la estrechó entre sus brazos cuando se levantaron.

Me aferré a la mesa tratando de controlarme a duras penas, quería estrellar mi puño contra aquel rostro risueño y borrar cualquier satisfacción que pudiera sentir gracias a mi mujer. Bella avanzó hacia su amiga y le comentó algo al oído. Las vi salir y me apresuré a seguirlas antes de destrozar el local con mi ira.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a mis chicas: __**Caty, Yola, Yasmin, Diana, Thequeenred, Lis, Cullengirl, Chiarat, Rosh, Lupita, Anónimo, Lupis, Roceta**__ (bienvenida de nuevo) y __**Coki**__. Sois geniales._

_Me di cuenta que había cosas aún sin contar, así que la historia se alargará uno o dos capítulos más de lo anunciado._

_Gracias a las que la seguís._

_Besos._


End file.
